Eien
by Hakku
Summary: Leyendas y rumores extraños rodean a la apacible aldea de Konoha y a la familia Uchiha, la más antigua del lugar. Pero Naruto, un rebelde adolescente recién llegado de Tokio, se niega a creer en diabólicas criaturas... hasta que acaba enamorándose de una
1. Rebelde sin causa

˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜

**Prólogo****.**

_- Konoha, 1867. Finales del Shogunato Tokugawa. -_

El joven se despertó en mitad de la noche, jadeante y sudoroso como si hubiese sido atormentado por una horrible pesadilla. Tenía la boca seca y la piel ardiendo de fiebre, aunque tiritaba levemente sacudido por pequeños escalofríos que las múltiples mantas no conseguían atenuar. De forma inconsciente se llevó la mano al costado izquierdo, allí donde tenía un apretado vendaje cubriéndole la última herida que los samuráis del Shogun le habían infligido aquella misma tarde durante una pelea. En Japón eran tiempos de cambio y guerras, de gentes que defendían el anticuado sistema feudal del Shogunato y otras que daban sus vidas por devolver de nuevo todo el poder a la dinastía imperial. Su familia era de éstas últimas, y tanto él como su hermano mayor y su padre luchaban por esa misma causa al servicio del emperador.

Por suerte apenas había sido un corte medianamente profundo, lo que no había evitado que su madre, siempre preocupada lo indecible por sus vidas, exhalase un grito asustado en cuanto lo vio volver del campo de batalla con el cuerpo ensangrentado y sosteniéndose erguido gracias a la oportuna ayuda de su hermano. Tras dejarle en su cuarto, la mujer le había curado la herida y ya no había vuelto a separarse de él.

- Okâsan… - murmuró el chico con la voz debilitada y enronquecida -. Tengo sed.

Nadie le respondió, ni advirtió ningún ruido a su alrededor.

De hecho, no se oía absolutamente nada.

Aquello era extraño, acostumbrado como estaba a los innumerables sonidos del dojo familiar: su padre dando órdenes a sus soldados, las risitas de las criadas tendiendo en el patio, los caballos relinchando en las cuadras y las continuas toses de su hermano mayor, aquejado de un incipiente principio de tuberculosis.

"_El silencio es una mala señal" _acostumbraba a decir su padre cuando les hablaba a él y a su hermano sobre la guerra.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Un terrible alarido desgarrando la noche, resonando en su adolorida cabeza como si alguien se la hubiese partido en dos.

Su madre.

El temor le dio alas, y sin pararse a pensar lo que hacía saltó del futón agarrando su espada, ignorando el intermitente dolor de su costado y dispuesto a volver matar a cualquier insensato que se le pusiera por delante. Los fieros ojos entrecerrados, los dientes fuertemente apretados y el alma llena de ira. Si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño…

Corrió descalzo hasta la entrada, hacia el lugar donde la había oído gritar. Las puertas del dojo estaban abiertas, dejando pasar la grisácea luz de la luna iluminando una fantasmagórica escena. Decenas de cadáveres poblaban el patio, hombres sin armadura y, en la mayoría de los casos, con ropa de dormir. Tras observar varios rostros desfigurados, el joven reconoció en ellos a los soldados que habían estado al mando de su padre.

"_Mierda… esos hijos de perra del Shogun nos han tendido una emboscada"_ adivinó mientras la mano con la que sujetaba su katana comenzaba a temblarle de furia.

- ¡Sasuke!

Se giró rápidamente ante el grito de aviso, y sintió un brusco escalofrío recorriendo su espalda cuando una afilada hoja se posó en su garganta. Una risita despectiva, casi irreal, emergió de las sombras al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el hombre que lo había inmovilizado con su arma.

- ¿Este crío es el último, Madara? – preguntó a la oscuridad. Sasuke ahogó un gruñido de sorpresa al reconocer, bajo la pesada armadura, los inconfundibles rasgos de su tío Izuna.

- ¿Qué significa est…? – comenzó a decir, presa del más absoluto desconcierto.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó una imperiosa voz a sus espaldas. Madara Uchiha se adelantó hasta quedar enfrente, taladrándole con aquellos ojos malditos que le habían granjeado buena parte de su macabra reputación asesina -. Veo que ya te has hecho mayor, sobrinito… - añadió sonriéndole con frialdad.

- ¡¿Dónde están mis padres?! ¡¿Y mi hermano?! – gritó el chico sin darle la menor muestra de cobardía.

- Por ahora, vivos – le contestó Madara con altivez -. ¿Te apetecería verlos?

A una muda señal del hombre, varios soldados se adelantaron mostrándole a los restantes miembros de su familia. Su padre y su hermano Itachi se hallaban de rodillas, con las manos atadas a la espalda y una mueca de intenso odio en sus casi idénticos semblantes. Otro de ellos sujetaba a su madre, que contemplaba la pavorosa escena temblando violentamente mientras lloraba en silencio.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó Sasuke, en un envenenado susurro.

- ¡Nos han traicionado! – rugió de pronto su padre alzando el rostro. Las adustas facciones de Fugaku, ensangrentadas a causa de varias heridas, se veían aún más atemorizantes en aquella extraña penumbra -. ¡Están de parte del Shogunato y nos han vendido al enemigo!

Sasuke miró a su tío sin poder creérselo, reacio a pensar que aquella cobarde insidia pudiese venir de su propia familia. Los quedos sollozos de Mikoto, sin embargo, redoblaron sus fuerzas cuando Izuna le golpeó en el estómago para hacerle caer. Al principio Sasuke exhaló un gemido y se quedó sin respiración, con la mente embotada por la falta de oxígeno y el insoportable dolor de su herida, que se había resentido tras el impacto.

- Matadlos – sentenció Madara sin compasión.

Escuchó a su madre gritar de nuevo, y supo que no se rendiría sin luchar. Aferró su katana con las fuerzas renovadas, lanzando un alarido salvaje mientras se erguía de un salto y la descargaba con todas sus fuerzas sobre el hombre que lo había estado sujetando. La ferocidad del golpe no lo mató en el acto, pero sirvió para atravesar la armadura y abrirle un profundo surco en la piel. Mientras Izuna dejaba escapar un agónico bramido, el chico se apresuró a retenerle por la espalda apuntándole con el filo de su arma.

- Admirable, Sasuke… - aprobó Madara sin preocuparse en absoluto del estado en el que había quedado su hermano menor -. Es una lástima que estés en el bando equivocado, aunque eso tiene fácil solución. Únete a nosotros y…

- ¡Jamás! – le interrumpió el muchacho escupiendo su rabia -. ¡Nunca!

Ante su rotunda negativa Madara inclinó levemente la cabeza, un elegante e innecesario gesto para indicarle que, después de todo, aún respetaba su insensato valor. Encogiéndose de hombros, tornó a obsequiarle de nuevo con aquella sombría risita indiferente.

- Veo que lo has educado bien, Fugaku – sin perder de vista a Sasuke, el hombre desenvainó su propia espada señalando al muchacho -. Tira el arma, mocoso.

Sasuke y él cruzaron la mirada durante unos instantes, la primera empañada en orgullosa obstinación y la otra, repleta de pérfida inteligencia. A una subrepticia señal de Madara, el soldado que retenía a Mikoto Uchiha la empujó hacia delante haciéndola caer de rodillas. Disfrutando enormemente de la situación, el temido asesino acarició la delicada nuca de la mujer con el extremo de su katana.

- Ríndete, o tu madre morirá.

El chico dudó unos instantes, mientras apretaba cada vez más fuerte el resistente mango de madera entre sus manos sudorosas.

- ¡Haz lo que te dice! – le ordenó severamente Fugaku.

- Pero padre… nos matarán – protestó el muchacho, reacio a entregar la única posibilidad que tenía para poder defenderse.

- ¡Tira el arma Sasuke, maldita sea!

La falsa sonrisa de Madara Uchiha se le congeló en el rostro, otorgándole a sus ojos un escalofriante brillo de maldad. Antes de que su tío hiciese algún movimiento, Sasuke ya supo lo que iba a pasar. Mikoto ni siquiera gritó cuando la espada le atravesó la garganta, estremeciéndola en un brusco espasmo que precedió a su inerte cuerpo hundiéndose en un inmenso charco de sangre. Varias gotas salpicaron a Sasuke en la cara, provocándole unas enfermizas y repentinas ganas de vomitar.

- ¡Madre! – rugió sintiendo las feroces garras del miedo arrebatándole despiadadamente la cordura.

Aquellos monstruos, traidores a su propia sangre, no les concedieron la redención. Se le nubló la vista cuando Madara dribló su katana y atravesó su pecho, desgarrándole con aquella endemoniada y gélida hoja que pasó rozándole el corazón. Más susurros metálicos, de muerte, y los gritos de impotencia de su padre y su hermano fueron los últimos ruidos que fue capaz de escuchar antes de desplomarse en el suelo, y de sentir un frío tan intenso que hasta experimentó cierto alivio cuando al fin se lo tragó la oscuridad.

Ni siquiera supo si habían pasado horas, minutos o tan sólo unos pocos segundos, cuando alguien le cogió la cabeza y le pareció escuchar que repetían su nombre.

- Sasuke… ¿Puedes oírme? Sasuke…

Abrió los ojos haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, pues la vida se le estaba apagando igual que una trémula vela marchita. En cualquier momento, vendría una definitiva ráfaga de viento y se lo llevaría para siempre.

- Mi… mi fam... milia… - consiguió articular con dificultad, ahogándose en su propia sangre.

- Tu madre está muerta, chico, pero creo que aún podré salvar a tu padre y tu hermano, pues todavía no han dejado de respirar – pese a que no podía enfocar las cosas con mucha claridad le pareció que aquel desconocido irradiaba una palidez espectral, concentrada en un rostro enjuto y sobrehumano de rasgos espeluznantes -. Los salvaré a ellos, Sasuke. Y por supuesto también a ti. Pero antes, tú y yo tendremos que hacer un pequeño trato…

˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

**Capítulo 1. Rebelde sin causa.**

_- En la actualidad -_

Se aventuró a cerrar los ojos durante un momento, aprovechando para estirar el cuello y descansar de haberse pasado toda la noche en aquella incómoda postura, apoyando su adolorida cabeza entre los barrotes. Estaba un poco atontado de no haber dormido ni cinco minutos pero, dado el lugar donde se encontraba, desde luego no habría sido lo más conveniente. Sus fugaces visitas al calabozo de la Comisaría Central de Tokio se habían convertido casi en una peligrosa costumbre, que por desgracia se venía repitiendo con bastante frecuencia durante los últimos meses.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, su padre no había aparecido tan pronto como esperaba para sacarlo de allí.

"_Estará demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, como siempre" _pensó enfadado y soltando un airado suspiro que alertó a sus variopintos compañeros de celda. Un par de prostitutas de baja estofa lo miraron con aire burlón, cuchicheando después entre ellas. Aparte de él y de aquellas dos señoritas de buen vivir, también había un travelo, un raterillo de poca monta y un borracho que dormitaba roncando en un rincón. El guardia encargado de vigilarles estaba fuera de aquella sucia jaula y recostado en una deteriorada silla de plástico, con los pies cruzados encima de la mesa y la primera edición del periódico del día bien sujeta entre las manos.

Después de no molestarse en reprimir un enorme bostezo aburrido, alzó la cabeza al escuchar el sordo rumor de unos pasos que se acercaban por el vestíbulo.

- ¡Hombre, pero si es mi querido amigo Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Qué gran placer el verte de nuevo por aquí!

- Oh, mierda… – farfulló el muchacho por lo bajo.

Sí. De todas las personas con las que podía haberse topado en el mundo, incluyendo en su agradable confinamiento en el trullo, había tenido que ser precisamente esa miserable especie de sabandija tiránica quien hubiese tenido que venir a torturarle.

- No te veo muy entusiasmado, jovencito.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo nota, Ibiki-san? Estoy tan contento que hasta podría vomitar.

El hombre esbozó una gélida sonrisa, observándolo con mal disimulado odio. Sabía que aquel mocoso impertinente se estaba jugando mucho, muchísimo, y que, aún así, todavía le quedaban unas estúpidas ganas de hacerse el gracioso.

- Yo que tú me andaría con ojo, Uzumaki… - le advirtió acercándose a la celda con parsimonia -. Tu expediente policial no es que juegue mucho en tu favor. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora, pequeño delincuente? ¿Quemar una papelera? ¿Atropellar al gato de la vecina? ¿Robar unas revistas guarras en el kiosco de la esquina?

- Colarme en el instituto y destrozar algunas clases – precisó el muchacho, casi con tedio -. Pero ya lo ve, nada del otro mundo…

Morino Ibiki, fiscal de menores de la Comisaría Central de Tokio, temido por su excesiva dureza y su confirmada fama de hombre cruel y despiadado, enrojeció de ira hasta la punta de sus considerables orejas.

- De la próxima no te libras, chaval – le perjuró metiendo una mano cual fiera zarpa entre los gruesos barrotes, aferrándole sin ningún miramiento por el cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo hacia él. El hombre acercó tanto su cara que, aparte del fuerte olor a óxido que desprendían las rejas, Naruto se encontró desagradablemente apestado por su amargo aliento a café de máquina y tabaco rancio -. Tienes la enorme suerte de que hoy ha venido papi a pagar la fianza pero yo te aseguro, por todos los años que llevo metido en este bendito tugurio limpiando la sociedad de la basura podrida e inútil como tú, que no descansaré hasta mandarte de cabeza al maldito reformatorio.

Naruto, demasiado furioso como para poder contestarle algo coherente, se limitó a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de profunda insolencia plasmada en su rígido semblante.

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki, han venido a por ti! – anunció de pronto el guarda tras atender una brevísima llamada de teléfono.

Ibiki le soltó al instante, obsequiándole con una vaga sonrisilla para advertirle en silencio que se andara con mucho cuidado mientras él siguiese acechándole. Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, Naruto le dedicó un gesto bastante obsceno que de seguro le hubiese valido otra buena bronca si el fiscal no hubiera estado dándole la espalda.

- Nos veremos las caras, mocoso – le gruñó el hombre a modo de despedida.

- Y usted cuídese, que a su edad ya no son buenos los disgustos y un día de estos acabará por subirle la tensi…

Un furioso portazo ahogó sus últimas palabras, dejando en la estancia un reverberante sonido metálico que les atravesó los tímpanos.

- Creo que no sabes con quién te la juegas, chaval – le reprendió el guardia exhibiendo una benévola sonrisilla fruto de la experiencia. Sacándose una llave del bolsillo, abrió la puerta y le indicó a Naruto que ya podía salir -. El fiscal Ibiki no se anda con bromas, aunque sólo se trate de críos impertinentes como tú.

Naruto se limitó a encogerse de hombros, enormemente aliviado al poder saborear de nuevo su codiciada e inestimable libertad. Después, el policía lo acompañó por los abarrotados pasillos de la comisaría hasta una especie de sala privada donde lo estaban esperando. _"Esta vez me va a caer la del pulpo"_ pensó resignado el muchacho mientras el guardia saludaba con familiaridad a los dos ocupantes.

- Buenos días, señores… Aquí le dejo al futuro proyecto de _Al Capone_, doctor Namikaze. Asuma, tu padre ha dicho que cuando tengas un hueco vayas a verle al despacho, por lo del asunto de la red de prostitución de menores.

- Gracias, Yamato – le contestó un hombre alto y moreno de mediana edad, con una extraña perilla negra acabada en pico y rostro afable -. Dile que iré enseguida.

Tras despedirse de un taciturno Naruto con una amistosa palmadita en la espalda, el guardia cerró la puerta del reservado dejándolos a solas, con todo el peligro que aquella situación tan escabrosa podía representar. Naruto ni siquiera alzó la cabeza para tratar de excusarse ante los serenos ojos de su padre, pues ya conocía demasiado bien esa incierta mirada que entremezclaba perfectamente el disgusto y la decepción.

Y, por extraño que pareciera, nunca encontraba el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a ella.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Naruto? – aquella pregunta retórica, salida directamente de labios de su sufrido asistente social, le hizo reflexionar durante algunos cruciales segundos para llegar a la triste conclusión de que ni él mismo tenía la más remota idea. Encendiéndose un cigarrillo, quizás el segundo o tercero en los últimos diez minutos, Asuma Sarutobi lo miró impaciente entre el grisáceo humo sin esperar respuesta -. He hablado con el director de tu instituto y por suerte para ti he podido convencerle de que no presentase una denuncia por vandalismo, aunque me ha dejado bien claro que no quiere verte más por allí. Si no recuerdo mal, esta es la tercera vez en menos de dos años que te expulsan de un instituto… ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

En nada. No pensaba en nada. Sólo que había empezado a beber en el parque con sus colegas y, quizá, fumado algo que no debería. Poco después habían acabado tan colocados que sin saber lo que hacían reventaron la valla del instituto para colarse dentro, pintarrajeando y destrozando el mobiliario de algunas de las clases. De hecho, Naruto sólo podía recordar con algo de nitidez el momento exacto en que la policía le había esposado las manos para meterlo en el coche y trasladarlo a comisaría.

- ¿Tienes idea de cómo de jodidas están las cosas? – prosiguió el asistente sin molestarse en utilizar otro lenguaje más profesional -. ¡Sabes perfectamente que esa rabiosa hiena de Ibiki está deseando echarte el guante, y cuando lo haga ni yo ni nadie podremos librarte de ir directamente al correccional! Dime, ¿es eso lo que quieres, Naruto? ¡Sólo tienes diecisiete años, por el amor de Dios! – hizo una pausa para apurar una rápida y necesaria calada al cigarrillo, tan honda que casi le hizo atragantarse -. Créeme… sé de sobra como son esos sitios y, desde luego, no es el lugar más idóneo al que podrías ir.

Lo sabía. Era el mismo discurso de siempre.

Naruto cerró los ojos sintiéndose repentinamente mareado, con el estómago revuelto y un fortísimo dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerle vomitar. Tuvo que ponerse alarmantemente pálido, porque el suelo comenzó de pronto a deslizarse bajo la suela de sus botas y él perdió el equilibrio hacia delante, esperando un doloroso golpe contra el suelo que nunca llegó a producirse.

- Asuma alcánzame esa papelera, deprisa…

La firme voz de su padre, el dueño de aquellos cálidos y conocidos brazos que lo sujetaban, y de las ásperas manos que olían a desinfectante. Sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación y sin perder ni un segundo Minato Namikaze lo inclinó de rodillas sobre el improvisado cubo, justo cuando las primeras arcadas estremecieron su cuerpo y le hicieron toser.

- ¿Quieres que llame a enfermería? – le sugirió preocupado el asistente social, al comprobar que un exhausto Naruto probablemente estaba vomitado hasta la última gota de su primer biberón.

- No, no es nada… - repuso el médico, apartándole a su hijo algunos sudorosos mechones rubios de la frente -. Anoche debió beber más de la cuenta y con el estómago vacío y sin poder dormir, es normal que le haya sentado mal. ¿Qué, estás mejor? – se interesó entonces dirigiéndose al muchacho.

- Sí… - gruñó malamente Naruto aquejado de un severo principio de jaqueca.

Lleno de penosa impotencia, Asuma observó el tembloroso cuerpo del chico medio tirado en el suelo. Llevaba intentando vigilar a Naruto desde que éste había empezado a meterse en líos hacía un par de años, cuando la jueza estimó oportuno un seguimiento continuo de su indomable y delictivo comportamiento. Su misión había sido la de guiarle por el buen camino, pero inexplicablemente cada vez iba a peor. Se trataba de un caso fuera de lo común porque, en contra de la situación habitual, Naruto no procedía de una familia problemática, no carecía precisamente de recursos económicos y se había paseado por los mejores institutos de toda la ciudad. Pero tenía una teoría, una ligerísima y remota idea de por qué aquel obstinado crío hiperactivo se empeñaba en buscarse toda clase de problemas.

Y Asuma, hombre entregado por entero a su profesión, tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije, Minato?

- Procuré buscar otras soluciones menos drásticas, pero veo que no me han servido de nada – le contestó el médico contemplando a su rebelde hijo con evidente pesar.

- Puede que sí sea un poco radical al principio – convino Asuma mostrándose comprensivo -, pero sigo pensando que es lo mejor para Naruto. Y ya no te lo estoy diciendo como asistente social, sino como amigo.

- Dame unos días para meditarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación en clave, Minato volvió a sus deberes paternos sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su americana, con el que le limpió a su hijo la boca y se afanó en secarle el sudor. Algo más repuesto y con mejor aspecto, lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro y lo empujaba suavemente hacia la puerta.

- Ya hablaremos los dos en casa.

Como un condenado que va hacia el patíbulo, Naruto asintió en silencio procurando no aumentar aún más el astronómico cabreo de su padre. El chico lo supo porque, a pesar de que el hombre nunca gritaba ni perdía la compostura en mitad de una discusión, aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que Minato se dignó a dirigirle en todo el camino de vuelta.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

- Hum… parece que esto no tiene buena pinta…

- ¿Duda usted de que pueda recuperarse completamente, doctor Jiraiya?

El anciano, tras haber concluido un exhaustivo chequeo sobre una de las patas traseras de aquel magnífico caballo albino, que presentaba un aparatoso vendaje, se encogió ligeramente de hombros mirando a su anfitrión.

- No sabría decirle, señor Uchiha. Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo el hueso roto se soldará, pero mientras tanto me temo que el animal acabará perdiendo velocidad y resistencia.

- Tendré que sacrificarlo entonces.

"_Maldito cabrón sin escrúpulos" _pensó el veterinario mordiéndose la lengua para no exponerle en voz alta la grata opinión que le merecía.

- Puede usted aguardar un par de meses, a ver cómo va evolucionando – le aconsejó Jiraiya con calma para intentar persuadirle de aquella solución tan extremada.

- Tengo la mejor caballería de Konoha y, presumiblemente, puede que también la de todo el país – le recordó secamente Fugaku Uchiha, sin apelar en ningún momento a la humildad -. La gente que me compra caballos sabe que está adquiriendo calidad y perfección, y yo no puedo permitirme el tener un animal medio cojo porque no sería conveniente para el prestigio de mi familia.

El viejo Jiraiya, encomendándose a la infinita paciencia que había ido acumulando tras más de cuarenta años en su bien aprovechada carrera veterinaria, exhaló un inapreciable suspiro y cerró el maletín de curas que siempre llevaba consigo a todas partes.

- En fin, acuérdese usted de lo que pasó con Sharingan. Parecía un caso perdido y sin embargo, mírelo ahora…

- No maté a ese caballo por un estúpido capricho – le interrumpió el distinguido dueño del dojo, dejándole claro que si no hubiese sido por aquella precisa razón, el pobre jaco estaría ahora mismo criando malvas.

Sabiendo que sería del todo inútil intentar mantener una conversación normal con aquel hombre regio que poseía ciertos aires pomposos de marqués anticuado, Jiraiya se sacudió el polvo de la ropa dispuesto a marcharse.

- Mejor me voy ya, señor Uchiha. Tengo otros casos esperando.

- Le acompaño a la puerta, doctor.

Ambos hombres salieron de las grandes cuadras a la plena luz del día, que en aquella apacible mañana de mediados de junio ya auguraba un verano especialmente caluroso. Pese a la frecuencia con la que solía visitar el dojo Uchiha, Jiraiya nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por la espectacularidad de la construcción. Según se decía en el pueblo debía tener cerca de los doscientos años, aunque se hallaba en perfectas condiciones. La casa era amplia, de tres plantas y con un enorme jardín típicamente japonés en su parte trasera, al que se accedía mediante un _engawa_ protegido del sol y la lluvia por el brillante tejado de baldosas negras. Las cuadras se hallaban a un lado, separadas por una generosa extensión de parcelas en donde los animales pastaban y se tumbaban al aire libre para tomar el sol. Un grueso muro de piedra rodeaba el dojo en toda su extensión, desembocando en una majestuosa puerta de madera tallada que comunicaba con el mundo exterior. Antaño, en tiempos de guerras, el muro servía para proteger la casa de los ataques enemigos y preservar los valiosos secretos de las técnicas de lucha que se impartían allí. Ahora, sin embargo, tan sólo era útil para eludir las molestas miradas de algunos de los curiosos del pueblo, que aseguraban a cualquiera que quisiera escucharles que sobre aquel lugar tan misterioso y extraño pesaba una horrible maldición.

- ¿Ha encontrado ya el sustituto adecuado para poder jubilarse, Jiraiya-san?

- Eh… aún no – le contestó distraído el anciano, obligándose a mirar a su anfitrión. Aquella casa, con maldición o sin ella, siempre conseguía inquietarle -. Hoy en día ya no hay muchos jóvenes dispuestos a abandonar la ciudad y venirse a vivir a un pequeño pueblo perdido en mitad de la nada.

- Lo sentiré mucho cuando al final se retire – le aseguró sinceramente el hombre con una leve inclinación de cabeza -. Nos presta usted un gran servicio atendiendo a los caballos.

- ¿Su hijo Itachi no estaba estudiando? – se interesó de pronto Jiraiya, acordándose de aquel formalito y educado joven que apenas salía de la casa.

- Así es – asintió Fugaku con un inconfundible gesto de orgullo -. Se graduó en Derecho y ahora está al frente de los negocios familiares en Tokio. De vez en cuando suele venir por aquí a hacernos una visita.

- Ah, con razón ya casi no le veía por el pueblo.

En realidad, ninguno de los Uchiha solía aventurarse más allá de los muros de su anticuada mansión, siempre y cuando no fuera estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué tal le va en el instituto? A lo mejor, el muchacho se anima y decide ser veterinario… - Jiraiya se interrumpió en el acto, alertado por el súbito cambio en la estricta expresión de Fugaku. Más que odio, sus ojos yermos e implacables destilaron algún tipo de sentimiento inhumano que el sorprendido anciano ni siquiera se atrevió a interpretar.

- Que tenga usted buenos días, doctor – lo despidió el hombre con voz glacial aprovechando que ya habían llegado a la puerta.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

El agua, más bien tibia, le provocó un inmediato alivio en cuanto se metió a la ducha, deseando poder despejarse de la enorme resaca que llevaba encima. Mientras dejaba el grifo abierto, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la fría pared de azulejos, permitiendo que el agradable líquido se llevase todo rastro de suciedad.

Su padre no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra y eso, por alguna razón que desconocía, le hacía sentirse verdaderamente mal. Pese a su mal carácter impulsivo y pendenciero Naruto comprendía que su padre había hecho un gran esfuerzo criándole solo, y que para Minato no había tenido que ser nada fácil ocuparse de un bebé de apenas un año tras la desafortunada muerte de su esposa.

"_Le he decepcionado… otra vez"_ se dijo el chico apretando los puños.

En realidad no sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía, si no era para meterse en constantes líos y ver después aquella odiosa mirada de profunda amargura en los ojos de su padre.

Pero se sentía solo. Estaba cansado, perdido y no encontraba el camino de vuelta, como si alguien se hubiese llevado de pronto la luz dejándolo a ciegas en su particular laberinto de inseguridades. El mundo no lo comprendía y él se había propuesto no comprenderlo porque, de aquella infantil manera, las cosas que ocurrían no le provocarían tanto dolor.

Al fin y al cabo sólo era un cobarde.

- ¡Naruto! – resonó de pronto desde el pasillo.

Había llegado la hora. Otra bronca que no serviría para nada, otros reproches que volverían a recordarle todos y cada uno de sus errores. Otra promesa vacía que ninguno de los dos pensaba cumplir.

- ¡Ya salgo! – contestó desganado mientras cerraba el grifo de la ducha.

Cogió la toalla y se secó el exceso de agua, poniéndose unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y frotándose el pelo para que no chorreara. Se miró al espejo para comprobar su aspecto y certificar que, efectivamente, tenía unas tremendas ojeras que no lo ayudaban en absoluto. También vio algo que le hizo sentir un repentino vuelco en el corazón, y acordarse en muy mal momento del culpable indirecto de su desastrosa borrachera. Pero allí estaban, un par de tenues manchas rojizas por el pecho y otra en el liso abdomen, cerca de donde tenía la extraña cicatriz en forma de espiral que le rodeaba el ombligo. Se las tocó con los dedos haciendo presión, apretando hasta que las marcas desaparecieron de la superficie de su piel. Recordaba perfectamente quién y cómo se las había hecho, varios días atrás en uno de sus tantos polvos de reconciliación. Lo quería, le había dado muchas oportunidades y siempre le acababa fallando, por no hablar de aquel maldito y definitivo bofetón.

- ¡Naruto! – empezó a impacientarse su padre.

- ¡Ya voy! - arrojó la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia, se puso su vieja camiseta naranja y respiró muy hondo antes de salir.

Minato lo estaba esperando en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared de enfrente y con los brazos cruzados. Naruto se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la misma ropa que se había puesto el día anterior, y de que unas violáceas líneas de fatiga se le marcaban bajo los ojos haciéndole parecer un poco más mayor de lo que era. Las ojeras de su padre, sin embargo, no eran de ninguna juerga gamberra acabada en comisaría, sino de haberse pasado toda la noche atendiendo a enfermos en la planta de urgencias del hospital.

- Naruto… tenemos que hablar.

Le miró, reuniendo el valor necesario para aguantar la admirable fortaleza en sus ojos y convertir su propio rostro en una perfecta máscara de indiferencia.

- Pues habla.

- ¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir?

"_Lo siento, papá, de verdad. Lo siento mucho."_

- No empieces otra vez con tus sermones, ¿quieres? Es que ya me aburres…

Minato suspiró, presintiéndose alarmantemente derrotado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, hijo?

"_Que estoy acojonado, y que soy un puto gilipollas que sólo sabe causar problemas."_

- A mí nada, ¿y a ti? – le espetó el muchacho con total impertinencia antes de encogerse de hombros y pasarle de largo para ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

- ¡Naruto! – le advirtió el hombre, sin levantar demasiado la voz.

El chico apretó los dientes, intentando descargar una rabiosa frustración. ¡¿Es que acaso ni siquiera podía gritarle hasta quedarse ronco?! ¡¿Castigarle un mes sin salir, quitarle la paga y confiscarle las llaves de casa?! ¡¿Coger y darle una merecidísima ostia?!

- Déjame en paz.

Minato cerró los ojos en cuanto escuchó el temido portazo, sintiéndose incapaz de ir a perseguirle hasta su cuarto. Naruto siempre había sido un niño revoltoso e hiperactivo, algo descarado y un poco gamberro, pero nada que augurase la clase de vándalo intratable en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Estaba teniendo una adolescencia especialmente difícil, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. A veces incluso se preguntaba si el extraño comportamiento de su hijo no se debería a que Naruto, como todos los chicos insensatos y sobrehormonados de diecisiete años, en el fondo necesitaría del cariño y la comprensión que sólo podía irradiar una madre.

"_¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo bien, Kushina? ¿Qué soy un buen padre?"_ le preguntó mentalmente al retrato de su fallecida esposa, el cual presidía un lugar distinguido en su dormitorio. Había llegado allí sin apenas darse cuenta, deseoso de reencontrarse con su diosa particular. _"¿He sabido cuidar de nuestro hijo?"_

La hermosa joven de espeso cabello anaranjado le sonreía desde el papel, inmortalizando una felicidad sincera que apenas sí había durado unos pocos años de su juventud. Minato se estremeció al recordar la pavorosa escena, el bosque, toda aquella sangre y su cuerpo inerte cubierto por la hojarasca. Después, un terrorífico miedo como nunca antes lo había sentido, ni desearía volverlo a experimentar. El alivio que lo hizo caer de rodillas cuando encontró a su pequeño Naruto escondido bajo las viejas raíces de un árbol.

Claro que lo quería, más que a nada en el mundo. Y por eso haría lo que fuera necesario para no perderle. Buscó su teléfono móvil, marcó un número que se sabía de memoria y se dispuso a esperar. Seguiría el valioso consejo de Asuma y, aunque ello le costase perder su reputada posición como uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de Tokio, se llevaría de allí a Naruto y lo apartaría por fin de las malas influencias. Al otro lado de la línea, un sorprendido Jiraiya lo saludó con un eufórico "no esperaba tu llamada."

- Sensei… - tanteó con determinación, fijos los ojos en el dulce retrato de Kushina -. ¿Aún sigue en pie la oferta que me hiciste?

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

- Sabía que estarías aquí.

El joven, aparentemente dormido y recostado cómodamente sobre unas cuantas balas de paja, se limitó a entreabrir un ojo y fruncir el ceño, molesto con aquel inoportuno visitante que había venido a interrumpir su descanso.

- Vale, pues ahora que lo has confirmado ya puedes largarte – le espetó huraño, sin variar ni un ápice su malhumorada expresión.

- Sólo he venido a ver cómo estabas, Sasuke – se disculpó el otro sin borrar de su cara aquella estúpida sonrisilla insípida que lo ponía de los nervios -. Llámalo amor de primo.

- Já, y una mierda. No creo que nos llevemos tan bien como para que te preocupes tanto por mí. ¿Te ha mandado mi padre, verdad?

- No.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke le creyó. Entre los muchos defectos de su desquiciante primo, Sai tenía la maldita costumbre de decir siempre la verdad, por dolorosa, atrevida e inoportuna que fuera.

- Vete, Sai – le repitió con dureza, al ver que el muchacho no parecía muy dispuesto a marcharse de allí -. Quiero estar solo.

- Pero si siempre estás solo – le recordó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Como si a ti te importara.

- En realidad, no.

- Exacto – asintió Sasuke, cabeceando impaciente -. Y ahora lárgate.

- ¿Sabes? No deberías ser tan grosero – le recomendó Sai, sin dejar de sonreír falsamente. Cada vez que lo hacía, sus rasgados ojos negros se estrechaban aún más, hasta el punto de que daba la impresión de tenerlos permanentemente cerrados.

- Que te esfumes, Sai, que desaparezcas – le advirtió su primo empezando a perder la paciencia -. Y como tenga que volver a repetírtelo te sacaré de aquí a patadas, ¿lo pillas?

- Vale, ya me voy… pero que conste que Itachi se va a enfadar conmigo por no haberte dado su mensaje – le dejó caer con pérfida astucia.

Una disimulada expresión de triunfo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa plastificada, al ver que Sasuke enarcaba las cejas y batallaba arduamente consigo mismo por no demostrarle demasiada ansiedad. Sabía que le había tocado la fibra. No obstante, Itachi era el único ser viviente con el que Sasuke parecía hacer el enorme esfuerzo de no comportarse como un arrogante gilipollas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermano? – le presionó con altivez.

Sai estuvo a punto de mencionarle que ya se iba pero, al advertir aquel súbito cambio de actitud en su primo, decidió que podía permitirse el lujo de no fastidiarle. A veces, Sasuke era tan jodidamente predecible que resultaba muy aburrido intentar cabrearle.

- Me ha dicho que se ha cogido unos cuantos días libres y vendrá por aquí la semana que viene.

- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, y esto de parte de los dos: que hagas el maldito favor de sacarte el palo que llevas metido en el cul…

Sai esquivó el puñetazo por los pelos, echándose hacia un lado hasta rodar por el suelo del establo y llenarse de tierra y briznas de paja el uniforme del instituto. Sasuke emitió un bronco gruñido de advertencia entornando los ojos, cuya negrura habitual había sido sustituida por un peligroso brillo escarlata. Se había puesto en pie tan rápido que Sai a menudo se preguntaba si su primo habría desarrollado la misma velocidad que la luz.

- Fuera – fue lo único que le dijo mientras trataba de controlar su ira.

Sai se fijó en su boca. Sasuke tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea blanquecina, aunque pudo advertir a través de ellos la inconfundible evidencia de que su primo estaba realmente mosqueado. Él también podía dejar salir su verdadero instinto y plantarle cara, pero aceptando que tarde o temprano Sasuke acabaría arrancándole la cabeza.

Por algo era "El Elegido."

- De acuerdo – aceptó, levantando pacíficamente las palmas de las manos -. Ya me voy.

Sasuke lo observó marcharse, tan silencioso y esquivo como una sombra que juguetease entre penumbras. Cerró los ojos volviendo a la normalidad y emitió un sesgado suspiro, sintiéndose mentalmente agotado de tener que aguantar las constantes incongruencias de su primo. De repente, algo húmedo le rozó en el hombro, echándole su cálido aliento mientras trataba de captar su atención dejando escapar un dócil relincho.

- Ah, Sharingan – murmuró Sasuke, volviéndose para acariciar con presteza el suave hocico del animal -. Perdona, te he asustado…

Como si hubiese sido capaz de entenderle, el caballo piafó y movió ligeramente la cabeza, sacudiendo unas crines tan negras como también lo era su brillante pelaje azabache. Lo único que rompía aquella oscura uniformidad era una pequeña mancha blanca que Sharingan tenía en una de sus patas traseras, allí donde había nacido con aquella extraña deformidad. La reacción inmediata de su padre había sido ir a por un cuchillo de caza para acabar definitivamente con el problema, ya que si había algo que Fugaku no soportara, era el hecho de no responder a sus rigurosas expectativas. Sasuke jamás había osado enfrentársele, salvo cuando se puso delante del debilitado potrillo y le pidió por favor que no lo sacrificara. Desde entonces, él mismo se había ocupado de cuidarle y ahora estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de él. Puede que Sharingan no fuese perfecto, pero corría como el viento y a Sasuke le encantaba subirse a su grupa y disfrutar de aquella delirante sensación.

La libertad que él tanto añoraba.

Se apoyó en la pared del establo mientras, distraído, le rascaba detrás de las orejas y disfrutaba de su agradable compañía. Al menos, Sharingan sabía intuir cuando el chico quería que nadie lo molestase y entonces se tumbaba en silencio a su lado sin querer perturbar su celosa intimidad. Afuera, el sol de mediodía caía a plomo sobre los bastos terrenos del dojo, refractándose en la superficie de la tierra hasta dar la falsa impresión de que el suelo escupía unas ardientes llamas invisibles. Sasuke miró a su caballo con expresión relajada, fijándose en la considerable e inteligente pupila del animal. Finalmente, acabó esbozando un torpe intento de sonrisa que sirvió para recordarle que no solía utilizar ese simple gesto desde hacía años.

- ¿A que tú también tienes ganas de verle?

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Su mp4 de última generación tronaba a toda potencia, repasando el último disco de los _Three Days Grace_ y propiciándole al mismo tiempo una posible sordera. Estaba tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía dormir. La razón de su inoportuno insomnio no la sabía exactamente, aunque podía deberse a varios motivos: los últimos vestigios de alcohol quemándole en las venas, la reciente bronca que había tenido con su padre o aquella absurda pesadilla que venía repitiéndose constantemente desde que podía acordarse.

En sus sueños siempre veía un bosque, tétrico y quejumbroso como los que aparecían en los cuentos de miedo. Escuchaba el silbido del viento susurrando entre los árboles, aleteos nerviosos y chillidos de animales asustados, el quedo murmullo de algo que se arrastraba sigilosamente sobre las hojas secas. Había alguien… alguien que los perseguía en la oscuridad. Después, un horrible grito de agonía que lo hacía despertarse de golpe empapado en sudor, jadeando como si el miedo se hubiese enroscado en su garganta y la apretase con saña hasta impedirle respirar. De pequeño solía abrazarse a su padre mientras lloraba angustiado, sintiéndose a salvo entre aquellos fuertes brazos que le protegerían en cualquier situación. Pero ya hacía bastante tiempo de eso. Él no era ningún niño y, por desgracia, los brazos de Minato ahora le parecían menos robustos que los de antes.

"_I hate everything about you…"_

Naruto volvió a subir el volumen de su mp4, sin tener muy en cuenta sus tímpanos ni lo que pudiera pasarles. Era una de sus canciones favoritas, muy apropiada para describir la tajante opinión que le merecía la vida.

Su teléfono móvil emitió un discreto pitido, pero a pesar de la música tan alta el chico se dio perfecta cuenta de ello porque el aparato vibró un momento en las profundidades de su bolsillo. Nada más atisbar la pantalla frunció el ceño y a punto estuvo de borrar el mensaje sin ni siquiera leerlo pero sabía que, en el fondo, no tendría el suficiente valor. Incluso había eliminado su número de la agenda, confiando estúpidamente en que así se libraría por fin de su recuerdo.

_[Perdóname, x favor. T echo d menos]_

Naruto sintió un doloroso pinchazo de remordimientos, pero aquella vez no le disculparía tan fácilmente de lo que le había hecho. Estuvo a punto de ignorarle, aunque se lo pensó mejor y acabó contestándole lo que tenía unas tremendas ganas de decirle a él y, más todavía, al mundo entero.

_[Vete a la mierda]_

Apagó el teléfono y lo tiró entre las sábanas, tumbándose de lado a ver si conseguía dormirse de una puñetera vez. La música lo abstraía, lo atrapaba, no le dejaba pensar. Le gustaba porque le impedía reflexionar sobre todas aquellas cosas en las que debería haberlo hecho.

- Naruto… Naruto, hijo, escúchame – ya que sus continuas llamadas a la puerta no habían obtenido contestación, Minato se atrevió a asomar la cabeza para tratar de adivinar si el muchacho lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Al ver que Naruto no se movía, aislado de todo por culpa de aquella endemoniada música que algún día acabaría afectando a su nivel de audición, el hombre optó por traerle de vuelta sacudiéndole suavemente por el hombro -. Naruto…

- Hum… ¿Qué? – protestó desganado el chico fingiendo tener más sueño del que en realidad sentía.

- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

- Joder…

- Es importante – precisó su padre tirando del cable para obligarlo a que se quitara los auriculares.

De mala gana Naruto pulsó un botón en su reproductor y se lo quedó mirando, sin molestarse en disimular que todavía estaba bastante cabreado. Minato, como siempre, lo contempló sin alterarse mientras mostraba esa odiada actitud de padre justo y comprensivo.

- ¡¿Qué, me vas a llevar interno a la academia militar?! – le soltó de sopetón el muchacho, incómodo ante aquella sabia mirada capaz de adivinar todo lo que ocurría en su interior.

- No, pero de todas formas te recomendaría que fueses haciendo las maletas.

- ¡¿Me voy?! – Naruto se incorporó de golpe, tan brusco que el mp4 aterrizó en el suelo y saltaron las pilas, rodando hasta la otra punta de la habitación.

- Nos vamos.

- Pero… ¡¿A dónde?!

¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿Podría ser que de tantos disgustos el pobre hombre ya no fuera capaz de razonar con normalidad? Naruto le miró alarmado, sin comprender. Y se acojonó aún más cuando vio que su padre estaba esbozando una intrigante sonrisa.

- Volvemos a Konoha.


	2. El hogar olvidado

**Capítulo 2. El hogar olvidado.**

En la estancia solamente podía escucharse el débil pitido intermitente que iba marcando un monitor, controlando las constantes vitales de alguien que había tumbado en una camilla bajo un par de focos justo en mitad de la habitación. Un hombre con grandes gafas redondas, de pasta negra, y pelo extrañamente grisáceo a pesar de su juventud permanecía tomando notas al lado de la cama, con el ceño fruncido y sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla del monitor.

- No… no… otra vez no… - masculló contrariado cuando advirtió que el sonido iba haciéndose cada vez más lento y prolongado -. Vamos, aguanta…

Pero la máquina ya había comenzado a marcar el principio de un viaje sin retorno, y al cabo de un minuto acabó certificando con un funesto pitido continuo que el corazón había dejado de latir.

- Nada. Éste tampoco ha sobrevivido – dejando el dossier con los datos sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar repleta de material quirúrgico, el hombre alcanzó una sábana para cubrir el cadáver y después se entretuvo en quitarse tranquilamente unos guantes de látex.

Aquel laboratorio clandestino, más parecido a una tétrica mazmorra de tortura en la cual su dueño gustaba de experimentar con los pobres desdichados que tenían la mala suerte de caer en sus garras, se hallaba situado en los sótanos de una enorme mansión aparentemente abandonada en las afueras de Konoha, donde, por temor o simplemente casualidad, nunca pasaba nadie. Aprovechando que el cuerpo aún estaba caliente, el hombre cogió una jeringa de la mesita y extrajo del muerto una pequeña muestra de sangre. Con la destreza de quien lleva años haciendo lo mismo, vertió el oscuro líquido en un tubo de cristal, lo tapó y lo agitó varias veces, observando su contenido.

- Hum… me pregunto qué es lo que falla…

Otra vez se había hecho falsas ilusiones, creyendo que su víctima finalmente sobreviviría tras batallar durante tres largos días contra la muerte. El incidente, sin embargo, había supuesto un pequeño adelanto en sus macabros estudios, pues los otros siempre acababan muriendo a las pocas horas de comenzar. Hasta la fecha nadie había resultado compatible con aquello que quería lograr y, tras años de infructuosas investigaciones, estaba empezando a creer que sería totalmente imposible.

- Ah, Kabuto, veo que sigues aquí…

El joven científico se apresuró a colocar el tubo con la sangre en una gradilla y se dio la vuelta, dedicándole al mismo tiempo una respetuosa reverencia.

- Mi señor.

- ¿Cómo ha ido el experimento? – no hizo falta que Kabuto le diese las malas noticias, puesto que el recién llegado clavó los ojos en el cuerpo cubierto con la sábana y frunció los finos labios en un airado gesto de contrariedad -. Así que otro fracaso…

- Lo lamento, Orochimaru-sama – murmuró respetuosamente el joven sin atreverse a alzar la mirada -. La sangre no era compatible, su cuerpo comenzó a rechazarla hasta que sus órganos fallaron y se le paró el corazón.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Estaba merodeando por el basurero de Konoha… creo que no era más que un simple mendigo, mi señor. Sin embargo, la especial disposición de sus genes me inclinó a pensar que tal vez podríamos tener éxito.

- Y seguimos en las mismas.

- Eso me temo, mi señor.

Orochimaru ladeó la cabeza con elegancia, arrastrando tras de sí una espesa cortina de largos cabellos negros que ocultaron parcialmente su rostro cetrino, pálido y frágil como la cera derretida.

- Ese muchacho es un tesoro, Kabuto. El único válido de su larga estirpe. Ni tan siquiera albergo la remota idea de que haya alguien que pueda compararse con él.

- Lo que me recuerda, mi señor, que ya va siendo hora de llamarle – le indicó el joven al reparar en su aspecto cansado y la visible lentitud de sus movimientos -. Me parece que la última vez fue hace unas tres semanas… Creo que no deberíais dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin fortaleceros.

- ¿Te encargarás de todo, mi fiel Kabuto? – le preguntó Orochimaru mirándole fijamente con sus extrañas pupilas de reptil, sabiendo de antemano que Kabuto haría cualquier cosa con tal de complacerle.

- No os preocupéis por nada, mi señor, y retiraos a descansar.

Orochimaru asintió levemente, encantado con el exagerado grado de servilismo que había cultivado año tras año en su más devoto siervo. Salió del laboratorio al pasillo en penumbra, excavado en el suelo de roca y cuyas paredes y suelos rezumaban agua debido a la fuerte humedad. Tras aspirar una densa bocanada del aire gélido y viciado de aquella especie de catacumba, se deslizó en silencio como un fantasma hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

- ¿Les apetece alguna bebida, agua, café, frutos secos, galletas…?

Alzando la vista del periódico diario hacia la amable azafata que se había detenido a su lado llevando un carrito, Minato se lo pensó unos segundos antes de tomar una definitiva y prudente decisión.

- Un café, gracias. Bien cargado.

Lo necesitaba. Y con urgencia. Batallar constantemente con un adolescente de diecisiete años en plena época de rebeldía agotaba sus fuerzas y su paciencia sobrenatural, aún cuando había momentos en los que le hubiese gustado coger a Naruto y colocarlo sobre sus rodillas para darle unos buenos azotes.

- ¿Y el señorito? – se interesó la chica sin perder su artificiosa sonrisa de anuncio, mientras le servía el humeante café en una taza y se la dejaba sobre la bandeja abatible que se extraía del asiento delantero.

Minato observó a su hijo, que estaba vuelto hacia la ventanilla mientras miraba las nubes con aquel odioso mp4 a todo volumen perforándole los oídos. Tenía el desordenado pelo rubio parcialmente oculto bajo una desgastada gorra de béisbol, el gesto enfurruñado y los pantalones vaqueros con más desgarrones de lo que se consideraba decente, pero nunca se había metido en los gustos de Naruto y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Además, había escuchado perfectamente algunos de los frívolos comentarios de las dos chicas que había sentadas justo detrás, cuya visión de la sugestiva imagen del "chico malo" encarnada en Naruto por lo visto las había dejado encandiladas.

- Un botellín de agua y un _kit-kat_ – intuía que su hijo hubiese preferido cien veces antes una lata de _coca-cola_ fresquita, pero él como médico conocía los polémicos componentes de la dichosa bebida y desde luego Naruto no necesitaba de ningún suplemento que lo pusiese aún más nervioso de lo que ya era.

Cuando la azafata se alejó, empujando el carrito con disimulado aburrimiento en mitad del estrecho pasillo del avión, Minato le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo a su hijo para intentar captar su atención. Tomándose su tiempo, Naruto simplemente ladeó la cabeza y se lo quedó mirando con cierta indiferencia, dejándole bien claro que aún no pensaba perdonarle el haberle obligado a marcharse a vivir a un aburrido pueblucho de mierda.

- Toma, por si tienes hambre.

- ¿Es que no había _coca-cola_? – preguntó enseguida mientras se quitaba los auriculares, visiblemente desengañado.

Minato tuvo que reprimir una cáustica sonrisa, de ésas que se escapan aunque uno no quiera y que sólo sirven para delatarte.

- El agua es más sana.

- Sí, como el _kit-kat_ – ironizó Naruto señalando la mencionada golosina, envuelta en plástico de un rojo brillante.

- El chocolate contiene una pequeña porción de feniletilamina, que pertenece a la familia de las anfetaminas – le explicó su padre con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaba en la consulta -. Así que si vas a drogarte, al menos hazlo delante de mí.

- Já. Muy gracioso.

- ¿Tú no querías un padre enrollado?

- ¿Y tú un hijo cursi y empollón?

- Cursi no eres, desde luego, y en cuanto a lo de empollón… estoy seguro de que si estudiases un poco más en lugar de perder el tiempo en la celda de la comisaría, tus notas podrían ser medianamente aceptables.

- No empecemos otra vez, ¿vale? Que ya bastante me duele la oreja de aguantar tus sermones – dicho esto, y para evitar por todos los medios que su padre siguiese con el tema, Naruto volvió a colocarse los auriculares y se estiró en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos.

Aún estaba un poco resentido con su padre, por haber tomado la repentina decisión de marcharse de Tokio sin ni siquiera haberle preguntado antes su opinión. Él adoraba la ciudad, se había criado entre sus calles y encontrado en su pandilla aquel sentimiento impreciso que sustituía a la atención que Minato debía de haberle prestado en lugar de pasarse todo el día en el hospital. Se había sentido muy solo y, aunque no siempre había hecho lo correcto, aquello le había servido para aliviar su eterna e incómoda sensación de abandono. Luego, de repente, lo arrestaban por enésima vez consecutiva y a Minato le entraba de pronto el Síndrome del Padre Culpable, y no se le ocurría otra cosa que volver al pueblo donde había nacido y, de paso, arrebatarle su vida. Durante la acalorada discusión que habían tenido después de que su padre le comunicara la noticia, habían volado tantos reproches que Naruto incluso acabó preguntándose si, alguna vez, Minato y él podrían volver a tener una relación normal entre padre e hijo basada en el mutuo afecto y la confianza. Había llegado a decirle a su padre que todo lo que había pasado era exclusivamente por su culpa, por no tener nunca el suficiente tiempo para él, por dejarle tirado en la comisaría y regañarle cuando lo único que necesitaba era un mínimo de comprensión paternal. Quizá más enfadado de lo que pretendía, Minato le había contestado que sólo era un mocoso egoísta, que aquella noche sabía perfectamente que tenía guardia en la planta de urgencias y que salvar vidas era mucho más importante que ir a recoger a su futuro hijo delincuente. Esa noche la brecha que ya existía entre ambos se había resquebrajado un poco más, y aunque dos días después la calma hubiese sustituido a la tormenta, ambos sabían que la herida seguía allí, picándoles y escociéndoles cuando menos se lo esperaban.

"_Señores pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones. En unos minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Aomori."_

Media hora después, los dos se encontraban sentados en la abarrotada sala de espera rodeados de su equipaje. Naruto llevaba dos maletas de gran tamaño y una mochila a punto de reventar; Minato, una maleta más pequeña y un sencillo maletín de mano con su inseparable y valioso instrumental médico. El resto de sus cosas llegarían un par de días después a Konoha, transportadas por la empresa de mudanzas que había contratado Minato antes de salir de Tokio.

Aomori era una gran ciudad costera al norte de la región de Tôhoku, situada a su vez en el norte de Honshû. Konoha, el pueblo natal de su padre, se hallaba a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros hacia el oeste, lindando con el mar pero rodeado de pequeñas montañas y frondosos bosques que dificultaban su acceso. Por ese motivo no existían ni barcos ni trenes que llevasen directamente hacia allí, tan sólo unas cuantas carreteras rurales repletas de tierra y hierbajos.

- Seguro que Jiraiya no tarda en venir a recogernos – comentó Minato tras echar un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera cuando advirtió que Naruto no paraba de dar golpecitos impacientes a una de sus maletas.

- Por mí como si no aparece – gruñó indiferente el chico, siempre a la defensiva -. Ese pueblucho no debe de ser mucho más grande que el aeropuerto.

- Te recuerdo que tú naciste allí.

- Sí, y no veas la ilusión que me hace.

Minato suspiró, abandonando la absurda idea de hacerle entrar en razón por la imperiosa necesidad de proporcionarle unas cuantas advertencias.

- Me da lo mismo si te empeñas en seguir cabreado hasta el siglo que viene, pero cuando llegue Jiraiya quiero que te comportes como es debido y que ni se te ocurra ser impertinente. Jiraiya es una persona muy respetable, fue mi maestro y casi un padre para mí, y además está deseando volver a verte.

Naruto prefirió hacerse el sordo y fingir que estaba muy entretenido en comprobar que todas las cremalleras de su mochila estaban perfectamente cerradas, aunque Minato sabía que le había escuchado y que, por lo menos, intentaría no mostrarse demasiado desagradable. Transcurridos otros cinco minutos en completo silencio, Minato se levantó de la incómoda silla de plástico cuando divisó a lo lejos una conocida y rechoncha figura de largos cabellos blancos que caminaba distraída, como si estuviese desorientada entre la ruidosa multitud.

- ¡Sensei! – gritó con incontenible alegría.

Jiraiya los localizó enseguida y se acercó hasta ellos, exhibiendo una sincera y bonachona sonrisa mientras se alisaba con nerviosismo su extravagante chaleco rojo. Atrapó a Minato en un fuerte abrazo mientras, con lágrimas en los ojos, le repetía una y otra vez que no había podido darle una satisfacción más grande que verle de nuevo en Konoha ejerciendo la profesión que él le había enseñado con tanto entusiasmo. Después, se fijó en el silencioso jovencito que estaba hundido en la silla y le tendió una mano arrugada y callosa en un afectuoso gesto de formalidad. Habría querido estrujarle también de un enorme achuchón, pero Minato le había disuadido de aquella peligrosa idea susurrándole sabiamente al oído en cuanto adivinó sus intenciones.

- Vaya, tú debes de ser Naruto… ¡Pero cuánto has crecido! Si ya casi eres todo un hombrecito.

El chico, un tanto sorprendido por tanta efusividad, le tendió su mano para estrechársela brevemente. Relajando al fin sus tensos músculos, Minato casi agradeció que Jiraiya no lo hubiese incitado a hacer ningún comentario.

- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?

Con una energía impropia en alguien de su edad, Jiraiya agarró las dos considerables maletas de Naruto y salió trotando delante de ellos, abriéndoles el camino por los interminables pasillos del aeropuerto hasta llegar al aparcamiento y detenerse junto a una vieja ranchera de la marca _Ford_, el famoso modelo fabricado en mil novecientos setenta y uno. Aunque la pintura estaba un poco descolorida y arañada, en algunos lugares aún conservaba el brillo blanco de antaño contrastando con aquella gruesa línea marrón que la atravesaba en horizontal. Era un coche tan típicamente americano que Naruto se sintió desilusionado al ver que no traía colgados unos enormes cuernos de búfalo encima del parachoques.

- Tu padre y yo iremos delante – le informó Jiraiya cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que el auto solamente tenía dos plazas y un amplio maletero descubierto en la parte de atrás -. Ahora hace muy buen tiempo y seguro que al aire libre puedes disfrutar aún más del viaje.

Pensando que en cuanto se acomodase recostado entre las maletas se pondría los auriculares del mp4 y se echaría a dormir, Naruto terminó de colocar el equipaje y se encaramó al coche sin decir ni una sola palabra. A través de las ventanillas abiertas escuchó que su padre le preguntaba a Jiraiya que, después de tantos años, cómo diablos conseguía que aquella chatarrilla con ruedas aún fuese capaz de funcionar.

- Bah, esta preciosidad sigue andando como el primer día… eso sí, a veces el motor se recalienta y le da por pararse, entonces hay que esperar un rato a que se enfríe para volver a ponerlo en marcha. De camino hacia aquí se me ha estancado tres veces, por eso he llegado un poco tarde… ¡Menos mal que ahora tengo un par de manos jóvenes que me ayudarán a empujar!

Naruto no quiso seguir escuchando y, con un alarmado gesto de urgencia, se colocó los auriculares dispuesto a pasar desapercibido entre tanta maleta.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Como cada día al caer la tarde, Sasuke entró arrastrando los pies a la enorme cocina del dojo, cubierta de polvo y restos de grasa que se habían ido acumulando desde hacía años que nadie la utilizaba. Alcanzó un turbio vaso del fregadero, lo enjuagó bajo el grifo y se dirigió al frigorífico, sacando una especie de bolsa gruesa de plástico transparente cuyo oscuro contenido vertió en el vaso hasta poco menos de la mitad. Apenas eran tres tragos, pero después de tantos años aún seguía sintiendo la misma repugnancia.

Y era del todo ilógico, puesto que aquello era lo único que podía mantenerlo vivo.

Inmediatamente el característico aroma dulzón y penetrante nubló sus sentidos, mil veces amplificados por lo especial de su condición. Su cuerpo tembló en leves sacudidas, los ojos le quemaron y sintió en su boca la definitiva señal de que, si bien su conciencia trataba de no pensar en ello, su salvaje naturaleza de monstruo insano le hacía desearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Apuró el vaso en menos de un segundo y se quedó jadeante, sintiendo cómo el milagroso líquido cumplía perfectamente la imprescindible función de alimentarle.

- ¡Tsk! – gruñó de pronto haciendo una mueca.

Miró los trozos de vidrio rotos y el profundo corte que se había hecho en la palma de la mano, ya que a veces todavía se le olvidaba que su extraordinaria fuerza ya no era la de una persona normal y corriente. Aunque también se curaba rápido, decidió acercarse al baño para lavarse la herida y ver si tenía incrustado algún pequeño trocito de cristal.

Los corredores de su casa, como siempre, estaban sumidos en una agradable penumbra. De vez en cuando Sasuke veía débil halo del sol del ocaso concentrado en un luminoso rayo que atravesaba el aire, exhibiendo miles de minúsculas partículas blancas flotando en su interior, como puntitos brillantes meciéndose lentamente dentro de una bola de nieve. Justo cuando enfilaba el último pasillo, Sasuke experimentó un ligero sobresalto al reconocer la egregia figura de Fugaku caminando hacia él en la oscuridad. En cierta manera su sola presencia ya lo ponía nervioso, y eso que él se había encargado de matar y enterrar bien hondo todos y cada uno de sus inútiles sentimientos. Tal y como le habían educado cuando era niño, aunque en los tiempos en los que vivían ahora pudiese resultar una costumbre demasiado anticuada, Sasuke se inclinó formalmente en la correspondiente señal de respeto hacia su padre. Creyendo que el hombre pasaría de largo sin ni siquiera mirarle, que era lo que siempre hacía, se irguió sin querer alzar los ojos del suelo para seguir su camino hacia el lavabo.

- Sasuke.

Su imperiosa voz de antiguo capitán, aquel timbre áspero y adusto, aristocrático, lo detuvo en seco con la increíble certeza de haber pronunciado su nombre.

- Sí, padre.

- El señor Orochimaru te ha mandado llamar. Kabuto pasará esta noche a recogerte.

El chico apretó los dientes, tratando por todos los medios de seguir mostrando su habitual semblante indiferente. Pues claro que se trataba de eso, ¿para qué iba Fugaku a molestarse en dirigirle la palabra si no?

- Sí, padre – repitió como un estúpido autómata.

De pronto las rígidas facciones del hombre se tensaron, sus ojos brillaron entre sombras y alzó el crispado rostro olisqueando el aire con moderada avidez. Sasuke, que llevaba la mano sangrante envuelta en su camiseta, sintió de inmediato la imperiosa necesidad de irse de allí. Pero, aunque su padre advirtió su herida y las manchas de sangre, se limitó a torcer el gesto con desagrado y seguir su camino sin molestarse en preguntarle.

"_Nunca me va a perdonar lo que hice" _pensó el muchacho con cierta resignación. Tenía que admitir que al principio, la actitud que Fugaku había adoptado hacia él podía ser una manera tan buena como cualquier otra de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, más con el lento devenir de los años Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que no era tan simple como eso. Su padre únicamente se limitaba a informarle de aquellas cosas que tenían que ver con Orochimaru, su verdadero amo y señor. El resto del tiempo, Sasuke era completamente invisible para él.

Llegó hasta el baño y se examinó la herida, que resultó ser un corte limpio que no necesitó de más cuidados que enjuagarlo bajo el grifo con un poco de agua fría. Una persona normal hubiese necesitado desinfectarlo e, incluso, ponerle algunos puntos de sutura, pero el chico observó que su propia sangre ya había hecho todo el trabajo empezando a cicatrizar. Después, y por un repentino impulso, llenó sus manos de agua y se refrescó la cara mientras permanecía unos cuantos segundos apoyado en el lavabo.

- ¡Sai, ven aquí inmediatamente! – escuchó que gritaba su padre en un colérico y autoritario gruñido, con el eco de su ineludible mandato vibrando angustiosamente entre las finas paredes del dojo.

Al oírle, Sasuke dejó escapar una torva sonrisa de amargura. La historia de su primo, siempre que se tuviera en cuenta que había nacido en el siglo pasado, no dejaba de ser un relato impúdico y vergonzoso sobre las deshonestas circunstancias que rodearon su nacimiento y la trágica muerte de sus padres. Aún así, y portando la mitad de la sangre de un auténtico Uchiha Fugaku todavía se empeñaba en tratarlo como a un simple criado, que era precisamente la ofensiva condición que le había impuesto el resto del clan cuando el niño había quedado huérfano y se vieron obligados a recogerle. Mientras escuchaba a su padre reñir severamente a Sai por alguna tontería, Sasuke alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando su propia imagen en el espejo.

Siempre se acordaba de su madre. La tez pálida y limpia, como ella, de porcelana moldeable pero que, en su versión masculina, cincelaba unos atractivos rasgos fuertes y arrogantes, de mandíbula enérgica y redondeada. La nariz, la boca y los ojos perfectamente alineados y del tamaño adecuado, imitando con indudable lealtad las majestuosas proporciones de una estatua griega. El cabello negro azabache, lacio y aparentemente descuidado, cayéndole hasta casi rozarle los hombros y separado en puntiagudos mechones por la parte de atrás. Sus ojos, quizá la parte que más inspiraba una terrorífica fascinación en quien los miraba, eran rasgados, oscuros y yermos como un desierto en mitad de la noche. Sasuke poseía una belleza serena, irreal, como de otro tiempo y otra época, una gélida hermosura que provocaba admiración y recelo y lo sumía en una especie de misterioso resplandor, como si el ser tan perfecto fuese un desafortunado castigo en lugar de una afortunada casualidad.

Quizá por eso Orochimaru se había fijado en él. Por eso y por la sangre maldita que bullía en un incesante torrente bajo sus venas. Aquella misma noche…

Sasuke cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí… bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Naruto, dándole gracias al cielo, puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro de alivio. Estaba sudoroso, cubierto de polvo y con los pies doloridos, todo por culpa de las cinco malditas veces que había tenido que bajarse del puñetero coche para empujar. En tres ocasiones había intentado hacerse el dormido acurrucándose entre las maletas, pero entonces aquel maldito viejo pervertido le había soltado un alegre palmetazo en el trasero recordándole que "el trabajo era salud", y que no debía desperdiciar la magnífica oportunidad de contemplar el bello paisaje por echarse una improvisada siestecita en su maletero.

- No bajes aún el equipaje, Naruto – le indicó su padre rodeando el coche para ir a la parte de atrás -. Cenaremos aquí con Jiraiya y después nos llevará a nuestra casa.

Genial. Él que sólo quería meterse en la ducha y después encerrarse en su cuarto para no volver a salir. Decidió no decirle nada a Minato, pero compuso un gesto de fastidio tan descarado que su padre se apresuró a enmendar con la prudente aunque efectiva decisión de soltarle una educativa colleja.

- ¿Te gustan los sapos, Naruto? – le preguntó de pronto Jiraiya, mirándolo con aquella especie de sonrisa bobalicona que sólo pondría un abuelo enchochado.

- ¿Para comer? – el chico se alarmó al instante, poniéndose pálido -. No… gracias.

Jiraiya estalló en ruidosas carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba el voluminoso vientre con ambas manos.

- Tranquilo, jovencito, que yo también prefiero un buen filete – le aseguró cuando se hubo tranquilizado lo suficiente, pasándole un afectuoso brazo por encima de los hombros -. Ven, acompáñame. Enseguida sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Aunque no muy convencido Naruto se dejó guiar por el amplio jardín de la casa, cuyo aspecto salvaje lo hacía parecer una selva del trópico repleta de hierbajos y plantas extrañas que crecían a su antojo. En la parte posterior había una piscina con el agua estancada, verde y opaca como la de un pantano. Cientos de pequeñísimos seres se movían con gran rapidez en su superficie, pero hasta que no se acercaron al mismo borde del estanque Naruto no se dio cuenta de que eran renacuajos.

- ¿Crías ranas? – le preguntó incrédulo al anciano.

- Sí. Me dedico al estudio de los anfibios y esta especie de charca me resulta de gran utilidad para observar su desarrollo. Ése de ahí es Gamabunta – le indicó Jiraiya señalándole un orondo sapo viejo de arrugada piel rojiza que descansaba tranquilamente sobre un nenúfar -. Es el abuelo de toda la familia.

- Ah… - farfulló torpemente Naruto, más por educación que porque verdaderamente le interesase aquel charco pestilente atestado de escurridizos bichos.

- Y el pequeño de color naranja brillante es hijo suyo – prosiguió Jiraiya con visible entusiasmo -. Yo lo llamo Gamakichi.

"_Este tío está como un cencerro" _pensó Naruto de forma inevitable mientras fingía observar con atención a los anfibios. Transcurrido un minuto de incómodo silencio, fue el propio Jiraiya quien finalmente le soltó una amistosa palmadita en la espalda.

- Bueno, muchachote… tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar de unos cuantos asuntos importantes. Puedes merodear por aquí cuanto quieras, que ya saldremos a buscarte en cuanto haya preparado la cena.

El anciano se dio media vuelta alejándose entre la maleza, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por haberle encontrado a Naruto un original entretenimiento que, a su particular juicio, seguro que iba a encantarle. Ya en la casa, Minato y él se acomodaron en la pequeña y desordenada cocina muy bien acompañados de sendas tazas de té con menta.

- Cuántos recuerdos – comentó Minato con una nostálgica sonrisa.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo – Jiraiya le observó conmovido, exhibiendo un reconfortante orgullo paterno que el paso del tiempo no había conseguido debilitar -. Hacía dieciséis años que no nos veíamos.

- Lo siento, sensei. Sé que habría tenido que venir a visitarte, pero la sola idea de volver a reencontrarme con todo esto me resultaba demasiado dolorosa – Minato le miró sinceramente a los ojos, mientras jugueteaba nervioso con la cucharilla del té -. No sé… Esta casa, el pueblo, el bosque… no puedo evitar acordarme de lo que pasó con mi esposa. Fue demasiado horrible, Jiraiya. La echaba tanto de menos que llegué a creer que yo también me moriría de pena.

- Pero estaba Naruto – asintió el anciano, comprensivo.

- Y, sinceramente, él fue lo único por lo que comprendí que tenía que seguir adelante. Tome la repentina decisión de marcharme a Tokio y quizá no fue lo más acertado, pero tenía la impresión de que, si nos quedábamos aquí, me sería casi imposible poder superarlo.

- Te marchaste por él y por ti, y ahora vuelves por el mismo motivo.

Minato dejó escapar una amorosa sonrisa de circunstancias.

- Naruto es lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

- No lo dudo, hijo – repuso el mayor, acompañando su gesto con otra sonrisa de afecto -. Se parece tantísimo a ti que por unos momentos me ha parecido volver a verte cuando eras joven.

- Sí, pero te aseguro que tiene todo el carácter de su madre – Minato resopló con paciencia, pasándose una mano por sus desordenados cabellos rubios -. El mismo genio, igual de cabezota y orgulloso… pero también con todas aquellas cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ella. Yo sé que está pasando por un mal momento, se siente solo y cree que nadie es capaz de entenderle, y se defiende de todo eso aislándose en su mundo. Reconozco que quizá me volqué demasiado en mi trabajo, hasta el punto de permitir que mi propio hijo creyese que no me importaba… Y tengo la horrible sensación de que no he sido un buen padre para él.

- ¡Bah, eso son tonterías! – lo disuadió Jiraiya sacudiendo distraídamente una mano -. Por su bien has abandonado tu brillante carrera de cirujano justo cuando estabas en la cumbre, renunciando a tu exitosa vida en Tokio para volver a tu pueblo natal y convertirte en un simple veterinario. Quieres a Naruto y Naruto te quiere a ti, sólo que a veces puede parecer que no os dais cuenta.

- Y supongo que, como siempre, tienes razón.

- Exacto – Jiraiya asintió satisfecho antes de levantarse y dirigirse al diminuto hornillo donde estaban los fogones -. En fin… ¿Preparamos ya la cena? Imagino que Naruto tiene que estar hambriento, y más a su edad y con esa tremenda planta de buen mozalbete.

- Por cierto… ¿A dónde lo has llevado? – se interesó Minato, preguntándose por qué razón Naruto y su culo de mal asiento no habían aparecido por allí todavía para quejarse de que estaba sumamente aburrido.

- ¡Ah! Le he enseñado el estanque de las ranas – contestó el anciano con orgullosa satisfacción.

- Te recuerdo que ya no tiene cinco años…

- Pues a ti te gustaba.

- Porque me gustan los animales – Minato sonrió.

- ¿Y a Naruto no?

- Bueno, si al hecho de perseguir a los gatos con el monopatín se le puede llamar amor, entonces supongo que sí le gustan.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – el afable semblante del anciano veterinario palideció de golpe, ante la súbita sospecha de que sus queridos anfibios pudiesen hallarse en inminente peligro -. ¡Voy a ir a buscarlo ahora mismo y, como haya osado molestar a mis pequeñines, yo mismo pienso tirarlo de cabeza al estanque!

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Rozó con sus dedos la polvorienta superficie de mármol blanco, preso de una extraña mezcla imprecisa de todos aquellos sentimientos que se agitaban rabiosos en su interior, como espíritus locos encerrados en un solo cuerpo demasiado pequeño. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento exacto había decidido ir allí, buscando de forma inconsciente la vieja iglesia del pueblo para ir a visitar el antiguo cementerio. Al principio había decidido que sólo se limitaría a dar una rápida vuelta, pero, entre tantas sepulturas frías y nombres olvidados, al final había acabado encontrándola. Entonces lo embargó el temor, el respeto y un intenso amor hacia esa persona tan importante aunque absolutamente desconocida, aquella mujer pelirroja de rostro dulce y eterna sonrisa que solamente podía recordar con claridad cuando miraba su fotografía.

- Mamá…

Estaba claro que Kushina no podría oírle, pero decirle aquello en voz alta sirvió para aliviar una buena parte de sus preocupaciones.

La tumba era sencilla, con una cruz de piedra en la cabecera y un par de ángeles regordetes grabados en la lápida. Bajo la cruz había un humilde tiesto descolorido con unas cuantas lilas y margaritas frescas, recientemente llevadas por Jiraiya cuando solía visitar el cementerio cada semana. Sintiéndose abrumado, y mucho más cerca de alguien de lo que se había sentido en los últimos caóticos años, Naruto se dejó caer sobre la hierba y apoyó los brazos cruzados sobre la gélida piedra, escondiendo la cara entre ellos. La había echado mucho de menos, como nunca creyó que podría añorar a un completo extraño del que apenas guardaba un par de recuerdos prestados y la eterna gratitud de haberle dado la vida. Pese a todo, Naruto reconocía que había tenido una infancia completamente feliz. Su padre siempre había estado allí en todo momento, cuidándole y queriéndole por los dos, desviviéndose por su único hijo con la esperanza de que Naruto no acusase aquella terrible pérdida mucho más de lo humanamente necesario.

No podía olvidarlas, aunque tampoco quería. Aquellas interminables tardes de sábado, la película que estrenaban y que casi siempre era de aventuras heroicas y mundos fantásticos, el apetecible olor a palomitas calientes y algodón de azúcar. Todo el rato que, ya en casa, Minato lo dejaba quedarse despierto para que vieran juntos el campeonato de lucha libre. Lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer… Los afectuosos besos de su padre antes de irse a la cama, sus grandes manos asegurándose de que llevaba bien ceñida la bufanda en invierno, el orgullo que destilaban sus sabios ojos azules la primera vez que le enseñó a montar en bicicleta. Las insignificantes cosas que solían hacerse entre padre e hijo y que, para ellos, fue mucho más que un ritual preestablecido y unas cuantas páginas sobre el tema en los libros de psicología infantil. Naruto sencillamente adoraba a su padre, y para Minato no existía nada más importante que su pequeño remolino hiperactivo, atolondrado y contestón. Y entonces, por más que tratase de romperse la cabeza buscando el posible origen del desastre, Naruto no era capaz de recordar el momento exacto en que su vida había empezado a irse a la mierda.

Quizá cuando a su padre lo ascendieron a cirujano jefe y tuvo que pasarse la mayor parte del día trabajando en el hospital. O cuando, en lugar de espiar a sus compañeras de clase en los vestuarios, descubrió con sorpresa y algo de miedo que le gustaban los chicos y, según el mundo, se había convertido en un enfermo anormal. O puede que fuera cuando conoció a Kimimaro y su pandilla y empezara a beber, a fumar y a meterse en líos, distanciándose de su padre y de su propio corazón, inmerso en una peligrosa espiral de autodestrucción y violencia en la que no le importaba nada ni nadie. Sabía que no había sido un buen hijo, que Minato no se merecía todo lo que le había hecho. Que su mala conducta le había causado problemas en el trabajo y en su vida privada, que más de una vez habían estado a punto de despedirle en el hospital. Al principio Naruto no había sido capaz de ver el todo sufrimiento y la impotencia, aquella profunda tristeza en los serenos y comprensivos ojos de su padre. Pero, sin embargo, ahora era capaz de percibir todo eso con aplastante claridad.

Cada vez que le miraba.

- Perdóname, mamá – murmuró débilmente con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Ya que no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo a él, por lo menos no quería irse sin que ella lo supiera. Un par de solitarias lágrimas, mudas y culpables, descendieron por sus morenas mejillas hasta mojar la inerte superficie de piedra.

¿Sería demasiado tarde para intentar arreglarlo todo? ¿Para dejar de sentirse vacío?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí acurrucado, inmerso en los recuerdos y el arrepentimiento. Ya se había hecho de noche, y soplaba una ligera brisa que hacía susurrar a las hojas de los árboles. El cementerio ya no parecía un lugar tan pacífico e indefenso, y cualquier pequeño ruido por simple que fuera entrecortaba la respiración. Casi a regañadientes Naruto se levantó del suelo mientras echaba una última mirada a la solitaria tumba, prometiéndole en silencio que volvería a visitarla.

Veinte minutos más tarde subía jadeando la empinada ladera que conducía a la solitaria casa de Jiraiya y, desviándose a la derecha, a la suya propia. Su padre le había dicho que Jiraiya se había encargado de adecentarla un poco y de contratar a alguien que la limpiara y la preparase para cuando ellos llegaran. La verdad era que no sentía mucha curiosidad por verla, porque sabía que ni siquiera podría compararse con el lujoso piso que tenían en el centro de Tokio, con su enorme habitación con balcón incluido y cuarto de aseo propio. Seguramente, y dado el aspecto común y corriente de la modesta vivienda de Jiraiya, él tendría que conformarse con un pequeño y campestre cuchitril en las cercanías del bosque.

El bosque.

Aquel lugar maldito donde habían matado a su madre y, de milagro, él había conseguido salir con vida. Hacía un par de años que Minato se había visto con las suficientes fuerzas para contarle lo que ocurrió, aunque él seguía teniendo las mismas pesadillas con bastante frecuencia. Un jadeo ronco, ávido, la hojarasca seca crujiendo bajo el peso de algo desconocido que se arrastraba hacia ellos…

No lo vio venir y, para cuando lo hizo, el enorme BMW ya se le había echado encima en aquella inhóspita carretera de grava por la que, muy rara vez, solía circular algún coche. Cegado por la repentina y potente luz de los focos, sólo le dio tiempo a exhalar un ahogado grito de sorpresa y protegerse la cara con ambos brazos, justo antes de escuchar un seco frenazo y salir despedido hacia atrás.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Se puede saber qué hacía ese estúpido humano caminando a oscuras en mitad de la carretera?!

¿Humano? ¿Estúpido?

Había caído rodando sobre la tierra, raspándose los codos y las rodillas con las afiladas piedrecillas del camino. Estaba aturdido y asustado, pero no parecía que hubiese sufrido heridas de gravedad. Cuando al fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Naruto se incorporó lentamente hasta quedarse sentado, escupiendo un poco de tierra que se le había metido en la boca.

- Qué… ¿Qué coño ha pasado? – demandó perplejo, entornando los ojos a causa de la molesta claridad de los faros del coche.

- Aparta de en medio, mocoso – le ordenó de pronto una voz cuyo timbre adusto parecía pertenecer a algún hombre joven -. Ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo.

La rabia, sorda e incontenible, y sobre todo su absoluta falta de temeridad, o de educación, según se mirase, inflamaron el inestable carácter del rubio hasta provocarle el irresistible deseo de buscarse una soberana bronca.

- ¡Has estado a punto de matarme, gilipollas! ¡¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara o qué?! ¡Y si estaba en medio de la carretera era porque estaba saludando a tu puta madre, no te jode…! - fue tan sólo una fracción de segundo, incluso menos. Alguien se le puso delante, lo agarró por la pechera de la chaqueta y lo alzó en el aire como si no pesase más que una simple gallina. Aunque algo alarmado por aquella bestial demostración de fuerza bruta, Naruto soltó un par de tacos y empezó a patalear -. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, cabrón! ¡He dicho que me sueltes o te partiré la cara en cuanto te haya pateado los huevos!

- Mmmm… hueles bien.

Naruto dejó de forcejear al instante, mientras un sudor frío empapaba su espalda y una serpenteante neblina oscura comenzaba a extenderse ante sus ojos. Se puso rígido al sentir una jadeante respiración junto a su brazo, allí donde aún le escocía la herida y la sangre humedecía su ropa hasta caer goteando hacia el suelo.

- Suél… ta… me… - gimoteó en un débil susurro, a punto de perder el sentido por culpa de aquella extraña bruma que lo estaba asfixiando.

- Mala suerte, chico. Ya sabes lo que suele decirse… Lugar equivocado, momento equivocado - esa misma voz sonó entonces junto a su oído, gélida y sugerente -. Una auténtica lástima…

La cabeza le cayó hacia atrás y comenzó a darle vueltas, mientras sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco como si alguien le hubiese puesto una fuerte anestesia. Una densa vaharada de tibio aliento chocó contra su cuello, sumiéndolo en una especie de aletargada pesadilla de la que, y eso fue lo que más le aterró de todo, no sabía si volvería a despertar.

- Kabuto.

- ¿Sí, Sasuke?

- Suéltale.

- Sólo será un momento – precisó el otro entrecerrando los ojos, aspirando el característico aroma del muchacho semiinconsciente mientras lo envolvía una especie de macabro placer -. Ah… sudor, champú de vainilla y desodorante cítrico. Incluso podría decir que ha comido chocolate hace poco. Y luego, por supuesto, la sangre…

- Llegamos tarde, y ya sabes lo que opina el señor Orochimaru sobre la puntualidad – le recordó el joven de negros cabellos, asomando la cabeza con desgana desde la ventanilla del copiloto -. Y, al menos por mi parte, no quiero sufrir sus represalias porque tú no hayas sabido controlarte.

Kabuto dejó escapar un largo suspiro, asintiendo al final. Soltó a Naruto sobre la tierra y los matojos que salpicaban el camino, para luego sacudirse y limpiarse las manos como si sólo hubiese tocado un repugnante pedazo de suciedad.

- Discúlpame, Sasuke. Tienes razón. Lamento haberme dejado llevar por mis impulsos.

En cuanto aquella presencia comenzó a apartarse de su lado, Naruto sintió la cabeza algo más despejada y los sentidos alerta, preparados y agudizados ante cualquier otra nueva señal de peligro. Consiguió abrir los ojos en el último momento, justo a tiempo de entrever el pálido y atractivo rostro de un muchacho que fruncía el ceño en un impaciente gesto de irritación. El coche arrancó presuroso, haciendo crujir la gravilla bajo los pesados neumáticos cuando pasó por su lado y siguió su camino, alejándose sin ruido entre una espesa nube de polvo y oscuridad.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Sentado en el borde de la enorme cama con dosel, Sasuke aguardaba en completo silencio los primeros indicios que precederían a su pequeño infierno, esperando escuchar de un momento a otro aquellos sigilosos pasos casi flotando en la gélida bruma del corredor. Llevaba ya muchos años haciendo lo mismo, muchos más años de los que quería acordarse y mucho más tiempo de lo humanamente comprensible, aunque siempre sentía un fuerte nudo en el estómago que sólo podía deshacerse con el dolor de después.

Pensaba en ese chico escandaloso y descarado, aquel al que Kabuto había estado a punto de atropellar en la ladera. Nunca antes lo había visto por Konoha, y eso que conocía a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes… si se tenía en cuenta que, probablemente, él ya estaba por allí cuando sus respectivos tatarabuelos aún llevaban pañales.

No, debía de ser un recién llegado. Una nueva familia que se hubiese vuelto lo suficientemente loca como para mudarse a Konoha, o bien el díscolo nieto de alguna respetable pareja de ancianos cuyos padres lo hubiesen obligado a pasar allí las vacaciones de verano. En realidad aquello le importaba bien poco, al igual que la suerte que hubiese podido correr aquel pobre infeliz en las manos de Kabuto. Y, aunque pudiera parecer todo lo contrario, el loable gesto de ayudarle sólo había sido un discreto alarde del más puro y ardiente egoísmo. Más de cien años le habían costado a él mismo poder aprender a controlarse, como para que un maldito crío impertinente le hiciese perder los estribos en una sola noche. Claro que lo había olido: el champú, el desodorante, el sudor ligeramente salado, el débil efluvio a chocolate y galleta.

Su sangre.

Y aquello había estado a punto de enloquecerlo.

- Buenas noches, Sasuke.

El joven ni siquiera ladeó la cabeza para verlo entrar. Permaneció completamente inmóvil, con las negras orbes mirando al infinito y una expresión distante en su hermoso rostro de mármol. Odiaba profundamente estar allí y Orochimaru lo sabía, pero ambos tenían un trato y estaban obligados a representar su papel. Pasados unos segundos Orochimaru vio que el chico no se había inmutado lo más mínimo por su presencia, así que carraspeó ruidosamente y se acercó al menor componiendo una inquietante y sibilina sonrisa en los labios.

- Veo que esta noche no pareces muy hablador, muchacho.

- Estoy cansado – masculló simplemente Sasuke con voz apática.

Orochimaru asintió levemente, sabiendo que no conseguiría mucho más de aquel reservado y arrogante joven. Tan sólo lo quería para su propia supervivencia, y que estuviese cansado o no le traía sin cuidado. Rodeó despacio al inmóvil Sasuke, observándolo detenidamente mientras se recreaba en su propio poder y en el profundo temor que representaba.

- Hum… ¿Y esto? - se detuvo inesperadamente a un lado, olisqueando el aire como si algo le hubiese llamado poderosamente la atención. Tomó con delicadeza la mano derecha del chico, sujetándola entre las suyas con la palma hacia arriba. El corte que se había hecho al romper el vaso se había convertido en una fina línea de carne plateada. Orochimaru chasqueó la lengua en una disgustada señal de desaprobación -. Debes tener más cuidado, muchacho. Tu sangre no es algo que se deba derramar en vano.

- Lo lamento, _mi señor_ – el áspero tono de Sasuke, de falso arrepentimiento, resultó tan sarcástico que hasta acabó rozando la grosería.

- Comprendes perfectamente tu posición, y además nos conocemos el tiempo suficiente como para procurar no contrariarnos el uno al otro – al tiempo que hablaba, Orochimaru extendió el dedo índice sobre su mano, clavándole una afilada uña en uno de los extremos de la cicatriz. Impasible, comenzó a rasgar la delicada piel reabriendo la herida, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que Sasuke había apretado fuertemente los dientes para intentar sofocar el dolor -. Ya no eres ningún niño, Sasuke, aunque por fuera sigas teniendo el saludable aspecto de un adolescente.

Dedicándole una última y macabra sonrisa Orochimaru se inclinó sobre el corte sangrante, relamiéndose con apetito antes de entreabrir los labios y comenzar a succionar.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Naruto no respiró tranquilo hasta que al fin divisó los tenues farolillos de papel estampado que Jiraiya tenía colgados por todo el porche para iluminar el jardín.

Aún le flaqueaban las rodillas, le escocían los raspones y había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en ello pero, cuanto más lo hacía, más incomprensible le resultaba. Se sentía como si lo hubiesen drogado a lo bestia y en aquellos momentos estuviese en plena fase de resaca. Nada más atravesar la desvencijada portezuela de madera que daba acceso al selvático jardín, lo recibió el sordo murmullo de unas voces ansiosas y unos pasos apresurados que aplastaban la maleza, acompañados por la inconfundible figura de su padre corriendo hacia él en la oscuridad. Al llegar a su altura pudo ver que el hombre estaba sumamente pálido, con el rostro desencajado y un ligero temblor en todo el cuerpo que lo hacía parecer terriblemente indignado.

- ¡Santo Dios, Naruto! ¡¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?! – pero Minato ni siquiera le concedió el tiempo suficiente para responder -. ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez, ¿me oyes?! ¡Creía que te habías perdido en el bosque, que te había sucedido algo malo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte sin decirme nada, eh?! ¡Ya sé que piensas que no me importas una mierda, pero quiero que sepas que he estado a punto de morirme del susto, maldita sea!

Lo sabía. Podía verlo en sus ojos, al igual que el insoportable miedo a perderle. Era la primera vez que su padre le gritaba de aquella manera tan impulsiva, tan real, la primera vez que sentía que en verdad lo estaba castigando por ser un mocoso egoísta y desobediente. Aquellas dos palabras tan importantes, las que arreglaban desastres y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar en el momento adecuado se reproducían con perfecta nitidez en su cerebro, pero se le atascaban irremediablemente en algún lugar de su garganta.

"_Lo siento, joder… lo siento, lo siento…"_

- ¡No tienes ni idea, Naruto, ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Sabes de sobra lo que le ocurrió a tu madre y encima vas y desapareces de noche porque te da la gana! ¡De verdad que no sé en qué diablos estás pensando! ¡Esto no puede seguir así, definitivamente! ¡Y te advierto que estoy muy cabreado, jovencito, y que…!

Pero Minato tuvo que interrumpir bruscamente su acalorado discurso, no porque se hubiera quedado sin argumentos sino porque todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando Naruto se arrojó en sus brazos dejándole sin respiración. Algo impreciso y desconocido se le había roto en alguna parte, como el seguro de una presa en la que una tormenta hubiese desbordado el agua y, con ella, todo lo que había estado reteniendo en su interior. La primera reacción de Minato fue sentirse presa del desconcierto, creer que aquello no estaba pasando y esperar a despertar de su extraño sueño. El chico, con el sofocado rostro escondido en su pecho, dejó escapar al fin un ahogado sollozo mientras sus dedos se aferraban desesperadamente a la fina tela de su jersey de entretiempo. Para Minato fue como el ansiado fin de una horrible pesadilla.

- Ya está, Naruto, ya está… - le susurró suavemente meciéndolo contra su cuerpo, sin importarle que a sus diecisiete años ya no fuese ningún niño pequeño. Tras inclinar la cabeza para besarle con ternura entre los rubios cabellos, Minato cerró los ojos y comprendió por fin lo que su hijo había hecho -. ¿Has ido a ver a mamá, verdad?

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, restregándole en la ropa su cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Tampoco quiso añadir nada más, porque tenía la horrible sensación de que en aquellos confusos momentos nada de lo que dijera al respecto resultaría lo suficientemente coherente. Y se quedó allí, abrazándole en silencio, hasta que Jiraiya se les acercó amablemente para ofrecerse a curarle el resto de las heridas.


	3. Comenzando de nuevo

Hoooola!!! Bueno, creo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización... ¿no? xD El caso es que quería colgar el capi antes de irme al Salón del Manga de Barcelona, y lo he conseguido. Quiero daros las gracias por la buena acogida que está teniendo Eien, y deciros que me siento muy orgullosa de que os esté gustando ^^ Por supuesto, gracias también por leer y por los reviews… creo que tengo algunos pendientes de responder pero lo haré en cuanto pueda.

¡Espero os intrigue aún más este capi! Muahahahahaha!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Capítulo 3. Comenzando de nuevo.**

Una vez más, Naruto se miró de arriba abajo y arrugó las cejas con aire indeciso, pensando en el aspecto tan sumamente ridículo que tenía con el discreto uniforme de su nuevo instituto. El curso escolar comenzaba en abril y quedaba poco más de un mes para terminar el primer cuatrimestre, hacia finales de julio, así que tendría que ponerse las pilas para poder colocarse al mismo nivel que sus futuros compañeros. Minato y él habían tenido una larga y tediosa conversación la noche anterior acerca de sus pésimas notas y su inadecuado comportamiento, en donde su padre había acabado rogándole que por favor intentara integrarse y terminar sus estudios.

Naruto suspiró.

Aquel pantalón de pinzas en color gris oscuro era lo más hortero que se había puesto en la vida, sin contar el ligero chaleco de punto azul marino con el cuello de pico y el escudo del instituto, una especie de extraña hoja acabada en espiral, bordado en la parte izquierda del pecho. El uniforme de verano se completaba con una camisa blanca de manga corta bajo el chaleco y una corbata de rayas rojas y grises, la que ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse porque no tenía la más mínima intención de abotonarse la camisa hasta el cuello. En los pies, afortunadamente, podía elegir entre zapatos y zapatillas deportivas, así que Naruto se colocó sus _Nike_ preferidas para estar más cómodo.

- ¡Naruto, el desayuno está listo! – escuchó que le gritaba su padre desde abajo -. ¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde en tu primer día!

- Sí, qué ilusión – musitó el chico en tono lúgubre mientras cogía su vieja mochila y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

No fue necesario ordenar su cuarto, ya que la habitación que había elegido aún estaba vacía y los muebles no tardarían mucho en llegar desde Tokio. Había dormido en un improvisado futón sobre el suelo, rodeado de las pocas cosas que había conseguido meter a presión en su equipaje.

- Buenos días – saludó sin mucha convicción nada más entrar en la cocina.

Minato, que freía un poco de bacon en una sartén, se quedó mirándolo con una indescifrable expresión de estupor en su atractivo semblante. Frunció las cejas del mismo modo que lo hacía Naruto, señalándole la cabeza con las pinzas metálicas que estaba utilizando para dar la vuelta a la carne.

- Hijo, ya sé que tienes tu propio estilo, y eso no te lo discuto, pero…

- He intentado peinarme, en serio – le interrumpió el ofuscado muchacho tras dejar la mochila sobre una silla y procurar, infructuosamente, aplastarse un poco sus alborotados cabellos -. Si llego a echarme más gel fijador a estas alturas mi cabeza parecería un chicle… Es que lo tengo así desde siempre, ¿qué quieres que le haga, ponerme la raya en medio como hacen los empollones?

Minato disimuló una tenue sonrisa, recordando cómo él había sufrido el mismo problema en su juventud. Daba igual que se peinase veinte veces al día, porque su pelo rubio y encrespado siempre daba la descuidada impresión de que acababa de levantarse.

- He hecho el mismo desayuno que tomábamos en Tokio – le dijo el hombre sirviendo el bacon tostado en sendos platos que ya contenían arroz.

Naruto asintió, conforme. Minato siempre solía preparar un nutritivo desayuno tradicionalmente japonés, con arroz, sopa de miso y _tsukemono,_ un encurtido típico a base de rábano. Pero, como Naruto detestaba el rábano, habían llegado a una especie de tácito acuerdo para intercambiarlo por unas tiras de bacon bien crujientes y calentitas.

- Bueno… ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer cuando llegue al instituto? – le preguntó a su padre mientras cogía un pequeño envase de zumo de frutas.

Minato, tras llevar los platos a la mesa, se sirvió una taza de humeante café.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

Naruto tuvo la ocurrente decencia de componer un educado gesto de espanto. Encima de que sería el bicho raro, el alumno nuevo y problemático al que habían expulsado de los mejores centros educativos de Tokio, lo único que le faltaba era que todos lo viesen llegar allí acompañado por su amoroso y preocupado papaíto.

- No… - farfulló casi atragantándose con el zumo y tragando apresuradamente la saliva que se le había atascado en la garganta. Le miró suplicante con sus luminosos ojos azules y agregó -: Por favor.

- Vale, he captado la idea – aquella vez Minato se echó a reír sin ningún disimulo, alentado por la súbita preocupación de su hijo de mantener intacta su férrea reputación de chico independiente -. Cuando llegues, preséntate en el despacho del director Umino. Él te informará de todo y te indicará el horario de las clases.

- Mira que no haber ni siquiera un maldito autobús… - refunfuñó Naruto mientras cogía los palillos para revolver el arroz con el bacon -. Las ganas que tengo yo ahora de pegarme la caminata andando.

- No está tan lejos – lo tranquilizó Minato -. Sólo tienes que bajar hasta el centro del pueblo y desviarte a la izquierda. Es el edificio grande con la fachada de color gris. Además no tiene pérdida, porque es el único instituto que hay en Konoha.

- Bueno, eso sí que es un consuelo – masculló Naruto con la boca llena -. Así, si me expulsan ya no habrá otro colegio al que puedas mandarme.

Minato, sabiendo que su hijo estaba de broma, le soltó una amistosa colleja que contribuyó a despeinarle aún más.

- Tú procura no meterte en líos y aprobar los exámenes, o la próxima vez lo del internado militar no me parecerá tan mala idea…

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Sasuke se despertó aturdido, tumbado bocabajo en la cama y con las sábanas revueltas. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, los músculos rígidos y un ligero aunque punzante dolor de cabeza. Tosió un poco y tragó saliva con dificultad, evidenciando aquella molesta sensación rasposa en su garganta que le hacía sentirse insoportablemente sediento. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta enfocar la vista y entonces trató de incorporarse despacio, pero la espalda y los brazos lo sacudieron con un repentino y fulminante calambrazo de dolor. El chico apretó los dientes y se quedó donde estaba, decidido a no exhalar ni la más mínima y reveladora exclamación.

- ¿Qué tal has descansado, Sasuke?

Aquella voz tan conocida no le pilló por sorpresa, porque incluso podía imaginárselo nítidamente sentado en aquel majestuoso sillón, situado estratégicamente justo enfrente de la cama. Después de sus necesarios y salvajes encuentros Orochimaru tenía la extraña costumbre de dejarle exhausto sobre la cama y acomodarse en su trono particular, observándole atentamente durante horas hasta que el chico se despertaba.

- Estoy bien – mintió con aplomo y una pizca de su eterna arrogancia.

Orochimaru esbozó una sesgada sonrisa que quedó oculta tras la densa penumbra, admirando en secreto la increíble pericia que tenía Sasuke para no mostrarle nunca la menor debilidad.

- Avisaré a Kabuto para que te traiga ropa limpia – decidió, fijándose en la camisa que Sasuke llevaba puesta, apenas un trozo de tela ensangrentado, arrugado y hecho jirones.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, sin querer moverse demasiado. Orochimaru sabía que las numerosas heridas debían de provocarle un fuerte malestar y que, a pesar de su habilidad natural para curarse solo, las marcas que él dejaba en su cuerpo tardarían varios días en desaparecer. Tenía que reconocer que la noche anterior había perdido un poco el control, sediento como estaba tras un largo tiempo sin probar aquel delicioso elixir rojizo que le permitiría seguir con su privilegiada existencia.

Se alzó del sillón con sigilo y se acercó a la enorme cama, inclinándose sobre el agotado muchacho mientras cogía un pedazo de tela y tiraba suavemente hacia abajo para descubrirle uno de sus pálidos hombros, surcado por varios arañazos de un preocupante color morado.

- Veo que estás siendo un buen chico, Sasuke – comentó satisfecho tras examinar una especie de marca con tres aspas negras que el joven tenía bajo la piel, justo en la base del cuello.

- Sé perfectamente a lo que atenerme – gruñó el menor con aspereza.

- También sabes que, mientras lo hagas, todo seguirá como siempre.

"_Y ése es el problema" _fue lo último que pensó Sasuke mientras Orochimaru sacaba la lengua con ansia y empezaba a lamer de su espalda algunos de los restos de sangre reseca.

Una hora más tarde Kabuto detuvo el coche ante la puerta del dojo, despidiéndose del chico con unas cuantas y vacías palabras formales. Sasuke asintió en silencio y bajó del vehículo, entrando en su casa sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás. Se había duchado, Kabuto le había examinado las heridas y ahora llevaba una camisa nueva cubriéndole los numerosos vendajes que rodeaban su torso y sus brazos. Estaba claro que, con ese aspecto de seudo momia, tardaría aún varios días en poder volver al instituto. Los habitantes de Konoha ya eran bastante chismosos de por sí, y precisamente uno de sus temas de murmuración favoritos era la familia Uchiha y su misteriosa casa encantada. A Sasuke todos aquellos absurdos rumores le traían sin cuidado, pero no tenía la menor intención de aparecer en público con aquellas vendas y propiciar otra nueva tanda de macabros cotilleos.

Ya en el amplio patio del dojo dudó entre ir directamente a su cuarto o pasar primero por el establo para ir a ver a Sharingan, aunque un ligero mareo que le nubló la vista durante unos instantes le disuadió de lo segundo, recordándole que, aquella vez, había perdido demasiada sangre. Era casi mediodía y el sol estaba en lo más alto, derramando sus poderosos rayos sobre la tierra como si quisiera derretirla. En condiciones normales atravesar el patio bajo la fuerte luz no le haría demasiado daño, pero acusaba los mórbidos efectos de la implacable sed de Orochimaru y no estaba completamente seguro de poder llegar hasta la puerta de entrada sin desplomarse a mitad de camino.

- Como sigas ahí plantado se te va a derretir el cerebro – se burló una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

- Piérdete, Sai – replicó Sasuke dejando escapar un flemático resoplido de desdén.

El sonriente rostro de su primo, siempre con aquella mueca tan artificiosa y antinatural, asomó entre las hojas de un frondoso arbusto como si acabaran de sorprenderlo mientras jugaba al escondite. Examinó a Sasuke de arriba abajo, torció la boca con desagrado y por último se animó a salir de su improvisado refugio para darle la bienvenida.

- Tienes un aspecto totalmente patético, ¿lo sabías?

- No te he pedido tu maldita opinión – gruñó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

- Si no supiese de qué va la historia, juraría que eres un pervertido amante del sadomasoquismo extremo.

- Pues mira, a lo mejor sí que me gusta.

- Quizás no suene mal del todo acompañado de una buena ración de sexo pero, desde luego, no así - Sasuke fue a protestar de inmediato cuando su primo se las ingenió para agarrarle de la cintura y pasarle su propio brazo por encima de los hombros, para que le fuese mucho más cómodo recargar la mitad de su peso sobre él. Sin darle tiempo a que pudiera rechazarle de forma automática, Sai lo miró a los ojos y bajó la voz, convirtiéndola en un imperceptible susurro -. Itachi-san nunca me perdonaría si dejo que te ocurra algo.

Como siempre, la sola mención de su hermano consiguió apaciguar el insufrible carácter de Sasuke.

- Vamos a mi cuarto, rápido. Antes de que nos vea mi padre.

Ambos jóvenes atravesaron el soleado jardín, penetraron en la agradable penumbra del dojo y subieron las escaleras como dos sigilosas sombras arrastradas por el viento. Varias veces Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y dio un ligero traspiés, evidenciando que, realmente, se encontraba mucho peor de lo que se empeñaba en aparentar. Sin contratiempos de ningún tipo llegaron por fin al dormitorio de Sasuke y Sai lo llevó casi a rastras hasta el rincón más alejado de la ventana, donde había un antiguo futón extendido en el suelo de aspecto cálido y confortable.

- ¿Tienes… tienes sed, Sasuke? – le preguntó inseguro -. Quizá sería mejor que bebieras un poco de sang…

- No – fue la simple y adusta respuesta de su primo, ocupado en quitarse la ropa con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos.

A Sai no le pasó inadvertido que había empezado a temblar. Pronto, la fiebre abrasaría su cuerpo sumiéndolo en un angustioso estado de continuas pesadillas, mientras su fuerte organismo se esforzaba en eliminar los últimos restos del veneno que Orochimaru le había transmitido al morderle.

- Esa vieja serpiente tenía que estar verdaderamente sedienta para hacerte esto – se atrevió a comentar el muchacho, alargando un brazo con la intención de posarlo sobre su sudorosa frente. Sasuke lo apartó bruscamente de un airado manotazo.

- Vete, Sai. Quiero dormir.

- Está bien – cedió el menor, sabiendo que no conseguiría nada discutiendo -. Estaré cerca por si me necesitas…

- ¡Vete, maldita sea! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Sai obedeció al instante, recordando que a Sasuke no le gustaba que nadie fuese testigo de sus momentos de mayor vulnerabilidad. El joven se abandonaría al inevitable dolor, se retorcería en su propio infierno y pasaría la crisis completamente solo, tal y como llevaba haciendo los últimos ciento cincuenta años. Antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas Sai percibió con absoluta claridad el primer y culpable quejido de su primo, acompañado por el chirriante sonido de sus uñas arañando el tatami, como las cuerdas de un violín maldito que resonaron en sus oídos bastante tiempo después de que se hubiese alejado por el pasillo.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Naruto caminaba despacio por los desiertos corredores del instituto, un edificio moderno aunque sencillo que tenía tres plantas y un enorme jardín con bancos de madera y varias pistas de deportes. Las clases habían comenzado hacía más de quince minutos, los mismos que había durado su presentación y posterior charla con el joven y afable director Umino. Sorprendentemente, a Naruto le había caído bien desde el primer momento. Iruka Umino le había dado la bienvenida con una cordial sonrisa, había leído su vergonzoso expediente de fracasos y expulsiones sin hacer el menor comentario al respecto y, por último, le había explicado todo cuanto debía saber sobre las normas del instituto. El llevar el uniforme completo era una de ellas, así que Naruto se había visto obligado a sacarse la corbata del bolsillo y colocársela en el cuello a regañadientes. Antes de salir del despacho Iruka le había deseado una feliz estancia, asegurándole que podría acudir a él cuando tuviese cualquier tipo de problema. Ahora que ya llevaba varios minutos dando vueltas por los pasillos, un sonsonete monótono y aburrido le llegó inesperadamente de la clase que había a su derecha.

- Las neuronas son un tipo de células del sistema nervioso cuya principal característica es la excitabilidad de su membrana plasmática; están especializadas en la recepción de estímulos y conducción del impulso nervioso entre ellas o con otros tipos celulares…

"_Bien" _pensó Naruto tras detenerse para comprobar su horario y leer el rótulo de plástico que estaba colgado en la puerta. _"Laboratorio de Biología… tiene que ser aquí."_

Se alisó el chaleco del uniforme en un gesto involuntario, se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello indomable y agarró con fuerza el deshilachado tirante de su mochila, que llevaba colgada de un solo hombro de forma despreocupada. La verdad era que le traía al fresco lo que los otros alumnos pudiesen pensar de él, pero le había prometido a su padre que no se metería en líos y, en su fuero interno, estaba deseando impresionarles.

- Buenos días – anunció su llegada asomando la cabeza por la puerta -. Eh… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki…

- Ah, tú debes de ser el nuevo alumno – le contestó el profesor, haciéndole un vago gesto con la mano para que entrase al laboratorio -. Supongo que aparte de saberte tu nombre te habrán enseñado a llamar a la puerta, ¿no, Naruto?

Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. No había hecho más que entrar a clase y ya la había cagado de una forma espectacular. Aquella precisa e inocente amonestación no le hubiera importado tanto si, en ese preciso momento, no hubiese habido unos treinta pares de ojos observándole atentamente.

- Sí, señor – murmuró resignado procurando que no se le notase mucho el bochorno.

- Bien. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, pero puedes llamarme Kakashi-sensei. Yo voy a llamarte Naruto, te guste o no. Soy el tutor del segundo curso y jefe del departamento de Biología y Geología – continuó el profesor dejando una tiza sobre su mesa para después sacudirse el polvillo blanco de las manos -. Ahora, Naruto, creo que deberías presentarte al resto de la clase.

"_Cómo odio a este imbécil. Y sí, lo odio desde ya" _decidió mentalmente el chico mientras trataba de esbozar una torpe sonrisita nerviosa y se volvía para enfrentarse a las inquisitivas miradas de sus compañeros. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar en público; se le trababa la lengua, empezaba a tartamudear y al final siempre le daba la sensación de haber quedado como un completo idiota. Intentando controlar los incómodos botes que daba su estómago, se secó el sudor de las palmas de sus manos fingiendo meterlas de forma inconsciente en los bolsillos del pantalón. "_Escuchadme bien, pandilla de insignificantes pueblerinos. Soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, y si estoy en esta especie de apestosa aldea socialmente atrasada es sólo porque me han obligado a venir. Me la sudan vuestras caras, vuestros gestos y sobre todo vuestros comentarios, pero no me toquéis los huevos o sabréis lo que es meteros con un auténtico chico de Tokio." _

Naruto ensanchó su rígida sonrisa y pareció relajarse un poco, animado por aquel fantástico discurso suicida que acababa de pasársele por la cabeza. Mirando al frente pero sin fijarse en nadie en particular, procedió a presentarse. Lástima que no pudiese repetir todo aquello en voz alta si quería salir vivo de allí.

- Bueno… como ya os he dicho me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y tengo diecisiete años. Mi padre y yo nos hemos mudado desde Tokio y… eh… - se detuvo durante un momento, pensando qué más podría añadir. ¿Sus aficiones, quizá? -. Me gustan los deportes, salir por ahí con los colegas y… el ramen.

Varias chicas se rieron, casualmente las mismas que ya llevaban un buen rato mirándole con los ojitos brillantes y una no tan inocente sonrisilla coqueta.

"_Lo siento, nenas, pero me van los tíos" _hubiese querido añadir de no estar tan seguro de que, si lo hacía, probablemente sí que lo acabarían quemando en una hoguera. _"Me encantan esos pedazos de machos musculosos que salen en las portadas de las patéticas revistas de quinceañeras, y que seguramente tendréis colgados en pósters por toda vuestra habitación. Ah, joder, ahora que me acuerdo… pero qué buenísimo que estaba Saito Takumi en el desplegable del mes pasado…"_

- ¿Has terminado ya, Naruto?

El muchacho se vio obligado a abandonar la suculenta invocación de aquellos turgentes y bien formados pectorales.

- Sí, Kakashi-sensei.

- Muy bien, ha sido… en fin – el profesor sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera desprenderse de algún maléfico pensamiento -. Puedes ir a sentarte en tu sitio. En mi clase os colocáis por parejas en orden alfabético, así que tu mesa es la cuarta de la última fila, junto a Sasuke Uchiha que, por cierto, hoy ha vuelto a faltar a clase.

Una joven bastante guapa, de grandes ojos verdes y media melena teñida de un llamativo aunque empalagoso color rosa, alzó la mano desde una de las primeras filas.

- ¿Sí, Sakura?

- A lo mejor ha vuelto a caer enfermo, Kakashi-sensei. Usted ya sabe que Sasuke-kun suele perderse las clases un par de veces al mes.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – asintió Kakashi volviendo a coger la tiza de encima de su abarrotado escritorio -. Después llamaré a su casa para ver cómo se encuentra.

- Déle recuerdos míos, sensei – añadió la chica mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

- Y míos – añadió otra compañera apresuradamente, con el largo pelo rubio recogido en una sencilla coleta.

A continuación, como si se hubiese abierto una veda, una docena de agudos _"Y míos también, por favor Kakashi-sensei"_ crearon una pequeña confusión en el aula mientras la exaltada población femenina expresaba sus mejores deseos de recuperación. Por regla general Naruto era tan despistado que nunca se fijaba en los pequeños detalles, aunque hubiese tenido que estar prácticamente ciego para no darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas que se estaban dirigiendo ambas jóvenes.

"_Ese tal Sasuke debe de ser el playboy de la clase" _supuso el rubio sin darle mucha importancia. Él no había tenido buenas experiencias con los guaperas. Casi siempre engañaban, fingían y herían, y Gaara se lo había demostrado en mitad de un violento ataque de celos soltándole aquella maldita bofetada. Aprovechando el jaleo se deslizó disimuladamente hasta su pupitre y se sentó en una de las dos sillas vacías, sacando el libro de biología que olía a nuevo y abriéndolo por la primera página que le pareció adecuada. Ignorando por completo el soporífero discurso sobre neuronas, axones y los diferentes estímulos nerviosos, Naruto se sumió en sus propios pensamientos preguntándose si, quizás, su enfermizo y misterioso compañero de mesa se parecería un poco a los famosos chicos de las revistas.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Era la hora del almuerzo, y la pulcra y ordenada cafetería estaba tan abarrotada de ruidosos alumnos hambrientos como cabría esperar.

Después de la tediosa clase de biología, Naruto había tenido lengua y literatura con Kurenai-sensei, una atractiva treintañera que traía locos a los jóvenes estudiantes masculinos que tenían las hormonas aún más exaltadas de lo normal. Después le había tocado una hora de historia con el propio Iruka, que también había resultado ser un excelente profesor, amable y paciente como pocos lo eran cuando los distraídos alumnos lo acosaban a cada momento con estúpidas preguntas.

Ya en el comedor, mientras aguardaba su turno en la larga fila para servirse el almuerzo, Naruto se dedicó a estudiar disimuladamente a sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Era indiscutible que la rubia exuberante y la princesita del pelo rosa eran amigas, aunque a veces se mirasen echando fuego por los ojos y poniendo cara de "te voy a matar, maldita zorra envidiosa". Hinata había resultado ser muy simpática, sonriéndole con timidez e incluso ayudándole a llegar hasta la cafetería sin perderse por el camino. El problema era que, cuando había ido a darle las gracias, se había puesto tan sumamente roja que Naruto había creído que acabaría desmayándose allí mismo. Ten Ten, otra chica del grupo, parecía algo mandona y un poco marimacho, y chocaba un poco con la tal Sakura en cuanto a los gustos más elementales a la hora de vestir. Naruto no había logrado nunca comprender a las mujeres, y quizá por esa misma razón se había descubierto cruzando de acera hacia el lado donde reinaban los fibrados músculos, los cosquilleantes roces de barbas recién afeitadas y los traseros turgentes.

Después de todo, los hombres eran mucho más simples. Como ese tal Chouji, una pequeña masa de rollizos michelines y generosos mofletes que parecía ser feliz atiborrándose a todas horas de patatas fritas. Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame siempre iban con él a todas partes, como un cuarteto indivisible o alguna especie de club privado. A Naruto no le habían parecido malos chicos, pero desde luego no se parecían en nada a la clase de amigos que había tenido en la ciudad.

- ¿Qué te pongo, rubiales?

- ¿Eh? – saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Naruto sacudió la cabeza y fijó la vista en el atestado mostrador. Tras valorar con ojo crítico los diferentes menús, alzó la cabeza y miró muy serio a la joven que lo estaba atendiendo -. Eh… ¿Tienen ramen?

- Esto no es un restaurante a la carta, ¿oyes? – protestó ella frunciendo ligeramente las cejas -. Y date prisa en escoger, que hay mucha gente esperando.

"_Pues que se esperen, joder" _

- ¿De verdad que no tienen? ¿Ni siquiera un solo tazón? Me da igual el sabor…

- Si te esperas unos minutos, enseguida iré a tu mesa a tomarte nota y ponerte una botella de vino y un par de velas – le espetó la chica en un irritado tono inequívocamente sarcástico -. ¿Vas a pedirme de una vez el menú o vamos a pasarnos así toda la condenada mañana?

- Mejor pídele el que sea y no la hagas enfadar – le siseó la persona que tenía inmediatamente detrás en la fila -. Karin cabreada puede ser una auténtica pesadilla.

Asintiendo con disimulo, Naruto decidió obedecer.

- El menú B.

La chica soltó un abrupto suspiro, sacó una pequeña bandeja envuelta en papel transparente y la puso impaciente sobre el mostrador, junto con un botellín de agua y un arrugado vaso de plástico.

- ¡Siguiente! – exigió con voz chillona y autoritaria.

Entre aliviado y molesto Naruto se alejó de allí con su almuerzo, buscando una mesa vacía en la que poder sentarse sin interrumpir a nadie y sin que nadie viniese a perturbarle la hora de comer. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que había sido el tal Kiba el que le había susurrado aquello sobre la antipática camarera, y que tras pedir su correspondiente menú se había alejado hasta el extremo opuesto para ir a sentarse con su pandilla de amigos.

Sintiéndose relajadamente solo, el rubio le quitó el papel a su bandeja y comenzó a remover la ensalada. No le había dado tiempo ni a dar el primer mordisco cuando se vio obligado a dejar el tenedor repleto de lechuga apoyado contra el borde del plato.

- ¿Qué me dices, bola de sebo? ¿Vas a dármelas o no?

- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Suigetsu.

- Pero vamos, hombre, mírate: si te comes una sola bolsa más seguro que explotas.

Un par de chicos con pinta de matones le habían cortado el paso a Chouji en mitad del comedor, el cual volvía de la clase donde había ido a buscar en su mochila otra nueva bolsa de patatas.

- Dámelas ahora mismo, gordo asqueroso.

- ¡¿Me has llamado gordo?! – se ofuscó Chouji adelantándose un paso -. ¡¿A mí?!

- Si no me las das, sabes que Jûgo y yo te estaremos esperando a la salida. Y espero que tu cuerpo seboso sea capaz de aguantar los golpes – le amenazó el otro chico con una siniestra sonrisa.

Chouji palideció en cuestión de segundos, mientras el tal Suigetsu le arrebataba la bolsa de patatas para sacudirla burlonamente frente a su cara, hinchando los mofletes de una forma exagerada. Muchos de los alumnos, que no se perdían un solo detalle de la sórdida escena, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. En ese momento, Naruto sintió un conocido y peligroso arrebato de furia que empezó a sacudirlo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Aquellos desgraciados lo estaban humillando. Igual que cuando él era pequeño y su padre se había empeñado en ponerle un horrible aparato para corregirle los dientes; los chicos de su clase se habían pasado varias semanas insultándole y metiéndose con él, poniéndole motes ridículos que lo hacían sentirse avergonzado. Como cuando tuvo una involuntaria erección en el vestuario masculino de su primer instituto y sus compañeros lo habían metido a la fuerza bajo la ducha de agua fría empapándole la ropa, golpeándole mientras le llamaban "maricón de mierda" y otras lindezas por el estilo.

No, aquello no iba a ocurrir en ese preciso momento. Al menos delante suya.

- ¿Ya está bien de hacer el payaso, no? - murmuró en tono gélido alzándose lentamente de la mesa.

- Será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos, novato – le advirtió Suigetsu lanzándole una adusta mirada de rencor -. Cierra la puta boca y no tendré que partírtela.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Naruto caminó tranquilamente hasta ellos y le arrebató la bolsa de patatas de entre las manos, devolviéndosela a Chouji tras pedirle educadamente que se largara de allí. Después, se dio la vuelta para volver de nuevo a su mesa sin importarle que, a esas alturas, todo el mundo guardase un tenso silencio en el comedor.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡¿Quién coño te crees que eres?!

- Mira, tío, paso de los gilipollas como tú – Naruto no pensaba dar explicaciones, pero el tono beligerante y jactancioso de su adversario le hizo detenerse en seco y darse la vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con él -. Conozco a los de tu clase, ¿sabes? Y lo peor es que sois tan patéticos que no tenéis otra forma mejor de divertiros que hacer el imbécil molestando a los que no se pueden defender.

- ¿Tú estás buscando pelea, verdad? – Suigetsu entornó los ojos y apretó los puños, preparado para saltar sobre él a la menor oportunidad.

"_Joder… mi padre se va a cabrear."_

Conocía de sobra a los bravucones como Suigetsu, y también sabía que había osado enfrentársele frente a todo el instituto cuestionando su autoridad, demostrándole a todo el mundo que no tenían por qué aguantar a aquellos dos abusones. En fin, probablemente le dejarían un ojo morado y estropearía el uniforme nuevo manchándolo de sangre, y eso sin mencionar que estaba a punto de enzarzarse a ostias con un soberano imbécil cuando no llevaba ni siquiera medio día de clase. El primer puñetazo casi no lo vio venir, pero impactó en su mejilla izquierda con una rabiosa explosión de dolor que le partió inmediatamente el labio, lo lanzó hacia atrás y le hizo escupir en el suelo.

Lo último que pensó Naruto justo antes de devolverle el golpe con todas sus fuerzas fue que, definitivamente, si antes no lo hacía Suigetsu, su padre sí que lo iba a matar.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

- Ya hemos llegado, señor Uchiha.

- Bien – asintió un joven buscando su cartera en el interior de un moderno y elegante maletín de ejecutivo. Cuando al fin la encontró, sacó un abultado fajo de billetes y se los tendió al sorprendido taxista con un asomo de leve sonrisa -. Puede quedarse con el cambio, y gracias por ofrecerse a traerme hasta aquí.

- Es… es usted muy generoso… - tartamudeó el pobre hombre mientras cogía el dinero con manos temblorosas -. Y recuerde que puede llamarme cuando quiera, señor Uchiha.

El joven asintió amablemente y abandonó el vehículo, acompañado tan sólo de su inseparable maletín de ejecutivo como único equipaje. Pese al buen tiempo y al calor vestía un sobrio traje de chaqueta de color gris oscuro, con una impecable camisa azul cielo y una corbata granate que le quitaba un poco de seriedad al conjunto. Tenía el cabello negro y brillante como el azabache, lacio y crecido, que acostumbraba a recogerse en una coleta baja que le caía por la espalda. Su rostro de piel pálida y limpia también poseía una especie de belleza sobrenatural, empañada por unas débiles ojeras bajo los inquietantes ojos oscuros producto inequívoco del cansancio acumulado. Durante unos momentos se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta del dojo, contemplando su antigua casa como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que la había visto, y no varios meses desde que había vuelto a Tokio a finales de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Itachi Uchiha, el primogénito, había regresado a casa.

Franqueó la entrada y penetró en el enorme jardín, resguardándose enseguida bajo la protectora sombra de un manzano. Allí procedió a aflojarse la corbata, quitarse la pesada chaqueta y arremangarse las mangas de la camisa, soltando un suspiro de alivio por haberse librado de tanta incomodidad.

- Bienvenido, Itachi-san.

El joven alzó la cabeza en dirección a la voz, y descubrió a un sonriente Sai medio escondido entre las gruesas ramas del árbol. El chico iba descalzo, tal y como tenía por costumbre a pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido desde entonces. Reclinado sobre el tronco, con los pies colgando y los yermos ojos negros brillándole de una manera especial, le daba pequeños mordiscos a una manzana verde sin madurar y que tenía pinta de estar insoportablemente ácida.

- Hola, Sai – le contestó Itachi sin variar demasiado su adusta expresión -. Supongo que mi padre estará en el dojo, ¿no?

- Sí, y Sasuke también. Ayer… bueno, ayer estuvo con el señor Orochimaru.

Itachi frunció las cejas mientras el aire se le agolpaba en los pulmones, como si alguien le hubiese soltado de pronto un certero puñetazo en el estómago.

- ¿Qué tal está? – inquirió con la voz empañada de preocupación.

- Bien, más o menos. Ha sido un poco peor que otras veces, pero al menos estaba consciente.

Itachi soltó un suspiro impreciso y se frotó las sienes, acentuando su aspecto agotado.

- ¿Quieres llevarme esto a mi cuarto, por favor? – le pidió a Sai señalándole la chaqueta y el maletín de ejecutivo que había dejado apoyados al pie del árbol.

- Claro – el chico dio un último mordisco a la manzana, se la lanzó a uno de los caballos más cercanos y saltó del árbol con la misma elegancia y facilidad de un pequeño felino.

Ya en el suelo le dedicó una respetuosa reverencia a Itachi, cogió su equipaje y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para cumplir el encargo.

- Te veré después – le llegó de pronto el enronquecido susurro del mayor -. En el mismo lugar de siempre.

- Como deseéis, mi señor – contestó humildemente Sai representando su obligado papel de criado a la perfección. Tan sólo Itachi, que ya lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo, pudo percibir la emoción y el deseo escondidos en su voz.

Itachi aguardó algunos segundos para seguirle, porque ya sabía de antemano la arcaica opinión que guardaba su padre sobre relacionarse más de lo estrictamente necesario con la servidumbre. Y no lo hacía por él, porque al fin y al cabo le daba lo mismo lo que pensara Fugaku, sino por Sai, porque él sí sufriría las consecuencias.

Sabía que tendría que haber ido a saludar a su padre en primer lugar, como muestra de obediencia y respeto, pero saber que Sasuke estaba pasando por uno de sus malos momentos lo disuadió de cualquier deber de hijo modelo para acudir enseguida al dormitorio de su hermano. La estancia estaba en penumbra, caldeada por el sol de mediodía y la agitada respiración de su ocupante. Itachi se acercó al futón con cuidado, donde Sasuke se había echo un apretado ovillo bajo las mantas a pesar de aquel calor insoportable. Se arrodilló a su lado, contemplándolo con alguna especie de distante ternura. Lo peor parecía haber pasado ya, y aunque Sasuke jadeaba exhausto y temblaba ligeramente, parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría hasta varias horas después.

Itachi alargó una mano espectralmente pálida, posándola con delicadeza sobre la ardorosa frente de su hermano. Para su enorme sorpresa, Sasuke entreabrió los ojos al sentir el imperceptible contacto.

- Aniki…

- Shhhh… no, no te muevas – lo disuadió el mayor al ver que Sasuke hacía ademán de querer incorporarse -. Debes descansar.

- ¿Cuándo has venido? – le preguntó con la voz herrumbrosa, aún demasiado débil para que sonase con su característico timbre grave y ligeramente enronquecido.

- Acabo de llegar.

- Te digo que estoy bien – insistió ofuscado el chico al ver que su hermano no retiraba la mano con la que le obligaba a mantenerse pegado a la cama.

- A mí no me mientas, Sasuke - Itachi empleó un tono severo aunque afligido y, tras retirarle un poco las sábanas y observar los húmedos vendajes, Sasuke le oyó suspirar con resignación -. ¿Ha sido lo mismo de siempre, verdad?

- Sí. Sabes de sobra que sólo quiere mi maldita sangre.

- ¿Seguro?

El hasta entonces impasible gesto de Sasuke se convirtió de pronto en una impenetrable máscara de frialdad.

- Jamás se ha atrevido a tocarme de otra manera, y puedes estar seguro de que antes que eso preferiría que me matara.

Itachi comprendió, quizá demasiado tarde, que había herido su obstinado orgullo.

- Eres mi hermano pequeño, Sasuke – le explicó sencillamente al arisco muchacho -. Así que no me pidas que no me preocupe por ti.

- Entonces no me hagas preguntas absurdas.

Itachi volvió a suspirar. Parecía realmente cansado.

- Volveré dentro de un rato, cuando hayas dormido lo suficiente y estés lo bastante recuperado.

- ¿Va todo bien en Tokio?

- Sí. Ahora mismo iba a contárselo a nuestro padre.

- Seguro que se coge un cabreo monumental cuando sepa que has venido a verme a mí primero.

- Pero se disgustará conmigo, no contigo – vaticinó el mayor.

Sasuke asintió, reprimiendo un ligero escalofrío debido a los últimos vestigios de fiebre. Su hermano tenía razón, por supuesto. Su padre podía enfadarse con Itachi, sentirse orgulloso o decepcionado, reñirle como si aún fuese un niño o darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

A él, simplemente lo ignoraba.

- Nos vemos luego, estúpido otôto – bromeó Itachi utilizando el viejo mote cariñoso con el que siempre se había dirigido a su hermano -. Ahora tienes que recuperar las fuerzas.

Tras darle un flojo golpecito en mitad de la frente Itachi se alejó en silencio en dirección a la puerta, dejando a un relajado Sasuke sumido en un profundo y placentero sueño. El chico ya casi no temblaba, su respiración se había vuelto más regular y, lo más importante, tenía sobrados motivos para querer levantarse muy pronto de la cama.

Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor, había regresado a casa.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

De pie en mitad del despacho del director, justo enfrente de su mesa, Naruto miraba hacia otro lado sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De no ser por la afilada y molesta voz de Suigetsu, contándole su propia y embustera versión de los hechos a un circunspecto Iruka, la espaciosa estancia habría estado en completo silencio.

- Yo sólo estaba hablando con Chouji, pidiéndole si me regalaba una de sus bolsas de patatas. De pronto se me acercó el nuevo y me dio un puñetazo, así por las buenas. De verdad, señor director, yo le pegué también pero sólo para defenderme, porque parecía que estaba loco… Y eso fue lo que pasó – finalizó el muchacho con un afectado suspiro.

Naruto lo miró de reojo y apretó disimuladamente los dientes, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con unas enormes ganas de agarrarle por sus cuatro cabellos pajizos y tirarlo por la ventana. En la cafetería les había dado tiempo a sacudirse unos cuantos puñetazos hasta que, alertados por los gritos de los otros alumnos y el jaleo, los profesores de guardia habían irrumpido a toda prisa para intentar separarles. No sin cierto deje de orgullo Naruto comprobó que, a pesar de su labio partido, varios arañazos en el cuello y un ojo morado, Suigetsu había salido bastante peor parado que él. Nunca había conseguido entenderlo del todo, pero en cuanto veía un poco de sangre su cerebro se colapsaba y él se volvía como loco.

- ¿Es eso lo que ha sucedido realmente, Naruto? – le preguntó entonces Iruka, entrelazando los dedos mientras dirigía la vista hacia él.

"_Da igual lo que le diga, si de todas formas no me va a creer. Ha leído mi expediente y seguro que ya me ha juzgado sin ni siquiera conocerme, igual que todos" _se dijo el chico con desánimo y una pizca de enfado.

- Piense lo que quiera – acabó contestándole al director en un tono algo más impertinente de lo que pretendía.

Iruka guardó silencio y lo observó con paciencia durante casi un minuto, tratando de desentrañar lo que había escondido tras ese enfurruñado rostro de rasgos suaves y todavía ligeramente infantiles.

- Yo creo que el asunto está más que aclarado, Umino-san – intervino un hombre de aspecto nervioso que estaba sentado a su lado -. Como subdirector de este centro, yo propongo la expulsión durante dos semanas para el alumno Naruto Uzumaki y, posteriormente, cinco meses de castigo realizando alguna tarea todas las tardes después de clase.

"_Genial" _pensó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco. _"Mi padre se va a poner loco de contento. Dos semanas expulsado, cinco meses castigado y arrestado en casa hasta que cumpla los veinte."_

- Agradezco su opinión, Ebisu-san. Pero me parece algo exagerada.

- El chico no lleva ni un solo día aquí y ya ha organizado un deplorable espectáculo en el comedor – le recordó el subdirector señalando a Naruto con un dedo tieso y huesudo -. Si no le corregimos a tiempo sólo nos traerá problemas.

Al oír esa última frase Naruto arrugó las cejas en un repentino gesto de dolor. Durante su última pelea, la noche que cortaron definitivamente y en la que acabó soltándole aquel bofetón, Gaara le había dicho exactamente lo mismo. _"¿Qué tu padre no te deja pasar el fin de semana fuera de tu casa? Joder, si es que pareces un crío de diez años. Creo que si sigo saliendo contigo sólo vas a causarme problemas."_

- … Eh… sí, sí, le estoy escuchando, Ebisu-san – repuso Iruka con su habitual diplomacia tras haber ignorado abiertamente el apasionado y postrero discurso de su colega sobre las malas costumbres y la peligrosa falta de moralidad -. No obstante – añadió alzando una mano al ver que Ebisu se disponía otra vez a interrumpir -, mi decisión en cuanto a Suigetsu es la siguiente: se quedará todos los recreos durante un mes ayudando a servir en la cafetería. Bien, si es tan amable ya puede acompañar al muchacho a la enfermería. Tsunade lo está esperando para echarle un vistazo a esas heridas.

El tono de voz de Iruka no fue autoritario, ni amenazante ni más alto de lo normal, pero algo tuvo que imprimirle a su voz para que Ebisu cerrase prudentemente la boca y saliese del despacho llevándose consigo a un exultante Suigetsu.

- Estaré encantado de volver a partirte la cara, novato – le susurró el muchacho al pasar, asestándole a Naruto una malévola sonrisita de triunfo.

- Cuando quieras, payaso – fue la simple y pendenciera contestación del rubio.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos, Naruto se sintió extrañamente incómodo ante la serena y profunda mirada de Iruka. Como cuando, de niño, su padre lo sorprendía metiendo las manos llenas de barro en el tarro de las galletas. Durante algunos momentos caviló la remota posibilidad de disculparse, pero en el fondo sabía que él no había empezado la pelea y que no tenía por qué doblegar su orgullo ante nada ni nadie.

- ¿Te apetece sentarte, Naruto?

Algo sorprendido por el ofrecimiento, el chico asintió despacio y se acomodó en una de las dos elegantes sillas tapizadas que había enfrente de la mesa. O Iruka simplemente quería mostrarse amable o, por el contrario, su castigo era tan terrible que no hubiese sido sensato recibir la angustiosa noticia estando de pie.

- Verá, Iruka-san, yo… - comenzó a explicarse con torpeza y precipitación.

Iruka le dedicó una leve sonrisa comprensiva.

- Sé perfectamente todo lo que ha ocurrido en la cafetería – le reveló el hombre mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su sillón, rascándose distraídamente la barbilla -. ¿Por qué no has intentado al menos defenderte, darme tu propia versión?

- Porque no me creería – respondió Naruto con total sinceridad.

- ¿Eso piensas?

- En los otros institutos en los que he estado se limitaban a leer mi expediente y tacharme inmediatamente de alumno problemático. En cuanto pasaba algo me echaban a mí la culpa, aunque no hubiese tenido nada que ver. No pensaba que aquí fuese a ser diferente.

- Pues lo es.

- Yo sólo quería ayudar a ese chico. No soporto ver cómo unos cuantos gilipollas se burlan de otros únicamente porque saben que no se pueden defender.

- Hace un rato, el propio Chouji y compañía han estado aquí – Iruka asintió con la cabeza al ver que Naruto componía un incrédulo gesto de extrañeza -. Me contaron todo lo que sucedió, quién empezó la pelea y por qué Suigetsu y tú acabasteis rodando por encima de las mesas.

- No tenía que haberme peleado – se lamentó Naruto sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde -. Mi padre confiaba en mí, le prometí que no me metería en líos en el nuevo instituto… ni siquiera sé cómo voy a poder mirarle a la cara cuando vuelva a casa.

Iruka se percató enseguida de su lamentable estado de ánimo. Naruto, ferozmente despeinado, con la camisa arrugada y salpicada de sangre, la mejilla hinchada y aquellos sorprendentes ojos azules ligeramente enrojecidos, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Aunque haya sido por una loable causa, te has peleado y has infringido una de las normas más elementales del instituto. Mi deber es informar a tu padre e imponerte el correspondiente castigo, al igual que he de hacer con Suigetsu. No obstante, trataré de explicarle a tu padre los motivos exactos que te llevaron a enfrentarte con un compañero y que, en cierto modo, tú no fuiste el que propiciaste la agresión. Espero que al menos sirva de algo.

- ¡¿De verdad haría eso por mí?! – Naruto alzó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró con renovada esperanza, igual que si fuese un crío al que acabasen de ofrecerle un jugoso caramelo.

- Tengo la mala costumbre de confiar en las personas – le dijo Iruka sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa -. Antes de dar por hecho que todo lo que pone en tu informe sobre ti es completamente cierto, me veo en la imprudente curiosidad de comprobarlo por mí mismo.

- ¡Ah, joder, es usted un tío de puta madr…! – al comprender que quizá se había excedido un poco Naruto cerró inmediatamente la boca y miró al director, con las mejillas ardiendo.

- Creo que no opinarás lo mismo cuando sepas tu castigo – Iruka adoptó de nuevo la actitud solemne y formal que requería su cargo -. Vas a pasarte lo que queda hasta el final del trimestre limpiando los lavabos.

El primer impulso de un indignado Naruto fue abrir la boca para empezar a protestar. ¡¿Limpiar los lavabos?! ¡Menuda putada! Casi prefería aguantar la mala leche de Karin en la cafetería que pasarse todas las tardes fregando meados. Empero, decidió aceptar su correctivo sin exhalar ni una sola queja al respecto, porque al menos Iruka no le había colgado la odiada etiqueta de alumno difícil a las primeras de cambio. Cuando diez minutos después salió del despacho en dirección a la enfermería, bastante animado y satisfecho consigo mismo, tuvo una agradable sorpresa al descubrir a Chouji y sus amigos esperándole en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido, chico nuevo? – le preguntó el que se llamaba Kiba, sonriéndole hasta mostrarle una generosa hilera de blanquísimos dientes.

- Sobreviviré – les contestó el rubio intentando imitar su gesto, más tuvo que contentarse con hacer una torpe mueca cuando el corte que tenía en el labio se le abrió dolorosamente al estirarse la piel.

- Quería darte las gracias – añadió Chouji con cierta timidez -. Suigetsu y Jûgo son unos imbéciles y bueno… se ve que hoy me tocaba a mí, y tú te has metido en un lío por mi culpa.

Naruto le hizo un gesto indiferente y se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no le importaba.

- ¿Sabes? El caso es que al principio pensábamos que sólo eras un idiota engreído, como el típico pipiolo de ciudad que se cree superior porque lo sabe todo – le confesó el ingenuo Kiba rascándose nerviosamente la nuca -. Pero tío, después de lo de esta mañana te has ganado todo nuestro respeto. No hay mucha gente dispuesta a plantarle cara a ese par de gorilas deficientes… Ah, por cierto, él es Chouji Akimichi, nuestro pequeño y prometedor luchador de sumo – añadió señalando al gordito y esquivando fácilmente el puñetazo que le lanzó el susodicho -. Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka; el de las gafas de sol de aspecto rarito es Shino Aburame, da un poco de miedo pero puedes confiar en él. El de la coleta en lo alto, con las rastas, es Shikamaru Nara, un genio incomprendido y el ser viviente más gandul y perezoso que conocerás en toda tu vida.

- Naruto Uzumaki – se presentó a su vez el rubio sonriéndoles a todos.

- ¿Ibas a la enfermería, verdad? Será mejor que sí, porque creo que el ojo se te está poniendo verde.

- No digas gilipolleces, Kiba.

- ¿Ah, no? Quizá si te quitases de una puñetera vez esas horrendas gafas de sol, a lo mejor lo verías.

- Joder, no empecéis otra vez a pelearos, que sólo oíros ya me cansa. Pues menudo rollo…

- Eh, que si te aburres vete a mirar las nubes y no des el coñazo.

- ¿Sabías que el mal carácter está íntimamente relacionado con los problemas de erección?

- ¡Serás gilipollas! ¡Y tú no te rías, Shino, que por lo menos la mía ve de vez en cuando la luz del sol! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te la miraste, eh? ¿Cuándo tu madre te cambiaba los pañales?

Naruto estaba algo descolocado, pero le hacía gracia ver las ridículas disputas que se organizaban en menos de un segundo y que, invariablemente, se resolvían en el mismo tiempo o quizá en la mitad. Justo cuando el reservado Shino parecía estar mascullando algo sobre la respectiva progenitora de Kiba, Chouji se acercó al rubio y le asestó una amistosa palmadita en el brazo.

- Ven, te acompañaré a la enfermería. Shino y Kiba se llevan de muerte, pero les gusta discutir de vez en cuando. A veces parecen un auténtico matrimonio.

Naruto asintió tras palparse cuidadosamente el corte del labio, que aún estaba algo húmedo por la sangre. Se dejó guiar por Chouji a través de los interminables pasillos del edificio, acompañado de los atrevidos comentarios de Kiba, las ingeniosas y cortantes respuestas de Shino y las débiles quejas de Shikamaru. Definitivamente, aquellos chicos no se parecían en nada a los amigos que había tenido en la ciudad.

Pero, sonriendo para sus adentros, Naruto pensó que podría llegar a acostumbrarse.

* ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ * ˜ *

Después de ir a saludar formalmente a su padre, sus piernas se habían movido solas hacia el pequeño cobertizo abandonado que había en el jardín. Las breves conversaciones con Fugaku siempre se desarrollaban de la misma manera. Le preguntaba por el trabajo, por la situación del negocio familiar y por las nuevas inversiones, felicitándole después por su excelente labor. Pero nunca, desde hacía bastantes años, Fugaku parecía interesarse por su vida personal. Itachi también habría querido preguntarle por Sasuke, pero sabía que su padre tan sólo se limitaría a fruncir el ceño y mirarle con desaprobación. Era curioso, pero a pesar de que siguiesen vivos aún en aquellas circunstancias tan especiales, Sasuke siempre tendría que pagar por su "error".

La desvencijada puerta del cobertizo crujió levemente al abrirse y, durante unos instantes, la luz penetró en su interior. Era un cuartucho pequeño y lleno de trastos viejos e inservibles, aunque con un particular encanto añadido por sus secretos encuentros prohibidos y tantas noches pasadas ocultándose del mundo exterior.

- Soy yo, Sai. Ya puedes salir.

El joven se deslizó en silencio hasta quedar frente a sus ojos, abandonando el prudente refugio que le había ofrecido un antiguo armario cuyas puertas no encajaban a la perfección.

- Mi amo y señor – susurró el chico con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

Itachi supo captar al instante el doble significado de aquella expresión, mientras un estremecimiento de irrefrenable lujuria le recorría la espalda hasta desembocar en su ingle, como si alguien le hubiese mordisqueado de pronto hasta la última fibra de su ser.

- Ven aquí – le pidió con la voz estrangulada.

Sai le obedeció al instante y caminó, sumiso y ávido, hasta él, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Iba descalzo, como siempre, y llevaba un sencillo yukata de color negro que, más que afear su descuidada apariencia, le confería un trágico halo de adictiva fascinación.

Su niño sin alma.

Sí, suyo, porque él le había convertido en lo que era.

Alargó los brazos para aprisionarlo obsesivamente contra su cuerpo, mientras Sai rodeaba su fuerte espalda y alzaba la cabeza para besarle intempestivamente en los labios.

- Esto no está bien, Itachi – le recordó como siempre hacía cuando ambos dejaban aflorar sus verdaderos sentimientos entre las ajadas paredes de aquella pequeña cabaña oculta en el jardín.

- Shhhh… - Itachi le hizo callar con otro apresurado beso, metiéndole la lengua hasta que Sai se sintió colmado y suspiró de placer -. Quiero verte, Sai… Ahora…

El muchacho asintió suavemente y se alejó un par de pasos mirándole sin pudor ni vergüenza, porque no los conocía. Sus blancas manos se posaron sobre el cinturón del yukata y comenzaron a deshacer el nudo, tan lentamente que Itachi sintió deseos de arrancárselo. Un sordo gemido se atascó en su garganta cuando la tela cedió hacia los lados, revelando un atractivo cuerpo delgado y esbelto cuya notoria palidez lo hacía destacar levemente entre aquella opresiva penumbra.

- Soy tuyo – le confirmó el propio Sai abriendo los brazos -. Hazme lo que quieras.

Itachi sintió un repentino dolor en la boca y, al instante, se pasó la lengua por los dientes apreciando la súbita aparición de dos afilados colmillos en la parte superior. Sai le sonreía mostrándole los suyos; si su sangre hubiese sido la de un genuino Uchiha, seguramente sus ojos también lo estarían mirando a través de un resplandeciente rojo cegador.

De un hábil movimiento acabó desnudando a Sai, alzándolo hasta recostar su espalda contra la misma pared del armario. Allí lo penetró, de manera brusca aunque extrañamente tierna, y Sai dejó escapar un ronco gemido a medio camino entre el dolor y el deseo. Aquel pasional encuentro resultó demasiado vertiginoso para durar mucho tiempo, después de aquellos interminables meses en los que habían pasado las largas noches pensando el uno en el otro.

Ya cuando sintió que se acercaba el éxtasis Sai ladeó la cabeza y dejó su pálido cuello al descubierto, ofreciéndole a su amante un irresistible placer añadido al que Itachi no tenía la menor intención de renunciar. Primero olisqueó la deliciosa piel, le pasó un par de veces la lengua y la templó con su cálido aliento, para luego clavarle los afilados dientes mientras el chico que tenía debajo se estremecía súbitamente de dolor.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, Sai reprimió un salvaje gruñido al verse sorprendido por un devastador orgasmo.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Vaya, vaya... mientras Itachi y Sai retozan en rincones oscuros, Naruto hace amigos en su nuevo instituto y Sasuke se deja mordisquear por el asqueroso del Orochi, ya queda menos para que los caminos de estos chicos se crucen para siempre... Sólo espero que tengáis paciencia xDDD

Gracias por leer y besos.


	4. El primer contacto

¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé… siento muchísimo la tardanza xD pero es que con tanto salón del manga por aquí y por allá una no tiene la mente en donde la tiene que tener ^^u. En este capi los niños al fin se verán las caras… aunque no esperéis gran cosa, porque dado sus respectivos caracteres ya os podréis imaginar como acaban xD. Daros de nuevo las gracias por los revis, que están respondidos aquí abajo y, por supuesto, por leer.

Espero que os guste ^^

Envidia: ¡Hola! Vaya, menos mal que te gustan los tochazos de capis que me da por subir xD. La sola idea de un OrochiSasu ya me da mucho miedo ¿sabes? xDDD. De momento nos conformaremos con que sólo le chupe la sangre, que es lo que nos gustaría a muchas de nosotras xDDD Gracias por el revi wapa! Besos.

: Me alegro mucho de que le hayas dado una oportunidad. Para serte sincera yo tampoco estaba segura de escribir sobre vampiros, pero me gusta la temática y decidí que tenía que intentarlo. De todas formas, los vampiros de mi fic no van a ser como los que estamos acostumbradas a ver xD Espero que te siga gustando y gracias por el revi.

Rominapr: ¡Qué bien que te guste el fic! Cierto que el Orochi da mucho asco, pero para hacer de malo va que ni pintado xD. La personalidad de Naruto es como la del manga: un gamberrillo de buen corazón ^^ Espero que los siguientes capis te gusten tanto como este. Gracias por el revi!

Shao-kino: El fic está lleno de misterios, y por supuesto se van a ir descubriendo poco a poco: la verdad sobre los Uchiha, su maldición… e incluso sobre nuestro rubio hiperactivo xD Tantos fics he leído en donde Itachi es malvado que yo quería darle un giro a su personaje, porque creo realmente que él adoraba a Sasuke por encima de todo. Respecto a ponerlo con Sai, bueno… Es que esa pareja me gusta xDDD Gracias por el revi y nos vemos en el siguiente!

Katsurag: Ahora ando un poquillo atascada, pero espero ponerme pronto las pilas y seguir con los capítulos. Ya te adelanto que la relación de éstos no va a ser ni mucho menos normal, pero es que si te paras a pensarlo ellos tampoco lo son xDDDD ¡Nos vemos! ^^

Umi-reira: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te hayas enganchado a la historia. Hay mucho misterio al principio pero todo se irá despejando conforme avance la cosa. Espero verte por aquí y que disfrutes con el fic. Saludos! ^^

**Capítulo 4. El primer contacto.**

Todavía era bastante temprano cuando Itachi salió de su cuarto sin hacer el menor ruido y bajó hasta la cocina, deteniéndose unos preciosos segundos ante la puerta de la pequeña habitación de Sai para asomar la cabeza y contemplarle dormir profundamente con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. La noche anterior, otra vez escondidos bajo el amparo de aquel olvidado cobertizo, habían dado rienda suelta a todos y cada uno de sus más febriles deseos, tal y como llevaban haciendo cada día desde que Itachi había vuelto a Konoha.

Aquello era un juego peligroso y ambos lo sabían, como también sabían que, si Fugaku les acababa descubriendo, lo más probable era que en su posterior ataque de furia los hiciese pedazos por haberse atrevido a mancillar el noble apellido Uchiha. Dos hombres no podían amarse, porque se consideraba un grave pecado. Dos primos no podían amarse, porque se consideraba incesto. Un noble y un sirviente no podían amarse, porque nunca debía de existir relación alguna entre dos clases sociales tan diferenciadas, sino era para que una de ellas demostrase continuamente a la otra quién ostentaba el verdadero poder. Itachi había tratado varias veces explicarle a su estricto padre que, en los tiempos que corrían, casi nadie tenía criados y que lo mejor sería dejar de tratar a Sai como uno de ellos. Fugaku, sin embargo, parecía haberse quedado anclado en el pasado y no transigía en aquel aspecto, como tampoco parecía querer cambiar el injusto comportamiento que había adoptado con su hermano menor.

Nada más entrar a la cocina su ánimo experimentó una súbita alegría al descubrir a Sasuke vestido con el impecable uniforme de la escuela mientras desayunaba en silencio, dándole pequeños sorbos a una copa llena de sangre.

- Creía que preferías la leche con cereales – intentó bromear Itachi sin muchas ganas.

Sasuke se encogió levemente de hombros, relamiéndose a toda prisa una pequeña gota encarnada que le resbaló por la comisura del labio y estuvo a punto de manchar su chaleco. Al hacerlo Itachi apreció sus afilados colmillos y dejó salir a los suyos propios, irremediablemente tentado por el dulce olor metálico que desprendía la copa.

- En fin, habrá que dejar el café y las tostadas para cuando vuelva a la oficina – decidió alargando un brazo en dirección a su hermano -. ¿Me das un poco?

Sasuke le pasó la copa y, de un solo trago, Itachi se bebió lo que quedaba en el fondo.

- ¿No vas a necesitar más? – le preguntó Sasuke, intrigado.

- No, no creo que salga de casa – contestó el mayor tras saborear con deleite su precario aunque indispensable desayuno. Tampoco le dijo que, la noche anterior, Sai le había regalado una buena dosis de la suya -. Ah, es A+… la encuentro demasiado dulce para mi gusto. Personalmente, prefiero la O-. A veces hasta me recuerda a un buen vaso de _Sauvignon_.

- No queda – Sasuke señaló el frigorífico con ademán aburrido -. Tendré que pedirle a Kabuto que me traiga algunas bolsas más del hospital.

- Te encuentras mejor, por lo que veo – comentó Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba la copa vacía en el fregadero -. Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que llegué. Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en volver al instituto.

- Me gusta ir allí – masculló simplemente su hermano.

- Seguro que sí, ya que llevas asistiendo prácticamente desde que lo inauguraron hace unos cuarenta años.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza para mirarle, al parecer sin la menor expresividad en su pálido semblante.

- Es el único sitio donde aún puedo sentirme "normal".

Aquella repentina confesión sorprendió a Itachi con la guardia baja. Sin acordarse de que a Sasuke nunca le había gustado el contacto físico, y mucho menos desde que hizo aquel macabro trato con Orochimaru, se acercó al muchacho y le puso una esbelta mano sobre sus negros cabellos.

- Tú eres normal, Sasuke. Todo lo normal que quieras ser.

Al sentir que Itachi lo tocaba, su hermano se sacudió enseguida de su mano levantándose de la silla.

- Sí, tan normal que necesito beberme medio litro de sangre todas las jodidas mañanas para intentar pasar el día sin matar a ninguno de mis compañeros de clase.

- Lo estás haciendo muy bien – procuró recordarle Itachi manteniendo su extraordinario papel de maduro y confiable hermano mayor -. Eres el único de nosotros que no se alimenta tomando la sangre directamente de la víctima.

- A veces… - Sasuke se interrumpió, como si hubiese estado a punto de revelar algún secreto vergonzosamente íntimo. De pronto se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Itachi, cruzó los brazos y éste le oyó suspirar -. A veces no es nada fácil. Es por culpa de este maldito instinto, que parece querer volverme loco cuando trato de ignorarlo. Y sé que algún día acabaré haciéndole daño a alguien.

- Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke, es nuestra naturaleza.

- Si yo lo hubiera sabido… si hubiese sabido en lo que nos acabaríamos convirtiendo, jamás…

- Ya ha pasado un siglo y medio desde aquello – le interrumpió Itachi con delicada severidad -. Y no creo que quieras pasarte los que te quedan lamentándote. Vistes cómo casi nos mataban, y tú mismo te resististe con todas tus fuerzas a morir. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto para salvarnos, aunque convertirnos en esta especie de monstruos sea el precio que hayamos tenido que pagar.

- Y si llegas a saberlo, ¿no hubieses preferido morir? – le preguntó Sasuke volviéndose de repente para clavarle una intrigante mirada.

Itachi tan sólo pudo pensar en Sai, en el tibio y débil calorcillo de su cuerpo pálido, en sus ojos negros como pozos sin fondo y la manera en que gemía bajito y culpable cada vez que ambos retozaban a oscuras en el cobertizo del jardín.

- No, Sasuke – le contestó finalmente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza con suavidad -. Aunque no lo creas la vida es maravillosa, incluso "nuestra vida". Sólo espero que algún día puedas darte cuenta de ello.

* * *

- Qué problemático… Vamos a llegar tarde – advirtió vagamente Shikamaru bostezando por enésima vez.

Naruto, que estaba sentado en el portón de la casa de Kiba junto a Shino y Chouji, echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj digital de pulsera.

- El Hatake va a cabrearse – vaticinó asintiendo con aire lúgubre -. Y no sé vosotros, pero es que a mí ya me tiene manía.

- Sólo llevas cuatro días en el instituto – resumió Chouji con la boca llena de patatas fritas, el complemento ideal a un nutritivo desayuno -. Te ha preguntado dos veces y no habías estudiado nada, y en el examen de ayer te pasaste toda la hora haciendo dibujitos y garabatos en la hoja de respuestas.

- Soy un recién llegado – se defendió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros -. Antes de sacar sobresalientes tendré que acostumbrarme a este sitio, ¿no?

- El día que saques un sobresaliente con el Hatake, Chouji podrá presentarse a miss Konoha.

- Eh, no os paséis – protestó el aludido mientras los otros estallaban en sonoras carcajadas.

Kiba, al escuchar el escándalo, se asomó enseguida a su ventana.

- ¡Ya bajo! – les gritó haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- ¡Un minuto más y nos largamos sin ti! – lo previno Shino mientras se sacudía los pantalones del uniforme tras ponerse de pie.

Kiba apareció en el portón de su casa apenas treinta segundos después. Todos se fijaron inmediatamente en que allí había algo que no era normal; quizá en su uniforme pulcramente planchado, en su pelo engominado y tieso o en el mareante tufo a perfume que emanaba de él.

- ¿Qué, nos vamos? – los animó exhibiendo una torpe sonrisilla nerviosa.

- Vale – dijo Chouji señalándole con un admonitorio e implacable dedo índice -. Dinos dónde está Kiba y qué demonios has hecho con él.

- Oh, vamos, chicos… no empecéis con vuestras gilipolleces…

- ¡Te has peinado! – bramó Shino como si aquello fuese un imperdonable crimen en lugar de una básica muestra de higiene personal.

- Bueno sí, un poco… ¿y qué? – confesó Kiba poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

- ¿Y ese uniforme? Está tan limpio que no puedo ni mirarlo – continuó Chouji sacudiendo pesadamente la cabeza -. Por cierto, ¿le has robado la colonia a tu abuelo y te has tirado encima medio bote?

- Si Chouji va a ser miss Konoha, entonces Kiba seguro que sale como primera dama de honor – apuntó Naruto aguantándose a duras penas otra ofensiva carcajada.

- ¿Sabéis que os digo? ¡Que os vayáis a la mierda! – refunfuñó un sonrojado Kiba dándoles la espalda mientras echaba a caminar hacia el instituto.

- No os metáis con él – les susurró Shikamaru mientras se colocaba la mochila en un hombro y les miraba con cierto reproche -. ¿Acaso no os acordáis del festival anual de fin de curso? Kiba lleva meses queriendo pedirle a Ino Yamanaka si quiere acompañarle.

- ¡No jodas! – soltó Chouji escupiendo trocitos de patata a medio masticar -. ¿Insinúas que va a pedirle salir? ¡Y nada menos que a la _Rubia de Hielo_!

- Es un fracaso anunciado – se lamentó Shino mientras volvía a ponerse sus inseparables gafas de sol -. Ino es una de las chicas más populares del instituto. Además, todo el mundo sabe que anda loca detrás de Sasuke Uchiha desde que iban a parvulitos.

- Querido Shino – ironizó Chouji soltándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda -. ¿Y se puede saber qué chica de Konoha no anda loca detrás de ese condenado Uchiha, aparte de nuestras madres? Y respecto a esto último aún tengo mis dudas…

- Hinata, por ejemplo. Nunca la he visto babeando cuando pasa cerca de él.

- Hinata es tan tímida que aún me cuesta comprender cómo consigue salir de su casa todos los días sin sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

- Eh, pero tiene un buen par de tetas – apuntó de repente Kiba, que se había detenido para esperarles y unirse a la animada conversación.

- A Hinata le gusta Naruto, ¿verdad Shino? – reveló Chouji con una maliciosa sonrisita de suficiencia -. Sólo hay que ver cómo lo mira cuando nadie cree que se va a dar cuenta. "Eh… yo… si… si quieres, pu… puedo explicarte los ejercicios de matemáticas en el recreo, Naruto-kun" – finalizó imitando a la perfección la dulce e insegura vocecilla de la muchacha.

- ¿Entonces vas a pedirle salir, Naruto? – se interesó Kiba mientras observaba al rubio, que no había dado la menor muestra de querer intervenir en aquel escabroso asunto -. Si le tocas las tetas tienes que contarme la experiencia, ¿eh? Seguro que lleva una talla de sujetador extra-grande…

- No seáis cerdos – les espetó un molesto Naruto con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

- Pero tío, que parezca que esté a punto de desmayarse cada vez que le hablas es un obstáculo que podréis superar. Además, y aunque no se vista ni se maquille tan provocativa como lo hacen Ino y Sakura, Hinata es bastante guapa.

- Su primo Neji trabaja con su tío Hiashi en el dojo Hyûga, enseñando las técnicas milenarias de su clan – le explicó Shino -. Se cree una especie de guardaespaldas o algo, y encima tiene una mala leche que te cagas. Creo que al último insensato que se atrevió a pedirle salir a Hinata lo lanzó volando desde el tejado.

- Yo no voy a pedirle salir a nadie – les aclaró Naruto con una especie de fiero gruñido.

- Joder, no me digas que no te gusta ninguna chavalita – Kiba le soltó un palmetazo en la nuca, esquivó fácilmente el puñetazo vengativo de Naruto y se echó a reír -. Ni que fueses gay…

Los demás corearon sus risas, pero se callaron enseguida al ver que Naruto ni siquiera había sonreído un poco. Aquel siempre era el momento más difícil cada vez que intentaba hacer amigos, pues no era la primera vez que, al confesarles su asumida homosexualidad, sus supuestos "colegas" huían despavoridos. Pero Naruto tenía muy claro que le gustaban los chicos y que nada en el mundo podría hacerlo cambiar de idea. Él había nacido así y tendrían que aceptarlo, aunque hubiese gente que aún fuera proclamando por ahí que el ser homosexual no era otra cosa que una simple enfermedad para perturbados. Así que permaneció en silencio mirando a la nada, porque tampoco tenía muy claro si él mismo estaba lo suficientemente preparado para sufrir otro nuevo rechazo.

- Oye… - dijo Kiba atreviéndose por fin a romper aquella tensa atmósfera, tras darse perfecta cuenta de las leves arrugas de preocupación que se habían adueñado de la morena cara de Naruto -. ¿Es que sí que eres gay?

El rubio alzó la cabeza, enfrentándose con valentía a cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban con enorme curiosidad.

- Sí.

"_Ya está. Ya lo he hecho." _Pensó mientras se preparaba para lo peor. _"Ahora me mirarán como si fuese un bicho raro y dejarán de hablarme."_

- Pues vale – farfulló entonces un apático Shikamaru alzando los brazos para taparse la boca mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo.

- A mí me parece bien – dijo Chouji buscando en su mochila otra bolsa de patatas, esta vez con sabor a ketchup.

- Al fin y al cabo todos tenemos nuestros gustos, tío – añadió Shino encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hombre… - intervino Kiba con gesto serio, y fue el único que no pareció tomárselo demasiado bien -. El problema está en que, si te van los tíos, seguro que tú también te acabas enamorando del súper ídolo Sasuke Uchiha.

Chouji rompió a reír, sabiendo que Kiba sólo estaba gastándole una broma al inocente Naruto. A los pocos segundos Shino y Shikamaru soltaron unas flojas carcajadas, contagiando al malicioso Kiba y, por fin, arrancándole una tímida sonrisa al silencioso rubio.

- Seréis cabrones… - suspiró Naruto sintiéndose agradablemente aliviado.

- Que vivamos en el culo del mundo no quiere decir que seamos unos intransigentes – le explicó amablemente Shino -. Es más, creo que desde hace unos dos siglos ya no quemamos a nadie en la hoguera…

- Bueno, no pensaba exactamente que fuerais unos intolerantes – lo corrigió Naruto sintiendo una leve punzada de remordimientos -. Es sólo que… en fin, no he tenido buenas experiencias a lo largo de mi vida.

- Pero gracias por advertírnoslo – añadió Kiba esquivando un pequeño charco de agua para no mancharse los relucientes zapatos del uniforme -. Así sabré que, cuando en los vestuarios me estés mirando el culo, estaré haciéndote enormemente feliz.

- ¡Serás gilipollas! – protestó enseguida el rubio, echando a correr tras él con toda la intención de soltarle un buen puñetazo.

- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡¿Habéis visto?! – chilló el perseguido con estudiada afectación -. ¡A Naruto le pongo un montón!

- ¡Kiba te juro que cuando te coja te voy a arrancar la cabeza!

- ¡Sí nene, eso es! ¡Ponte agresivo! ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr!

- ¡¿Es que quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que te gusta la Yamanaka?!

Nada más escuchar aquella horrible amenaza Kiba se dio la vuelta de forma inesperada, saltando sobre un desprevenido Naruto que no consiguió mantener el equilibrio a tiempo. Entre gritos y risas ambos chicos cayeron al suelo y rodaron sobre el césped de los jardines del instituto, forcejeando en broma mientras el resto de los alumnos los observaban con curiosidad. Y cuando acabó aquella lucha, sudorosos, despeinados y con el uniforme lleno de polvo, Naruto le ayudó a incorporarse dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

- Estás hecho un asco, ¿sabes? Ahora ya no vas a poder declararte a tu princesa.

- La verdad es que no me importa. No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidí presentarme con esta lamentable pinta de metrosexual anticuado. Ino jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.

- Yo también soy rubio con ojos azules. Si te sirvo de consuelo… - bromeó Naruto intentando animarle.

- Me lo pensaré – declaró su amigo plenamente dispuesto a seguirle el juego -. Antes mientras rodábamos por el suelo te he tocado el culo sin querer, y la verdad es que me ha parecido una experiencia bastante interesante...

Primero Naruto le plantó una mirada incrédula, luego puso los ojos en blanco y, al darse cuenta de que Kiba estaba aguantándose la risa, él mismo volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

* * *

Era la primera vez que entraba en el dojo Uchiha, pero a pesar de la majestuosa serenidad del antiguo edificio Minato no se sintió intimidado en ningún momento. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que, en la puerta principal, encastrada en el grueso muro de piedra con los grabados de antiguas leyendas imperiales, hubiese un moderno fono porta en lugar de una sencilla campanita de porcelana. En su temprana época de aprendiz, cuando ni siquiera había conocido aún a Kushina, le había suplicado una y mil veces a Jiraiya para que lo llevase con él a conocer aquel misterioso dojo del que tanto había oído chismorrear en el pueblo. Jiraiya, sin embargo, nunca le dejaba acompañarle alegando que el señor Uchiha era un hombre muy exigente que jamás hubiese permitido que un simple estudiante examinara a sus caballos. Pero ahora, veinte años después, licenciado en Veterinaria, Medicina y siendo además uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de Japón, nada ni nadie podría impedirle entrar allí.

Excepto tal vez, aquel muchachito pálido y delgado que había aparecido de pronto en la puerta.

- Buenos días – se presentó formalmente Minato dedicándole al chico una breve reverencia de cortesía -. Soy el doctor Namikaze, el nuevo veterinario. El señor Uchiha me espera para atender a uno de sus caballos.

Sai asintió despacio, mirándole sin emoción alguna. Correspondió a su reverencia inclinándose mucho más profundamente que el doctor, pues aunque nadie allí lo supiera él seguía siendo un simple criado.

- Acompáñeme, por favor – le pidió a Minato dándose la vuelta.

El hombre lo siguió a través del enorme jardín hacia las cuadras, situadas en una inmejorable extensión de tierra y hierba que hubiese sido la envidia de cualquier aficionado a la equitación. Mientras andaba, enfundado en unos cómodos pantalones vaqueros y una ligera camisa de cuadros, Minato intentó romper el tenso silencio empezando una conversación.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Sai, doctor – le contestó educadamente el muchacho.

- ¿Eres hijo del señor Uchiha?

- No. Soy su sobrino.

- Ah, no sabía que aquí vivían varias familias.

- En realidad sólo estamos tío Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke y yo – precisó Sai con amabilidad, aunque sonriendo de una forma que no parecía demasiado natural -. Mis padres murieron hace tiempo y mi tío decidió acogerme en su casa.

Minato asintió, dedicándole otra leve sonrisa. En realidad la historia no había transcurrido exactamente así, y el cómo Sai había acabado viviendo en el dojo convertido en lo mismo que los restantes y escasos miembros de su familia, fue una inesperada circunstancia que ni el mismo Fugaku pudo impedir.

- Debes de ir al mismo instituto que mi hijo – observó Minato cambiándose de mano el pesado maletín médico con todo el instrumental necesario -. A lo mejor no lo conoces, porque hace menos de una semana que llegamos. Se llama Naruto.

- Yo no voy al instituto, Namikaze-san. Trabajo aquí en el dojo.

Minato lo observó con curiosidad, tratando de discernir la edad aproximada de aquel muchacho tan extraño. Seguro que no tendría más de diecisiete años y, aunque la educación secundaria en Japón no era obligatoria, muy pocos eran los jóvenes que decidían no continuar sus estudios.

- ¿Entonces te gustan los caballos, Sai? – indagó por curiosidad.

- No.

La pronta respuesta del chico, lacónica y absurdamente sincera, lo dejó momentáneamente desconcertado. Varias cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza, cosas sobre aquel impasible muchacho de modales anticuados, sus estudios abandonados y su trabajo a disgusto en el dojo pero, como eran cosas privadas que no le incumbían, decidió ser prudente y no seguir haciendo preguntas.

- Es allí, doctor – le indicó Sai al cabo de un minuto mientras le señalaba el establo más pequeño -. Tío Fugaku le está esperando dentro.

- Gracias, Sai. Ya nos veremos otro día – se despidió el veterinario con su habitual amabilidad -. Quizá la próxima vez le pida a mi hijo que me acompañe, así podréis conoceros.

"_Conocernos a mí y a mi familia no trae nada bueno"_ pensó el chico esbozando una rígida y amarga sonrisa. Sin embargo, estaba obligado a actuar con absoluta normalidad.

- Como quiera, doctor. Que tenga buenos días.

Minato observó alejarse al muchacho mientras dejaba el maletín en el suelo y se enjugaba el sudor de la frente, maldiciendo entre dientes aquel endemoniado clima tan caluroso. Con su ligero yukata negro de algodón, sus blancos pies descalzos sorteando la hierba y sus movimientos ágiles y silenciosos, Minato tuvo la impresión de que Sai se parecía enormemente a un escurridizo gatito. Resguardándose del sol bajo el alero del establo, abrió el maletín y sacó una bata blanca de manga corta sin estrenar. Justo cuando terminaba de abrocharse el último botón, una grave voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un ligero respingo.

- El doctor Namikaze, supongo.

- Así es – ya repuesto del pequeño susto, Minato se dio la vuelta para estrecharle la mano a su anfitrión -. Y usted debe ser el señor Uchiha.

Fugaku asintió levemente, sin variar ni un ápice su pétreo gesto malhumorado y sus fríos aires de gran aristócrata. Minato pensó que, para alguien que de seguro no tendría más de cuarenta y cinco años, llevar esa cara de viejo cascarrabias era una auténtica pena.

- Jiraiya-san me comentó que estaba teniendo dificultades para encontrar un sustituto, pero veo que finalmente lo consiguió. Y nada menos que su mejor alumno.

Al escuchar ese último comentario, Minato alzó las cejas y lo miró con expectación.

- Lo lamento, pero acabo de volver a Konoha después de dieciséis años. En mi juventud oí hablar mucho sobre este dojo y sobre su familia, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerles. En cambio, parece que usted sí que me recuerda.

- Bastante más joven, eso sí – concedió Fugaku asestándole una profunda mirada de solemnidad -. Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su esposa. Fue una auténtica tragedia.

Minato asintió en silencio, agradeciéndole aquellas tardías condolencias. Fugaku, por su parte, sólo estaba intentando hacer que el nuevo veterinario se sintiese a gusto en sus bastos dominios ya que, seguramente, tendría que volver muy a menudo a revisar sus caballos.

- ¿Tenía usted un hijo, verdad doctor?

- Sí, se llama Naruto. En octubre cumple ya los dieciocho.

En realidad Fugaku sólo había visto al niño un par de veces por el pueblo en compañía de su madre, pero sin embargo recordaba vagamente una especie de rolliza pelota rosada con una desordenada maraña de pelo rubio y la irritante costumbre de estar todo el rato chillando.

- Su sobrino me…

- ¿Sobrino? – interrumpió Fugaku frunciendo el ceño de forma inconsciente.

- Eh… sí. Me ha dicho que se llama Sai. Es un muchacho muy amable. Me ha acompañado hasta aquí.

No era amabilidad precisamente lo que Fugaku le había inculcado con tanta insistencia, sino la incuestionable premisa de que debía atender a todo el mundo con exquisitos modales y carácter servicial, como correspondía a todo criado que trabajase para una buena familia. Pero, en cuanto al grosero atrevimiento de hacerse pasar por su "sobrino", luego sí que tendría unas pocas palabras con ese bastardo desvergonzado.

- Ah, sí, ese chico – reconoció finalmente haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

- Le decía que su sobrino me ha comentado que tiene usted dos hijos, señor Uchiha.

- Mi primogénito vive en Tokio, pero estos días se encuentra en Konoha haciéndonos una visita. Ha estudiado en Estados Unidos para graduarse en Económicas y Derecho en la universidad de Harvard, y se especializó con un master sobre finanzas Europeas en Suiza. Itachi habla perfectamente siete idiomas y con sólo veinticinco años ya está al frente de los negocios familiares – le explicó el hombre sin molestarse en disimular que se sentía soberanamente orgulloso.

- Debe de ser todo un portento – lo felicitó Minato con sinceridad, sintiéndose admirado. Luego, compuso una alegre sonrisa y se encogió de hombros -. Lástima que a mi hijo Naruto sólo le interesen las finanzas cuando tiene que pedirme la paga.

- Es una edad difícil – apuntó Fugaku sin mucho interés.

- Y su otro hijo… ¿Sasuke, quizá? Creo que su sobrino mencionó ese nombre…

Cuando Fugaku habló, todo el escaso buen humor que había exhibido enumerando las increíbles proezas de Itachi desapareció tan rápido como una hoja seca barrida por un fiero soplo de viento. Su cara se volvió de roca, sus arrugas se acentuaron envejeciéndole diez años de golpe y sus ojos negros despidieron un inquietante halo de frialdad.

- Sasuke es un chico normal y corriente. Él no tiene nada de especial. Y ahora, si no le importa, desearía que viese al caballo y me dijera cómo está.

Minato asintió circunspecto y lo siguió al interior del establo, teniendo muy presente que algo en su oscura mirada le había advertido seriamente que aquel era un tema que no debía volver a mencionar.

* * *

Disimulando un tedioso bostezo Naruto colocó un codo sobre el pupitre y ladeó la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano izquierda mientras con la otra, que sostenía un lápiz con la punta quebrada, daba pequeños golpecitos al libro de biología. En aquellos precisos momentos el Hatake estaba muy ocupado merodeando por las mesas de delante, repartiendo los exámenes del día anterior mientras prodigaba a los alumnos su personalísima y corrosiva valoración.

- Sakura, querida, que hayas fallado en la fórmula del amoníaco me parece imperdonable, sobre todo porque seguro que es eso lo que te echas en la cabeza para decolorarte cada vez que te tiñes de ese espantoso rosa… y tú, Kiba, ¿estás seguro de que no contestaste a las preguntas mientras estabas durmiendo? Pero mira, casi te diría que te salen mejor que cuando estás despierto… Menos mal que a ti, Shino, esa obsesiva manía que tienes por los bichos te sirve al menos para sacar una nota aceptable. A ver si tu compañero de mesa toma ejemplo y te ayuda a cazar hormigas en lugar de hacer millonarios a los fabricantes de patatas fritas – prosiguió el docente deteniéndose al lado de un nervioso y acobardado Chouji, que dejó escapar un audible suspiro de alivio cuando vislumbró en su hoja un aprobado por los pelos. Pasando a la tercera fila, Kakashi siguió ametrallándolos mientras disfrutaba perversamente en secreto -. Excelente, Shikamaru, vuelves a tener un sobresaliente. Me complace ver que por lo menos hay alguien inteligente, para variar. Lee, si gastases todo ese entusiasmo desbordante en estudiar aún más, igual hasta me parecerían bonitos esos leotardos verdes que traes a las clases de gimnasia… y en cuanto a ti, Ino, no sé si pensar que cada vez que te pones esas faldas tan cortas se acortan también tus neuronas.

A Naruto, que trataba de ignorar a Kakashi con todas sus fuerzas pero que no lo conseguía del todo, se le escapó una leve sonrisa al escuchar su último comentario. Lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de dejarte en ridículo delante de toda la clase, el muy cabrón seguía resultando gracioso.

- Debo admitir que estás mejorando, Hinata. Aunque la próxima vez procura fumarte algo relajante antes de entrar en la clase y ponerte a balbucear.

Ya estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y no podría escapar. Naruto escuchó sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la última mesa, la suya, aquella que compartía con ese tal Sasuke Uchiha que todavía no se había dignado a aparecer.

- Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki – lo llamó Kakashi pronunciando deliberadamente las sílabas por separado. Dejó el examen en blanco sobre su mesa, justo encima de la página del libro que había empezado a pintarrajear -. Has cumplido perfectamente todas mis expectativas sobre tu limitado cociente intelectual. No sólo no sabes responderme cuando te pregunto en clase, sino que estoy tentado de hablar con el director Iruka y que te mande a Educación Especial. O mejor aún, decirle que se ha equivocado contigo y que tienes que repetir parvulitos.

- A lo mejor es usted el que se ha equivocado de profesión – contestó temerariamente el rubio alzando al fin la cabeza -. Si quería inventarse monólogos graciosos creo que mejor le hubiese ido en el circo.

Toda la clase se sumió en un incómodo silencio, roto esporádicamente por algún nervioso susurro admirando el impertinente atrevimiento del alumno nuevo enfrentándose a un profesor.

Y nada menos que al Hatake.

- Bien, pues ya que estoy inspirado finalizaré mi actuación castigándote el sábado por la tarde a limpiar el laboratorio… ¿Te parece eso suficientemente gracioso, Naruto?

- ¡Pero los sábados no hay clases! – protestó enseguida el indignado muchacho alzando la voz.

- No hay clases propiamente dichas – le corrigió Kakashi dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisita que pretendía ser inocente -. Pero hay actividades deportivas y, en concreto, un emocionante partido de béisbol que te perderás por bocazas. Y ahora – añadió con severidad al ver que Naruto se iba a poner otra vez a discutir -, será mejor que no digas ni una sola palabra si no quieres hacerle otra visita a nuestro querido director.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una inconfundible mirada de odio, a la que Kakashi quizá se hubiese sentido afrentado de no ser porque, acompañando al gesto, el chico también había inflado sus mofletes de una forma enfurruñadamente infantil.

"_Estos mocosos…qué razón tenía mi madre cuando me decía que tenía que haber sido abogado" _se lamentó cansinamente Kakashi dándose la vuelta para ir a escribir el título del nuevo tema en la pizarra. No bien hubo agarrado la tiza, se vio nuevamente interrumpido por otro alumno que acababa de llegar.

- Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei. Siento el retraso. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Ah, Sasuke… - al instante, más de veinte pares de ojos se posaron en el umbral de la puerta donde, precisamente el mencionado, aguardaba paciente y serio la respuesta del profesor -. Claro, puedes ir a tu sitio. Me alegra ver que ya te encuentras mejor.

- Gracias.

Sasuke Uchiha caminó entre las mesas, sabiéndose ferozmente observado. Las chicas prácticamente se lo comían con la vista, le sonreían fingiendo timidez o intercambiaban molestas risitas y codazos impertinentes que ya estaba acostumbrado a ignorar. Sus compañeros, sin embargo, lo miraban exhibiendo diferentes grados de aversión; empezando por la hipócrita amabilidad, pasando por el consiguiente miedo y la desconfianza y terminando en la más absoluta envidia. Era un hecho consumado que Sasuke Uchiha nunca dejaba indiferente a nadie. Puede que se le viese algo más pálido y ojeroso de lo habitual, e incluso un poco más delgado, pero nadie allí había conseguido explicarse cómo el maldito uniforme le sentaba tan rematadamente bien. Y, si su inesperada entrada en la clase había dejado a la mitad de ella con la boca abierta y suspirando en secreto, había alguien que, por suerte o por desgracia, aún no había podido ni siquiera pestañear.

"_Joder, joder… JODER."_

Ese fue el pensamiento más coherente que pasó por la cabeza de Naruto mientras veía al brillante Sasuke caminando despreocupadamente hacia él. Aquello tenía que ser una broma, y de las gordas. Ese pelo no podía ser tan negro, ni caerle tan lacio y suave hacia ambos lados de la cara. Esos ojos no podían ser tan profundos, tan peligrosamente salvajes, capaces de congelar a su voluntad cualquier cosa sobre la que se posaran. Esos rígidos pectorales no podían marcársele de aquella forma tan evidente bajo la ajustada camisa.

No, ese no podía ser el mismo chico que iba en el coche cuando casi estuvieron a punto de atropellarle.

- Estás ocupando mi sitio.

- ¿Eh… qué? – balbuceó el rubio volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

- Que ése es mi sitio.

Genial, nada mejor que una estúpida discusión con aquel niño guapo para que Naruto pudiese encarrilar adecuadamente las cosas.

- Tienes una silla libre junto a la ventana, Sasuke-kun – le indicó con una irritante sonrisita.

- No puedo sentarme ahí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te cague un pájaro?

El muchacho se lo quedó mirando como si Naruto fuese un completo idiota, que seguramente sería lo mismo que estaba pensando mientras dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa y se inclinaba tranquilamente hacia él.

- He dicho que te largues de mi jodido sitio, dobe – le susurró de tal manera que sólo Naruto pudo escucharle.

Sin saber por qué, un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, haciéndole sentir la misma sensación de vacío que había experimentado la otra vez en su presencia, cuando aquel hombre joven que conducía lo había levantado del suelo con una sola mano. Sin añadir una sola palabra, Naruto recogió sus cosas y se cambió de silla justo al lado de la ventana.

"_Este tío tiene algo muy extraño… da miedo" _pensó el rubio mientras abría el libro por la página que había mencionado Kakashi y se concentraba en ignorarlo abiertamente.

Para Sasuke, la actitud indiferente de su compañero de mesa se tradujo en un hipotético suspiro de alivio, pues también lo había reconocido enseguida y se había temido que de un momento a otro empezase a molestarle con incómodas preguntas. Afortunadamente, y como la mayoría de los chicos en el instituto, parecía que el nuevo había decidido que no valía la pena prestarle un mínimo de atención. Había llegado tarde a propósito, porque su hermano Itachi se había empeñado en llevarlo en coche para que no se esforzase mucho en su primer día después de la recuperación. El problema había surgido cuando, sonriente y orgulloso, había sacado precisamente su _Ferrari_ del amplio garaje del dojo. Sin poder ocultar su mal humor Sasuke le había explicado que, por si acaso su sola presencia no levantaba la suficiente expectación, lo más indicado sería que todo el instituto lo viese llegar allí en un lujoso deportivo valorado en millones, para que se pasasen el resto del año sin tener otro puñetero tema de conversación. Finalmente, Itachi le había sugerido esperar a que todos estuvieran en clase para que él pudiese dejarlo en la puerta sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.

- Oye…

Ahí estaba ese molesto dobe otra vez, dándole el coñazo. Hizo como que no lo había escuchado y se concentró en tomar apuntes, copiando los nombres de las diferentes hormonas que Kakashi había ido apuntando en la pizarra.

- Eh, Sasuke…

En aquella ocasión sí que volvió la cabeza y lo traspasó con la mirada, indignado porque aquel imbécil se hubiese atrevido a tomarse tantas confianzas.

- No me llames por mi nombre – le gruñó por lo bajo -. ¿Quién coño te has creído que eres?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién coño te has creído que eres tú, Blancanieves? – se defendió enseguida Naruto adoptando una actitud claramente ofensiva -. Sólo quería preguntarte si tenías un jodido sacapuntas.

- Ah, es verdad. Los críos de tu edad aún no han aprendido a escribir con bolígrafo.

- ¿Has pensado en ir al médico, bastardo? Yo de ti no perdería más tiempo, porque está claro que lo tuyo no es normal.

- Aquí lo único que hay anormal eres tú, pedazo de burro.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan popular. Tienes todo lo necesario para que la gente te odie nada más conocerte.

- Bien, pues entonces déjame en paz – le soltó el moreno tras dedicarle una arrogante mirada de desprecio.

- Será un placer – concedió Naruto en un último y crispado susurro, justo antes de que el Hatake se diese la vuelta y con airada impaciencia lo mandase callar.

* * *

Ya de vuelta de su improvisado paseo por el campo, Itachi volvió a guardar su preciado _Ferrari_ en el garaje del dojo. Conducir por aquellas carreteras vacías a doscientos kilómetros por hora era una de sus actividades favoritas para combatir el estrés, cosa que no podía hacer en Tokio porque siempre iba a todas partes en un sobrio y elegante _Mercedes_ negro con chofer personal. Así que, las veces en que regresaba a casa, siempre tenía tiempo para coger el flamante deportivo y comportarse como un auténtico suicida. A veces hasta lograba convencer a Sasuke para que lo acompañara y, en una de aquellas secretas escapadas, incluso le había enseñado a conducir. Otras veces, sobre todo cuando su padre se ausentaba del dojo por motivos puramente nutricionales, raptaba a Sai sin que el muchacho se opusiera y los dos acababan, invariablemente, haciendo el amor bajo los densos árboles de alguna cuneta.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, nada más salir del garaje sintió el peligro. Su relajado estado de ánimo disparó enseguida todas las alarmas, haciéndole sentirse verdaderamente inquieto. Aguzó su fino oído como el de un animal, algo imposible para una persona normal y corriente, y le pareció captar el conocido rumor de la voz de su padre hablando con alguien en el interior del dojo.

- … tú sólo eres un simple criado y no pienso volver a repetírtelo, ¿me entiendes?

"_Mierda"_ maldijo Itachi mentalmente mientras en menos de un segundo salía disparado hacia allí.

No se molestaría en esconderse, ni en espiar la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta aunque supiese de sobra que no debía meterse. Y le daba igual, porque su padre acabaría localizándolo de todas formas. El susurro de sus ligeras pisadas, su olor, los débiles latidos de su corazón, el imperceptible siseo de su respiración entrecortada. En aquella casa nada ni nadie podía pasar desapercibido.

- Lo lamento mucho, Fugaku-sama. Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Las voces provenían del salón principal, aquel que en su verdadero tiempo habían utilizado para recibir a las visitas importantes. Descorrió la fina hoja de papel de arroz casi sin pensar, únicamente con el quedo murmullo de disculpa de la ingrávida voz de Sai dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

- Padre…

A sus prudentes y furiosos ojos, el espectáculo se le antojó dantesco. Sai estaba encogido sobre sí mismo con las manos y la frente pegadas al suelo, postrado a los pies de Fugaku en una actitud inequívocamente sumisa. Su padre, orgulloso y altanero como correspondía a un verdadero miembro del clan Uchiha, miraba al silencioso muchacho con una vaga mueca de desprecio y, lo que más sorprendió a Itachi, de envenenado rencor.

- Jamás vuelvas a tener el osado atrevimiento de considerarte parte de nuestro respetable clan. Tú… - Fugaku dudó, esforzándose en encontrar las palabras más hirientes y adecuadas -. Tú sólo eres el fruto de la vergonzosa deshonra de mi hermana.

- ¡Padre! – volvió a farfullar Itachi, rabiosamente conmocionado.

Sai ni siquiera se movió, y mucho menos se atrevió a levantar la cara del suelo para mirar al dueño de la casa. Pensaba en todo lo que el hombre le había dicho y en que, aunque en el fondo le doliese, tenía toda la razón.

- Padre… por favor – le rogó Itachi interponiéndose entre ellos -. Ya es suficiente.

El hombre le asestó una gélida y reprobatoria mirada, de aquellas que únicamente tenía reservadas para Sasuke las pocas veces en las que coincidía con él. Itachi sintió una repentina sacudida en el estómago y, por un instante, supo cómo debía sentirse su hermano menor. Su padre, aunque en menor medida que a Sasuke, tampoco había podido perdonarle su pequeño error.

- Voy a ir a comer con el señor Orochimaru – comentó Fugaku mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación -. Volveré esta noche.

El joven sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba. Orochimaru seguramente habría salido de caza, cobrándose dos deliciosas piezas humanas que cedería a su íntimo amigo en un amable gesto de buena voluntad. Al fin y al cabo era lo mínimo que le podía ofrecer, teniendo en cuenta que tenía por macabra costumbre medio desangrar a su hijo pequeño un par de veces al mes.

Hirviendo de impaciencia, Itachi aguardó a que el olor de su padre fuese un débil efluvio que apenas se podía intuir, asegurándose así de que el hombre ya se encontraría lo suficientemente lejos.

- Levántate, Sai – murmuró suavemente volviéndose hacia el muchacho.

El chico le obedeció, acostumbrado como estaba a acatar cualquier orden que se le daba. No parecía estar demasiado afectado, al menos en apariencia, pero Itachi sabía perfectamente que todos los golpes de Fugaku iban directos al corazón. Sai siguió sin querer levantar la cabeza para enfrentarse a su anhelante mirada, y fue entonces cuando Itachi alargó una mano con la tierna intención de acariciarle la cara.

- No – rechazó de pronto el muchacho con voz ronca, retrocediendo hacia atrás -. No…

- Sai… - le imploró el mayor.

- Esto no está bien, Itachi-san.

Itachi compuso un sorprendido gesto de dolor. Sai nunca se dirigía él con tanta formalidad cuando estaban a solas.

- No tienes por qué creerle – le dijo al chico refiriéndose a las crueles palabras de Fugaku -. Sai, por favor… Sabes que no es verdad.

Aunque adivinó sus intenciones, Itachi fue incapaz de detenerle. Sai le obsequió con una respetuosa reverencia y salió apresuradamente de la cocina, con la cabeza hecha un lío y la absoluta certeza de que amar al hijo mayor del amo había sido un terrible error imperdonable.

Ya solo, Itachi lanzó un ahogado rugido de rabia y golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, sin molestare en controlar su inmensa fuerza. La madera crujió con cierta agonía y el sólido mueble tembló, mientras la oscura superficie de madera explotaba de pronto en cientos de afiladas astillas.

* * *

- ¡Es un completo y redomado gilipollas! – declaró un indignado Naruto por enésima vez durante el almuerzo.

Tras darle un generoso mordisco a su tercer sándwich de pollo con mayonesa, Kiba asintió con vehemencia mostrándose totalmente de acuerdo con él.

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué tiene tanta fama en el instituto? Hasta un retortijón de barriga sería mucho más agradable.

- Y encima te habla como si te estuviera perdonando la vida – añadió Chouji encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues aún no me explico cómo alguien tan imbécil puede ser tan popular. Vamos, es que yo creo que seguimos discutiendo dos minutos más y nos liamos a tortas.

- Sasuke Uchiha impone, eso tenéis que reconocerlo – les dijo Shikamaru mientras removía con visible desgana una colorida ensalada de pasta con algas -. Ese halo de misterio y frialdad que lo envuelve, su impresionante físico, sus modales siempre tan correctos y comedidos… Os juro que a veces me cuesta creer que tenga nuestra misma edad.

- En el fondo, ese tipo de gente siempre está sola – Kiba pellizcó un diminuto trozo de pan de molde y lo lanzó por la ventana hacia el jardín, donde un par de jóvenes gorriones se dedicaban a buscar semillas entre la hierba. Nada más localizar el alimento, uno de ellos lo atrapó con el pico y se elevó revoloteando hacia el cielo.

- ¿No tiene amigos, verdad? Creo que no se lleva mal del todo con Suigetsu y su pequeño grupo de paranoicos, pero nunca se le ha visto con ellos fuera del instituto.

- ¿Y sus notas? Eso sí que es un caso paranormal. ¿Cómo hará para aprobarlo todo con sobresaliente?

- Muy fácil. Sabemos que es un misántropo y que no se relaciona con nadie, que apenas sale por el pueblo… Así que por huevos tiene que aburrirse y, cuando eso pasa, no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que ponerse a estudiar.

- Ese Uchiha es más raro que un perro verde – sentenció finalmente Kiba con un definitivo y contundente manotazo en la mesa.

- Deberían ponerlo como reclamo turístico en Konoha – se le ocurrió decir a Chouji mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa -. Sería lo mejor para que la gente visitara nuestra aldea y no volviese nunca jamás.

- A mí ya me están entrando ganas de largarme – bromeó Naruto asaltando el plato de Shino con los palillos para robarle un apetitoso pastelillo de arroz -. Y lo peor es que tengo que aguantarlo a mi lado en las clases de biología.

- Yo sé de más de una que estaría encantada de cambiarte el sitio.

- En ese aspecto yo tampoco comprendo a las mujeres – se lamentó Kiba con un resignado suspiro -. ¿Creéis que si voy por ahí comportándome como un imbécil arrogante tendré a todas las chavalas suspirando por mis huesos?

- Puedes intentarlo – lo animó Chouji -. Al fin y al cabo, lo peor que puede pasarte es que alguien se acabe cansando y te suelte una ostia.

- ¿Tú le meterías una ostia a Sasuke Uchiha?

- ¿Yo? Ni loco. Tiene pinta de hacerte pedazos si lo intentas.

- Pues a mí me encantaría – afirmó Naruto adoptando un divertido aire soñador -. Darle un buen puñetazo en mitad de su perfecta cara de idiota…

- Oh, oh… ¡Lo sabía! – saltó de pronto Kiba señalándole con un alarmante dedo acusador -. ¡Has dicho "perfecta cara"! ¡¿Acabas de conocerlo y ya te has enamorado?!

- Creo que cambiaré de idea – Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el resto de sus compañeros se reían a carcajadas -. El puñetazo te lo daré antes a ti.

- ¡Por Kami-sama, es que es tan jodidamente sexy…!

Naruto frunció el ceño, dispuesto a defenderse con uñas y dientes empezando otra nueva discusión. Pero, por esas extrañas cosas de la vida, decidió que aquella vez utilizaría una táctica mucho más sutil e inofensiva, cuyas consecuencias podrían llegar a ser verdaderamente desastrosas.

- ¡Eh, Ino! – llamó alegremente a la joven, sentada sólo tres mesas hacia la derecha y rodeada de su inseparable grupo de amigas.

- ¡No serás capaz! – repuso Kiba con la voz estrangulada, mientras veía aterrorizado cómo su rubio sueño se giraba para mirar a Naruto con una coqueta sonrisa en los labios -. Como le digas algo te juro que te mato…

Esbozando una traviesa sonrisa triunfante, Naruto miró a la muchacha con total despreocupación.

- Me gusta tu falda.

Ino, agradablemente ruborizada, le dedicó un encantador guiño de ojos antes de volverse hacia sus amigas y que éstas la contagiaran con sus risueños cuchicheos y sus histéricas risitas de emoción. Enormemente aliviado, Kiba soltó de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones.

- Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, Uzumaki – reconoció finalmente Chouji con visible admiración.

En la esquina opuesta del comedor, sentado a una pequeña mesa sin más compañía que la de su propia presencia, Sasuke mordisqueaba sin ganas algunos trozos sueltos de _sushi_ que ese día habían ofrecido en el menú. Tenía apoyado el libro de literatura japonesa sobre una de las esquinas de la bandeja, fingiendo que leía tranquilamente la lección. Pero cuando las palabras _"Ese Uchiha es más raro que un perro verde"_ llegaron a sus sensibles oídos casi sin querer, redobló sus esfuerzos por concentrarse en la dichosa poesía medieval y no es escuchar todo lo que aquellos imbéciles ignorantes despotricaban sobre él.

¿Qué sabrían ellos? Ni siquiera le conocían.

No estaba solo por gusto, aunque ciertamente le agradase la serenidad y el silencio que sólo podía proporcionarle el estar alejado de los demás. Dejarse llevar hubiera sido demasiado peligroso. Intentar hacer amigos y estar todo el día cerca de ellos hubiera sido demasiado peligroso. Él mismo era un jodido peligro para todos.

"_Tú eres normal, Sasuke. Todo lo normal que quieras ser."_

Itachi sólo había intentado animarle, y él seguía auto convenciéndose de que yendo al instituto y tratando de llevar la típica vida de un estudiante de diecisiete años, algún día podría conseguirlo.

¿Qué sabrían todos ellos?

Definitivamente, era mejor así. No podía arriesgarse a que un día le ganara el instinto, a que el horrible monstruo que era en realidad le hiciese daño a alguien de forma intencionada.

"_¿Tú le meterías una ostia a Sasuke Uchiha?"_

Quería dejar de escucharlo absolutamente todo a su alrededor. El sordo zumbido de la sangre circulando bajo la piel, los ruidosos latidos de cientos de corazones, las gambas fritas crujiendo en la boca de algún hambriento alumno y la molesta algarabía de todas las conversaciones que se entremezclaban en el abarrotado comedor, como si estuviese escuchando una radio mal sintonizada. Quería que su sensible olfato dejase de percibir toda esa mareante mezcla de olores, olores que sin embargo podía distinguir por separado con suma facilidad. Como la conocida marca de perfume que solía usar Sakura, las hojas de alguna libreta nueva o el pastelillo de arroz que se estaba comiendo aquel estúpido anormal que se sentaba a su lado en las clases de biología. También podía verlo con toda claridad, como si sólo estuviese a menos de un metro. Su pelo revuelto y descuidado, el diminuto pendiente de plata en forma de aro que llevaba en la oreja, esos ojos inquietos y de un azul tan intenso que incluso le hacía daño mirarlos. Con su vista de halcón también se dio cuenta de que un pequeño grano de arroz se le había quedado pegado en la comisura del labio.

"_Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, Uzumaki"_

Ah, así que ese bocazas insufrible se llamaba Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki… Sasuke frunció el ceño y dejó de comer durante algunos instantes, tratando de recordar dónde habría escuchado antes ese nombre.

- Uzumaki… - susurró para sus adentros.

Y, como si hubiese sido capaz de oírle, Naruto lo miró en aquel preciso momento antes de dedicarle un despreocupado gesto de burla, volverse hacia sus amigos y que todos empezasen a reírse de nuevo como unos idiotas.

* * *

Pobre bastardillo, ¿ne? Que Naruto y su panda se descojonan y el crío nada más que es un poco insociable. Aunque eso sí, ya verás Naruto cuando el Uchiha te coja como te ríes menos xDD

En fin, la próxima vez espero no tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar... Y antes de irme unas preguntillas xDD ¿Por qué a Sasuke le suena el apellido de Naruto? ¿Se arreglarán las cosas entre Sai e Itachi? ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia del oscuro pasado de Sai? ¡A ver si alguien acierta! ^^

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


	5. Rumores y leyendas

¡¡Feliz año nuevo a tods!! Nada mejor que comenzar este 2010 actualizando un fic, ¿eh? xDD

Os doy las gracias por los reviews, he estado tan liadilla que no he podido contestarlos y no sé si podré hacerlo, pero quiero que sepáis que siempre los leo y los tengo todos en cuenta. Son una gran ayuda para quienes nos gusta escribir ^^ ¡Ah! Algo que me habéis repetido muchos de vosotros es el hecho de que Sasuke fuese el creador de la estirpe de vampiros en los Uchiha… bueno, en cierto modo es así, pero no fue él quién les mordió. Y seguro que os imagináis quién fue el responsable…

Hoy no me voy a enrollar mucho, sólo deciros que espero que disfrutéis un buen rato con las aventurillas de estos dos, que aún nos tienen guardadas sorpresas para rato…

¡A leer! ^^

**Capítulo 5. Rumores y leyendas.**

Por fin era viernes y, como todas las vísperas previas a un buen fin de semana, todos los alumnos del Konoha Gakuen volvían a casa con el ánimo por las nubes.

O casi todos.

Naruto había salido una hora más tarde después de cumplir con la tediosa, y repugnante, tarea de limpiar los baños masculinos que le había impuesto Iruka como castigo a su absoluta falta de disciplina. Y eso que sólo les había dado tiempo a pegarse unos pocos puñetazos, porque Naruto adivinó enseguida que Suigetsu era tanto o incluso aún más hábil que él en cuestión de arrearse mamporros como si estuvieran peleándose en mitad de la calle. Para colmo, el sábado por la tarde tenía que saldar sus propias cuentas con el imbécil del Hatake y ordenar el laboratorio de biología, mientras que sus amigos disfrutaban en la pista de béisbol viendo jugar al flamante equipo de Konoha contra otro grupo de alumnos aficionados. Kiba, que era segunda base del equipo titular, se había pasado toda la mañana echándole en cara que se iba a perder su magnífica actuación.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – gritó nada más subir los escalones del porche.

Minato, que los viernes por la tarde y los fines de semana sólo atendía urgencias, se había puesto un chándal viejo y estaba muy atareado en darle una mano de pintura a la descolorida pared del salón. Al escuchar la inconfundible voz de su hijo, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y le dedicó una paternal sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Puedes pasar, que no he cerrado con llave. En la cocina te he dejado un par de _dorayakis_ que me ha regalado una vecina esta mañana cuando he ido a visitar a su gato. Me he comido unos pocos y están deliciosos.

- Seguro que quería ligar contigo – precisó Naruto arrugando la nariz.

- Bueno, debía de tener cerca de setenta años… - Minato se encogió de hombros y después se echó a reír -. Me alegra comprobar que, por lo menos, sigo resultando atractivo para las dulces ancianitas.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la casa, dejando la mochila junto al perchero y quitándose las embarradas zapatillas de deporte. Ya descalzo, como también tenía por costumbre en su céntrico piso de Tokio, dejó atrás el amplio recibidor y fue directamente a la cocina. La verdad era que, si bien la antigua casa de sus padres estaba algo vieja y necesitaba de unas cuantas manos de pintura, la sólida construcción era bastante más grande que la que habían tenido en la ciudad. Con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre, Naruto abrió el frigorífico para servirse un generoso vaso de batido de chocolate que, bien fresquito, sería el complemento ideal para los _dorayakis_.

- ¿Vas a pintar toda la casa tú solo? – le preguntó interesado a Minato cuando apareció en el salón, apoyado tranquilamente bajo el quicio de la puerta.

- _Vamos_ a pintar toda la casa _nosotros_ solos – le corrigió su padre señalándole con el rodillo -. Eres un hombrecito hecho y derecho, y coger una simple brocha no te matará.

- Bueno pero empiezo el domingo, ¿vale?

- ¿Y se puede saber qué planes tienes para este fin de semana? Porque si no lo recuerdas, jovencito, estás castigado sin salir…

Al escucharle Naruto no pudo evitar enfurruñarse un poco, y se quedó mirando a su padre con cara de reproche mientras mordisqueaba huraño la masa blandita que recubría el _dorayaki_.

- Iruka-sensei ya me castigó por las tardes. No entiendo por qué tienes que hacerlo tú también.

- Cuando seas padre, ya lo entenderás.

- ¡Pero no es justo! Sabes de sobra que yo no fui quien empezó la pelea.

- Pero te peleaste.

- ¡Joder, pues claro! ¡¿Y qué iba a hacer, dejar que ése imbécil me zurrase a su antojo?!

- Sólo quiero que aprendas a ser responsable, Naruto, y a ser consecuente con tus actos.

- Pero un mes entero sin salir no es un castigo, papá – especificó el chico con una ligera nota de histeria en la voz -. ¡Es una tortura!

Minato soltó el rodillo sobre el cubo de pintura y se echó a reír.

- Escucharte renegar y refunfuñar durante horas sí que es una auténtica tortura.

- Kiba y los demás han quedado después en el parque – le reveló por fin un afligido Naruto, apelando a su escondida pero existente debilidad paterna -. Por favor, será sólo un rato… prácticamente acabo de conocerlos y me gustaría mucho estar con ellos fuera del instituto. Sólo un par de horas, te prometo que antes de la medianoche vuelvo a casa...

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con aire pensativo, observando a su hijo y, sobre todo, reparando en su traviesa cara de evidente ansiedad. Lo cierto es que se había portado bastante bien desde que habían llegado a Konoha y, salvo el incidente del primer día con ese tal Suigetsu, Naruto no había dado ninguna otra clase de problemas. Sin embargo, siempre quedaba el miedo. Minato recordaba con bastante claridad aquellos aciagos días en la capital, en los que apenas veía a Naruto entre su absorbente trabajo y la descarriada vida que llevaba el chico en las calles de Tokio. No quería perderle otra vez, pero tampoco podía mantenerlo encerrado en casa porque Naruto ya no era ningún niño. Y su deber como padre, sin duda alguna, era darle un pequeño voto de confianza.

- Como a las doce en punto no estés llamando al timbre, saldré a buscarte a donde quiera que estés y te traeré a rastras – cedió Minato haciéndose un poco el duro, aunque reprimiendo una ligera sonrisa al comprobar la radiante mueca de alegría que había iluminado el inquieto semblante de su hijo.

Éste, poseído por un repentino entusiasmo, le dio las gracias asfixiándolo de un enorme abrazo.

- No te fallaré, papá.

- Eso espero – asintió el hombre retirándole de forma inconsciente algunos rebeldes mechones rubios que casi le tapaban los brillantes ojos azules -. Lo único que te pido es que intentes no…

- …meterte en líos – le interrumpió Naruto acabando él mismo la famosa frase mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro paciente -. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

- Vale – contestó un divertido Minato imitando su característica forma de hablar.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te apetece para cenar? Si quieres puedo preparar unos tazones de ramen y freír algunas brochetas de carne con verdura…

- ¿No quemarás la casa? – dudó Minato fingiendo estar bastante preocupado por esa remota posibilidad.

- ¡Ey! – protestó enseguida el chico, arrugando el entrecejo medio en broma.

Minato se echó a reír, revolviéndole el pelo con la única mano que no tenía manchada de pintura.

- De acuerdo. Avísame cuando esté lista. Yo seguiré con esto un rato más… Por cierto, ¿has decidido ya de qué color quieres que pintemos tu cuarto?

Naruto, apelando a su color favorito y ya de camino a la cocina, no albergaba ninguna duda al respecto.

- ¡Naranja!

- ¡¿Y qué tal amarillo fosforescente?! He oído que combina bastante bien con el rosa – le sugirió Minato con cierto sarcasmo, imaginando con espanto la habitación tan amplia de la buhardilla toda pintada de aquella escandalosa tonalidad anaranjada que, de forma inexplicable, le encantaba a su hijo.

En la otra estancia, mientras sacaba una tabla de madera para cortar las verduras, Naruto estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

* * *

Decididamente, los viernes por la tarde eran muy aburridos. La gente hacía planes para el fin de semana y luego quedaba con los amigos para tomarse unas cuantas cervezas, ir al cine o hacer una barbacoa en la playa. Las suaves temperaturas casi veraniegas que ya se habían instalado en Konoha invitaban a disfrutar del aire libre, y nadie habría tenido el poco juicio de quedarse encerrado en casa.

En realidad, sólo había un adolescente en todo el pueblo que no salía los viernes. Bueno… ni los viernes ni ningún otro día. Su vida nocturna se reducía a dormir dos o tres horas, pues no necesitaba de más para que su cuerpo obtuviese el descanso necesario que exigía su singular metabolismo, mucho más lento y fuerte que el de una persona normal. Pero, aunque a priori aquel tiempo extra hubiese podido parecer una enorme ventaja, el pasar despierto la mayoría de las noches no era en absoluto beneficioso. No para su salud física, que por regla general siempre era excelente, sino para la mental.

Y es que, cuando se aburría, a Sasuke le daba por pensar.

Los ciento cincuenta años que componían su vida habían dado para mucho, dejándole miles de recuerdos imborrables que nunca sería capaz de olvidar. El triunfo del imperialismo en Japón, la progresiva desaparición de los samuráis, la primera vez que vio un coche, que se subió a un avión o que tuvo en sus manos el simple mando a distancia de un televisor. El mundo había cambiado demasiado deprisa, y aún a veces echaba de menos aquella bulliciosa época, _su_ época, en la que, armado con su espada y el irreflexivo valor de la juventud, arriesgaba la vida en el cruento campo de batalla.

Era fuerte y vigoroso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía hastiado, saturado, viejo… sin la imprescindible emoción de las cosas que, en una vida tan larga, ya había perdido la ilusión por hacer. Crecer, estudiar, tener un buen trabajo, casarse, formar una familia… ¿De qué le serviría todo eso? ¿Acaso pensaba condenar a otras personas a vivir la misma existencia maldita? No aparentaba más de diecisiete o dieciocho años y, sin embargo, tampoco se comportaba como lo hubiese hecho cualquier muchacho de esa misma edad. La rígida educación de su tiempo, unida a su basta experiencia le otorgaban una serenidad casi fuera de lo común, unos modales correctísimos pero algo anticuados y una actitud demasiado reflexiva ante la vida. Además, estaba el insignificante aunque crucial detalle de que, básicamente, se alimentaba de sangre para no morir.

- ¿Estás ahí, Sasuke? – preguntó de pronto la voz de Itachi.

El chico lo había olido desde hacía rato, al igual que había escuchado sus sosegados pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, otra de sus escasas aficiones nocturnas, y le dijo a su hermano que podía pasar.

- Oh, ¿cuál es? – curioseó Itachi señalando el ejemplar. Sasuke alzó el brazo para enseñarle la portada -. _Platón:_ _Teoría de las Ideas…_ - leyó Itachi componiendo una ligera mueca de incrédulo sopor -. ¿Desde cuando te gusta la filosofía, estúpido ôtoto?

- Desde que me he leído ya tantos libros que no se me ocurren más alternativas – respondió Sasuke con su habitual sequedad.

- Puedes probar con _El Conde Drácula_ – le soltó Itachi recurriendo a una de sus cáusticas bromas sin gracia.

Sasuke frunció inmediatamente el ceño y lo miró con ofuscación.

- ¿Estás aburrido, aniki?

- Creo que no más que tú, aunque no he venido a visitarte por ese motivo – sin esperar a que Sasuke pudiera seguir preguntando, Itachi compuso una ligera sonrisa y señaló la ventana -. Esta noche van a intentarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Otra vez? – se quejó el menor con evidente enojo, incorporándose ágilmente del mullido sofá donde había estado descansando -. Deberíamos darles de una vez por todas un buen susto a esos imbéciles.

- Son simples juegos de críos – Itachi se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en ocultar que aquella descabellada idea en el fondo le parecía divertida -. ¿Bajas tú o bajo yo? Al fin y al cabo, alguien tiene que mantener esos oportunos rumores sobre nuestra casa embrujada y nuestra extraña familia…

- Baja tú – decidió Sasuke, impertérrito -. Esta noche no estoy de humor.

- ¿No te apetece ver a tus compañeros de clase?

- No. Ya tengo suficiente en el instituto, cuando se ríen de mí a mis espaldas y me miran como si fuese un bicho raro.

- Como quieras – encogiéndose de hombros, Itachi soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación. ¿Desde cuándo su estúpido ôtoto estaba de humor para hacer cualquier cosa? -. En fin, voy a darles un pequeño escarmiento a esos críos imprudentes.

- Comételos – gruñó su hermano antes de volver a ponerse el libro delante de la cara -. Seguro que nos harías un gran favor a todos.

Itachi esbozó una leve sonrisa y salió del cuarto con su habitual sigilo, decidido a divertirse un rato a costa de aquellos mocosos que aún no sabían a ciencia cierta en dónde se estaban metiendo. Recorrió el pasillo hasta el fondo, deteniéndose ante la gran ventana con cristalera que daba al jardín. Aguzó la vista, el oído y el olfato durante algunos segundos, pero enseguida supo que aún no se habían atrevido a entrar en la casa. Armándose de divertida paciencia, Itachi se apoyó en el alféizar y se dispuso a esperar.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no hemos podido quedarnos en el parque, como todos los viernes? – preguntó un enfurruñado Chouji por enésima vez.

Los demás lo miraron con sufrida paciencia, como si lo estuviesen compadeciendo por no haberse enterado aún de las obvias razones que los habían obligado a cambiar a última hora su lugar habitual de reunión. Fue Kiba quien, tras darle un generoso trago a una botella de cerveza y pasársela después a Shino respetando los turnos, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y procedió a contestarle.

- Ya te lo hemos dicho, Chouji: mi hermana mayor también estaba en el parque con sus colegas y, si me ve bebiendo, fijo que se lo cuenta a mi madre. Y tú ya conoces a mi madre…así que es mejor que no se cabree, por mi propia seguridad.

- Kiba tiene razón – apuntó Shikamaru soltando un tedioso bostezo -. A mi madre tampoco le haría gracia enterarse, y seguro que la madre de Kiba la llamaría enseguida para contárselo. Si ya lo dice mi padre, las mujeres son muy problemáticas…

- Tu hermana es una maldita chivata – se lamentó Chouji cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí, pero a ti te gusta estar en el parque porque no paras de ir al quiosco a comprarte bolsas de patatas fritas.

- ¡Tengo que alimentarme! – se defendió Chouji, escandalizado -. Todavía estoy en edad de crecer, ¿no?

- El problema es que tú crecer, creces, pero a lo ancho.

- ¿Acaso me estás llamando gordo, Shino?

- ¿Yo? Qué va…

Recostado sobre la hierba con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, Naruto le dio un largo trago al amargo líquido espumoso y se quedó en silencio contemplando las estrellas. Le hacía gracia ver cómo unas simples botellas de cerveza suscitaban esa obsesiva reacción de peligro inminente en sus nuevos amigos, cuando él, en Tokio y con malas compañías, había probado casi de todo lo que se podía probar.

- ¿No vais a ningún sitio de moda? – les preguntó de repente alzando la voz -. No sé… a bailar, al cine, a la bolera o a alguna chorrada de ésas donde se suelen ir los fines de semana.

Shino resopló bajo el ancho cuello de su chaqueta, Chouji lo miró como si de repente le hubiesen salido tres pares de tentáculos verdes y Shikamaru, fiel a su estilo, puso los ojos en blanco y farfulló su típico y casi ininteligible "_mendokuse_". Fue el propio Kiba quien, tras terminarse la botella y dejarla junto a las otras sobre un pequeño montón de ramas secas, carraspeó con aire entendido y soltó un pequeño eructo antes de contestar.

- Aquí no hay nada de eso, compañero. Recuerda que esto es la villa de Konoha, y que te has venido a vivir prácticamente al culo del mundo. Los cines, las discotecas, los centros comerciales… todo eso queda a unos trescientos cincuenta kilómetros en la ciudad más cercana.

- ¡¿Y cómo es que no os morís de aburrimiento?! – la inesperada noticia, la carencia de todo aquello que Naruto consideraba indispensable para poder divertirse, lo había dejado a las puertas de un traumático estado de shock.

- Bueno, tenemos nuestros propios juegos y entretenimientos – añadió Shikamaru sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Las canicas? – sugirió Naruto en tono burlón -. ¿Hacer casitas en los árboles?

- Apuesto lo que quieras a que tú no pasarías _La Prueba_ – soltó de repente Shino, claramente ofendido.

- ¿La Prueba? – inquirió enseguida el rubio, ya despierta su excitable curiosidad -. ¿Qué es eso?

- Bah… en realidad es una chorrada – contestó Chouji sacudiendo vagamente la mano.

- Lo que pasa es que tú te cagas en los pantalones cada vez que decidimos hacerla.

- ¡Repite eso, insecto!

- En fin… – terció Kiba dispuesto a ignorar otra nueva y ridícula discusión. Tras abrir la última de las botellas, que Chouji había conseguido sacar a hurtadillas del restaurante de su familia, le lanzó a Naruto una estudiada mirada de intriga -. Supongo que ya habrás oído hablar sobre la leyenda del dojo Uchiha.

El chico de Tokio puso cara de desconcierto.

- Pues… no.

- Naruto sólo lleva aquí una semana – le recordó Shikamaru, enrollándose una de sus largas rastas entre los dedos.

- A la velocidad que corren los rumores y dado que en este pueblo son todos unos cotillas – resumió Kiba poniéndose serio -, ya deberías saberlo.

- ¡¿Saber el qué?! – apremió el rubio, cada vez más interesado.

- Lo que se dice de los Uchiha… No dejan de ser simples habladurías, leyendas de pueblo si lo prefieres pero, si te paras a pensarlo, tiene su parte de lógica.

- Ya se está enrollando… – farfulló Chouji soltando un flojo suspiro.

Kiba lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Hay una antigua leyenda – comenzó a relatarle a Naruto con aire misterioso -, que habla del dojo Uchiha y sus extraños habitantes. Nadie sabe con certeza la antigüedad de la casa, pero los ancianos más viejos de Konoha aseguran que ya estaba ahí en el tiempo de sus tatarabuelos.

- Bueno, hay muchos edificios antiguos en todo el mundo - objetó pensativo el rubio, alzando una ceja.

- El caso es – prosiguió Kiba ignorando la interrupción -, que se dice que en el dojo Uchiha pasan cosas. Cosas extrañas y terroríficas. Personas que entraron y nunca más se las volvió a ver, ruidos raros… Es como si la casa estuviese maldita. La gente dice que parece que hay algo sobrenatural flotando en el ambiente y que te hace sentir escalofríos, como si alguien o algo te estuviese vigilando permanentemente. Como si te estuviese advirtiendo del peligro.

- ¿Peligro? – repitió un escéptico Naruto, exhibiendo una media sonrisa socarrona -. El único peligro que puede haber allí es que Sasuke Uchiha te pille espiando en el cajón de sus tangas.

- ¿Tú crees que se pone tanga? – Chouji arrugó el entrecejo.

- Tiene que ser eso porque, si no, no me explico el por qué de esa eterna cara de estreñido.

- Ahora que lo dices, llevar un trozo de tela metido en el culo tiene que ser bastante jodid…

- ¿Podríais dejar de decir gilipolleces, por favor? – les pidió Shikamaru mientras guardaba en su mochila las botellas de cerveza vacías que habían ido dejando a su alrededor. Más tarde, y como todo ejemplar activista defensor del medioambiente, las tiraría al contenedor de vidrio que había de camino a su casa.

- No os lo estáis tomando en serio – de brazos cruzados, Kiba les miró con reproche.

- Yo ya he oído esa historia cientos de veces – le recordó Chouji encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo también – apostilló Shino.

- Y yo ya soy mayorcito para creer en cuentos de miedo – añadió Naruto con total despreocupación -. En fin, ¿qué era lo próximo que nos ibas a contar? ¿Que todos los Uchiha son alienígenas carnívoros que han venido a conquistar el mundo?

- Bueno, no son precisamente alienígenas, pero lo de carnívoros…

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Naruto soltó una alegre risotada.

- Estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Pues venga, Inuzuka… Sorpréndeme.

Los otros guardaron silencio, expectantes. Y, aunque ya sabían la respuesta, siempre les recorría un emocionante escalofrío cuando alguien se atrevía a desvelar el final de la historia. Conociendo perfectamente que, en ese preciso momento, era el centro de atención, Kiba entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a Naruto para poder susurrarle en voz muy baja.

- Dicen que los Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y su familia… son vampiros.

* * *

- ¿Se os ofrece alguna otra cosa más, mi señor?

- No, Kabuto. Puedes retirarte.

El joven no insistió, y abandonó la estancia tras dedicarle una devota reverencia de obediencia y respeto. Una vez solo, Orochimaru se acomodó en el majestuoso sillón de terciopelo que presidía su ostentoso aposento, observando con atención la redonda y brillante luna llena a través del ventanal. Distraído, acarició suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos las tapas de un viejo libro que tenía apoyado sobre su regazo y, del que muy rara vez, se aventuraba a separarse. Solamente por curiosidad, y por zambullirse de nuevo en la inmensa vorágine de sus recuerdos, abrió el grueso volumen exactamente por la misma página que estaba buscando.

- _Konoha… 19 de octubre de 1867. Clan Uchiha – _leyó en voz baja con un escalofriante siseo.

Había sido tan fácil, tan retorcido… Nunca nadie sospecharía nada, y los únicos que lo habían hecho, simples piezas involuntarias e ignorantes de su magnífico plan, yacían desde hacía más de un siglo con sus almas impuras retorciéndose en el infierno. Todo deseo exigía un sacrificio, y él se había convertido en todo un especialista en conseguir que la gente empezase a desear. Y, cuando los estúpidos humanos deseaban cosas, nunca tenían en cuenta el enorme alcance del sacrificio que tendrían que entregar a cambio. Su terco muchachito, fieramente orgulloso, fuerte y valiente, aquel que poseía en su sangre y sus genes todo el magnífico poderío de su clan, era un buen ejemplo de ello.

Orochimaru concedía esos deseos; anhelos nacidos directamente de la más absoluta desesperación, de los que no te parabas a pensar en las consecuencias. Conocía demasiado bien el indomable temperamento de Sasuke de la misma forma en que sabía que, cada vez que lo tocaba, el cuerpo del joven se estremecía de repulsión. Ellos dos tenían un pacto inquebrantable, algo que, a todas luces, muy pocos seres en su sano juicio hubiesen aceptado realizar. Precisamente por eso, aguardó a que el chico estuviese atrapado en los fatales brazos de la muerte para lanzarle su embrujo y salirse con la suya. A punto de desvanecerse para siempre y dejar de existir, Sasuke había sellado con una sola palabra su cruento destino y el de toda su familia.

"_Acepto…"_

En realidad no habría sido estrictamente necesario contar con su beneplácito, pero siempre era mejor así. A cambio de ver cumplido su agónico deseo de vivir y salvar a su padre y su hermano, aunque no fuera exactamente lo que él se imaginaba que sería, Sasuke había accedido a ofrecerle su propia sangre como moneda de cambio. Sin embargo, Orochimaru había olvidado mencionarle aquel pequeño detalle sobre el dolor.

De la esclavitud que, en cierta forma, lo mantendría atado a él.

Tenerle controlado era mucho más fácil de lo que en un principio se había imaginado. Tan sólo había que hacerle sentirse culpable, nombrarle a Mikoto Uchiha o la razón por la cual ellos mismos ya no volverían a ser simples seres humanos. La última vez que había estado con el chico se había sentido disgustado por su actitud grosera e indiferente, aunque tenía que reconocer que Sasuke sabía fingir realmente bien. Pero la solución a esos esporádicos ataques de rebeldía también revestía cierta sencillez, y entonces tan sólo tenía que llamar a Fugaku e invitarlo a cenar. En medio de la distendida y amistosa conversación, Orochimaru buscaba el momento adecuado y entonces le comentaba de forma trivial que no le había gustado ni una pizca el insurgente comportamiento de su hijo. Sabía perfectamente que a pesar de los años transcurridos Fugaku aún no había conseguido superar la trágica muerte de su esposa, que para desquitarse de ello tenía la oportuna costumbre de responsabilizar a Sasuke de todas aquellas desgracias que les habían ocurrido. Así, Orochimaru no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría entre ellos, sólo que, a la siguiente vez que mandaba llamar a Sasuke, el muchachito se mostraba mucho más cooperante y disciplinado. Aunque en cierta forma, le gustaba su indomable carácter. Le gustaba que el chico obedeciese a regañadientes, lo mirase con aquellos magníficos ojos negros repletos de odio y, sobre todo, la forma tan arrogante en que acallaba sus gritos cuando sus afilados colmillos le desgarraban la piel. Someter a alguien que de verdad lo aborrecía, en lugar de a todos aquellos falsos aduladores que solían rodearlo como babosas alimañas, hacía que experimentase el verdadero significado del poder.

Sonriendo levemente, y sin dejar de acariciar el libro como si éste fuese una delicada criatura, Orochimaru decidió que no tardaría tanto en llamarle la próxima vez.

* * *

Naruto se sentía ridículo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder echarse atrás. Su imprudente orgullo adolescente, su más que laureado valor incuestionable había quedado en entredicho y por nada del mundo pensaba darles la razón. Prefería hacer lo que estaba haciendo, colarse en el dojo Uchiha a hurtadillas para ver si era capaz de atravesar el enorme jardín y llegar hasta la puerta, que tener que soportar después la penosa humillación que le hubiera supuesto quedar como un cobarde delante de Kiba y de los demás.

Así que allí estaba, encaramado en lo alto del muro de piedra mientras achinaba los ojos intentando distinguir algún movimiento en la oscuridad. Como no vio nada extraño, y sabiendo que los chicos estaban siguiendo atentamente sus movimientos desde el matorral más cercano, Naruto tomó impulso y se dejó caer al otro lado, aterrizando en cuclillas con un ruido sordo sobre la blanda hierba.

"_¿Vampiros?" _había repetido incrédulo cuando Kiba le reveló por fin el tétrico misterio. Después, se había pasado al menos cinco minutos revolcándose por el suelo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

"_¿Lo encuentras gracioso, verdad?" _le había preguntado su amigo en tono mordaz. _"Si tan seguro estás de que sólo son cuentos de viejas, supera La Prueba y nos veremos obligados a reconocer que tienes valor."_

"_¿Acaso estás insinuando que soy un cobarde?"_

"_Lo eres, Uzumaki, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario."_

Tan sólo esas simples palabras habían bastado para que el chico de Tokio se pusiera en pie de un salto, encarándose con Kiba mientras juraba y perjuraba que, si allí se estaba hablando de coraje, él tenía de sobra para meterse en el dojo e, incluso, hacer que Sasuke Uchiha le besara el culo si era estrictamente necesario. Sabía que había caído en la provocación de sus nuevos amigos pero, a los diecisiete años, el honor de uno mismo no podía cuestionarse tan tranquilamente y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Buena suerte! – escuchó que le susurraba de pronto Chouji desde el otro lado del muro.

- Volveré enseguida – les aseguró Naruto poniéndose en pie.

- Más te vale, porque desde luego nosotros no vamos a entrar a buscarte…

- ¡Gallinas! – masculló el rubio entre dientes.

Dejando atrás el muro Naruto se internó en la oscuridad, preguntándose por qué demonios y en plena era tecnológica no había ni una sola puñetera bombilla que iluminase la casa. La única luz, al parecer, provenía de una de las habitaciones del piso superior, pero era fluctuante y débil como la temblorosa llama de una vela. Guiándose por ella, Naruto sabría más o menos en donde podría encontrarse la puerta principal. Era verdad que tenía valor, aunque la mayoría de veces combinado con una preocupante falta de sentido común. Y, cuando se unían esas dos circunstancias, el resultado podía ser extremadamente desastroso.

- ¿Estáis ahí, vampiritos? – murmuró con sorna únicamente para romper el opresivo silencio.

En ese preciso instante tuvieron lugar dos sucesos extraños: la imperceptible luz que había visto en la casa se apagó de repente y, a sus espaldas, sintió un denso aliento cálido y viscoso que acabó humedeciéndole la nuca y poniéndole la piel de gallina.

- ¡Joder! – gritó asustado pegando un bote. Aquella cosa, lo que quiera que fuese lo que le había rozado el cuello, pareció sobresaltarse con el repentino alarido y emitió un ruido extraño, amenazante y sobrenatural.

Algo lo golpeó con fuerza en el hombro izquierdo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio hasta caer de bruces al suelo. Apelando a su fuerte instinto de supervivencia Naruto se protegió la cara con los brazos y rodó por el césped, intentando alejarse lo más rápidamente posible de allí. _"A la mierda la condenada Prueba, los condenados Uchiha y la madre que los parió" _decidió mentalmente mientras se preparaba para incorporarse de un salto y salir corriendo como si lo estuviese persiguiendo el mismísimo demonio. Otro sonido inesperado, aquella vez mucho más familiar y reconocible, lo dejó clavado en el sitio sin apenas atreverse a respirar.

Alguien, muy cerca de él, estaba riéndose con suaves carcajadas.

* * *

- ¿Sasuke-san? – preguntó con prudencia la estática voz de Sai en el pasillo.

- Sí, estoy aquí – le gruñó el aludido alzando la vista del libro y visiblemente molesto -. A ver si esta noche entre todos me dejáis leer tranquilo de una puñetera vez. Y te he dicho miles de veces que no hace falta que me hables con tanta formalidad.

Lo cierto era que su primo había estado un poco apagado los últimos días, concretamente, desde que Fugaku departió con él acerca de la excesiva confianza que se estaba permitiendo en la casa. Él, como criado, debía limitarse a cumplir con sus tareas y no dirigirle la palabra a ningún habitante del dojo, a no ser que alguien le hablase expresamente para ordenarle alguna cosa. Por lo demás, sus funciones básicas consistían en no estorbar, no ser visto ni oído y no dar lugar a que Fugaku, que habitualmente ni siquiera reparaba en su presencia, se viese obligado a recordarle su posición. El airado refunfuño de Sasuke, sin embargo, contribuyó a mejorar notablemente su estado de ánimo al comprobar que su arisco primo seguía hablándole igual que siempre.

- Pensé que tú también estarías enfadado – le confesó con su atípica sinceridad -. Ya sabes - añadió apresuradamente al ver que Sasuke lo miraba sin comprender -, como el tío Fugaku…

- No, Sai – lo tranquilizó Sasuke dejando escapar un agotado suspiro -. Yo no estoy enfadado contigo.

Y era la pura verdad. A pesar de la diferencia tan abismal que los había separado en su tiempo, los dos habían crecido juntos disfrutando de largas tardes de infantiles juegos secretos en los enormes jardines del dojo. Cuando aún no había cumplido ni los diez años Itachi empezó a entrenarse con su padre todos los días, de modo que el pequeño Sasuke se pasaba las horas deambulando por la casa hasta que, una mañana en que estaba especialmente aburrido, se le ocurrió desobedecer a su padre y colarse a hurtadillas en las dependencias donde dormían los criados. Allí encontró a Sai mientras el niño fregaba el suelo y, tras una breve conversación sin mucho sentido, ambos se escondieron en los establos y se pasaron el resto del día jugando a los samuráis. Aquella inocente amistad había durado unos pocos años, hasta que Sasuke cumplió la edad suficiente como para poder comenzar a entrenarse él también. Fugaku Uchiha era uno de los capitanes más famosos y temidos del ejército imperial, y por tanto su mayor deseo era el de hacer de sus dos hijos varones excelentes guerreros que pudiesen continuar honrando el apellido Uchiha. A partir de ahí el distanciamiento entre ambos mundos se hizo mucho más que evidente, y, aunque cada uno asumió el papel que le tocaba, ninguno de los dos muchachos había olvidado aquellas divertidas tardes en el dojo.

- Tu padre quiere que vayas a verle a la sala del té.

- ¿Ahora? – inquirió Sasuke sintiéndose repentinamente turbado.

- Será mejor que no tardes – le aconsejó un circunspecto Sai por toda respuesta.

- Déjame adivinar… ¿Está cabreado? – bufó Sasuke en tono mordaz, aunque decidió hacer caso de la advertencia de su primo y no tardó ni un segundo en apagar el pequeño candil que utilizaba para leer por las noches.

Tras abandonar su cómodo sillón, salió al desierto pasillo y bajó las escaleras de madera, orientándose perfectamente en la oscuridad. En aquellas circunstancias su extraordinaria vista no le permitía distinguir los colores, pero sí las texturas y formas como si estuviese viendo una película en sombras en donde todos los objetos se diferenciaran entre sí. Desde afuera le llegó el quedo murmullo de la voz de su hermano, que seguramente habría ido a los establos para ver a los caballos. Al llegar a la sala de té, cuyos paneles de pasta estaban cerrados ocultando a la vista su interior, Sasuke aspiró una urgente bocanada de aire y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentarse a Fugaku.

- ¿Queríais verme, padre? – preguntó con respeto mientras tocaba suavemente la puerta.

- Pasa – le contestó Fugaku en tono regio como si, prácticamente, le estuviera dando una orden.

Sasuke entró en la sala, saludó a su padre con una formal reverencia y se sentó arrodillado en el otro extremo de la mesa, de forma que ambos quedaron frente a frente para poder hablar con comodidad. Tras unos tensos segundos en los que el hombre ni siquiera le miró, Sasuke decidió agachar los ojos y tragarse, una vez más, su resentido orgullo. Sabía lo que había, sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa y, aún así, ansiaba el día en que Fugaku volviese a contemplarle sin aquella eterna mueca de amarga decepción endureciendo su rostro.

- Como sabrás, estuve hace un par de días en compañía del señor Orochimaru.

- Sí – murmuró Sasuke para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando y que, seguramente, ya conocía el motivo de aquella repentina conversación.

- Me comentó algunas cosas sobre ti, especialmente sobre tu inapropiado comportamiento…

"_Lo sabía"_ se lamentó enojado el chico apretando los puños bajo la mesa. Fugaku, si bien tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, nunca solía andarse con rodeos.

- No hice nada que pudiese avergonzaros, padre – le aseguró el joven procurando no alzar demasiado la voz -. No sé lo que os habrá contado pero…

Una sola advertencia de aquellos gélidos ojos negros bastó para que el arrogante Sasuke cerrase inmediatamente la boca.

- Ahora, Orochimaru es nuestro señor – le recordó severamente Fugaku con fingida serenidad -. Él nos dio poder, y él nos lo puede quitar. Él nos convirtió en lo que somos, y sólo tú fuiste el responsable de ello. Un hombre como dios manda da su palabra y la mantiene hasta el final.

- Yo no hice nada – insistió el muchacho temblando de rabia -. Le dejé beber mi sangre…

- ¡Es tu condenado comportamiento! – estalló su padre soltándole un fuerte golpe a la superficie de madera. Derramó lo que quedaba de la pequeña taza de té que se había estado bebiendo y Sasuke se sobresaltó -. ¡Le debes un respeto, tanto en tus gestos como en la forma de dirigirte hacia él!

El joven agachó la cabeza y se mordió furiosamente la lengua para no replicar. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque el proceder del hombre que tenía delante dejara mucho que desear, Fugaku era su padre y le debía una mínima obediencia. Su estricta educación había transcurrido en otros tiempos y, teniendo en cuenta que hoy en día las cosas funcionaban de otra manera, en cierta forma su familia aún seguía anclada en el pasado. Contradecir a su padre, gritar, imponer su opinión o rebelarse abiertamente a las decisiones paternas era algo que a Sasuke ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Así que haría exactamente lo que Fugaku esperaba de él.

- Lo lamento, padre. No volverá a ocurrir.

Al escuchar sus correctas disculpas el hombre pareció relajarse un poco, aunque no abandonó del todo su semblante adusto y amargado.

- Ya que tengo que soportar una existencia que no he elegido – le recordó a su hijo con envenenada sutileza, tomando distraídamente la taza de té volcada para volver a colocarla sobre la superficie de madera -, por lo menos me gustaría no correr riesgos innecesarios que la pusieran en peligro… ni tampoco, por supuesto, la de mi hijo Itachi.

Aquellas últimas palabras causaron el mismo efecto en Sasuke que el de una fuerte y descarnada bofetada. Pero, como siempre hacía, apretó la mandíbula y disimuló sus verdaderos sentimientos enterrándolos bajo una pétrea y maravillosamente conseguida máscara de indiferencia.

- ¿Puedo retirarme ya, padre? – preguntó deseando largarse de allí cuanto antes.

- Sí.

El chico se levantó despacio, midiendo sus movimientos para que no resultaran demasiado bruscos; volvió a dedicarle a su padre una cortés reverencia y salió de allí sin hacer el menor ruido. Un preocupado Sai le estaba esperando al fondo del pasillo, semioculto tras unas pesadas cortinas de seda. Al verlo pasar a su lado, furioso y atormentado como un animal herido, salió tras él sin pensar en las nefastas consecuencias.

- Sasuke…

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- He oído lo que ha dicho el tío Fugaku y…

- ¡Maldita sea, Sai, vete y déjame solo!

- Yo sólo quie…

Pero Sasuke no le concedió ninguna tregua, y se volvió hacia él mostrándole los peligrosos colmillos, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su voluntad convertida en la de una temible bestia. Sai se quedó muy quieto conteniendo la respiración, intentando no hacer nada que pudiese provocar aún más a su primo en aquel estado de completa enajenación. Él también hubiera podido transformarse, pero pronto desistió de la idea porque sabía que nunca podría hacerle frente a Sasuke, a un verdadero Uchiha. El joven lo había agarrado por la pechera de su sencillo yukata y, al hacerlo, había entreabierto la tela dejando al descubierto el pálido cuello y parte del pecho. Los sagaces ojos de Sasuke enseguida se dieron cuenta de que Sai lucía varias marcas rojas en forma de minúsculos puntos, las inequívocas señales de unos colmillos tan afilados como los suyos.

Unas marcas que no deberían estar allí.

- Sai… ¿Quién…? – Sasuke parpadeó confuso y, al hacerlo, sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse hasta recobrar su color habitual -. ¿Quién te ha mordido?

Sai rehuyó su acusadora mirada y se removió inquieto, zafándose de su agarre ahora que el joven había dejado de apretar firmemente su ropa.

- Tengo que irme – masculló con torpeza dejándolo allí plantado.

Demasiado perplejo para poder reaccionar, Sasuke alzó ambos brazos y se miró las manos vacías.

"_No puede ser…"_

Los vampiros no solían morderse entre ellos, es más, incluso estaba considerado como un acto vergonzoso y repugnante. Únicamente había dos excepciones, y una de ellas era la que Orochimaru ponía en práctica con él: asegurar su propia supervivencia. La otra, mucho más íntima y cuestionable, tenía que ver con el intenso placer que dos amantes experimentaban al saborearse mutuamente mientras realizaban alguna actividad sexual.

Sasuke tenía muy clara una cosa, y era que a ninguno de los miembros de su familia le faltaba sangre para poder vivir. Orochimaru tomaba la suya en concreto por sus características especiales, pero no sabía de ningún otro vampiro que también la necesitara de forma indispensable. Por lo tanto, sólo podía considerar la segunda opción, y con la preocupante certeza de que a Sai no le estaba permitido salir del dojo sin permiso.

Una remota sospecha cruzó su mente como si fuera un potente relámpago, anunciando el inicio de una inesperada y escabrosa tormenta de verano. Iba a volver a la biblioteca a cavilar sobre el asunto cuando allá en el jardín volvió a escuchar la voz de su hermano hablando con alguien, y eso le extrañó. Normalmente, Itachi se limitaba a asustar a los curiosos hasta quitarles sus estúpidas ganas de volver por el dojo, pero nunca se mostraba en persona y mucho menos para entablar una conversación. Curioso, decidió aguzar el oído para ver quién habría sido el culpable de que Itachi decidiese abandonar su prudente refugio para salir a la luz.

Y tan sólo tuvo que escuchar dos palabras para perder otra vez la compostura e ir a echarle de su casa de una soberbia y merecidísima patada en el culo.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que al principio se había asustado… _acojonado_, según sus propias palabras. Tanto rumor y tantos cuentos de vampiros y, justo cuando se suponía que había conseguido colarse en la temida guarida de los monstruos, algo grande y extraño le había rozado el cuello soltándole un líquido cálido y viscoso. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó aquella risa contenida y se fijó más atentamente a su alrededor, que vio un joven a escasos metros de donde él se encontraba sosteniendo las bridas de un considerable caballo.

- Eh, tú, el del pony – lo llamó con visible aire cabreado -. ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

El joven desconocido pestañeó sorprendido al escucharle.

- ¿Puedes verme?

- Sí, así que lo siento por ti si te creías que podías volverte invisible.

Itachi contempló pensativo a aquel crío bocazas que se había levantado y ahora se ocupaba en sacudirse la ropa, desprendiéndose de los restos de tierra y las briznas de hierba que se le habían quedado pegadas. Según lo que él recordaba, y lo que tenía entendido, los humanos normales y corrientes no podían ver absolutamente nada en plena oscuridad.

- ¿Pero cómo es que puedes verme si no hay luz? – insistió cada vez más interesado.

- Pues supongo que de la misma forma que tú puedes verme a mí, porque que yo sepa no llevo ninguna bombilla parpadeándome en el culo… - contestó resueltamente Naruto apartándose de la cara algunos mechones rebeldes de su indomable cabello.

Itachi lo encontró tan grosero como fascinante, y casi sin darse cuenta se le escapó una ligera sonrisa de malicia. Iba a pasárselo muy bien con aquel mocoso contestón.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías husmeando en mi casa?

- ¿Eh? Sí… eh… yo… - viéndose acusado tan directamente de su crimen, Naruto sólo consiguió articular unos cuantos monosílabos ininteligibles -. Es que… bueno…

- El allanamiento de una propiedad privada constituye un grave delito ante la ley – le interrumpió Itachi recurriendo a su brillante experiencia como abogado -. Si quisiera, ahora mismo podría llamar a la policía y…

- ¡No! Por favor… - le imploró de pronto Naruto avanzando a tientas en su dirección -. Dame una ostia si quieres, échame la bronca o lo que sea, pero no llames a la pasma. Sé que lo que he hecho a sido una inmensa gilipollez, pero te juro que sólo pretendía impresionar a mis amigos. Soy nuevo en el pueblo y esta noche se han puesto a contarme tonterías sobre este sitio, supongo que para intentar asustarme.

- Ah, sí – asintió Itachi con un divertido sarcasmo -. La maldición que pesa sobre el dojo, las desapariciones de gente a la que nunca se la vuelve a ver, lo extraños que somos en mi familia…

- Vampiros – precisó Naruto soltando una escandalosa carcajada -. La gente del pueblo cree que sois vampiros.

- ¿Y tú no?

- Ni de coña.

- Te veo muy convencido, chaval. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sólo entonces Itachi encendió una pequeña linterna que traía consigo, enfocando a Naruto con cuidado de no dirigirle directamente a la cara el molesto chorro de luz. El chico tenía un rostro muy agradable, unos grandes ojos azules, el pelo rubio y revuelto y una traviesa sonrisa que le otorgaba aún más aspecto de pequeño granuja. Era sincero, valiente y un tanto temerario, y por eso a Itachi le gustó enseguida.

- Yo soy Itachi Uchiha – se presentó tendiéndole la mano con amabilidad. Mientras Naruto se la estrechaba, vio que el chico componía una tímida sonrisilla.

- Siento haber entrado en vuestra casa – le confesó luciendo un leve rubor en sus morenas mejillas -. Mis amigos me provocaron y yo… en fin, caí como un tonto.

- Bueno, ya no tiene importancia – Itachi se encogió de hombros mientras le acariciaba el negro hocico al caballo, que había pifiado inquieto -. Estoy seguro de que todos los adolescentes de Konoha han pasado por aquí alguna vez.

- La verdad es que debe de ser un coñazo que os molesten tan a menudo – supuso el rubio sin abandonar del todo su actitud arrepentida -. Generalmente no suelo ser tan idiota, pero es que hoy me he superado a mí mismo.

Itachi dejó escapar una leve y siseante risita.

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes, Naruto?

- Diecisiete.

- Entonces conocerás a mi hermano, a lo mejor incluso vais a la misma clase en el instituto.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y arrugó la nariz, evidentemente desencantado.

- ¿Te refieres al bastard… a Sasuke? – preguntó vacilante.

- Sí.

- Pues sí… sí que tengo el enorme placer de conocerle.

- Vamos, que no te cae bien – adivinó enseguida Itachi, sin el menor atisbo de reproche.

- No parece mal tío, que conste – dejó bien claro Naruto alzando las palmas de las manos -. Pero es que es un poco… no sé. Va demasiado sobrado por la vida, y a los demás nos mira como si sólo fuésemos simples gusanos.

- Sí – concedió Itachi con un resignado suspiro -. Ése es Sasuke…

- ¿Hablabais de mí?

Ambos se giraron enseguida en dirección a la voz, la de un Sasuke bastante irritado. Itachi ya lo había escuchado caminar hacia ellos hacía un buen rato pero, para no despertar sospechas en el joven visitante, que parecía bastante espabilado, fingió sorprenderse al igual que él.

- Acabo de conocer a tu amigo Naruto, estúpido ôtoto – le soltó de pronto Itachi de una forma aplastantemente natural.

Sasuke, al escuchar la manera en que su hermano se había dirigido a él delante de aquella especie de primate con cara de idiota, se ruborizó levemente mientras fulminaba a Itachi con la mirada. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para ignorar los penosos intentos de Naruto por aguantarse la risa, se volvió hacia el chico señalándole la puerta.

- Ya te estás largando de aquí, _usuratonkachi_.

- ¿Usuratonkachi? – repitió el rubio, fingiendo estar encantado con aquel nuevo insulto -. Con razón todo el mundo dice que eres un genio, Sasuke-teme. Te habrá costado tres días enteros inventarte eso.

- ¿Estás seguro de que a tu padre no le dan una subvención del gobierno por tener que hacerse cargo de ti?

- Y yo cada vez estoy más convencido de que te criaste en las cuadras, con los caballos – declaró Naruto con su habitual impertinencia.

Itachi soltó un bufido y se apresuró a cubrirse la boca, fingiendo un repentino y nada creíble ataque de tos.

- Mira, gilipollas – atajó Sasuke empezando a cabrearse de verdad -. O te largas de mi casa ahora mismo o te saco yo a puñetazos.

- Vale, ya me voy – cedió Naruto sabiendo que aquel imbécil arrogante tenía todo el derecho a echarlo de su jardín -. Pero lo hago porque no quiero que, al pegarme, te rompas una uña – volviéndose alegremente hacia el mayor de los Uchiha, añadió -. Ya nos veremos, Itachi. Me ha gustado conocerte.

- Adiós, Naruto – correspondió el joven con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

Con movimientos despreocupados y aires de no tener ninguna prisa, Naruto se dio media vuelta y echó a caminar hacia la puerta, tarareando una conocida canción de _heavy metal_ mientras soltaba un bostezo y levantaba los brazos para desperezarse. Sasuke, tomándose aquello como una descarada provocación en toda regla, se acercó al caballo que llevaba su hermano y que no era otro que el suyo propio, Sharingan, para susurrarle unas pocas palabras cerca del oído. El animal piafó, relinchó nervioso y después se encabritó, alzándose sobre las patas traseras antes de dar un salto y lanzarse a la carrera. Naruto, que había escuchado perfectamente el ruido del caballo, tuvo el tiempo necesario para girarse y descubrirlo corriendo hacia él, resollando a galope tendido y con toda la pinta de ir a aplastarle. Soltando una maldición, una blasfemia y varios insultos, el rubio echó a correr como un condenado y, para no detenerse ni siquiera a abrir la puerta, saltó ágilmente el muro perdiéndose al otro lado de la pared.

- Estúpido anormal – masculló Sasuke con cierto alivio cuando por fin lo vio abandonar su casa. Dio un silbido no muy fuerte y Sharingan se detuvo en el acto, volviendo con un suave trote hacia él. Contento de ver a su dueño, el caballo le empujó cariñosamente con el hocico mientras Sasuke le correspondía con varias palmaditas en el cuello -. Buen chico, Sharingan. Lo has hecho muy bien.

- Es sólo un crío, Sasuke – le recordó oportunamente Itachi cruzándose de brazos en actitud reprobatoria tras apagar la linterna, pues ellos no la necesitaban -. Está en su naturaleza cometer estupideces. Recuerda que, a los diecisiete años, todos éramos unos insensatos.

- Quizás ahora sí – le contestó su hermano con visible enfado -. Pero cuando yo cumplí diecisiete años estaba jugándome la vida mientras luchaba en el ejército del emperador.

- Deberías relajarte un poco, ôtoto. Mostrándote como un insoportable arrogante nunca vas a conseguir hacer amigos.

Sasuke explotó.

- ¡¿Y para qué diablos quiero hacer amigos, eh?! ¡¿Para que Orochimaru los mate?! ¡¿Para que yo mismo pierda la cabeza y les muerda?! ¡¿Para que padre vuelva a echarme en cara todo lo que pasó?! ¡¿Para saber que nunca podré volver a ser como ellos?!

- Sasuke, yo no… - comenzó a decirle Itachi bastante preocupado.

Pero su hermano no quería oír nada más. De un ágil salto montó en Sharingan y salió con él al galope, en dirección a los establos. Itachi lo conocía tan bien que ni siquiera intentó seguirle para no importunarle. Supuso que, seguramente, Sasuke pasaría el resto de la noche rumiando su enojo sin querer salir de allí. Un liviano ruidito a sus espaldas, como el de la hierba seca al ser aplastada, lo sacó de sus turbias cavilaciones para traerlo de vuelta al jardín. Era su niño de luz de luna, insoportablemente pálido entre aquella opresiva oscuridad. El hecho de que no hubiese sido capaz de detectar a Sai le demostró que, aquella vez, la amarga expresión de Sasuke lo había dejado visiblemente afectado.

- Itachi-san… - susurró el menor, agachando tímidamente la cabeza.

Su tono de voz, tan gélido y apático, provocó que Itachi experimentase de pronto unas enfermizas ganas de soltarle una bofetada. O de tirarlo sobre el césped y hacerle al amor hasta que alguno de los dos acabase muriéndose de cansancio.

- Dime, Sai – respondió sin emoción alguna, decidido a no forzar al chico ni a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sai lo miró, clavándole sus insondables ojos negros en los que nunca se podían adivinar con claridad sus pensamientos. Itachi se estremeció sin quererlo y alargó una mano, aferrando al muchacho por la muñeca mientras mandaba al diablo todas las cosas que, una y otra vez, se empeñaban en interponerse entre ellos. Sai aterrizó sobre su pecho con un ruido sordo, agarrándose a su espalda como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez.

- Itachi…

- Eso está mejor – murmuró el aludido con una aliviada sonrisa, besándole entre los cortos cabellos negros.

Empujó la barbilla del chico hacia arriba y atrapó inmisericorde sus labios, hambriento y desesperado tras haber experimentado la horrible sensación de perderle para siempre. Sai se derritió entre sus brazos, dejándose devorar por quién él sabía que era su único y verdadero dueño, correspondiéndole con toda su integridad y su ser. Cuando, al fin, ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento, Sai volvió a mirarle a los ojos con una triste expresión de derrota reflejada en ellos.

- Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Nada más aterrizar al otro lado del muro, sudoroso y jadeante, los chicos se apresuraron a rodear a Naruto para someterle a un exhaustivo interrogatorio.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro, tío?! ¡Has tardado una eternidad!

- ¡Sí, estábamos empezando a preocuparnos! ¡¿Te han hecho algo?!

- ¡Mendokuse! ¡No me digas que han intentado comerte!

- ¡¿Acaso te has tropezado a Sasuke Uchiha en tanga?!

Naruto les hizo un vago gesto alzando una mano, mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo para tratar de normalizar su agitada respiración.

"_Será cabrón el maldito bastardo… juro que esta me la paga." _

- Te has tirado más de media hora ahí dentro… - le informó seriamente Kiba mirando su moderno reloj de pulsera -. Ya casi es medianoche.

A Naruto se le disparó su pequeña pero existente alarma de la puntualidad.

- ¡¿Qué hora dices que es?! – preguntó aterrado.

- Bueno… las doce menos diez.

Diez. Sólo diez minutos para llegar a su casa y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre. Pero sobre todo, para no defraudarle.

- ¡Tengo que irme! – les anunció de forma inesperada mientras echaba a correr hacia el pueblo como si de nuevo lo estuviese persiguiendo un caballo desbocado -. ¡Mañana os lo contaré todo!

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! – le reprochó Chouji alzando la voz, para que el chico alcanzase a escucharle -. ¡Como compensación tendrás que comprarme cinco bolsas de patatas!

- ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, Uzumaki! – le exigió un enojado Kiba sin ocultar su evidente frustración -. ¡¿Nos vas a dejar así, muertos de curiosidad?!

Naruto estalló en carcajadas y les dijo adiós con la mano en alto, perdiéndose rápidamente entre los árboles que rodeaban el dojo. Tan sólo tenía en mente llegar lo antes posible a su casa, y no podía permitirse el lujo de volver a fallar.

No esta vez.

Corrió atravesando la villa sin detenerse para nada, ignorando los fuertes pinchazos de su costado y su respiración agitada. Los fibrados músculos de sus piernas empezaron a resentirse cuando al fin subió de un salto los escalones del porche, prácticamente aporreando la puerta. El corazón le iba tan sumamente rápido que incluso tuvo que apoyarse en la pequeña barandilla para poder mantenerse en pie. Minato, con un alarmante gesto circunspecto, abrió la puerta en pijama mientras sostenía en la otra mano un apetecible vaso de zumo de arándanos bien fresquito.

- Las doce… menos un minuto, chaval – le informó a Naruto desplegando una orgullosa sonrisa -. Obviamente, ignoraré el hecho de que casi te dejas los pulmones para conseguir llegar a tu hora, pero eso no quita que esté bastante satisfecho.

- Te… lo… prometí… papá… - le recordó un exhausto Naruto secándose el copioso sudor que le perlaba la frente.

Soltándole una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda, Minato le cedió el vaso de zumo y lo acompañó al interior de la casa. Veinte minutos más tarde, duchado y tendido en su cama mientras escuchaba música en el mp4, Naruto se sorprendió pensando en el bastardo y en lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin el uniforme del instituto, y en el fondo tenía que admitir que le había causado cierta impresión. Sasuke vestía de forma muy tradicional, con un kimono corto de color blanco y unos _hakama_ oscuros que, la verdad, le sentaban rematadamente bien, ciñéndose a su fuerte cintura para luego caer hasta el suelo ocultándole los pies. Pero el principal problema no habían sido los _hakama_, sino el maldito kimono.

¿Es que acaso no podía cerrárselo un poco, que tenía que lucir pectorales de aquella manera tan sumamente irritante?

Naruto no era de piedra y, aunque el bastardo fuese un arrogante capullo intratable, tenía que admitir que el chico estaba bastante bueno, de hecho, asquerosamente bueno… Su porte regio y orgulloso le había recordado a los grabados antiguos, a las pinturas de samuráis y guerreros que adornaban los museos y buena parte de la arquitectura clásica japonesa. Además, su pelo negro azabache tenía pinta de ser muy suave, al igual que su piel, pálida y sin el menor atisbo de imperfecciones. Y sus ojos, oscuros y salvajes como una noche sin luna, poseían el inquietante poder de atraerle hacia ellos de una forma casi enfermiza. Durante unos confusos instantes se imaginó a sí mismo acariciando ese hermoso rostro de porcelana, apretándose contra su musculoso cuerpo mientras su boca indecisa se iba acercando lentamente a sus labios…

- ¡¡Arrrrghhhh!! – gimió en voz alta poniéndose rápidamente la almohada en la cara, como si quisiera asfixiarse con ella -. ¡¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?!

Naruto se obligó a recuperar la compostura y concentrarse en la música, relajándose poco a poco hasta que sintió una repentina y alarmante punzada en sus apreciadas partes bajas. Incrédulo, tuvo que dirigir la vista hacia abajo para mirarse los calzoncillos y certificar, de primera mano, que tan sólo el pensar en Sasuke Uchiha le había puesto inexplicablemente cachondo.


	6. Colmillos

**Capítulo 6. Colmillos.**

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Sasuke miraba absorto su vaso de sangre. Sabía que estaba allí delante, quemándole la garganta con su fatídico aroma. Sin embargo, el chico desenfocaba los ojos deliberadamente para no tener que distinguirlo con aquella exasperante nitidez. Había conseguido aguantar cinco minutos sin ni siquiera tocarlo, todo un logro si se tenía en cuenta que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Haciendo un soberano esfuerzo entreabrió levemente los labios y sacó la punta de la lengua, relamiéndose despacio el labio superior. Tenía los colmillos tan afilados que casi estuvo a punto de cortarse con ellos.

"_Puedo aguantar" _se instruyó mentalmente mientras permanecía inmóvil. _"No necesito esa sangre."_

El corazón le latía furioso, le dolía la boca y su garganta amenazaba con estallar en llamas de un momento a otro, pero cerró los ojos y optó por concentrarse al máximo mientras luchaba contra su poderoso e imperdonable instinto. Tras unos difíciles minutos Sasuke comenzó a relajar los músculos, su respiración se volvió acompasada y las manos habían dejado de temblarle sobre el regazo. Con gesto resuelto, y bastante satisfecho por haber sabido contenerse una vez más, cogió el vaso y vertió la sangre por el desagüe del fregadero.

Era sábado y, teniendo en cuenta que él no hacía ninguna de las cosas que solían hacer los chicos normales en fin de semana, tuvo la brillante y entretenida idea de ponerse con los deberes. Luego, quizá, daría una vuelta con Sharingan por las montañas que rodeaban Konoha. Así que subió a su cuarto y buscó su mochila en el interior del armario, donde todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Tenía que estudiarse un par de temas de biología que, a fuerza de repetirlos año tras año, obviamente había acabado aprendiéndose de memoria. El problema era que Kakashi les había mandado también que respondieran unos cuantos folios llenos de preguntas de repaso, de las que nunca salían en el libro y a él le encantaba pedir para poder disponer de una excusa más a la hora de suspender a sus pobres alumnos. Él, como siempre, las contestaría todas de una manera tan detallada y brillante que de seguro volvería a sacar otro diez, aunque con ello se ganase aún más la profunda antipatía de sus compañeros.

Pero algo no iba bien, y eso siempre suponía un pequeño desastre en su perfecta vida escolar.

- ¡Sai! – llamó alzando la voz tras haber registrado de cabo a rabo su mochila -. ¡¿Has cogido tú mi carpeta del instituto?!

El chico apareció de inmediato en la puerta, asomando prudentemente la cabeza.

- ¿La de color verde?

- Sí.

- ¿Y para qué quiero yo tus deberes?

- ¿Para volverte un poco más inteligente? – le soltó un ofuscado Sasuke con un pequeño bufido de impaciencia.

- Ya sabes que a mí me aburren todas esas cosas – le recordó su primo componiendo lo que parecía una extraña mueca de sorpresa -. Además, desde que Itachi… Itachi-san, me enseñó a leer, prefiero los libros de adultos. Tú deberías leerlos también, Sasuke, porque te enseñan un montón de cosas… ¿Sabías que el sexo oral fortalece los músculos de la mandíbula cinco veces más que si estuvieses comiendo chicle?

Sasuke sólo se vio capaz de cerrar los ojos y frotarse pacientemente las sienes.

- Vale, Sai… ya puedes marcharte.

- Estaré en las cuadras cepillando a los caballos, por si me necesitas – le precisó el muchacho con una alegre mueca despreocupada -. Y si quieres preguntarme más cosas también puedes venir a verme.

Aquella pequeña interrupción sólo sirvió para convencerle aún más de que algo inexplicable le había ocurrido a su carpeta. Con su extraordinaria memoria y su exagerado sentido de la responsabilidad, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que era imposible que se la hubiese dejado olvidada en el instituto. La otra opción restante, la más plausible y desagradable, era que algún gilipollas se la hubiese birlado de la mochila para escondérsela en algún sitio. No era la primera vez que le gastaban ese tipo de bromas, y casi habría jurado que aquella vez los imbéciles de su clase habían vuelto a jugársela. Sin más remedio, y si quería tener los deberes hechos para el examen del lunes, tendría que ir al instituto para buscarla. A un instituto en sábado por la tarde, repleto de alumnos ruidosos, chicas histéricas y forofos del béisbol aguardando que empezase el partido. No tenía más opción, así que se dejó los pantalones vaqueros que se había puesto aquel día y se cambió la camiseta por un jersey fresquito de manga larga, sabiendo que tendría que ocultar a los ojos de todos las recientes cicatrices de su último encuentro con Orochimaru. Justo cuando se estaba agachando para coger unas _Adidas_ blancas, del modelo clásico, Itachi irrumpió en su cuarto y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre el mullido futón.

- ¿Se puedes saber dónde vas, estúpido ôtoto? – se interesó entrelazando sus manos por debajo de la nuca, para estar más cómodo.

- Al instituto. Tengo que buscar mi carpeta para hacer los deberes.

- ¿Han vuelto a escondértela?

- Tsk. Me da igual – repuso Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

- Estás en baja forma, hermanito… - Itachi chasqueó la lengua y lo miró con cierto aire reprobador -. Que unos simples críos te hayan birlado la carpeta en tus mismas narices dice muy poco en tu favor. A este paso, incluso las peligrosas integrantes de tu generoso club de fans serán capaces de secuestrarte en mitad del recreo.

- No seas gilipollas, aniki – gruñó el chico torciendo el gesto.

- En fin… si en el fondo tienes miedo de que esa panda de histéricas fetichistas te roben los calzoncillos, creo que podré hacerte un favor y acompañarte – suspiró Itachi siguiendo los cuidadosos movimientos de su hermano mientras cogía las zapatillas para ponérselas abajo en el recibidor.

- No – rechazó Sasuke sin ni siquiera pensarlo -. Quiero pasar desapercibido y volver lo antes posible.

- Hum, qué lastima. Me hubiese gustado ver a Sakura o a Ino. ¿Siguen estando tan buenas como siempre?

Sasuke frunció las oscuras cejas.

- No son mi tipo – masculló entre dientes poniéndose tenso. Itachi, sabiendo que ese tipo de conversaciones violentaban a su introvertido hermano, decidió convertirlo en un simple comentario.

- Bueno, a decir verdad, el mío tampoco… demasiado perfectas. A mí me va más algo así como…

- ¿Cómo Sai?

Casi al instante Sasuke se arrepintió de habérselo soltado tan a bocajarro, pero sus labios habían sido mucho más rápidos que su desarrollado sentido común. Vio cómo el relajado gesto de Itachi asumía la consistencia del cemento, rígido e inamovible como la misma roca, pero sin dar ninguna muestra de haberse sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

- Sai me contó que le habías visto las marcas de colmillos – le confesó preocupado.

- Sí –respondió Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos -. Pero no soy quién para juzgaros.

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué lo convertí en uno de nosotros, verdad? – Sasuke volvió a asentir con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada e Itachi aprovechó para concretar su explicación -. Hacía tanto tiempo que me había fijado en él… y casualmente fue el único superviviente de nuestro clan, aparte de nosotros mismos. No podía soportar la idea de verlo envejecer con el paso de los años, de perderlo cuando me lo arrebatase la muerte, o de hacerle daño si algún día me ganaba la sed de sangre. Por eso lo convertí, Sasuke, porque Sai es lo único que le da sentido a mi existencia.

- Sabes que si padre os descubre…

- Sí, Sasuke, lo sé – lo detuvo Itachi alzando una mano -. Nos matará.

Un repentino silencio envolvió a ambos hermanos, como una pegajosa tela de araña que se les hubiese adherido a la piel. Sasuke era un mar de contradicciones y, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que pensar sobre la incestuosa relación de Itachi con su propio primo, él no iba a reprocharle nada.

* * *

Con un enorme suspiro satisfecho, Naruto contuvo un eructo y apartó con cuidado su cuarto tazón de ramen ya vacío, colocándolo el último de una pila de platos sucios nada desdeñable.

- No sé si ir llamando ya a la ambulancia – comentó Jiraiya observándolo incrédulo -. Qué manera de comer… me sorprende que no peses cien kilos más con todo lo que engulles.

- Eso es porque no le da tiempo a almacenarlo, sensei – añadió Minato con una sonrisa, mientras le soltaba a su hijo una alegre palmadita en la espalda -. ¿Cómo quieres que engorde si no para quieto ni un segundo?

- Eh, que todavía estoy en edad de crecer – protestó Naruto frunciendo las rubias cejas.

- No querrás otro, ¿verdad hijo? Es que me has dejado la despensa bajo mínimos…

- No, gracias, Jiraiya-sensei, creo que con esto aguantaré hasta la hora de la cena.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el anciano musitó un apesadumbrado "por Kami-sama, este crío es una auténtica aspiradora" y se levantó rápidamente a retirar de la mesa los platos vacíos, por si a su joven invitado aún se le ocurría entretenerse con las sobras.

Como cada sábado desde que llegaran a Konoha, Jiraiya los había recibido en su casa para comer los tres juntos, pues al anciano le gustaba rememorar los viejos tiempos con su antiguo alumno y, entre risas, contárselos después a un atento Naruto. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, Naruto seguía castigado y tenía que inventarse una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para que Minato lo dejase salir sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Tenía claro que si le confesaba a su padre que su odioso profesor de biología le había mandado limpiar el laboratorio por haberle hecho un comentario inapropiado, entonces sí que no saldría de su casa en meses. Por eso, cuando Jiraiya terminó de preparar un té y llevarlo a la mesa, su parte gamberra ya había ideado una pequeña mentirijilla inofensiva.

- Eh… esto… papá… - comenzó a decirle a Minato, aunque no muy seguro de que la cosa fuese a salirle bien -. Esta tarde tengo que ir al instituto…

- Estás castigado – le recordó automáticamente su padre.

- Es que tengo clases de repaso – soltó el muchacho con lastimera convicción.

- ¿Clases de repaso? – repitió Jiraiya en tono preocupado, sirviéndole un humeante té a su ex-alumno -. ¿Acaso no vas bien en los estudios?

- Digamos que no son su punto fuerte – intervino Minato retirando la taza llena con cuidado -. Y no es que sea torpe, ni mucho menos, es que es un gandul y se distrae con mucha facilidad. En diecisiete años, todavía no le he visto sentado en el escritorio más de dos horas seguidas.

- Es que me está costando un poco adaptarme – se excusó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros mientras con un simple gesto rechazaba educadamente el té -. El nivel aquí es diferente, y la manera de dar clase no se parece en nada a la que había en Tokio…

- Tú procura no traerme demasiados suspensos, porque entonces sí que no saldrás de casa hasta que hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad… y quizá entonces aún me lo piense.

- Joder, papá, como te pasas…

- Tu padre sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, muchacho – afirmó Jiraiya sentándose otra vez a la mesa -. Yo siempre digo que una buena formación es la base perfecta para un buen futuro.

- Bueno, pues entonces me voy a las clases – les anunció Naruto intentando que no se le notase demasiado la euforia.

- Y ya sabes, después vete directo a casa, ¿eh? – le recordó Minato, decidido a no pasar por alto su ineludible responsabilidad paterna.

- Que sí… - suspiró el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego, volviéndose hacia Jiraiya, le dedicó una de sus traviesas sonrisas -. Gracias por la comida, sensei.

El anciano asintió afectuosamente, justo antes de que Naruto desapareciera por el pasillo y poco después se escuchase el ruido de la puerta que daba al jardín.

Los sábados, si bien no había clases propiamente dichas, los alumnos que formaban parte de algún club deportivo llevaban el uniforme de gimnasia, junto con una cinta en la frente con la inscripción del club al que pertenecían. Naruto, que como alumno reciente aún no se sentía lo suficientemente motivado para apuntarse a algún equipo, decidió que sus pantalones vaqueros desteñidos, su camiseta de los _Green Day_ y sus _Converse_ agujereadas eran lo más apropiado para dejarse ver por allí. Llegó al instituto dando un relajado paseo, disfrutando del ambiente festivo que se respiraba cuando sólo quedaban veinte minutos para el partido. La verdad es que le hubiera gustado mucho estar sentado en las gradas con Chouji y los demás, pero aquel diabólico profesor de biología por lo visto se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible.

"_Vamos, las puñeteras ganas que tengo yo ahora de limpiar el jodido laboratorio…"_ pensó con desánimo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Y justo cuando se había obligado a apartar la vista del abarrotado campo de béisbol para empezar a subir los escalones del edificio principal, tuvo que tropezarse a las dos chicas más famosas del instituto.

- Hola, Naruto – lo saludó Ino con una tímida risita -. ¿Vienes a cumplir el castigo del Hatake?

- Sí – Naruto las observó sin ningún disimulo de arriba abajo, sorprendido de verlas con el elegante uniforme del equipo titular de _voley_ -. No sabía que estuvieseis en el club…

- Yo soy la capitana – le aclaró Ino jugueteando distraídamente con las puntas de su larga melena rubia -. Y Sakura es mi suplente.

La joven del pelo rosado le lanzó una inconfundible mirada asesina, para luego volverse hacia el muchacho con un repentino gesto de curiosidad.

- ¿Después de limpiar el laboratorio que harás, Naruto? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Al rubio, que empezaba a preguntarse el por qué las dos chicas lo habían acorralado de aquella manera tan descarada, incluso le pareció que Sakura pestañeaba mucho más de lo necesario. Su pequeña bombilla de "gay-hasta-la-muerte" parpadeó débilmente un par de veces en señal de peligro. Naruto incluso permitió que las palabras "ligar", "tontear", "flirtear" se pasearan por su mente como una remota aunque no del todo disparatada posibilidad.

- Yo… eh… tengo que volver a casa, sí.

- ¿Un sábado por la tarde?

- Bueno, es que mi padre es el nuevo veterinario y me ha pedido que lo ayude con una gata que va a tener gatitos…

- ¡Ohhhh! ¡Pero qué monada! – chillaron las dos muchachas al mismo tiempo.

Naruto se maldijo mentalmente, reprochándose el haberse inventado una excusa tan tremendamente cursi. Encima, para colmo, Ino y Sakura habían empezado a mirarle como si fuese una especie de ídolo. De una forma parecida a como solían mirar a ese imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tengo que irme, chicas – se despidió apresuradamente deseando quitárselas de encima.

- Bueno, ya quedaremos otro día – le sonrió Sakura con encantadora timidez.

- ¡Y suerte con los gatitos! – añadió Ino guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto entró al instituto y enfiló el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. El laboratorio de biología se hallaba en la segunda planta, justo al lado de la biblioteca. Salvo algunos alumnos rezagados y otros que habían ido expresamente a pedir o devolver algún libro, prácticamente no se veía a nadie por los pasillos.

"_Estupendo. Ordenaré un poco el laboratorio y veré si puedo colarme a ver el final del partido…"_

Alentado por aquella idea tan tentadora Naruto agilizó el paso hacia su tedioso objetivo, deseando terminar cuanto antes. Pero, al llegar a la puerta, se encontró una pequeña nota pegada al cristal.

"_Estimado Naruto:_

_Quiero el laboratorio tan limpio que, cuando se me ocurra mirarme en una mesa, pueda ver mi atractivo rostro como si fuera un espejo. Y no intentes jugármela, pequeño listillo, porque haré de tu vida un auténtico infierno._

_Atentamente, Kakashi Hatake."_

Naruto cogió la nota sin disimular su rabia, apretándola fuertemente mientras sentía crujir entre sus dedos el arrugado papel.

- ¡Será cabrón!

* * *

Desde su más tierna infancia, Itachi Uchiha siempre había contado con el ventajoso y apabullante favor de su padre. En tiempos antiguos ser el primogénito lo significaba prácticamente todo: heredar el apellido familiar, heredar las riquezas y los bienes materiales y, en el caso de perder al padre, convertirse automáticamente en el nuevo dirigente del clan. Fugaku siempre puso todo su empeño y su atención en su flamante hijo mayor, sabiendo que, algún día, Itachi acabaría ocupando su lugar. Con apenas trece años ya sabía utilizar la espada mucho mejor que cualquier guerrero experimentado, idear estrategias mucho mejor que cualquier espía y hacerse respetar por sus enemigos despertando a veces incluso su recelosa admiración. Cinco años después, el temido nombre de Itachi Uchiha resonaba con fuerza en la pequeña aldea de Konoha, cuando todo el mundo daba ya por sentado que sería un más que digno sucesor de su padre.

Hasta que, en el campo de batalla, alguien le contagió aquella maldita enfermedad.

La tuberculosis hacía estragos en el ejército, en los pueblos y en las ciudades, arrasaba familias enteras sin tener en cuenta el sexo ni la edad. Soldados fuertes y robustos, mujeres jóvenes y niños recién nacidos morían retorciéndose entre débiles toses y altísimas fiebres que los hacían delirar. Y el fatídico día en que Itachi comenzó a presentar los primeros síntomas, Fugaku hizo venir desde la antigua Edo a los mejores médicos de la región. Su inmensa rabia crecía a medida que los reputados especialistas desfilaban por su casa para visitar a Itachi y atiborrarlo de remedios milenarios y medicinas de reciente fabricación. Todos coincidían en que la tuberculosis aún era algo incurable, más con sus cuidados y panaceas particulares lograron remitir un poco los síntomas y frenar de manera notable el devastador avance de la enfermedad. Durante ese tiempo, y previendo en la posibilidad de acabar perdiendo a su hijo mayor, Fugaku comenzó a instruir a Sasuke por si finalmente ocurría la desgracia, alentado por la innata habilidad que el joven había venido demostrando durante los últimos años. Y, justo entonces, los restantes miembros de su respetado clan los habían vendido al Shogunato sin el menor remordimiento.

Ahora que ya no poseían esa humana fragilidad, que las enfermedades no conseguían debilitar sus cuerpos y era la sangre lo único que les permitía gozar de la eternidad, Fugaku Uchiha había vuelto a depositar en Itachi todas las esperanzas y ambiciones de una vida perdida que ya nunca podría volver atrás. Sabiendo entonces que su padre siempre le demostraba una cierta debilidad, el joven había decidido aquella tarde el poder aprovecharla.

- Padre… - llamó con aplomo mientras golpeaba suavemente el marco de madera de sus aposentos privados -. Necesito hablaros, por favor.

- Adelante, Itachi – le respondió prontamente la grave voz de Fugaku desde dentro.

El joven penetró en la penumbrosa estancia, escogiendo cuidadosamente cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras. El inmediato futuro de Sai, y por extensión el suyo propio, dependían enteramente de ello.

- ¿Bajaréis a cenar esta noche, padre? – preguntó Itachi para dispersar un poco aquella atmósfera tensa y amarga que siempre rodeaba a Fugaku. Llevando a cabo una respetuosa reverencia se arrodilló junto a su padre sobre una cómoda estera de bambú desecado, frente al pequeño altar tradicional que habían erigido en memoria de Mikoto.

- Sabes que ya no necesitamos comer alimentos, que sólo con la sangre nos es suficiente.

- Lo sé, padre, pero pensaba que sería una buena oportunidad de pasar un rato en familia.

- En familia… - repitió el hombre mientras sus severos rasgos se endurecían sin quererlo. Miró a su hijo con los ojos ingrávidos y un secreto y bien disimulado dolor latente en el corazón -. Esta familia desapareció aquel día, el día en que tu madre fue asesinada por la estúpida imprudencia de Sasuke y la crueldad de mi propio hermano traidor. Menos mal que aún me quedas tú, Itachi, y el inmenso orgullo que me haces sentir como digno heredero de nuestro clan.

- Sasuke también está haciendo muchos progresos. Acabo de practicar con él un rato, usando la espada. Ha logrado vencerme cuatro veces de diez.

- Tú eres mi primogénito, Itachi. Estoy muy satisfecho con la impecable labor que estás desempeñando en Tokio al frente de nuestros negocios.

- Pero Sasuke…

- Sasuke tiene un amo al que obedecer – le interrumpió Fugaku con aspereza -. Y él hará exactamente lo que el señor Orochimaru le ordene.

Itachi, ante todo un abnegado hermano mayor, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.

- ¿Acaso le habéis visto la espalda, padre? ¿Los brazos, el cuello? Están repletos de cicatrices, de arañazos, de marcas de mordeduras – le explicó sin poder reprimir su rabia -. Si Orochimaru solamente desea beber su sangre, no es necesario que le hiera de semejante manera.

- Fue tu hermano quien se metió ahí, así que ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias.

- Pero padre, quizá si le prestaseis un poco de atención, si le demostraseis un poco de afecto Sasuke no…

- ¡Basta, Itachi! – le ordenó Fugaku imponiéndole su regio tono de voz -. Si no has venido para hablarme de otra cosa, te agradecería que te retirases.

Itachi ocultó su enfado y sopesó sus posibilidades. En realidad había ido a verle con dos objetivos en mente, aunque uno de ellos ya lo tenía irremediablemente perdido.

- Me gustaría pediros algo, padre – reveló finalmente adoptado una postura más humilde y mucho más ventajosa.

Fugaku relajó lentamente el semblante.

- Te escucho.

- Quiero llevarme a Sai cuando vuelva a Tokio – antes de que a su padre le diese tiempo de objetar, Itachi continuó con sus poderosas y bien meditadas razones -. Hace tiempo que necesito alguien de confianza en la casa, alguien que, por supuesto, conozca nuestro secreto. Ya sé que podría convertir a alguien, pero he oído que de momento el señor Orochimaru quiere mantener estable el número de individuos de nuestra especie. Y sólo se me ocurre que Sai podría ser el candidato perfecto. Lleva sirviendo en nuestra casa más de cien años, me conoce y sabe exactamente cómo me gusta que se hagan las cosas. Si me lo permitís, padre, tener a Sai ocupándose de la casa me ayudaría mucho más a centrarme en el trabajo.

Fugaku no se molestó en ocultar que se sentía extrañamente sorprendido por aquella repentina petición.

- Siempre puedes pedirle al señor Orochimaru que busque a alguien adecuado. Estoy seguro de que muchos otros estarían deseando servir con devoción al único heredero del clan Uchiha.

- Preferiría que fuese alguien conocido, padre, por eso pensé en Sai.

- Ese chico me hace falta en el dojo, aunque supongo que podré prescindir de él un tiempo, hasta que hayas encontrado otra persona mucho más adecuada. Hablaré con el señor Orochimaru sobre el tema y seguro que él podrá encontrar una esposa digna de mi heredero, para prometeros en matrimonio y que ella pueda encargarse de todo lo concerniente a la casa.

Itachi, que habitualmente tenía recursos y salidas para todo, se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. De todas las decisiones que hubiese podido escoger su padre, un matrimonio concertado era la que menos se le había pasado por la cabeza.

- ¿U… una esposa? ¿Casarme? – preguntó sin poder creerse aún lo que Fugaku acababa de decirle.

- Ya tienes veinticinco años, Itachi. ¿Acaso pensabas quedarte soltero para siempre? – contraatacó su padre enarcando una ceja con aire sorprendido -. Ya no somos humanos, pero no por ello debemos abandonar nuestras antiguas costumbres. Una buena esposa, una joven de buena familia, elegante, culta y hermosa, es lo que te hace falta.

"_No. A mí me hace falta Sai"._

Pero de nada servía discutir con Fugaku, y eso Itachi lo sabía demasiado bien.

- Padre… consideradlo un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Me temo que ahora mismo no estoy preparado para casarme con nadie.

- Bien, como quieras, pero vete haciendo a la idea de que es lo que más te conviene. A ti y, por supuesto, al prestigio de la familia.

Itachi Uchiha, ignorando qué más añadir, realizó una leve reverencia y salió del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido.

* * *

Hasta ese momento, todo había salido relativamente bien. No se había cruzado a nadie de su clase y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, seguramente ni siquiera le habrían dirigido la palabra. Sus compañeros, por despecho, como si quisieran castigarle por ser tan asquerosamente popular. Las chicas, porque se morían de vergüenza con tan sólo mirarlo. Y por eso se extrañó, mucho más de lo normal, cuando vio salir a Hinata de los baños femeninos y dirigirse tímidamente hacia él.

- Sa… Sa… suke-kun – musitó la muchacha con una débil vocecilla mientras se sonrojaba con violencia.

- Hola – le contestó con su habitual indiferencia.

- ¿Has venido a… a ver el partido?

- No. Tengo que buscar una cosa.

Sasuke vio que la chica, increíblemente ruborizada, palidecía en cuestión de segundos. Tampoco le pasó inadvertido que había comenzado a frotar las yemas de sus dedos índices entre sí, una especie de tic maniático que solía poseerla cuando estaba a punto de que le diese un ataque de nervios.

- ¿Es… es tu carpeta, verdad Sasuke-kun?

Ajá, así que ella sabía algo sobre el asunto.

- Sí, no sé si la perdí o la olvidé en mi mesa - contestó Sasuke fingiendo ignorancia.

- Yo… yo lo ví… - Hinata miró con temor hacia ambos lados y luego, pese a que no había nadie en el pasillo, bajó prudentemente la voz -. Unos chicos co… cogieron tu carpeta y la escondieron, pero no voy a decirte quiénes son. Sé que lo que hicieron está mal y por eso he venido a contártelo, pero tampoco quiero convertirme en una chivata…

Sasuke la miró sin ningún sentimiento en particular o, por lo menos, sin considerarla psíquicamente atrasada, lo que ya era todo un logro de por sí. En el fondo, sabía que Hinata había hecho un enorme esfuerzo reuniendo el valor suficiente como para ir a hablar con él, cuando la joven sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de veces solía pasar inadvertida.

- Bueno, gracias de todas formas. Ya la buscaré – se despidió de ella con un vago gesto de la mano.

- Nos… nos vemos el lunes, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke siguió su camino hacia el laboratorio, pues recordaba perfectamente que la última clase del viernes había sido la de biología. Había copiado con pulcritud los ejercicios que había dictado el Hatake, corregido los del día anterior y después había salido a la pizarra a resolver un par de problemas de genética. Y tuvo que ser en ese preciso momento cuando aquellos anormales aprovecharon que estaba concentrado en las fórmulas para quitarle la carpeta. Pero, en el fondo, tenía gracia. Si supieran la verdad, si supieran quién era él y lo que era en realidad…

Con esos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza, abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se quedó plantado en donde mismo estaba. La persona, mejor dicho, "la cosa" que menos ganas tenía de ver en aquel momento y en aquella situación, apareció ante su vista llevando un frasco de limpiamuebles con olor a lavanda y un par de trapos de quitar el polvo. Claro está que, en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta, Naruto se giró inmediatamente para ver quien era aquel inesperado visitante.

- Oh, tú… - exclamó con visible desgana, aunque frunciendo las rubias cejas en señal de completo disgusto -. ¿Qué, ya te has cansado de jugar con tu caballito azuzándolo para que persiga a la gente?

A Sasuke no le apetecía discutir, y mucho menos con aquel criajo pendenciero de escasas funciones neuronales, así que decidió ignorarle abiertamente y concentrarse en buscar su carpeta de apuntes intentando captar su olor.

- ¿Sabes qué, maldito bastardo? Que me da igual que te hagas el sordo, porque sé que me estás escuchando. No te pienses que me he olvidado de lo de ayer, y de aquella vez en la que tú y el imbécil de tu amiguito el canoso casi me atropelláis en mitad de la carretera…

De espaldas a Naruto, mientras buscaba entre un montón de libros en las estanterías, Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa burlona al recordarlo. Quizá, si hubiese dejado que Kabuto se merendase a aquel idiota él se habría ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, eh? –insistió Naruto al darse cuenta del gesto de sutil ironía que se perfilaba en sus labios -. ¿Te crees muy importante, verdad, pedazo de capullo arrogante?

Sasuke, que había abandonado la búsqueda en la estantería para concentrarse en las mesas, siguió comportándose como si el rubio no fuese más que una molesta mosca a la que espantar de un desabrido manotazo. Aquella temeraria actitud de superioridad terminó de enfurecer a Naruto, el cual no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que lo ignorasen con semejante tranquilidad. Soltando el limpiador y los trapos sobre una abarrotada mesa llena de trastos avanzó resueltamente hacia Sasuke y le cogió del brazo, tirándole bruscamente para obligarle por fin a que le mirase a la cara.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa contigo, Uchiha?

- No me toques – gruñó el moreno con un crispado siseo de advertencia.

Naruto no sólo no le hizo caso, sino que le agarró aún más fuerte de la camiseta para que no pudiera zafarse.

- Si tienes algún problema conmigo tan sólo tienes que decírmelo, bastardo.

- El problema vas a tenerlo tú como no me sueltes.

Ambos chicos, con los músculos tensos y los sentidos alerta se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante algunos segundos. Las negras orbes de Sasuke, fieramente entornadas, parecían querer traspasarlo, fulminarlo hasta convertirlo en cenizas; en contrapunto al brillante azul de Naruto y su apabullante intensidad. Aunque el rubio parecía tranquilo, Sasuke utilizó su excepcional oído para escuchar el ritmo de su torrente sanguíneo y ver que se le habían acelerado los latidos del corazón.

Y entonces ocurrió el desastre.

Con una especie de rugido animal Sasuke intentó librarse de aquella mano que lo aferraba, pero inexplicablemente comprobó que Naruto poseía mucha más fuerza de la que se había imaginado en un chico de su edad. El sordo zumbido de su apetecible sangre recorriéndole las venas y arterias aún le embotaba los oídos, escociéndole en la garganta como si llevase varios días muriéndose de sed. Y recordó que aquella mañana no se había bebido la dosis de sangre correspondiente, porque creyó estúpidamente que podría aguantar. Ahora, tan sólo el característico olor que despedía Naruto le provocaba unas salvajes ansias de traspasarle la piel con los dientes y probar su sabor. Sintiendo el familiar dolor en la mandíbula Sasuke se apresuró a taparse la boca con la mano que le quedaba libre, tratando por todos los medios de que Naruto no se diera cuenta de que sus colmillos le estaban creciendo a un ritmo que el chico hubiese considerado del todo imposible. Pero, al fin y al cabo, el rubio no era del todo estúpido, porque acabó por darse cuenta de que allí estaba sucediendo algo extraño.

- Eh, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó a Sasuke alarmándose un poco -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Su instinto depredador lo estaba envolviendo a marchas forzadas, instándolo a desangrar a aquel mocoso imprudente. En un último y desesperado intento por librarse de su agarre, Sasuke se echó hacia atrás con rudeza arrastrando a Naruto, que se vio obligado a sujetarse a su ropa para no caerse al suelo debido a la increíble velocidad de aquel movimiento. El Uchiha llevaba una fina camiseta de manga larga, de tejido ligero y elástico que acabó cediendo cuando Naruto tiró de ella tratando de aferrarse a algo para mantener su equilibrio. El pálido hombro izquierdo de Sasuke quedó al descubierto unos cuantos segundos, los justos para que Naruto se fijase horrorizado en todas aquellas señales y cicatrices que le surcaban la piel. El rubio volvió a mirarle abriendo enormemente los ojos, con el temor y el desconcierto pintados en su cara junto a una turbada expresión indescifrable.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó de pronto Sasuke sintiendo un repentino acceso de furia.

Utilizó sus dos manos para tomar impulso y empujar a Naruto tratando de controlar su fuerza inhumana, aunque de todas formas el chico salió despedido violentamente hacia atrás. Su cuerpo produjo un fuerte ruido seco cuando su espalda chocó contra el canto de una mesa, dejándolo momentáneamente sin respiración. Todos los enseres de laboratorio que había encima temblaron y chocaron entre sí, llenando el aula con el inconfundible sonido de cristales rotos cuando varios tubos de ensayo y algunos matraces cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos. Naruto, desde el suelo en donde había resbalado, sintió al fin que sus pulmones se desbloqueaban del tremendo golpe permitiéndole aspirar una urgente bocanada de aire para luego empezar a toser. Su mano derecha, sin embargo, lo estremeció de pronto con un afilado latigazo de dolor. Se había cortado con los trozos de vidrio en varios lugares, y la cálida sangre le había empapado los dedos y le chorreaba por el brazo hacia el codo manchándole la ropa. Como siempre le ocurría, la sola visión de aquel líquido carmesí lo debilitó y aturdió por momentos.

Su primer impulso fue mirar a Sasuke implorando ayuda, pero al hacerlo sintió que el miedo agarrotaba sus músculos impidiéndole reaccionar. Sasuke también lo estaba mirando, con unos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre. El joven tenía la boca entreabierta y jadeaba, como si estuviese deleitándose ante el suculento aroma de un apetecible manjar. Naruto comprobó, con estupor y espanto a partes iguales, que por debajo de la línea de su labio superior emergían dos blanquísimos y afilados colmillos.

- Era… era verdad - murmuró, tragándose la saliva para que no se le atascasen las palabras -. E… e… eres un…

El resto de la frase quedó en suspenso cuando Naruto ahogó un grito asustado al sentir que Sasuke se abalanzaba bruscamente sobre él, con el sigilo y la precisión exacta de un elegante felino. Y quiso forcejear, defenderse, imaginando lo que vendría a continuación. No era muy dado a las películas de miedo, pero sabía sobre vampiros todo lo que se suponía que debía saber. En primer lugar, que aquellos seres de ultratumba adictos a la sangre no existían.

Y ahora, precisamente, uno de ellos estaba a punto de matarle.

* * *

- ¿Te agrada el baño, Itachi?

El joven ya llevaba sumergido en el _ofuro_ algunos minutos, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una pequeña toalla que le servía de almohada. Cuando escuchó que Sai le preguntaba aquello, entreabrió los ojos y le miró esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Teniendo en cuenta que nuestra temperatura media es de unos veinte grados, si antes no hubieses enfriado un poco el agua a estas alturas me estaría cociendo al vapor.

- Sí, como las gambas que tanto me gustan – añadió el chico alegremente.

Itachi dejó escapar una débil risilla y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, sacando el brazo del agua espumosa. Aunque en Japón no era costumbre llenar el _ofuro_ de jabón y burbujas como si fuera un _jacuzzi, _Itachi echaba realmente de menos la enorme bañera de hidromasaje que tenía en su casa de Tokio.

- ¿Le has puesto el seguro a la puerta? – le preguntó a Sai bajando la voz.

- Sí.

- Bien... ¿Me frotas la espalda?

Solícito como siempre, Sai se apresuró a coger una esponja y obedecer a su amo, el único al que el chico reconocía como su verdadero dueño en todos los sentidos. Se colocó detrás de Itachi mientras el joven se echaba hacia delante, dejando accesible la parte posterior de su robusto y fuerte cuerpo humedecido por el agua.

- Hummm… - suspiró relajado en cuanto sintió las hábiles manos de Sai acariciándole la piel.

- Has adelgazado – observó el menor mientras se fijaba en la perfecta curvatura que describían sus omóplatos.

- Suelo tener mucho trabajo en Tokio. Apenas tenía tiempo de comer alimentos normales y he estado manteniéndome sólo a base de sangre. Sé que la comida de humanos ya no nos sirve para nada, pero al menos las grasas nos mantienen con un aspecto saludable.

- Sigues siendo hermoso – le dijo Sai con aplastante vehemencia.

- No más que tú – le correspondió Itachi dándose repentinamente la vuelta para tomarle de la mano -. Ven.

- ¿A la bañera? – preguntó el muchacho, dubitativo, pero Itachi ya le había deshecho el nudo del cinturón que sujetaba su yukata negro y lo estaba empujando para que la sencilla prenda le resbalase por los hombros.

El joven terminó de desnudarle y lo agarró de su estrecha cintura con ambas manos, alzándolo hasta que Sai estuvo sumergido en el agua rodeado de espuma y pompas de jabón. Sin perder el tiempo Itachi lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo el de Sai se amoldaba perfectamente a cada uno de los recovecos que había en el suyo.

- Mucho mejor – murmuró volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- No… aún no – lo contradijo Sai con aire juguetón. Enredó sus manos en la melena de Itachi para quitarle el lazo que la sujetaba, hasta que los largos cabellos negros quedaron flotando en la superficie del agua.

- ¿Te gusto más así? – le preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

La verdad era que, con el cabello suelto cayéndole por la espalda y los hombros Sai lo encontraba mucho más sexy, aunque de pronto se sintió un poco nervioso y bajó la mirada hasta las profundidades del agua.

- Eres tan… inalcanzable para mí… – murmuró de forma inesperada, intentando coger con sus manos un buen puñado de agua que se le escurrió entre los dedos.

Itachi estiró una mano y le agarró del mentón, para obligarle a levantar la cabeza. No bien lo hizo Sai se tropezó con sus labios y entreabrió los suyos para darle libre acceso, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo de familiaridad en la parte baja de la espalda.

- ¿Te parece que esto es ser inalcanzable? – inquirió entonces el mayor, deteniéndose unos segundos para tomar aire.

- Ahora estás aquí, pero luego te irás. Siempre lo haces.

Itachi volvió a besarle con ímpetu mientras sus manos acariciaban la blanca espalda del muchacho, bajando lentamente hacia sus nalgas hasta que comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos en el estrecho orificio de su amante. Sai ahogó un gemido y se apresuró a buscar bajo el agua el erecto miembro de Itachi, envolviéndolo con sus manos en una serie de íntimas y expertas caricias.

- Me iré… pero esta vez vendrás conmigo – le prometió al oído mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse sobre él.

Sai abrió repentinamente los ojos mientras Itachi lo penetraba despacio, negándose a creer en sus palabras.

- ¿De verdad me llevarás a Tokio?

- Sí, y haremos esto todas las noches.

El chico esbozó una dulce sonrisa que alcanzó a sus ojos, una de las pocas realmente sinceras que Itahi le había visto componer en años.

"_Por ver esa sonrisa bien vale la pena enfrentarse a mi padre" _pensó el joven dejando escapar un audible suspiro de placer. Sai comenzó entonces a moverse sobre su hombría, subiendo y bajando lentamente para no desbordar el agua del _ofuro_ y mojar todo el suelo del baño. El chico compensaba la falta de velocidad apretando las nalgas, hundiéndose hasta el fondo mientras Itachi se mordía fuertemente los labios al sentirse tan deliciosamente comprimido. En un urgente arrebato volvió a estrecharle contra él, a besarle con voracidad y desesperación hasta que sintió que a duras penas podría contenerse. Su hambrienta boca rozó la suave piel de la nuca de Sai, propiciando que el chico se aferrase a él presa de un brusco estremecimiento.

- Hazlo… - le pidió con la voz ahogada.

Itachi al fin le hundió sus colmillos en el cuello, succionando delicadamente la sangre del ser que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

Naruto había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, y no quería abrirlos. Se sentía extrañamente débil, como si su cerebro se hubiese llenado de bruma y eso le impidiese pensar. Un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo, pero él temblaba de la misma forma que cuando tenía mucha fiebre y su padre lo obligaba entonces a meterse en la cama.

Era la misma sensación que había experimentado el primer día que llegó a Konoha, cuando aquel tipo joven con gafas y pelo grisáceo casi estuvo a punto de atropellarle con el coche. Sasuke también le había inmovilizado los brazos agarrándole por las muñecas, de forma que aunque hubiese querido jamás habría podido librarse de aquella fuerza monstruosa. Su aliento, revestido de una cierta frialdad, acariciaba su piel indefensa al mismo ritmo que su ávida respiración. Aún sin atreverse a mirar, Naruto supo que aquellos afilados colmillos estaban a menos de un centímetro de su cuello.

Y apretó fuertemente los dientes aguardando el dolor.

Dicen que, cuando estás a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa ante tus ojos en un segundo. La mente de Naruto estaba demasiado aletargada como para entrar en detalles, así que tan sólo pudo acordarse de su padre y de que no quería dejarle solo. Mientras esperaba el momento en que aquellos letales colmillos le desgarrarían la garganta, un sinfín de preguntas estúpidas sustituyeron el agradable y paciente rostro de Minato.

¿Le chuparía la sangre hasta matarlo? ¿Lo devoraría a mordiscos? ¿Se desintegraría después convertido en polvo o enterrarían su cuerpo en donde nadie pudiese encontrarle? O acaso… ¿Acaso se convertiría él también en un vampiro?

Un débil ruido lo distrajo de pronto, lo suficiente como para hacerle entreabrir los ojos y ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Sasuke tenía el rostro fuertemente contraído y rechinaba los dientes mientras sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados, como si estuviese tratando de librarse de alguna cosa que le molestara. El sonido que había escuchado había sido una especie de jadeo contenido, pero no de avidez como al principio, sino como el débil siseo de alguien que se está esforzando lo indecible por aguantar el dolor.

Y a Sasuke le dolía, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

Luchar contra su instinto le suponía dividirse en dos, hacer prevalecer lo poco que quedaba de su parte humana para no convertirse en un monstruo. Él no quería hacerle daño a ese dobe, por muy estúpido que fuese. Sin embargo, el fuerte olor a sangre se lo estaba poniendo extremadamente difícil, sin contar que, la de Naruto en especial, olía demasiado bien como para poder contenerse. El rubio se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se había puesto aún más pálido de lo habitual, y de que incluso había empezado a sudar. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en constante tensión, y temblaba por el titánico esfuerzo de no clavarle los colmillos en el cuello. Naruto ni siquiera se movió, pero el corazón le latía tan deprisa que hasta le zumbaban los oídos. Casi podía sentir los labios del moreno rozarle la piel, erizándole el vello de la nuca.

- No… - escuchó que gruñía Sasuke con voz ronca -. No, no…

De pronto Naruto dejó de sentir su aliento, pero entonces Sasuke tiró despacio de su mano sangrante para ponérsela justo delante de la boca. El rubio intentó controlar su creciente miedo, y observó con los ojos muy abiertos todos y cada uno de sus felinos movimientos. Primero, Sasuke la olisqueó con suavidad, con aquellos ojos malditos fijos en la sangre fresca que aún rodeaba sus heridas. Después, sin previo aviso, sacó la lengua casi con timidez y comenzó a bebérsela, procurando no rozarle con sus afilados colmillos.

Naruto experimentó una confusa mezcla de fascinación, terror y repugnancia, sintiendo el extraño tacto de la lengua de Sasuke y cómo su mano le había empezado a cosquillear. Varias gotitas de sangre resbalaron desde la punta de sus dedos hasta estrellarse en su mejilla, mientras los fríos labios de Sasuke se cerraban sobre sus cortes para eliminar todo rastro de sangre. Después, cuando su mano ya estuvo completamente limpia Sasuke pestañeó, se relamió las comisuras manchadas y se inclinó sobre su rostro, sorbiendo las últimas gotas que quedaban.

- O… oye… - se atrevió a protestar Naruto al sentir que se aproximaba demasiado a sus propios labios.

Y de pronto Sasuke pareció reaccionar. Cerró los ojos, se estremeció y perdió súbitamente las fuerzas, derrumbándose jadeante sobre el pecho del inmovilizado rubio. Naruto no supo entonces si respirar al fin tranquilo o bien empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y salir corriendo de allí. Al contacto con la suya, la piel de Sasuke estaba un poco más fría, aunque no tan gélida como se había imaginado en un principio. La mano había empezado a escocerle, y comprobó incrédulo que los cortes y las heridas que se había hecho con los cristales habían comenzado a cerrarse solos.

- Eh, tú… - llamó en voz baja a Sasuke sacudiéndolo ligeramente -. ¿Bastardo?

El chico pareció recuperar un poco la consciencia y alzó la cabeza para mirarle con un gesto de absoluto desconcierto, como si no recordase nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Ya no había ojos rojos ni colmillos antinaturales, tan sólo el débil vestigio en sus labios manchados de sangre.

Y, tan rápido como había sucedido, Sasuke pareció comprender al fin y se apartó de él con urgencia, abandonando el laboratorio tan rápido que Naruto creyó que había desaparecido.

* * *

¿Cómo?

¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Cómo había permitido que sucediese aquello?!

Estaba realmente alarmado, preocupado, incrédulo… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo había podido perder el control de semejante manera?!

Había estado a punto de matar a ese anormal. Él mismo había descubierto su secreto más preciado y, encima, había dejado con vida al único ser humano que tenía constancia de ello. Sólo podía confiar en haber asustado tanto a Naruto que éste no dijese nada o, en el mejor de los casos, que los habitantes de Konoha no lo tomasen en serio si se decidía a contarlo. Pero, si aquel desafortunado incidente llegaba por casualidad a oídos de Orochimaru, Sasuke sabía que éste no dudaría en castigarle severamente por su enorme descuido.

Su primer pensamiento, su desahogo inmediato, fue decidir que hablaría con Itachi en cuanto llegase al dojo, y que su prudente y responsable hermano mayor sabría exactamente lo que deberían hacer. Gracias a su velocidad inhumana Sasuke llegó a su casa en menos de diez minutos, aunque tuvo un desagradable sobresalto cuando avistó aquel conocido BMW gris plateado aparcado en la puerta. De un ágil salto atravesó el muro que rodeaba el dojo, deseando despachar cuanto antes a aquel inoportuno de Kabuto e ignorar abiertamente lo que fuera que hubiese venido a decirle. Lo que nunca imaginó, es que Orochimaru se hubiese atrevido a abandonar su macabra guarida y ambos lo estuviesen esperando en la sala de visitas, acompañados de un exultante Fugaku y un circunspecto Itachi que apenas podía controlar su malhumor.

- Buenas tardes, Sasuke – exclamó enseguida Kabuto ajustándose aquellas horrendas lentes redondas -. Te estábamos esperando.

El chico, demasiado alterado aún para reparar en detalles, se olvidó de saludar apropiadamente a los presentes y se cruzó de brazos exhibiendo una actitud claramente a la defensiva.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – demandó, presintiendo que la presencia de Orochimaru en su casa no le acarrearía nada bueno.

- Haz el favor de no olvidar tus modales, Sasuke – le recordó severamente Fugaku con su inconfundible voz autoritaria.

De mala gana, Sasuke se inclinó forzosamente ante su amo y señor.

- Te noto intranquilo, jovencito – observó el astuto vampiro dedicándole una leve sonrisa de familiaridad.

Sasuke, maldiciendo su estúpido despiste, cayó en la cuenta de que todos en aquella sala probablemente habrían podido darse cuenta de lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

- No. Estoy bien… señor – agregó con educación, cuando Fugaku volvió a fulminarle silenciosamente con la mirada.

- Bueno, seguramente te habrá sorprendido el verme aquí – prosiguió Orochimaru apartando su respectiva taza de té con indiscutible elegancia -. El caso es que mañana voy a salir de viaje durante unas semanas y, como ya sabes, tenía que hacerte una pequeña visita obligada.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Aún era demasiado pronto desde la última vez. Si casi no se le habían curado del todo las heridas…

- Les dejaremos a solas, Orochimaru-sama – decidió Fugaku poniéndose en pie -. Si le parece bien, puedo ofreceros otro aposento más adecuado.

- No es necesario, mi buen amigo. Tan sólo me llevará unos minutos.

Antes de abandonar el cuarto, no sin cierta preocupación, Itachi supo leer en los insondables ojos de su hermano que allí había algo realmente grave que el muchacho necesitaba contarle.

"_Luego hablaremos" _pronunció sin hacer ningún ruido moviendo los labios para que sólo Sasuke fuese capaz de entenderle.

Sasuke asintió de manera imperceptible, justo antes de que Fugaku cerrase la puerta a sus espaldas y se marcharan de allí. Miró a Orochimaru sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, decidiendo que todo sería mucho más rápido si él mismo se prestaba a colaborar. Con gesto apático se quitó la camiseta, permaneciendo inmóvil con la mirada al frente y los ojos enfocados al vacío, sin perder en ningún momento el noble orgullo que lo caracterizaba. Halagado por aquella repentina muestra de sumisión, algo que normalmente le costaba mucho conseguir de Sasuke, Orochimaru reparó en las visibles señales de su último encuentro y decidió mostrarse compasivo por una vez.

- Inclina la cabeza, muchacho. Un solo mordisco en el cuello será suficiente...

* * *

- ¡Hola, hijo! ¿Ya estás en casa? ¿Qué tal las clases de repaso?

- …bien.

Naruto no se detuvo, y subió las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba para encerrarse en el pequeño cuarto de baño que compartía con su padre. Allí, se quitó la camiseta manchada de sangre y decidió tirarla a la basura en lugar de al cesto de la ropa sucia, porque sabía que en cuanto su padre la viera comenzaría a hacerle preguntas. Le daba pena porque se la había comprado en el último concierto de los _Green Day_ en Tokio, pero estaba seguro de que aquella sangre reseca ya no podría quitarse ni metiéndola en lejía.

Se lavó a conciencia las manos, los brazos y la cara, sobre todo en aquellos lugares en que Sasuke le había estado lamiendo. No tenía ni idea del por qué, pero sus cortes habían sanado por completo dejándole algunas pequeñas líneas rosadas a modo de cicatrices. Se metió en su cuarto para ponerse otra camiseta limpia, pensando, deseando más bien, que todo aquello hubiese sido una de sus tantas pesadillas.

Desde hacía un buen rato se hallaba flotando en una brumosa nube de irrealidad y, lo más curioso, era que cuanto más se acordaba más increíble le parecía. Los vampiros, o lo que quiera que fuesen esas peligrosas criaturas, existían de verdad.

Y Sasuke Uchiha era uno de ellos. Él y, por extensión, toda su familia.

La gente alentaba los rumores, se inventaba cosas nuevas e impedían que cayesen en el olvido, pero realmente nadie creía en los vampiros hasta el punto de afirmar categóricamente que en Konoha pudiesen existir algunos de ellos. Según había leído en algunos libros y visto en las películas eran seres nocturnos, vulnerables a la luz del sol, al ajo, al agua bendita, a los crucifijos y a muchas cosas más, que dormían en ataúdes durante el día y podían transformarse en murciélagos o incluso en otros animales.

Y Sasuke Uchiha, quitando su mal carácter y su insoportable arrogancia, era un chico de lo más normal y corriente.

Además, los vampiros no mataban si no era porque tenían hambre. ¿O es que había vampiros buenos y vampiros malos? Había leído que unos solían vivir en antiguos castillos sombríos y que otros, aparentemente, podían mezclarse con los seres humanos y llevar una vida común. Pero todos ellos tenían una enorme debilidad por la sangre, hasta el extremo de convertirse en feroces bestias por probar aunque sólo fuese una gota. Los vampiros, al igual que los animales, mataban por sobrevivir.

Y Sasuke Uchiha, siendo un vampiro, no le había hecho daño.

Naruto recordaba perfectamente su expresión atribulada, su lucha feroz contra algo que parecía querer arrebatarle el control de sí mismo y a lo que el chico había tratado de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

- ¡Ya voy, papá! – contestó con voz débil.

¿Le creería su padre si le contaba lo que había pasado? ¿Le creería alguien?

Si se le ocurría contar que Sasuke Uchiha, de la renombrada, respetable y más antigua dinastía de Konoha, se le había tirado encima para chuparle la sangre, probablemente lo tacharían de loco y se pasaría los próximos meses siendo el hazmerreír del pueblo. Así que bajó las escaleras sintiéndose un poco ridículo, pero al mismo tiempo incómodamente nervioso. Se asomó con sigilo a la cocina, donde Minato estaba afanado en preparar unas galletas de mantequilla que olían a gloria. Naruto sintió una nostálgica punzada en el pecho al caer en la cuenta de que, cuando era pequeño, aquellas habían sido sus galletas favoritas.

- Hola, papá – dijo al fin revelando su presencia.

- ¿Y las clases? – insistió Minato mirándole interesado -. ¿Han ido bien?

- Sí.

- Oye… ¿Qué te parece si el próximo fin de semana hacemos algo juntos?

- ¿Hacer algo juntos? – repitió el chico, un tanto descolocado.

- He pensado que podríamos ir a explorar las montañas – comentó Minato poniéndose un grueso guante de lona para meter la bandeja de las galletas en el horno caliente -. O de pesca, si lo prefieres, como hacíamos antes. O si ya no te gusta todo eso puedo pedirle prestado el coche a Jiraiya-sensei para ir a la ciudad más cercana, ya sabes: cine, tiendas, compras…

- Lo… lo de la pesca estaría bien – contestó enseguida Naruto, un tanto turbado por el repentino ofrecimiento.

Los azules ojos de Minato, idénticos a los suyos, se iluminaron con entusiasmo.

- Ya verás como lo pasamos bien, hijo.

- Sí.

Silbando la conocida melodía de una cancioncilla popular Minato se volvió de espaldas para controlar las galletas, que siempre tendían a salirle ligeramente tostadas. Naruto lo observó en silencio desde la puerta, sin poder obviar el horrible pensamiento de que había estado a punto de perderlo para siempre, de dejarle solo obligándole a sobrellevar otra vez el desgarrador dolor de semejante pérdida. En contra de sus más funestos presagios, el volver a Konoha había supuesto un agradable cambio en sus vidas porque, para empezar, todas las tardes cuando volvía del instituto no se encontraba una enorme casa vacía esperándole. Al final, Naruto había terminado comprendiendo la enorme magnitud de la difícil decisión que había tomado su padre, abandonando un trabajo que le encantaba, una carrera exitosa, un sueldo astronómico y todas las comodidades y lujos que podían permitirse gracias al dinero. Había cambiado todo eso por su rebelde hijo desagradecido, por un mocoso irresponsable que sólo sabía meterse en problemas.

Porque él, y de eso ya no le cabía ninguna duda, era lo que a Minato más le importaba en el mundo.

- Oye, papá…

- Dime, Naruto.

El chico avanzó hacia él con resolución, pero cuando estuvo a su lado pareció dudar unos instantes y se balanceó torpemente sobre sus pies, un tanto inseguro y avergonzado por lo que, había que reconocerlo, tenía muchas ganas de hacer. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Minato lo rodeó con sus brazos y le revolvió aún más el desordenado pelo rubio en un gesto cariñoso, transmitiéndole afecto y serenidad. Fue como si su padre le hubiese leído la mente. Sin embargo, lo que Naruto no sabía era que, a pesar de todo, Minato lo conocía demasiado bien, que su cara era un libro abierto en donde el hombre sabía leer todas y cada una de sus páginas.

- Eh… no le dirás esto a nadie, ¿verdad? – bromeó el menor dejándose confortar entre aquellos familiares brazos -. Tengo una brillante reputación de chico duro que mantener.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, hijo – le contestó Minato esbozando una divertida sonrisa -. Además, me temo que soy de esos padres pesados a los que les gusta achuchar de vez en cuando a sus pequeños retoños…

Ambos se echaron a reír, compartiendo aquel momento especial e íntimo que, quizá, no volvería a repetirse con demasiada frecuencia. A sus espaldas, las sabrosas galletas de mantequilla ya habían comenzado a chamuscarse.


	7. Vínculos

¡Hola! Veo que ya ha pasado un mes (joé, ni me doy cuenta xD). Para compensaros espero que os guste este capi, y si os da la sensación de que el fic va un poco lento, es porque estoy intentando hacerlo de la manera más realista posible, para que todas las cosas que pasan sucedan por una razón justificada y no porque sí. De todas formas ya nos vamos acercando a la mitad de la historia, y entonces tengo intención de acelerar un poco la cosa.

Como siempre, agradeceros vuestros reviews aunque no pueda ponerme a responderos a falta de tiempo. Siempre los leo todos y me gusta mucho recibir vuestras opiniones ^^

Sin más, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo de Eien.

**Capítulo 7. Vínculos.**

El mes de julio había comenzado con una temperatura bastante agradable, si se tenía en cuenta que, rodeada por montañas y agua de mar, Konoha tenía unos inviernos fríos y unos veranos calurosos y húmedos. Aquel día lucía el sol y por todas partes reverberaba el penetrante olor a tierra y hierba mojada, después de haber llovido sin parar durante todo el fin de semana. Por este motivo, Naruto y su padre habían tenido que posponer su día de pesca y se habían pasado todo el tiempo dentro de casa viendo películas, jugando a las cartas y atiborrándose a palomitas y galletas de mantequilla. Naruto tenía la secreta esperanza de que siguiera lloviendo el lunes, porque así podría librarse al menos de ir al instituto. Pero, en cuanto Minato se hubo levantado a la hora acostumbrada para preparar el desayuno, antes de bajar a la cocina decidió pasarse por el cuarto de su hijo y despertar al somnoliento joven que había bajo las sábanas. Así que Naruto, con los ojos pegados, el pelo revuelto y sin parar de refunfuñar, se había colocado el uniforme a regañadientes dispuesto a soportar otro aburrido día de clases.

Todos los lunes a media mañana solían tener una hora de repaso con Iruka, pero aquel día el director ya les había advertido que tratarían un tema bastante especial. Como siempre, mientras lo esperaban, Naruto y su pandilla se hallaban sentados en las filas de atrás, para poder hablar tranquilamente en susurros cuando el bueno de Iruka no los mirase.

- ¿Qué creéis que tendrá que decirnos? – preguntó al fin Chouji sin poder contener la curiosidad.

- A mí me da igual, seguro que es un rollo – apostilló Shikamaru soltando un bostezo.

- Ojalá nos anuncie la jubilación del Hatake – comentó Naruto con ingenua esperanza.

- ¿Pero qué dices, tío? Si sólo tiene treinta y seis años…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Es que acaso esos pelos grises que lleva lo hacen parecer joven?

- Pues las chicas de la clase opinan que le dan un aire muy atractivo – dijo Shino encogiéndose de hombros.

- Contando con que todas piensan que Sasuke Uchiha es el hombre perfecto, no nos extraña nada que también les guste el Hatake – gruñó un ofendido Kiba, al parecer en completo desacuerdo con los horrendos gustos de sus compañeras.

- ¿Y si por ser el último año nos quitan los exámenes? – sugirió Chouji.

Shikamaru soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras los otros le daban unas flojas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Eso, tío, mira que eres gandul. Con tal de no estudiar…

Chouji iba a responderles con un par de estudiados tacos cuando, de pronto, todo el mundo guardó silencio al abrirse la puerta. Un sonriente Iruka traspasó el umbral, saludando a los alumnos con su habitual energía. Los chicos también hicieron lo propio y siguieron esperando sin atreverse a hablar, pues era de sobra sabido por todos que Iruka era tan buen maestro y aún más una excelente persona que nadie hubiera osado nunca faltarle al respeto.

- Como ya sabéis, éste es vuestro último año en el instituto de Konoha – comenzó a recitar el director, con un timbre levemente emocionado -. También sabéis que es un año duro, en el que tendréis que estudiar mucho y decidir el futuro que queréis tener cuando dejéis por fin la secundaria. Muchos de vosotros os presentaréis a los exámenes de acceso a la universidad, y os marcharéis de Konoha para labraros una carrera brillante. Otros, os decidiréis por estudios menores e incluso, puede que algunos estéis ya impacientes por empezar a trabajar…

- ¿Lo veis? – suspiró Shikamaru en un disimulado murmullo -. Ahora nos va a soltar un rollazo de sermón, lo que yo os decía…

- ¡Shhhhh! – lo acalló Shino, al parecer muy interesado en aquella profunda charla.

- … y que por eso, nunca olvidéis que esta etapa será una de las más importantes de vuestra vida, un tiempo de cambios difíciles y situaciones nuevas, pero que seguramente os habrán aportado la suficiente fuerza y experiencia como para poder enfrentaros al futuro. Ahora me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros me contara sus planes para cuando acabe el instituto, porque me gustaría ayudaros y orientaros en la mayor medida de mis posibilidades. A ver - continuó Iruka sacando un folio de papel que contenía todos los nombres de los alumnos –, empezaremos por orden de lista… ¿Aburame Shino?

- Sí, Iruka-sensei – contestó formalmente el chico poniéndose serio.

- ¿Tienes decidido ya lo que quieres hacer?

- Bueno… yo… – contestó Shino perdiendo un poco de su inicial aplomo -. Me gustaría estudiar biología, y especializarme después en entomología.

- ¿El estudio de los insectos, eh? – aclaró Iruka para el resto de la clase mientras lo anotaba todo junto al nombre de Shino en la lista -. Eso está muy bien. Siguiente… ¿Akimichi Chouji?

- Yo voy a ser cocinero, como mi padre – afirmó rotundamente el orondo muchacho mientras sus compañeros estallaban en carcajadas, pues dada su gran afición a la gastronomía eso era algo más que evidente -. Voy a heredar su restaurante, así que alguien tendrá que aprender a llevarlo.

- Deliciosa la comida, por cierto – añadió Iruka con una amable sonrisa, cliente asiduo del establecimiento tradicional de los Akimichi -. En fin, ya que nos hemos quedado tranquilos al saber que podremos seguir disfrutando de su riquísima carne a la parrilla, le toca el turno a la señorita Haruno.

- Yo voy a ser médico, como Tsunade-sensei – contestó la guapa joven con aplastante confianza -. Me gustaría mucho poder salvar vidas y ayudar a los demás. Y también espero poder aprobar los exámenes de ingreso para ir a la _Tôdai_.

- Seguro que lo consigues, Sakura – la animó Iruka sin dejar de tomar apuntes.

Tras pasar por varios alumnos más, entre ellos Kiba, que reveló con algo de vergüenza que quería ser amaestrador de perros policía, y Rock Lee, que resultó que quería dedicar su vida a las artes marciales, Iruka le hizo la misma pregunta a Shikamaru, que había estado todo el rato bostezando mientras jugueteaba distraídamente enredándose en los dedos algunas de sus rastas.

- ¿Y bien, Nara, qué me dices de ti?

- Pues yo… - comenzó a responder el chico, casi con desgana -. He pensado en estudiar biofísica molecular, aunque tengo dudas sobre escoger también nanotecnología o robótica cinética. Y creo que la química aplicada al mapa genético humano tampoco está demasiado mal, pero si le digo la verdad, sensei, a mí lo que me gustaría es quedarme todo el tiempo acostado en el campo viendo las nubes.

Toda la clase volvió a estallar en carcajadas, incluído Iruka que tuvo que hacer ímprobos esfuerzos para que su forzada sonrisa no acompañase a las risas de los demás. Conocía de sobra el carácter vago y poco entusiasta de aquel pequeño genio, pero sabía también que Shikamaru podría estudiar cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Durante unos minutos más siguió pasando lista y anotando las esperanzas y sueños de sus jóvenes alumnos, hasta que llegó a un nombre en concreto y no obtuvo ninguna contestación.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – Iruka alzó la vista y la paseó por el aula, dirigiéndola hacia el sitio habitual donde solía sentarse el muchacho. Su silla y su mesa estaban vacías, por lo que dedujo que el chico habría vuelto a caer enfermo. Sólo por si acaso, decidió preguntar -. ¿Alguien sabe algo de Sasuke?

- Estará otra vez con lo de su enfermedad – dijo alguien exponiendo lo más evidente.

- Pero tuvo una recaída hace poco – les recordó Ino, con cara de estar bastante angustiada -. ¿Y si se ha puesto peor?

- Pues nada, si se muere ya nos enteraremos – murmuró Kiba con evidente sarcasmo, pero cuidando que la susceptible rubia no escuchase su cínico comentario.

- En fin, llamaré a su casa esta misma mañana – decidió Iruka, el cual también solía preocuparse por las habituales ausencias del Uchiha -. Ahora tenemos que seguir, que ya queda poco… ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto levantó la mano en silencio, algo despistado. Acababa de acordarse de Sasuke y de todo lo que implicaba la sola mención de ese nombre. Estaba seguro de que el Uchiha no había ido al instituto por culpa de lo sucedido hacía escasamente dos días, la tarde del sábado en la que el joven lo atacó. Ahora, él era el único que sabía realmente en qué consistía esa extraña "enfermedad".

- Sí… Iruka-sensei.

- Dime, Naruto, ¿cómo te ves en un futuro?

¿Qué cómo se veía? Muchas veces había tratado de imaginarse cosas, cerrar los ojos y tratar de visualizar una familia, un lugar o una profesión, pero entonces su cerebro le jugaba malas pasadas y emborronaba esos pensamientos como si hubiese niebla y él estuviera en mitad de una ciénaga hundiéndose entre las dudas. Sus últimos y ajetreados años en Tokio los había dedicado a vivir al día, sin preocuparse por lo que ocurriría cuando se levantase a la mañana siguiente. Había vivido al límite aprovechando el "aquí y ahora", creyendo que la vida era injusta y que en cualquier momento vendría alguien a joderla aún más. Y para colmo, esa manera de pensar se había convertido en la filosofía de su existencia cuando conoció a Gaara en una discoteca de moda, y se había dejado llevar por el amor y por el pelirrojo adentrándose tímidamente en el sórdido mundo de las drogas. Aquella noche empezó tomándose una inofensiva pastillita, que los llevó a colocarse un buen rato y a echarse unas risas mientras bebían y bailaban al son de la apabullante música electrónica que rugía en el local.

- Naruto… - volvió a llamarle Iruka al ver que el chico no contestaba -. ¿Me has escuchado?

El rubio sólo reaccionó cuando el codo de Kiba se le clavó disimuladamente entre las costillas.

- Lo siento, Iruka-sensei… - se disculpó torpemente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

- Te decía que cuáles son tus planes de futuro – le repitió el docente sonriéndole con paciencia.

- Yo… bueno… no… no lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes? – se sorprendió Iruka bajando el bolígrafo tras dejar un espacio en blanco -. ¿Ni siquiera lo que te apetecería ser?

Naruto, consciente de que todos los ojos de la clase estaban fijos en él, negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haberse hecho ilusiones sobre unos estudios, cuando en sus anteriores colegios todos sus profesores le repetían constantemente que era un inútil?

- Eres un tío raro, Uzumaki – afirmó Shikamaru en susurros con cierto cariño.

- Me gustaría que un día vinieras a mi despacho, Naruto – continuó Iruka en un tono normal, sin el menor rastro de enfado o amenaza -. Quizá entre los dos podamos resolver ese pequeño problema.

- Sí, sensei.

Naruto pasó en silencio el resto de la clase, hasta que Iruka llegó a la última alumna de la lista e Ino declaró con derrochante orgullo que ella sería la próxima dueña de la floristería de sus padres.

* * *

- ¿Falta mucho para la hora, Itachi?

El joven se retiró la manga de su elegante traje de chaqueta y miró su reloj, un carísimo _Rolex_ que Fugaku le había regalado en su último aniversario.

- El avión sale dentro de tres horas, así que tendremos que salir en una media hora hacia Aomori. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Sai, tienes algo que hacer?

- No. Ya he recogido mis cosas, me he despedido de Sasuke y también del tío Fugaku, aunque los dos me han gruñido un poco. Lo del tío Fugaku es normal, pero creo que le pasa algo a Sasuke…

Itachi, que sabía de sobra los motivos que mantenían a su hermano en un constante estado de malhumor, besó fugazmente a Sai en los labios y le dijo que le esperase en el jardín, vigilando las maletas junto al magnífico _Ferrari_. Después, se armó de paciencia y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, lugar que Sasuke se había empeñado en no abandonar desde que el sábado por la noche le contara a Itachi que había estado a punto de matar a un compañero de su clase.

Siempre respetando la celosa intimidad de Sasuke, golpeó suavemente la puerta antes de entrar.

- Soy yo, estúpido ôtoto – le anunció al muchacho antes de que éste tuviese tiempo de echarle a gritos.

Lo encontró sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera a través de las finas rendijas de la persiana de madera. El cuarto estaba sumido en una agradable penumbra, ya que, de otro modo, la brillante luz del mediodía les habría resultado bastante molesta. Aún así, no le pasó inadvertido el ligero vendaje que todavía rodeaba su cuello.

- Vienes a despedirte – adivinó Sasuke sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

- Sí – concedió Itachi acercándose a él -. Y también a decirte que hagas el favor de no castigarte más a ti mismo. Lo que pasó el otro día fue perfectamente comprensible, Sasuke. A fin de cuentas, somos lo que somos.

- No tuvo que haber pasado. No debí perder el control de aquella manera. Tú no viste su cara, aniki… Él… tenía miedo de morir. Me miró de una forma horrible, como si estuviese viendo a un monstruo…

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con él? – le sugirió el mayor, volviendo a recurrir a aquella solución tan sencilla -. Sólo lo vi aquella noche un rato en nuestro jardín, pero no me pareció que Naruto fuese una persona intransigente. Además, estoy seguro de que no se lo ha contado a nadie.

- ¿Y quién le creería? – rebatió Sasuke con un hastiado desánimo.

- Bueno, el caso es que hay un ser humano vagando por ahí que el otro día vio perfectamente cómo te crecían los colmillos el doble de lo normal – resumió Itachi sin ánimo de resultar sarcástico -. Creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es darle una explicación, e intentar volver a tu vida de antes.

- No – rechazó Sasuke de inmediato, casi con rabia -. No volveré a salir de aquí. Esa estúpida idea de poder llevar una vida normal junto a las demás personas… por culpa de mi ridícula obstinación casi mato a un inocente. Me limitaré a permanecer en el dojo, a la espera de que Orochimaru me mande llamar.

Su respuesta fue furiosa y tajante, al igual que la inesperada bofetada que le soltó Itachi sin la menor vacilación. Con la precaria fuerza de un humano, aquel violento contacto hubiera sido tan liviano como una caricia, pero entre vampiros Itachi le imprimió el impulso necesario para conseguir que le escociera. Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, Sasuke abrió los rasgados ojos de par en par y se quedó mirándolo incrédulo, mientras su pálido rostro iba congestionándose por momentos.

- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso, eh?! – le gritó a su hermano poniéndose en pie de un ágil salto.

- ¡Eso es para que espabiles de una maldita vez! – rugió a su vez Itachi, cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho. Iba a agarrar a Sasuke por los hombros con la intención de sacudirle un poco, pero recordó sabiamente que su hermano no toleraba demasiado bien el contacto físico, viniera de quien viniese.

- Vete.

- Joder, Sasuke… - el mayor, un poco más relajado, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se frotó a conciencia el puente de la nariz con sus dedos -. Eres mi hermano menor. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien.

Sabía que, con aquella bofetada, había herido su desmedido orgullo. Pero también sabía que, para hacerle reaccionar, para que Sasuke se enfureciera y luchase, no había otra opción más acertada que aquella. Por su parte, el menor cerró los ojos y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, pugnando por calmar su endemoniado genio. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, parte de su cólera se esfumó al reparar en el preocupado semblante de su hermano.

- Esto es lo que hay, aniki – cedió el muchacho alzando levemente los brazos, como queriendo abarcar el dojo y lo poco que había tras sus altos muros -. Disfruta tú de la libertad, ya que la tienes.

- Ven conmigo a Tokio – le ofreció Itachi de forma repentina.

Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Eso no cambiaría las cosas.

- Pero ya no estarías solo…

Demasiado tarde, Itachi se percató de su error. Él mismo, con su desafortunado comentario, había reconocido que su padre se desentendía completamente de su hijo menor. Enseguida pensó en disculparse, pero Sasuke no era estúpido y sabía perfectamente cómo estaban las cosas. Así que lo único que hizo fue levantar una mano y estirar los dedos índice y corazón, para luego darle un flojo golpecito a su hermano en mitad de la frente.

- Que ya no soy un crío, Itachi… - le recordó éste con un débil amago de protesta.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta acordarme de ésa época – contestó el mayor alzando una oscura ceja con aires de suficiencia -. Siempre estabas pidiéndome que jugase contigo, o que te ayudase a entrenar. Y, si no podía, te enfurruñabas igual que ahora.

Al fin, los perfectos labios de Sasuke se entreabrieron en una leve sonrisa. Aunque su infancia le pareciese algo infinitamente lejano, tenía que reconocer que él también guardaba buenos recuerdos de aquellos tiempos.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando aquella vez me estabas enseñando a manejar la katana y me tropecé cuando quise devolverte los ataques?

Itachi asintió, volviendo a sonreír ante aquella pequeña reminiscencia.

- Después tuve que traerte hasta casa cargándote en mi espalda, porque te torciste un tobillo.

- Y padre me regañó de lo lindo por hacerte perder el tiempo…

- Pero aprendiste a luchar casi mejor que yo.

Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, recreando aquellos lejanos momentos con mayor detalle. Sasuke siempre había admirado profundamente a Itachi, incluso en ocasiones había sentido envidia del talento sobrenatural de su hermano y de toda la atención que le prestaba su padre. Pero, a pesar de todo, Itachi siempre había estado ahí para él.

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo inesperadamente el mayor -. Cada vez que te miro me recuerdas a nuestra madre.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia un lado, porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Mikoto. Sabía que, al igual que Itachi se asemejaba mucho más a Fugaku en cuanto a rasgos físicos, él había heredado la blanca piel de su madre y sus grandes ojos rasgados. Y también sabía que, por culpa de aquel parecido tan evidente, su padre siempre evitaba en todo lo posible cruzarse con él.

A veces, los recuerdos podían llegar a ser demasiado dolorosos.

* * *

El resto del lunes fue un día bastante aburrido. Después de las clases, y cómo aún persistía su castigo, Naruto tuvo que verse obligado a separarse de sus amigos en el parque y volver a su casa cuando aún ni siquiera había empezado a oscurecer. Sabía que su padre se había tomado el día libre para ir a Aomori con Jiraiya-sensei, por lo que seguramente no habría nadie esperándolo. La verdad era que podría haberse quedado con los chicos hasta la hora de la cena, pero su relación con Minato había cambiado tanto que ahora Naruto se sentía incapaz de traicionarle. Nada más llegar, se metió en la ducha para relajarse y después se colocó unos pantalones cortos de chándal y una camiseta roja de tirantes, intentando combatir el bochornoso calor. Después, hizo algunos deberes con muy pocas ganas sentado en el porche y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje que se veía a su alrededor, reconociendo que, al atardecer, los débiles rayos de sol que se filtraban entre los árboles del bosque otorgaban al pequeño pueblo la bonita apariencia de una postal.

Aquella espesa masa de diferentes tonalidades de verde, compuesta en su gran mayoría de pinos, arces, castaños y hayas, siempre había constituido para ellos un peligroso lugar innombrable, casi como un tabú. Kushina había sido asesinada en ese bosque mientras huía de alguien o de algo, tratando de proteger la frágil vida de su bebé. Desde aquel entonces Minato no había querido volver a entrar allí, y se había encargado de inculcarle ese profundo temor a Naruto para que al chico jamás se le pasara por la cabeza semejante idea. La versión oficial, dado el terrible estado en el que había aparecido el cuerpo desangrado de su madre, era que había sido atacada por alguna especie de gran animal peligroso, como un oso o incluso una manada de lobos.

Ni que decir tenía, que nada más poner un pie en Konoha Minato le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse al bosque.

Naruto nunca se había distinguido por ser alguien que pasara bastante tiempo lamentándose de sí mismo. Era cierto que había echado muchísimo de menos la insustituible presencia de una madre, sus tiernos cuidados, sus valiosos consejos y la calidez de unas suaves manos que sabrían reconfortarlo en cualquier momento. Él ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Kushina, pero cuando miraba algunas de las fotografías que a su padre le gustaba tener por la casa, aquellas en las que una preciosa joven pelirroja les sonreía dulcemente, Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que la suya habría sido la mejor madre de todas.

En algún lugar cercano, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar a un volumen bastante bajo, el mismo que le programaba cuando estaba en clase para evitar que algún profesor se lo confiscara. Se había quedado medio dormido en la mecedora, agradablemente arrullado por el cómodo balanceo. Aún sin querer abrir los ojos, Naruto localizó el diminuto aparato en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila y se lo acercó a la oreja con aire distraído.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Naruto?

Se quedó helado, al reconocer instantáneamente la voz. Abrió los ojos de golpe disipando bruscamente el sueño, sintiendo cómo su estúpido corazón había comenzado a latir desbocado.

- Gaara…

- Eh… oye, ¿cómo estás? – estaba claro que se le notaba arrepentido.

- Yo pues… bien. ¿Y tú? – contestó el rubio, forzando demasiado el tono despreocupado. Ahora que le había cogido la llamada, aunque fuese sin querer, no podía ser tan maleducado como para colgarle sin más.

- Mejor – contestó su ex-novio sin dar rodeos -. Estoy yendo a terapia. Llevo más de una semana sin meterme nada.

- Me alegra oírlo – repuso Naruto con sinceridad.

- Lo estoy haciendo por ti.

- Gaara, yo…

En ese preciso momento, unos broncos gritos al otro lado de la línea interrumpieron el resto de su vacilante contestación.

- Perdona un momento – le dijo entonces Gaara soltando un suspiro. Naruto escuchó con toda claridad el "¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez, asqueroso borracho?" seguido por el inconfundible sonido de un airado portazo. Cuando el pelirrojo volvió a hablarle, lo hizo sin el menor rastro de intranquilidad -. Bueno, sigue con lo que me estabas diciendo.

- Tu padre – murmuró Naruto sin poder evitar cambiar abruptamente de tema -. ¿Sigue…?

Pero se vio incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

- Ahora lleva un tiempo bastante relajado – le respondió Gaara de forma esquiva, pues Naruto sabía perfectamente que odiaba sacar ese tema.

- ¿No te ha hecho daño? – insistió el rubio, decidido a no dejarse engañar.

- Anoche se quedó sin bebida, y me echó de casa cuando le dije que no pensaba ir a comprarle más.

- ¡¿Has pasado la noche en la calle?!

- No – lo apaciguó el otro casi con una aliviada sonrisa, al comprobar la furiosa reacción de Naruto -. Conseguí entrar por la ventana de la cocina en cuanto se quedó dormido.

- Gaara, no puedes seguir así – se lo había dicho millones de veces.

- Sabes de sobra que no voy a ir a la policía.

Lo sabía. Gaara también tenía unos antecedentes muy poco prometedores. Él si que había pasado algunas temporadas en el reformatorio, antes de conocerle. Nunca hablaba de ello pero, un día en el que estaba algo más colocado que de costumbre, acabó confesándole que los guardas siempre solían dejarle en paz si se mostraba "demasiado cariñoso" con ellos. Naruto no albergaba la menor duda de que Gaara había perdido la virginidad durante alguno de aquellos momentos.

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó nuevamente el chico, al ver que entre los dos se había instaurado una especie de incómodo silencio.

- Qué.

- Te echo de menos.

El rubio apretó los dientes, tratando de apaciguar a aquella endemoniada cosa desconocida que se había empeñado en retorcerse en el interior de su estómago.

- Me pegaste, Gaara – le dijo al fin, quitándose un enorme peso de encima.

Para su enorme sorpresa, a través del teléfono le llegaron los débiles murmullos de unos inconfundibles sollozos.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es esto? – gimió el pelirrojo con la voz congestionada -. Intentar buscar un trabajo para poder independizarme, no bajar ni un segundo la guardia cuando estoy con el cabrón de mi padre y tener que aguantarme las enormes ganas de no fumarme ni tan siquiera un maldito porro… Si por lo menos estuvieras aquí, conmigo… ¿No podríamos vernos? Te prometo que no intentaré nada si tú no quieres.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y se rascó la frente con energía, frotándose la piel morena con la palma de su mano. ¿Cómo le diría aquello?

- Me he mudado – soltó finalmente a bocajarro.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi padre aceptó un trabajo en su pueblo natal. Nos vinimos a vivir aquí hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Y no tuviste el suficiente valor de decírmelo?

- Ya no somos novios, Gaara. Después de aquella maldita tarde ni siquiera tenía muy claro si quería volver a verte.

- Creía que lo nuestro significaba algo más para ti – masculló ácidamente su ex-novio, ya sin rastro de lágrimas y con la voz más gélida que el hielo.

Pero Naruto, por desgracia, ya conocía perfectamente sus súbitos cambios de humor. Y, en aquel escaso medio mes, se había dado cuenta de que Gaara nunca podría hacerle feliz aunque quisiera. Pese a todo, Naruto quería hacerle entender que entre ambos existiría un vínculo para siempre.

- Lo siento – se disculpó para no sonar demasiado rudo -. Has sido mi primer chico, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Pero me temo que ya no te quiero, Gaara. Ya no puedo quererte como antes. Sólo soy capaz de verte como un buen amigo.

- No quieres que volvamos a estar juntos – resumió el pelirrojo con aparente serenidad.

- No – murmuró Naruto sintiendo un incómodo y repentino nudo en la garganta.

La cortante y despechada respuesta de Gaara fue lo último que el rubio habría imaginado escuchar.

- Muy bien, ¿pues sabes que te digo? Que Sasori folla mucho mejor que tú, y él al menos no es un crío que esté todo el día bajo la estricta vigilancia de papá.

Le dolió, pero no lo suficiente como para derrumbarse de nuevo. Conocía de vista a Sasori, un hombre de mediana edad que solía pasarle la droga a Gaara a cambio de pequeños favores. Ahora, Naruto podía intuir qué clase de favores le había estado haciendo.

- Eres un cabrón – siseó mientras sentía un incómodo escozor en los ojos.

- Y tú un niñato – escupió el pelirrojo con impertinente indiferencia -. Que te den.

Naruto colgó el teléfono con la respiración agitada, y no contento con eso lo tiró con rabia encima de la mesa. Gaara siempre había sido un maldito egoísta, al que no le importaba herir a la gente antes de que la gente le hiriese a él primero. Estaba harto de peleas, de mentiras y de disculpas. Estaba harto de no poder confiar en él, de luchar contra sus adicciones y de sus continuas recaídas. Cuando le conoció, con sólo quince años, Gaara era un chico reservado, arisco y temerario, preocupado tan sólo por sí mismo y su propio bienestar. En cambio, él era un chico guapo de buena familia que se sentía solo, y que únicamente buscaba un poco de comprensión. Esa noche empezaron enrollándose en un oscuro rincón de la discoteca, porque Naruto nunca antes había estado con un chico y se sentía bastante nervioso en su primera experiencia. Debido a ello la cosa no pasó de ahí, pero se dieron los números de teléfono y se pasaron varias semanas llamándose para quedar. Para Gaara, tener a alguien como Naruto le abría la posibilidad a nuevas oportunidades, nuevos rumbos que darle a su desdichada vida viendo que alguien se preocupaba realmente por él. Para Naruto, estar con Gaara significaba decir adiós a la odiosa soledad, tener la certeza de que había alguien que lo quería y al cual le importaba, alguien a quien poder proteger.

Durante casi un año su relación se había basado en su propia confianza, en el sentimiento inocente, ingenuo y estúpidamente indestructible del primer amor. La primera vez que se habían acostado juntos Naruto había tenido una seria pelea con su padre, y a Gaara le había intentado tirar por las escaleras el suyo y aún le dolían las piernas de tanto correr. Lo hicieron en un solitario parque a finales del verano, ocultos bajo unos frondosos árboles sobre un suave lecho de hierba que les hizo cosquillas en la piel desnuda. Naruto nunca olvidaría el intenso dolor, al igual que la eterna promesa que ambos se hicieron de que siempre estarían juntos.

Promesas.

Eso sólo eran mentiras piadosas y cuentos estúpidos. Tarde o temprano, las promesas siempre acababan en el olvido.

* * *

Sasuke no solía dormir mucho, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba. Debido a su condición especial, dos o tres horas del sueño al día eran más que suficientes para ir completamente descansado. A veces se echaba un poco después del instituto, y luego se pasaba toda la noche leyendo. Otras, según su humor, dormía un poco de madrugada y se levantaba muy temprano para ir a entrenar.

Esa tarde se había quedado dormido en el sillón que tenía en su cuarto, recostado sobre uno de los lados y con un libro abierto apoyado en su regazo. Era tan poco el tiempo de su descanso que rara vez utilizaba la cama, sino era para pasarse allí arrebujado un par de días cuando venía de hacerle una de sus acostumbradas visitas a Orochimaru. En esa ocasión lo había vencido un molesto e intermitente dolor de cabeza, de tanto pensar en aquel dobe idiota y en todo lo que le había dicho su hermano.

Ahora, y aunque el escandaloso anormal no lo supiera, sólo por el hecho de haber probado su sangre y seguir con vida se había forjado una especie de indestructible vínculo entre ellos, un vínculo que sólo podría romperse con la muerte. Sasuke se había torturado un buen rato con el recuerdo de su sabor, el de aquella deliciosa sangre cálida y espesa inundando su boca, aplacando su maldito instinto asesino y saciando como nunca su amarga sed.

Y sabía que, tarde o temprano, sin más remedio tendría que volver a probarla.

Un débil ruido lo espabiló, haciendo que entreabriese los ojos mientras se incorporaba despacio. Afuera ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, con lo que pronto sería la hora de la cena. En un descuido pensó en llamar a Sai para que jugasen una partida de pócker, juego que había aprendido a principios de los años veinte cuando pasó unos pocos meses en la ciudad de Nueva York. Luego, se lo había enseñado pacientemente a Sai para matar las interminables horas de aburrimiento, y había resultado que a su primo se le daba tan bien escoger las cartas que acababa ganándole la mayoría de las veces.

Pero Sai ya no estaba. Ni él, ni su hermano Itachi… Tan sólo una casa enorme y vacía repleta de lejanos recuerdos.

Escuchó a Sharingan relinchar en los establos, nervioso por haberse pasado encerrado casi toda la tarde. Sin pensárselo, Sasuke se colocó una camiseta de cuello vuelto para ocultar el vendaje, y una abrigada camisa de franela a fin de mantener constante su baja temperatura corporal. Se ahorró el camino hacia la puerta saltando por la ventana de su cuarto, tal y como tenía por costumbre cada vez que se dirigía a ver a su caballo. Sharingan lo recibió contento, piafando con energía mientras le frotaba el hocico junto a su hombro. Sasuke lo rascó entre las orejas, abrió la puerta de la cuadra y montó a pelo en su grupa de un elegante y acostumbrado salto. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo contenerse hasta que al fin salieron del dojo, donde el muchacho espoleó al caballo y ambos salieron galopando a toda velocidad.

* * *

Naruto se apoyó con cuidado en el nudoso tronco de un árbol, intentando apaciguar su agitada respiración. Doblándose sobre sí mismo, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, inspiró hondo unas cuantas veces tratando de tranquilizarse.

No sabía cómo, ni en qué momento exacto se le había ocurrido ir a parar allí, y menos con aquella incipiente oscuridad. Él estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para que ver el lugar de la muerte de su madre le resultara algo repugnante y desolador.

Pero todo había sido culpa de Gaara… después de colgar el teléfono, una rabia sorda había comenzado a cosquillearle en los pies, trepando después por su cuerpo como una traicionera serpiente venenosa. Y nada mejor para librarse de ella que salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo con la sola idea de desahogarse.

Ahora estaba allí, en el bosque, el único sitio a dónde su padre le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse.

Situado unos pocos metros a su izquierda, un grupo de espesos matorrales se estremeció quejumbrosamente, haciendo chirriar sus hojas como si algo las hubiese aplastado por la fuerza. A Naruto se le erizó repentinamente la piel de la nuca, y se apresuró a erguirse con los ojos bien abiertos y todos los sentidos en guardia. Un nuevo ruido le obligó a dar un tembloroso respingo, aquella vez a sus espaldas. El sutil crujido de una ramita al partirse, una respiración entrecortada.

La certeza de que allí había algo que le estaba acechando.

Afortunadamente no se había internado demasiado en la espesura de aquellos árboles sombríos, y si afinaba un poco la vista incluso podía distinguir la linde del bosque a unos escasos treinta metros de dónde se encontraba. Si echaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas, seguramente conseguiría escapar.

¿Quién le habría mandado a él, que estaba tranquilamente sentado en el porche de su casa, meterse en aquel maldito sitio que había inspirado tantas y tantas historias macabras?

Naruto volvió a escuchar otro ruido, mucho más cerca de lo que se había esperado, y en un desesperado acto reflejo cerró los ojos con fuerza y crispó sus dedos sobre el rugoso tronco del árbol.

¿Habría sentido su madre ese mismo miedo antes de morir?

Estaba paralizado, rodeado de absorbente oscuridad. Tenía la angustiosa sensación de que su corazón, latiendo desbocado, iba a salírsele en cualquier momento por la boca. Allí estaba ese horrible ruido de nuevo, como si algo se arrastrase entre el follaje y la hojarasca seca. En aquella ocasión, sintió además cómo alguna especie de criatura peluda se abalanzaba sobre él e intentaba aferrarse a su pecho sacando las uñas, mientras gruñía de una forma espeluznante.

Naruto también gritó, se sacudió y sintió el doloroso embate de unas afiladas zarpas arañando su mano, mientras trataba desesperadamente de quitarse a ese endemoniado bicho de encima. Avanzó a trompicones unos cuantos pasos, raspándose la cara con las ramas secas de un árbol. Tropezó, luchó por mantener el equilibrio y dio un nuevo traspié, antes de que sus piernas se hundiesen en un suave lecho de hojas y, con otro grito de sorpresa, se precipitase al vacío.

* * *

Sasuke detuvo a Sharingan en campo abierto, con una simple orden escueta y sencilla. El espeso y brumoso bosque de Konoha quedaba a sus espaldas, justo en la falda de las montañas que daban al mar, con el amenazante perfil de sus peligrosos riscos y acantilados recortándose contra el cielo.

Le había parecido escuchar un grito, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

A veces, hasta su increíble oído le jugaba malas pasadas.

Sharingan piafó, nervioso. Sacudió sus crines con impaciencia y pateó suavemente hacia delante, instando a su dueño a que ambos continuasen con aquella divertida carrera.

- Espera, Sharingan – lo tranquilizó el muchacho dándole unas suaves palmaditas en el robusto cuello.

Sasuke se dedicó a observar la linde del bosque, en donde todo parecía hallarse dentro de la normalidad. Un par de ardillas estaban jugueteando imprudentemente bajo las nudosas raíces de un árbol, vigiladas con astucia por un enorme búho que había salido a cazar. Y, justo cuando se disponía a espolear a Sharingan para seguir su vertiginosa carrera, volvió a escucharlo con toda claridad.

Un enronquecido grito traspasó el denso follaje y llegó hasta él como si la persona en apuros estuviese allí mismo, a su lado. Sasuke era plenamente consciente de que él lo había escuchado por lo que era, pero que nadie más hubiese podido hacerlo en aquellas desfavorables circunstancias. El bosque no le hacía mucha gracia: era un lugar demasiado sombrío y silencioso, incluso para el gusto de alguien que disfrutaba enormemente de la soledad. Sabía que había rondando algunos animales peligrosos, pero eso también le traía sin cuidado porque, ironías del destino, a fin de cuentas resultaba que él era la criatura más peligrosa de todos ellos.

Sin saber lo que podría encontrarse, cogió las riendas de Sharingan y lo guió al trote hasta internarse en el bosque.

* * *

Tras unos confusos segundos, Naruto abrió los ojos y casi al mismo tiempo apretó los dientes en un torpe intento por aguantarse el dolor. La caída no había sido muy aparatosa, pero estaba en un agujero de unos dos metros de profundidad y, a juzgar por el intenso palpitar de su tobillo izquierdo, se lo debía de haber torcido al aterrizar en el fondo.

- Joder… - siseó mientras se erguía con esfuerzo hasta quedarse sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la dura pared de roca.

Miró hacia arriba y supo que, sin ayuda, le sería imposible escapar de allí.

Mucho más allá de las frondosas copas de los árboles, la luna derramaba un tenue resplandor azulado sobre sus hojas, las cuales se mecían perezosamente con el viento como si fuesen pequeñas lágrimas plateadas. De forma inesperada, algo húmedo le rozó la mejilla y le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, provocándole un repentino estornudo.

- ¡Fuera de aquí, jodido bicho! – le espetó con enfado cuando se dio cuenta de que era un pequeño zorro lo que le había olisqueado la cara y, seguramente, el mismo que le había saltado encima minutos antes.

Asustado por sus abruptas maneras, el ágil felino saltó de su regazo y se sentó al otro lado del agujero, observándolo curioso con sus brillantes ojos de color miel. Durante unos preocupantes segundos Naruto albergó la posibilidad de que el animal, aunque nada más poseía el tamaño de un gato grande, pudiese volver a atacarle con mala intención.

- Minino… minino bonito… - susurró con voz melosa y sintiéndose prácticamente idiota -. ¿Verdad que no quieres morderle al tío Naruto?

El zorro irguió las orejas, le miró con interés y, casi al instante, bajó la cabeza y se entretuvo en lamerse una pata.

- Mira dónde estamos por tu culpa… Mi padre me va a matar, ¿sabes? Tendría que haber estado en casa a la hora de la cena, y no aquí, en este maldito bosque donde mi madre…

Naruto se interrumpió, incapaz de seguir. Sintió que el miedo volvía a alancearle, al recordar la horrible muerte de Kushina en aquel lugar tan angosto y sombrío. El zorro terminó de limpiarse la pata y le miró otra vez, ladeando la cabeza mientras olfateaba el aire. Tímidamente, se acercó un par de pasos y, como si fuera un gato de verdad, comenzó a restregarse contra sus piernas.

- Ah, ¿así que ahora quieres ser mi amigo? – le preguntó Naruto alargando una mano en su dirección. Sabía que el animal no podría contestarle, pero escuchar su propia voz en mitad de aquel opresivo silencio le servía para reconfortarse un poco -. Bueno, al menos no estoy completamente solo…

Y no, no lo estaba.

La hierba, la hojarasca seca, había comenzado de nuevo a crujir.

Naruto sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, ya no tenía escapatoria posible encerrado en aquel agujero y mucho menos con el tobillo torcido y sin posibilidad de correr. Se preguntó si, después de todo, conseguiría salir vivo de allí.

Asustado como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida se arrinconó contra la pared en la oscuridad, mirando temerosamente hacia arriba mientras pugnaba por controlar su agitada respiración. El zorro volvió a saltar a su regazo y se hizo un apretado ovillo, al parecer igual de alarmado que él. Naruto lo apretó contra su pecho de forma instintiva, rezando porque aquella cosa pasase de largo y lo dejara en paz.

Casi se le escapó otro grito cuando vio una sombra asomada al borde del agujero y, aún con la poca claridad de la luz de la luna, distinguió sus hermosos rasgos entre aquella maldita oscuridad.

* * *

- ¿Uzumaki?

Se acordó justo a tiempo de su apellido, antes de dirigirle un insulto o cualquier otro calificativo grosero que de seguro le hubiese hecho enfadar. Había captado el olor del chico mucho antes de llegar al agujero, pero quiso llamar su atención de alguna manera por si se encontraba herido o inconsciente.

El rubio le miró, y Sasuke pudo darse perfecta cuenta de la súbita palidez que se adueñó de su rostro en cuanto le reconoció. Lejos de aliviarse por haber encontrado a alguien en su penosa situación, Naruto parecía aún más asustado. Tanto, que incluso Sasuke podía percibir su miedo como un poderoso escudo que confundía su mente y le impedía confiar en él.

Pero aquello era perfectamente normal, por otra parte, ya que había estado a punto de matarle.

Y Sasuke, a la fantasmal y caprichosa luz de la luna, parecía mucho más imponente.

- ¿Estás bien? – decidió preguntarle por pura formalidad.

Naruto ni siquiera se tomó la sencilla molestia de contestarle, y a la flagrante sombra de temor que había en sus brillantes ojos azules añadió el recelo y la aversión.

Pero Sasuke tampoco iba a rogarle. Las súplicas y oraciones eran incompatibles con su fiero orgullo de antiguo samurai. Lo intentaría una vez más, evitando por todos los medios que le llegara el débil efluvio de los arañazos y cortes que aquel idiota se había hecho al caer. Así que inspiró hondo, contuvo la respiración y se arrodilló sobre el agujero, tendiéndole una pálida mano que Naruto ignoró casi con elegante naturalidad.

Sasuke decidió que tan sólo le daría una… una última oportunidad.

- Ya he cenado, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

El sarcasmo se hizo patente en su voz, restándole seriedad a su cáustico comentario. Se percató de que el miedo había dado paso a la duda, que la cara de Naruto ya no reflejaba aquella desagradable repulsión.

Y se sorprendió al sentir un leve cosquilleo en los dedos cuando sintió los del rubio aferrándose a ellos con decisión.

Tiró hacia arriba sin apenas esfuerzo, pues para su enorme fortaleza física Naruto no pesaba más que una simple brizna de paja.

- Gracias – murmuró por lo bajo el rebelde chico de Tokio sin apenas mirarle.

Pero Sasuke notó que aún estaba un poco tenso, y que no quería acercarse demasiado a él. Aquella situación era tan rematadamente incómoda que estaba deseando perderle de vista.

- Vamos, te guiaré hasta la salida – le ofreció sin demasiada amabilidad.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para coger las riendas de Sharingan, al que había dejado suelto a escasos metros del agujero. No le preocupaba que pudiera escaparse, sino los lobos y otros animales peligrosos que podrían atacar a su caballo si se los cruzaba en su camino. A su espalda escuchó un leve siseo de dolor cuando Naruto, haciéndose estúpidamente el valiente, forzó el tobillo hinchado para intentar caminar.

- Te lo has torcido – afirmó Sasuke sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

- No es nada – gruñó el rubio haciendo una mueca.

- Así no podrás caminar.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Me parece bien. Yo me largo y tú te quedas aquí. Con suerte, los lobos salvajes no tardarán demasiado en devorarte.

Aquella sórdida advertencia consiguió apaciguar un poco los revueltos ánimos de Naruto, que fue cojeando hasta el viejo tocón de un árbol para sentarse y proceder a evaluar los daños, con aquel extraño zorro trotando a su alrededor. Le dolía tanto el tobillo que ni siquiera pudo quitarse la zapatilla de deporte, así que abandonó su empeño y decidió que lo dejaría en las expertas manos de su padre… cuando el médico hubiese terminado de echarle un merecidísimo e inevitable sermón. Por suerte, los rasguños que se había hecho en la cara eran superficiales, pero cuando llegó a la mano izquierda comprobó con fastidio que el arañazo de aquel raposo aún le seguía sangrando un poco. Súbitamente alarmado se apresuró a apretarse la mano contra el pecho, cubriéndosela con su otro brazo, mientras alzaba el rostro y miraba a Sasuke con cierto temor.

- No lo estoy oliendo, porque estoy respirando por la boca – le dijo simplemente el muchacho al advertir su reacción -. Si no fuese así, te aseguro que ya estarías muerto.

Naruto sintió un brusco escalofrío, pero descubrió con fascinación y desconcierto que le resultaba imposible poder apartar sus ojos de él.

La pálida piel de Sasuke emitía un débil brillo nacarado a la luz de la luna, al igual que su negrísimo pelo reflejando sus rayos como si fueran suaves hilos de plata. Y la verdad era que, visto así, era tan inmortalmente hermoso que no parecía humano.

- ¿Por qué eres un…? – Naruto dudó un instante, buscando otra expresión mucho más adecuada para preguntarle aquello -. ¿Por qué eres así?

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y lo observó durante unos instantes con sus penetrantes ojos del color del averno, para luego mirar hacia el cielo estrellado y que la luna se reflejase en sus pupilas yermas como si fuesen un espejo.

- Es una larga historia – contestó sin más.

Y Naruto supo que no se la iba a contar.

Sharingan piafó de pronto al advertir un súbito movimiento, pero cabeceó desdeñosamente al darse cuenta de que sólo era el zorro intentando cazar a un despistado ratón.

- El otro día… - comenzó Naruto, sintiéndose algo cohibido -. El otro día no me mataste.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora? – le ofreció inesperadamente el otro, cuando hubo terminado de exhalar una densa bocanada de aire por la nariz -. Porque será mejor que te limpies esa sangre, ya que no creo que pueda resistir mucho más.

Por norma general Naruto tendía a no obedecer las órdenes única y exclusivamente para tocar las narices, pero no si de ello dependía el acabar desmembrado. Así que, sin nada mejor con lo que lavarse, se escupió en la mano y se la restregó despreocupadamente en los pantalones.

- ¿Mejor, señorito Lestat? – ironizó con media sonrisa impertinente.

Sasuke dejó escapar un ligero bufido de altivez.

- No sabía que estuvieses tan puesto en el tema, usuratonkachi.

- Pues ya ves – le confirmó Naruto alegremente -. Aunque no lo parezca, sé leer.

Extrañamente, Sasuke se relajó. Destensó los hombros y suavizó su pétreo gesto huraño al darse cuenta de que, con aquel anormal, no se encontraba tan mal después de todo. Y, lo más absurdamente insólito, es que parecía ser que a Naruto ya no le inspiraba ningún miedo el estar a solas con él.

- ¿Vives en la casa azul que hay en las afueras, cerca de la cabaña del viejo Jiraiya?

- Sí – asintió Naruto mientras veía al zorro intentando alcanzar con la zarpa al astuto ratón, que se había escondido en la raíz hueca de uno de los árboles.

- Te llevaré hasta allí.

- ¡Un momento! – lo detuvo el rubio levantando ambas manos con las palmas vueltas hacia él, como instándole a que se lo pensara mejor -. ¿No irás a llevarme en brazos como si fuese una jodida princesa, verdad?

Sasuke alzó una oscura ceja con arrogancia.

- Eso es lo que tú estás deseando, pero me temo que no. Sharingan hará el trabajo sucio en mi lugar.

Naruto miró cautelosamente al enorme caballo, Sharingan lo escrutó con sus vivarachos ojos negros y, tanto el uno como el otro, no se mostraron demasiado conformes.

- ¿No hay más remedio que subir a tu endemoniado pony? – quiso saber Naruto soltando un pesaroso suspiro.

- No, a menos que quieras volver arrastrándote como un vil gusano o bien, quedarte aquí a esperar que se te meriende algún bicharraco con unos colmillos más grandes que los míos.

Sin más alternativa que aquella, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó del tocón, procurando apoyarse en una sola pierna. Al ver que el chico se movía, el zorro se apresuró a abandonar su cacería nocturna y volver junto a él, sentándose a su lado mientras meneaba la cola.

- ¿Es tuyo? – se interesó Sasuke, al ver que aquel animal salvaje parecía más bien un dócil caniche amaestrado.

- Eh… no. Me atacó cuando me caí al agujero pero ahora pienso que, tal vez, sólo quería jugar – Naruto abrió los brazos en dirección hacia él y, tal y como el zorrito había hecho antes, se apresuró a saltar entre ellos para enroscarse cómodamente en su regazo -. Creo que me lo llevaré a casa, a ver lo que dice mi padre.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con total indiferencia, mientras ayudaba a Naruto a subir a lomos de un malhumorado Sharingan, al que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que aguantar sobre su grupa a aquel insolente crío escandaloso. Y, para demostrárselo, incluso se permitió encabritarse un poco únicamente para darle un pequeño susto.

- ¡Soooo, jaca! – protestó el rubio echándose bruscamente hacia delante.

- Será mejor que agarres las riendas, ya que hoy no le he puesto la silla – le recomendó Sasuke mal disimulando una aviesa sonrisilla de complicidad -. A Sharingan no le gusta que lo monte cualquiera.

De mala gana Naruto hizo lo que le decía, mientras Sasuke avanzaba con paso firme y soberbio a su lado. El trayecto a su casa, dada la relativa cercanía de la pequeña construcción de ladrillo y lo increíblemente rápido que andaba Sasuke, no duró mucho más de diez silenciosos y tranquilos minutos. Sin necesidad de que Sasuke le dijese nada, Sharingan se detuvo en cuanto llegaron al colorido porche.

- Pues ya está – dijo Naruto mientras intentaba bajarse torpemente del caballo, para romper un poco el incómodo mutismo que se había instalado entre ellos -. Gracias por tra…

Todo sucedió muy rápido. El súbito resbalón, la sensación de vértigo en su estómago y los ojos cerrados para no ver cómo se estrellaba contra el suelo…

Y cuando Naruto volvió a abrirlos casi sintió, incomprensiblemente, que se le paraba el corazón.

La cara de Sasuke estaba cerca, muy cerca de la suya. Sentía cómo sus fuertes brazos lo habían agarrado por la cintura para evitarle caer, depositándolo en el suelo casi como si fuese algún delicado pétalo de una flor extraña. Instintivamente Naruto se había aferrado a su camisa y, por algún incomprensible y vergonzoso motivo, sus dedos no parecían querer soltarla. A través de sus labios entreabiertos, jadeantes, Naruto fue perfectamente capaz de distinguir el afilado extremo de sus dos blanquísimos colmillos.

Reaccionando a tiempo se separó apresuradamente de él, cojeando ágilmente hasta llegar a los escalones que conducían a la entrada.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, sabiendo que había sido él el que había provocado esa peligrosa reacción en su acompañante.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, volviendo la cabeza hacia el fresco aire de la noche para aspirar una densa bocanada y conseguir despejarse. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que, aquella vez, él también había conseguido perturbarle.

- Tienes… tienes algunos rasguños en la cara – se medio justificó el joven Uchiha cuando al fin se hubo librado de aquel maldito y delicioso olor a sangre. Sus letales colmillos se habían replegado y otra vez volvía a parecer un chico de lo más normal y corriente.

O casi.

- Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Sasuke le clavó una gélida mirada de advertencia.

- No, no habrá una próxima vez.

- ¿No te veré en el instituto? – inquirió Naruto un tanto desconcertado.

Sasuke había saltado ágilmente a lomos de Sharingan, y sólo volvió la cabeza para volver a observarle de soslayo con un brillo extraño enturbiando sus ojos.

- No te acerques a mí, Uzumaki… Será lo mejor para ambos.

¡¡¡Cannnnnneeeee!!! ¡¡¡Queremos cannnnneeee!!! xDDDD Lo sé, lo sé, y no tardará en llegar. Como ya os dije antes estas cositas llevan su tiempo, y el amouuuur surgirá despacio pero firme xDD

A Sasukín parece que le perturba un poco el rubito, o al menos su sangre xD Y Naruto siente una morbosa curiosidad por el bastardillo aunque con ello pueda ganarse unos cuantos mordisquitos *o*

Gracias a todos y todas por haber leído esta nueva entrega y por darle vida a Eien, semana tras semana (más bien mes a mes, pero eso porque soy una perraca actualizando xD)

¡Besos!

PD: También publico lo mismo en Amor Yaoi, por si a alguien le gusta más esa página ^^

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Sangre de vampiro

¡Hola! En estas mini vacaciones de Semana Santa, mi jefa Orochi se ha portado bien y me ha dado bastantes días libres, así que he podido escribir un montón. Os traigo otro nuevo capi más prontito de lo habitual, porque nunca se sabe cuando vendrá el próximo (es coña xDD).

Como siempre, daros las gracias por leer y por los reviews, que aunque no los pueda contestar siempre los leo y me río mucho con algunos, aparte de que me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo para desvelaros los misterios de Eien.

Espero que os guste ^^

**Capítulo 8. Sangre de vampiro.**

A Naruto le resultaba muy extraño el estar allí, sentado cómodamente enfrente de Iruka mientras el director le servía un té caliente y unas cuantas galletas de jengibre que había sacado de un cajón. Principalmente, porque el motivo de su presencia en el despacho no se trataba de ningún otro nuevo castigo. En cierto modo aquello constituía un verdadero alivio, pues cuando su padre se había enterado de su pequeño percance en el bosque mientras le vendaba el pie, le había jurado y perjurado que no lo dejaría salir de casa hasta haber cumplido los treinta. Y, para colmo, cuando Naruto ya creía que iba a pasarse unos cuantos días a reposo holgazaneando en el sofá, Minato le había conseguido unas muletas y lo había mandado al instituto sin el menor atisbo de piedad.

- ¿Cómo va ese tobillo, Naruto? – se interesó el director Iruka mientras cogía un sobrecito de azúcar y se entretenía en disolverlo en su té.

- Ya se ha bajado la hinchazón, y casi puedo andar sin las muletas – le informó el chico, muy satisfecho de sus progresos -. Créame, es un fastidio tener que quedarse sentado en las gradas mientras las chicas chismorrean entre ellas y tus amigos se lo pasan en grande jugando un partido de fútbol.

- Más de uno te envidiará, por estar al lado de todas esas jovencitas tan guapas – afirmó Iruka dedicándole una sonrisita cómplice.

"_Sí, bueno…" _pensó Naruto para sus adentros. _"Si me gustasen las tetas no te digo que no... Pero, en fin, quién quiere estar rozando minifaldas cuando puedes tener a veintiún tíos sudorosos peleándose contigo por una bendita pelota."_

Era verdad que Ino y Sakura podían pasar perfectamente como las chicas más atractivas del instituto, pero es que a él lo acosaban. Naruto no sabía si se debía a que era el nuevo estudiante venido de Tokio, a su carácter rebelde y su fama de camorrista o a que, simplemente, lo encontraban guapo. Aunque más que atenderle se trataba de una especie de competición entre ellas, pues si Sakura le traía un zumo de la máquina expendedora, Ino se apresuraba enseguida a decirle que parecía cansado y que tenía que recostarse, momento que la rubia aprovechaba para empujarle hacia abajo y que pusiera la cabeza sobre sus finas rodillas.

Y eso, por no añadir, que los restantes chicos de su clase parecían tener unas enormes ganas de matarle.

Incluso Kiba, que sabía de sobra cuál era el lado de la acera por el que le gustaba caminar, al principio se había mostrado un poco celoso y Naruto se había visto obligado a explicarle que, si consentía aquellos mimos, era por no herir los amables sentimientos de aquellas dos jovencitas.

Él no se fijaba en ciertas cosas. No se daba cuenta de que Sakura no llevaba abrochados todos los botones del escote de la camisa, ni de que Ino se soltaba su larga melena rubia para que ésta le hiciese cosquillas en la cara cuando se recostaba sobre sus piernas.

Naruto tan sólo podía pensar en una cosa, y mucho más a menudo de lo que a él le hubiese gustado.

- Bueno, cuéntame – volvió a la carga Iruka cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico se había quedado callado -. Ya sé que está en la otra clase pero… ¿Te llevas mejor con Suigetsu?

- Usted lo ha dicho – asintió Naruto con su arrolladora naturalidad -. Está en la otra clase y apenas nos vemos, así que todo en orden. Tú no me tocas las narices y yo te dejo tranquilo… Es una especie de pacto, ¿lo comprende?

- Tenía la esperanza de que olvidaseis vuestra pelea, pero quizá sea mejor así – el director probó el té, se relamió los labios y procedió a echarle otro poco de azúcar mientras removía el líquido con esmero -. Suigetsu tiene un carácter algo difícil, y me consta que os parecéis demasiado en ciertos aspectos… Sería como juntar la pólvora y una chispa de fuego.

- No me cae bien – se sinceró Naruto hablándole con franqueza -. Disfruta metiéndose con otros mucho más débiles que él, y burlándose de lo que más les afecta. Odio a ese tipo de personas.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué la gente actúa de determinada manera?

- No le entiendo, Iruka-sensei.

- Es más sencillo de lo que piensas. Un niño que ha sufrido el desprecio y el abuso por parte de otros, de adulto es más que probable que repita con sus semejantes lo mismo que hicieron con él.

- ¿Acaso es usted psicólogo? – le preguntó el rubio sin impertinencia, pero con un atisbo de recelosa curiosidad.

Iruka se echó a reír.

- Me gusta mucho hablar con mis alumnos – le explicó con sencillez -. Me sirve para comprenderlos mejor. No te voy a contar lo que sé de Suigetsu porque son temas estrictamente privados, pero también te digo que no tuvo una infancia demasiado feliz.

Naruto abrió la boca para exponer su contrario punto de vista, pero entonces recordó lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a su padre durante los últimos años en Tokio y, sintiéndose algo confuso, se encogió de hombros y miró a Iruka con sus brillantes ojos azules.

- Mira, Naruto… - el director dejó la taza de té y se levantó de la mesa, para ir a buscar una carpeta de cartón amarillo al archivador de los expedientes. Se la puso delante al muchacho y Naruto vio que era la suya propia, aunque no se atrevió a tocarla sin permiso hasta que Iruka se lo indicó -. ¿Ves ese folio que sobresale del resto? Es el informe que me envió tu antiguo tutor desde Tokio. Puedes leerlo si quieres.

Naruto sacó la correspondiente hoja del montón, reconociendo al instante el escudo del exclusivo instituto en el que su padre le había matriculado después de que le hubiesen expulsado de otro por atreverse a discutir con un profesor. El documento comenzaba con las típicas fórmulas de cortesía, párrafo que Naruto se apresuró a ignorar para poder concentrarse en el siguiente:

"_Respecto al alumno Naruto Uzumaki, temo comunicarle que es un joven muy problemático, con graves trastornos de conducta y socialización. Su carácter es agresivo e inestable y no respeta a los profesores ni a las figuras de autoridad, por lo que supone un mal ejemplo y una pésima influencia para los demás alumnos. No muestra interés por nada, no estudia y no participa en las actividades extraescolares. Por lo poco que sabemos, frecuenta malas compañías y se ha visto envuelto en varios asuntos de delincuencia juvenil en los que incluso tuvo que intervenir la policía, con el consiguiente perjuicio para el buen nombre de este centro educativo y todos sus integrantes. _

_Si aún con todas estas referencias está dispuesto a acogerle en su centro, Umino-san, le deseo mucha suerte, pues para nosotros ha quedado más que claro que ese chico es un completo y rotundo caso perdido." _

Tras acabar de leerlo Naruto permaneció en silencio unos pocos segundos, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de ver. El informe era tan desfavorable que estaba completamente seguro de que en ningún otro instituto hubiesen sido tan temerarios como para aceptar a un alumno con semejante historial. Él mismo sabía perfectamente que no había sido ni el hijo ni el alumno modelo, pero tampoco se había parado a pensar sobre lo que opinarían de él los demás. Con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, volvió a guardar la carta en su sitio y, sin querer mirar a Iruka, dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que significa esto, verdad Naruto? – le preguntó el director posando una mano sobre el expediente al ver que el joven se había quedado sin habla -. Poco más o menos, este informe te hubiese impedido seguir estudiando. Nadie hubiese estado dispuesto a aceptarte en otro instituto, al menos aquí en Japón.

- ¿Y por qué lo hizo usted? – replicó de repente el muchacho, más afectado de lo que en un principio había estado dispuesto a reconocer.

El hombre le sonrió afable, desde el corazón, mientras sostenía con sumo cuidado su taza de té.

- Porque creo firmemente que todas las personas se merecen una segunda oportunidad, Naruto… Apenas llevas un mes aquí, pero me has demostrado que todo lo que dice de ti esa carta es absolutamente falso. Es cierto que tus notas no son de las mejores, pero te estás esforzando y eso es lo que importa. Tus compañeros te aprecian, has hecho buenos amigos y demostraste tener unos justos ideales al defender a Chouji Akimichi cuando se estaban burlando de él. Y prefiero pensar que, quizá, gracias a esta oportunidad se ha evitado precisamente que te conviertas en el muchacho fracasado que los demás veían en ti.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha y sus rebeldes cabellos rubios ocultándole parcialmente la cara. La respuesta de Iruka lo había dejado completamente desarmado. Acostumbrado al desprecio y al recelo por parte de todos él mismo se había empeñado en forjarse una especie de falsa coraza, formada por todas aquellas cosas negativas de las que siempre le culpaban a él. Sin embargo, su caótica llegada a Konoha había debilitado ese férreo escudo, que se había ido haciendo mucho más frágil con el paso del tiempo. Y ahora, Iruka acaba de romper lo poco que quedaba en unos cuantos y ajados pedazos.

Se sentía desnudo, extrañamente bien, aunque algo indefenso. Pestañeó, para disipar unas inoportunas y escasas lágrimas que las palabras y la comprensión por parte de Iruka habían hecho aparecer en sus ojos.

- Se lo dije y se lo repito, Iruka-sensei – exclamó un poco más repuesto, alzando el rostro y ya con su traviesa sonrisa puesta otra vez -. Es usted un tío de puta madre.

- Puedes demostrarme tu agradecimiento sacando un sobresaliente en mi próximo examen, ¿qué te parece? – bromeó el director, volviendo a tomar asiento en su sitio.

- La historia no es lo mío, pero lo intentaré.

- Bien, ¿y qué tal si ahora hablamos del tema que tenemos pendiente? El otro día en clase me dijiste que no tienes inquietudes de futuro.

Naruto suspiró, y se removió nervioso en la silla mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco a una galleta de jengibre.

- Es que es una cosa muy rara, Iruka-sensei… Cuando intento pensar en eso, tan sólo veo oscuridad. Es como si estuviese viendo una película y la cinta se acabase a mitad de camino, sin saber el final.

- Bueno, quizás charlando conmigo consigas encontrar una linterna – contestó el mayor con amabilidad.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de que Iruka fuese un adulto y, para colmo, su tutor, sus valiosos consejos y su característica manera de ver las cosas le suponían una gran ayuda.

- Vale, ¿y por dónde empezamos?

Iruka abrió la boca para decirle algo pero, justo en ese preciso instante, el teléfono del despacho comenzó a sonar.

- Disculpa – le dijo antes de estirar una mano para cogerlo -. ¿Diga? Sí… soy yo… ¡Ah, señor Uchiha, es un placer hablar con usted! ¿Qué tal se encuentra Sasuke? Hum… no me diga… ¡¿Pero está usted completamente seguro de que quiere que Sasuke no vuelva a asistir a clase?! Sé que su estado de salud es delicado, pero sin embargo creo que… Sí, si yo le comprendo, pero… Está bien, prepararé la documentación cuanto antes. Tenga usted buenos días, Señor Uchiha, y dígale a Sasuke que se mejore.

Colgó el teléfono en su sitio y suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado. Todos los meses Sasuke Uchiha solía faltar a clase un par de veces durante varios días, pero aquello se toleraba debido a sus circunstancias especiales y su extraña enfermedad. Iruka había albergado la secreta esperanza de que el chico mejorase con el tiempo pero, al parecer, había resultado todo lo contrario. Y no es que fuese un alumno especialmente comunicativo, pero era estudioso, educado y muy correcto con los demás. Estaba claro que sentiría mucho su inesperada marcha. Quizá, incluso podría ir al dojo Uchiha e intentar hablar con el padre de Sasuke sobre el tema, ayudándole a buscar otra solución.

- ¿Iruka-sensei?

Al oír que le llamaban el hombre sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos.

- Lo siento, Naruto, continuemos.

- Eh… en realidad quería pedirle un favor. Acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer. ¿Podemos hablar otro día?

Iruka miró su reloj, viendo que ya hacía casi una hora que se habían terminado las clases.

- Está bien, ya te aviso yo cuando tenga otro rato libre… ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio? Supongo que será muy incómodo tener que andar con muletas.

- No se preocupe, sensei, así hago ejercicio – le soltó el chico despreocupadamente, colgándose la mochila al hombro y plantándose ante la puerta.

Cinco minutos después, salía del instituto armándose de paciencia, pues el camino que le esperaba no era precisamente corto ni le llevaba hacia su casa.

"_Aléjate de mí, Uzumaki… Será lo mejor para ambos."_

Sasuke, aunque fuese un completo imbécil, también se merecía otra oportunidad.

* * *

El chico fijó los ojos en su objetivo, y sujetó la espada con fuerza preparándose para asestar el golpe. Respiró hondo varias veces, muy concentrado, intentando calcular la distancia y la fuerza exacta que debería aplicar para conseguir cortar una única caña de bambú y que ésta, aún partida, no se moviera del sitio.

Había repetido ese mismo ejercicio miles de veces, y nunca le salía bien. Cortaba la caña y ésta salía disparada en cuanto la afilada hoja de la katana apenas la rozaba. En el campo de batalla, aquella técnica propia de los Uchiha era genuinamente mortal, pues consistía en hacer cortes tan rápidos y profundos que, cuando el herido se percataba de ellos, prácticamente ya se había desangrado. Su padre y su hermano Itachi la dominaban a la perfección pero, en cuanto a él, ni siquiera sabía por dónde cogerla para poder empezar. Su padre se la había enseñado a Itachi cuando tenía aproximadamente su misma edad, pero Sasuke no esperaba que hiciese lo mismo con él.

Así que tendría que aprenderla solo, por más que le costase, y demostrarle a Fugaku que él también podía ser digno del apellido Uchiha.

"_Uno, dos… ¡ahora!"_

La katana cortó limpiamente el aire, la caña de bambú y, por enésima vez, su vapuleado orgullo como brillante espadachín.

- ¡Joder! – resopló enfurecido y asimilando otro nuevo fracaso.

Nada, no había manera de que esa condenada caña se quedase en su sitio.

Había empezado su duro entrenamiento dentro del gimnasio del dojo, pero la tarde era calurosa y había salido al jardín en cuanto el sol había empezado a esconderse tras las montañas. Aún quedaba un poco de luz, así decidió hacer un pequeño descanso para refrescarse el sudor. Se acercó hasta el porche y se sentó en el borde, con las piernas colgando y los pies desnudos cosquilleándole entre los tiernos brotes de hierba. Una repentina punzada de dolor le hizo cerrar los puños de golpe y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, Sasuke de dio cuenta de que tenía las manos heridas y manchadas de sangre. Siempre había sido igual, entrenándose hasta el límite y sin descanso con la inútil idea de complacer a su padre.

Y a veces pensaba que, ojalá, su tío Madara lo hubiese matado a él en vez de a su madre.

- Sasuke – lo llamó de pronto la ronca voz de Fugaku.

El joven volvió a cerrar los puños, ocultando las numerosas rozaduras, y se levantó del tatami para saludarle con una respetuosa inclinación. Estaba seguro de que si sus compañeros de clase lo hubiesen visto hacer eso, habría tenido que soportar sus ridículas burlas durante un mes.

- ¿Ocurre algo, padre?

- Ya he hecho lo que me pediste. El director ha dicho que tendrá preparado el papeleo en unos cuantos días.

El chico se limitó a asentir en silencio.

- Veo que por fin has recapacitado – continuó Fugaku con gesto satisfecho aunque sin paliar ni por un instante su patente severidad -. Seguir asistiendo al instituto era una estúpida pérdida de tiempo, sin contar el riesgo a exponer nuestro secreto y contrariar al señor Orochimaru.

- Sí, padre – musitó sin discutir. Pensó con amargura que aquella era la única frase que sabía decirle.

Fugaku ya iba a darse la vuelta, cuando de pronto alzó el rostro al aire y olfateó con recelo.

- Huelo a sangre… A tu sangre – precisó, cáustico.

- Me he herido al entrenar – contestó Sasuke sin darle importancia -. No es nada.

Fugaku miró a su alrededor, percatándose por vez primera de la multitud de cañas de bambú que se hallaban desperdigadas por todo el jardín.

- ¿Has estado practicando esa técnica? – frunció el ceño, y Sasuke creyó durante unos instantes que su padre le reprendería duramente por su insufrible torpeza.

- Lo he intentado, padre, pero no…

- Enséñame las manos - algo sorprendido, Sasuke obedeció. Estiró sus pálidas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, mostrándole a su padre el desastroso resultado de aquella infructuosa sesión. Tras examinarlas durante algunos segundos, Fugaku chascó la lengua en señal reprobatoria y le miró -. Tu forma de coger la espada es la correcta, pero no flexionas ligeramente la muñeca justo antes de realizar el corte, por eso la fuerza del golpe te afecta de lleno en las manos y te produce estas heridas.

Se separó varios pasos, colocándose en posición de ataque frente a los numerosos juncos de bambú.

- ¿A qué esperas? – le preguntó impaciente a un incrédulo Sasuke -. Coge la espada y ven aquí.

El chico tardó un poco más en reaccionar, pero hizo lo que su padre le decía y se puso frente a los juncos con actitud concentrada.

- Gira suavemente la muñeca justo antes de cortar – le recordó Fugaku imitando el movimiento a la perfección -. Así reduces el impacto sobre tu cuerpo y la hoja no tiembla al hundirse en tu objetivo.

Sasuke inspiró, muy hondo. Aferró la espada ignorando el dolor de sus manos y relajó los hombros, alzando los brazos con decisión. Aquella vez no podía permitirse el lujo de fallar.

Por nada del mundo.

"_Uno, dos…¡ahora!"_

La espada cayó con fuerza y él se sintió diferente, casi como si hubiese acariciado el junco en lugar de atacarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado por acto reflejo, comprobó con un ligero desasosiego que la caña de bambú parecía completamente intacta. A su lado, Fugaku estiró un dedo golpeándola casi con estudiada delicadeza.

Y se partió limpiamente en dos.

Sasuke soltó de golpe todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, y volvió a inspirar ruidosamente mientras hacía algo que no había hecho durante muchos años: esbozar una tenue sonrisa que transformó por completo su rostro y pareció devolverle un atisbo de su olvidada felicidad.

Satisfecho, y gratamente sorprendido, Fugaku se volvió hacia él.

- Te pareces tanto a tu madre… – exclamó irreflexivamente al reparar en su inocente expresión.

Y la sonrisa de su hijo se esfumó en el acto, ahogada por un imperdonable sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Sasuke supo que la magia se había roto. Que, por más que quisiera, la tímida brecha del principio se había convertido en un insalvable abismo para los dos.

- Lo siento, padre – se disculpó sin venir a cuento, pero no sabiendo qué más debería haber hecho en aquella incómoda situación.

Fugaku le dio la espalda de forma elegante, recuperando la compostura y los tortuosos recuerdos. Casi estuvo a punto de reprocharse el haberse dejado llevar, y mostrarle a su hijo, al único culpable de la muerte de su esposa y de que hubiesen acabado convertidos en aquellos repulsivos monstruos, una pequeña parte de los sentimientos dormidos que a duras penas sobrevivían en su interior. Y se apresuró a arreglarlo, con una simple frase que sabía le causaría dolor, otra de las numerosas cicatrices que añadir a las de sus manos.

- De todas formas, Itachi aprendió mucho antes que tú.

Tal y como esperaba, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior.

* * *

- ¿Quiere que ponga el aire acondicionado, Itachi-san?

- No es necesario, Kisame – contestó el hombre sin alzar la vista del último informe financiero sobre el excelente estado económico de sus empresas -. Prácticamente ya hemos llegado.

El chofer asintió en silencio y no se molestó en insistir, porque ya le conocía, pero se preguntó como diablos su joven jefe no se derretía de calor a principios de julio con esos sobrios y elegantes trajes ejecutivos que siempre solía llevar.

El vehículo, un moderno _Rolls Royce_ deportivo, enfiló una concurrida avenida de Marunouchi, uno de los distritos de Tokio que a su vez también se había convertido en el corazón de los negocios de Japón. Itachi tenía un moderno, amplio y lujoso piso en uno de los rascacielos, desde el cual gozaba de unas impresionantes vistas de toda la capital. Cuando Kisame lo dejó en la entrada, Itachi le comentó que aquella tarde no iba a necesitarle.

- ¿Está seguro, señor?

- Completamente – al joven casi se le escapó una somera sonrisita, pues sabía muy bien que Kisame conocía a la perfección todas y cada una de sus costumbres. Los martes por la tarde, por ejemplo, solía ir un rato a Ginza y saborear un impecable té japonés mientras leía un libro en algún sofisticado restaurante.

Pero, desde hacía algún tiempo, ya no quería salir de casa por las tardes.

- Entonces guardaré el coche, señor, y me iré a casa.

- Me parece bien – asintió el joven con correcta amabilidad -. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

Itachi se dio la vuelta y subió los lustrosos escalones de mármol que conducían a la entrada, donde el portero se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y saludarle con toda la solemnidad que correspondía a su rango. Tomando el ascensor acristalado, disfrutó de las sobrecogedoras vistas de Tokio mientras llegaba a su piso y, al fin, se atrevía a aflojarse ligeramente la elegante corbata de seda.

- ¿Sai? – llamó intentando ocultar el ansia que había en su voz.

La enorme casa estaba mortalmente silenciosa, y eso no era normal. Dejando su maletín de cuero sobre la mesa del salón, aguzó aún más su magnífico oído y soltó de golpe todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. Lo había escuchado, y era inconfundible. El rumor de aquella moderna música infernal para adolescentes, la caricia del pincel sobre un lienzo y, además, el metálico olor a pintura.

Fue hacia la habitación del fondo, aquella que apenas utilizaba hasta que Sai le dijo que tenía una luz extraordinaria para poder pintar, y permaneció unos segundos bajo el dintel de la puerta observándolo absorto. Sai, por su parte, no se dio cuenta de su presencia por culpa de los auriculares con música electrónica que atronaban en sus oídos. Itachi vio cómo mordisqueaba pensativo el extremo de madera del pincel, mojaba la brocha en pintura roja y retocaba un par de ojos tan brillantes como el mismísimo rubí.

Era él.

Cuando adoptaba su verdadera apariencia de vampiro.

Itachi salvó la escasa distancia que les separaba y le abrazó por detrás, cuidando de que el chico no manchase accidentalmente su cuadro. Sai dejó el pincel sobre una mesita auxiliar, se quitó los auriculares y miró sonriente hacia arriba, encontrándose con los verdaderos ojos que justo había terminado de pintar.

- ¿Tienes sed? – le preguntó sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

Itachi negó lentamente con la cabeza, mas sus hermosos colmillos blancos proclamaban justamente lo contrario.

- No puedo morderte cada vez que me venga en gana… Acabarías desangrándote.

- Parte de mi sangre es Uchiha – le recordó el joven, ladeando tentativamente el cuello -. Puede regenerarse.

Itachi tragó saliva y se obligó a apartar los ojos de aquella pálida y delicada piel.

- Pero no tan rápido como la mía – le contestó finalmente, con una escondida amargura en la voz -. Al fin y al cabo, somos los únicos de nuestra especie capaces de hacerlo.

- Y por eso Orochimaru…

- Shhhh… no – lo acalló el mayor poniéndole un largo dedo sobre los labios -. Ahora no.

Itachi no quería pensar en ello, porque se sentía culpable. Estaba lejos del dojo, viviendo una tranquila vida repleta de lujos mientras su hermano pequeño tenía que servirle de aperitivo a esa retorcida y abyecta serpiente.

Y todo porque Orochimaru no había querido su sangre.

"_¿Cómo te atreves, insolente? Tu sangre está sucia… sucia y corrompida debido a la enfermedad que casi te mata cuando aún eras humano." _

Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó ocupar el lugar de su hermano, llegó incluso al humillante extremo de arrodillarse ante Orochimaru para que dejase a Sasuke en paz, pero él quería la sangre pura de un joven sano y fuerte y nada le hizo desistir de su empeño.

- ¿Has tenido un mal día? – le preguntó de pronto Sai, al reparar en su gesto cansado.

Itachi, ya sin colmillos y sin ojos de color carmesí, se llevó una mano a la despejada frente para frotarse un poco las sienes.

- Tan sólo necesito tumbarme un rato.

Sai dejó inmediatamente el reproductor de música junto a sus útiles de pintura, y se levantó del taburete agarrando a Itachi de la mano mientras lo arrastraba tras él en dirección al dormitorio. Ahora que ya no era el criado de nadie, casi podía llegar a sentirse como un chico completamente normal.

- Ve poniéndote cómodo, que no sé como no te da un chungo entre el calor que hace y ese traje que llevas puesto.

Itachi, que acababa de despojarse del todo de la corbata y de la chaqueta, esbozó una incrédula sonrisa.

- ¿Un qué? ¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar así?

- He estado viendo la tele un rato – respondió Sai con orgullo -. En Konoha apenas tenía tiempo de hacerlo, bueno… ya sabes. Siempre tenía tareas que terminar.

- Y eres… ¿Eres feliz aquí? – le preguntó de pronto el mayor, sin apenas pensarlo.

Sai se le acercó despacio, mirándole con insolencia y provocación. Tenía que reconocer que, desde el poco tiempo que llevaba en Tokio, jamás habría imaginado que actuaría tan libremente como lo estaba haciendo.

Pero sí, se sentía enfermizamente bien.

- Itachi… yo soy feliz esté donde esté, si tú estás a mi lado.

Sus pálidos dedos manchados de pintura sustituyeron a los de Itachi mientras desabrochaban los pequeños botones dorados de su camisa, abriendo poco a poco un musculoso surco de carne entre las dos orillas de la blanca tela. Sai inclinó la cabeza y sus labios fríos rozaron uno de aquellos rígidos pectorales, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su olor, por encima del desodorante y el carísimo perfume que lo envolvía. Sabía que todo aquello era un sueño y, que algún día, tendría que despertar.

Sabía que no podría quedarse allí para siempre.

- Itachi… - murmuró con la voz ahogada, temiendo romperse en cualquier momento.

Al segundo siguiente se encontró tirado entre las sábanas, con el cuerpo ardiendo y la cabeza hecha un lío y sin querer pensar. Sus pantalones cortos terminaron en el suelo, su camiseta de tirantes pegada a su espalda por el sudor. Abrió las piernas con tal ansiedad que durante unos excitantes momentos se sintió indecorosamente expuesto, indefenso, hasta que dejó escapar un ronco gruñido cuando Itachi se le puso encima y penetró vorazmente su interior.

- Más… más fuerte – jadeó a duras penas en su oído, sacudido por un impetuoso vaivén -. Quiero… que me hagas daño…

Itachi lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, dejándole sin voz. Sai le arañó sin querer la espalda y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, pero era algo agradable después de tanto tiempo como llevaba sin poder sentir.

Y el dolor, como bien sabía, tardaría mucho más en desaparecer de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Naruto suspiró aliviado cuando llegó a la puerta del dojo y soltó por fin las muletas, apoyándose en el muro mientras se frotaba sus doloridos brazos. De seguir a ese ritmo, muy pronto sus morenos bíceps serían la envidia de toda Konoha. Lo que no sabía era si debería llamar al timbre o colarse dentro como la otra vez, aún a riesgo de acabar convirtiéndose en un improvisado y delicioso tentempié. Así que, muy a su pesar, no le quedó más remedio que pulsar el pequeño botón del fonoporta.

Pero nadie le contestó.

- ¡Joder! – se lamentó en voz alta, temiendo haber recorrido todo aquel camino en vano.

¿Y si optaba por trepar el muro? Un simple esguince de tobillo no era razón suficiente para detener al gran Naruto Uzumaki. Le iba a resultar un poco difícil darse impulso, pero aún así flexionó las rodillas dispuesto a saltar. Y, al escuchar de pronto el cerrojo de la pesada puerta, se volvió hacia ella con cara de circunstancias como si nunca hubiese albergado delictivas intenciones.

- Eh… esto… hola – masculló torpemente.

Le hubiese gustado añadir algo más, parecer menos idiota o, simplemente, darle un buen puñetazo en su perfecta nariz… Si los malditos ojos de Sasuke Uchiha no hubiesen estado observándole con arrolladora intensidad.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó secamente el muchacho frunciendo el ceño de forma automática.

- ¿Estás enfermo, no? – ironizó Naruto recobrándose enseguida del shock inicial -. Pues vengo a hacerte una visita.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en darse cuenta de que Sasuke llevaba otra vez unos holgados hakama y el puñetero kimono blanco.

"_Mírale a la cara"_ se obligó mentalmente recurriendo a todo su autocontrol.

Y lo hizo, topándose de nuevo con esos amenazantes ojos negros que no contribuyeron en absoluto a mejorar su comprometida situación. Estaba claro que, le mirase donde le mirase, Sasuke Uchiha le provocaba una extraña especie de orgasmo psicológico.

- Lárgate – le soltó inesperadamente el chico volviendo a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Pero Naruto reaccionó deprisa y, según su costumbre, estúpidamente, consiguiendo justo a tiempo meter el pie vendado para impedírselo.

- ¡Ah, maldito bastardo! – gritó dolorido cuando la pesada hoja le golpeó en el tobillo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, pedazo de anormal?!

- ¡Eres un insociable de mierda, ¿lo sabías?!

- ¡Lo único que sé es que nadie te ha pedido que vinieras!

Naruto suspiró sin disimulo alguno, apretó los dientes y se armó de paciencia, intentando no imaginarse lo bien que le quedaría un ojo morado a ese arrogante capullo. Con renovada decisión, agarró la hoja de la puerta y tiró hacia fuera, obligando a un cabreado Sasuke a que asomase un poco la cara.

- Mira, fallido proyecto de emo, he venido desde el instituto hasta aquí jodiéndome los brazos por el maldito camino por culpa de las muletas, y resulta que ahora estoy cansado y no me apetece volver. Así que vas a dejarme entrar en tu bonito palacio ancestral, vas a darme algo fresco para beber y vas a fingir que estás encantado con mi inoportuna visita como el cretino señoritingo que eres.

Al principio Sasuke sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente, incapaz de creer que aquel discurso con tantos humos pudiese provenir de alguien tan mentecato como lo era Naruto. Después, abrió la boca para contestarle y la volvió a cerrar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo porque, y no sabía cómo, se había quedado sin palabras. Al verse sobrepasado de aquella ridícula forma el joven acentuó aún más su desabrido gesto, crispando los dedos sobre la vieja superficie tallada de la puerta. Quiso cerrarla sin más, dejarle ahí fuera como un perro tal y como se merecía ese estúpido crío impertinente. Recurriendo a su fuerza sobrenatural, no le costaría demasiado esfuerzo darle con ella en las narices.

Y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque, en ese preciso instante, se topó con aquellos refulgentes ojos azules y sintió un leve estremecimiento en su columna vertebral.

- Oye, anormal… - comenzó a decir, intentando recuperar su espléndido autocontrol.

- Me llamo Naruto, bastardo.

- No – rebatió el moreno poniéndole su dedo índice estirado justo delante de la cara, en actitud intimidante -. Eres un anormal, por el sólo hecho de buscarme y atreverte a venir hasta aquí. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó en el laboratorio?

Naruto, lejos de sentirse acobardado, se cruzó de brazos en actitud decidida, apoyándose de lado contra la hoja de la puerta que aún permanecía cerrada.

- ¿Lo que pasó en el laboratorio? – fingió haciéndose el despistado -. ¡Ah sí! ¿Te refieres a cuando casi te conviertes en Batman y me confundiste con una jodida piruleta de fresa?

- ¿Batman? – repitió Sasuke abriendo mucho los ojos, completamente descolocado.

- Sí claro, ya sabes – contestó resueltamente el rubio -. El hombre-murciélago.

El joven Uchiha suspiró, se frotó las doloridas sienes con los dedos y luego se pasó una pálida mano por la cara. Al final sacudió unas cuantas veces la cabeza y, aunque muy levemente y a su pesar, se permitió una sesgada sonrisita de arrogancia.

Naruto también sonrió, pero ampliamente y sin tapujos. Desde luego, ver aquel inusitado gesto en el hermoso rostro de Sasuke compensaba con creces la pesada caminata con muletas y su posterior discusión.

Y, además, le supo a gloria saborear aquella pequeña victoria.

* * *

Las flores que le había llevado aún conservaban su característico aroma, y lo seguirían haciendo al menos durante algunos días más, hasta que alguien volviese a visitarla. Le gustaba el contraste del color violeta pálido de los pétalos contra la brillante superficie de marfil, igual que le había gustado en su pelo rojizo cuando aún estaba viva. Las nemorosas habían sido sus flores preferidas y, aunque muy sencillas, Kushina siempre le decía que su forma le recordaba mucho a las estrellas del cielo. También había rezado un poco, pese a que no era un hombre demasiado creyente. La dura realidad como cirujano le había hecho ver que, cuando llegaba la muerte, ésta no distinguía entre un anciano cansado y un recién nacido que apenas había comenzado a vivir.

Pero, estuviera donde estuviese, quería que su esposa viera que aún la seguía recordando.

- Hola, mi amor – la saludó con dulzura acariciando la pequeña lápida -. Sé que han pasado muchos años, pero no había encontrado el valor suficiente para volver aquí. Sé que no tengo excusa, pero me dolía demasiado... como si alguien me hubiese arrancado de cuajo una mitad. Ahora también siento ese dolor, aunque es más sereno y llevadero. Naruto ha crecido mucho, ya casi es un hombrecito hecho y derecho, aunque he de confesarte que, como padre, siento que no lo he hecho del todo bien. A nuestro hijo le ha faltado el cariño de una madre y eso, lamentablemente, no he podido dárselo. Ha tenido unos años difíciles y yo por mi parte estaba aterrado porque veía que lo estaba perdiendo, así que al final decidí dejarlo todo y volver a Konoha, al sitio donde nos conocimos. Parece que el cambio de vida le ha sentado muy bien, se parece a ti en muchas cosas y yo me siento muy orgulloso de él, porque sin duda alguna Naruto es lo que más quiero en este mundo. Él es tu legado, la prueba de que un día exististe y juntos creamos a ese niño fruto de nuestro amor. Me diste a Naruto, Kushina, y yo te prometo que lo cuidaré y protegeré más allá de mis fuerzas… - la voz le falló un instante, como un débil junco que se partiese con el soplo del viento. Minato suspiró, volvió a acariciar la lápida con ojos húmedos y entonces se sintió preparado para poder continuar -. A veces, cuando estoy sentado en el porche me parece verte arrodillada en la hierba, jugando con Naruto cuando apenas sabía gatear. Fuiste tan feliz al ser madre que, para mí, más allá de tu sonrisa no existía nada más. Te quiero…

El antiguo cementerio estaba desierto, y aquellas dos últimas palabras se alejaron flotando en la suave brisa estival, la misma que agitó las flores sobre la tumba y le revolvió el cabello. Minato se llevó dos dedos a los labios y después los posó sobre el frío mármol, levantándose para dejar allí a su esposa.

Naruto no tardaría en volver y, para entonces, él quería estar esperándole en casa.

* * *

- Tienes una choza bastante guay – comentó el rubio mirando a su alrededor, sentado en el borde del típico porche japonés que daba al jardín -. Hoy en día ya no se ven muchas casas como esta.

- Es otro de los tesoros familiares del clan Uchiha – explicó Sasuke sentándose a una prudente distancia, con la espalda apoyada en un pilar de madera y las piernas cruzadas -. En este dojo se entrenaron los mejores guerreros de todo Japón. Por cierto… espero que te guste el zumo de melocotón, porque en la nevera no había otra cosa que fuera comestible para ti.

Naruto agitó su vaso medio vacío y asintió, demostrándole que aquel fresquito líquido dulce le sabía a las mil maravillas. Sasuke, sin embargo, bebía pequeños sorbos de una taza completamente opaca, por lo que no podía verse su interior. Aún así, sintiendo un macabro presentimiento, Naruto creyó adivinar lo que contenía.

- ¿Está buena? – le preguntó de pronto por impulsiva curiosidad.

Sasuke, cuyos ojos negros brillaban entonces con un amenazante fulgor rojizo, se relamió de forma inconsciente mostrándole sin querer sus afilados colmillos. Aunque, en el fondo, se sentía bastante aliviado de no tener que fingir ante alguien que sólo se trataba de un muchacho normal y corriente. Inexplicablemente, Naruto le daba esa clase de confianza que no le impedía mostrarse tal y como era.

Así que también le dijo la verdad.

- Sí.

- A mí me da un poco de cosa – le confesó el rubio, medio fascinado -. Y no es que sea aprensivo ni nada de eso, pero siempre que veo sangre me acabo mareando…

- Yo la necesito para vivir.

- Lo sé.

- Y, ahora mismo, para mantenerte a salvo.

Naruto parpadeó, confuso.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Imagínate que, con lo torpe que eres, te tropiezas y te haces un corte o cualquier herida. El olor a sangre no es algo que podamos ignorar tan fácilmente, ya que es nuestro instinto más primario. El otro día en el laboratorio fui capaz de contenerme, pero no siempre lo consigo. Bebiendo ahora aplaco un poco la sed, así si ocurre algo me será más fácil mantener el control.

- Pero yo no creo que seas malo, ni ninguna clase de monstruo sangriento ni nada por el estilo.

- Bueno – Sasuke se encogió de hombros y dejó la taza, ya vacía, a su lado -. Pero tampoco soy inofensivo.

- Lo que tienes es una mala leche que te cagas – soltó el rubio sin pensar, aguantándose a duras penas la risa -. Ya infundes temor de por sí, así que imagínate si te da por sacar los colmillos.

- ¿Y tú? – Sasuke lo miró fijamente, ya con sus habituales ojos negros y su perfecta dentadura reluciente -. ¿No me tienes miedo?

- Si lo tuviera no estaría aquí, teme. No soy tan estúpido.

Pero Sasuke no pensaba darse por vencido. Él sabía muy bien el carácter que tenía, y el que se había forzado a adoptar para no tener que trabar amistad con nadie. Estar a su alrededor, tarde o temprano siempre traía problemas.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Naruto?

El rubio se tomó aquello como algo personal. Quizá por primera vez en su vida se dedicó a meditar la respuesta, antes de meter la pata hasta el fondo o, peor aún, delatarse ante Sasuke demasiado pronto. Como carecía del suficiente tacto y, aparte, era una persona a la que no se le daba nada bien el mentir, decidió contárselo todo sin tergiversar los detalles.

- Estaba en el despacho de Iruka-sensei cuando tu padre le llamó. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación, sobre todo la parte en la que tu padre le dijo que no volverías más al instituto a causa de tu "enfermedad".

- Y es verdad que no voy a volver – le confirmó el muchacho con toda tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – se exaltó Naruto, dejando de fijarse en los detalles del cuidado jardín para girarse hacia Sasuke y encararlo de frente -. ¡¿Fue por lo que pasó en el laboratorio?! ¡¿Porque descubrí tu secreto?! ¡No voy a contárselo a nadie!

- Aquella tarde podría haberte matado, y no quiero que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

- Pero no me hiciste daño…

Ahora fue el propio Sasuke quien, rabioso, apretó fuertemente los puños y alzó la voz.

- ¡¿Y si llego a hacértelo?! ¡¿Es que aún no entiendes lo que soy, maldita sea?!

- ¡Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a que renuncies a nada por mi culpa!

- ¿Por tu culpa? – una cínica y escalofriante sonrisa entreabrió los definidos labios de Sasuke, otorgándole un aspecto casi irreal -. No seas egocéntrico… Esto sólo lo hago por mí.

"_Mentira" _resonó en el cerebro de Naruto de forma automática. _"Está mintiendo"._

Y pensaba seguir gritándole, discutiendo toda la tarde con tal de hacerle entrar en razón. Él mismo se había aislado del mundo, había apartado de su lado a todas las personas que le importaban y, como un estúpido arrogante, había tratado de convencerse de que estando solo nadie podría hacerle daño.

Mentira.

Mentira.

Mentira.

Le diría que estaba equivocado y, por qué no, que se estaba comportando como un maldito gilipollas. Cerró los ojos durante unos cruciales segundos, tratando de poner en orden sus caóticos pensamientos para que su vivo genio no le jugase una mala pasada al hablar. Y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, su sexto sentido y la más aún notoria palidez de Sasuke le confirmaron que allí había algo que no podía ser bueno. Naruto se dio cuenta de que su compañero miraba fijamente por encima de su hombro, a algo o alguien que, probablemente, estaba situado a su espalda.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Sasuke? ¿Ahora resulta que nos traemos la cena a casa?

El rubio giró la cabeza de inmediato, topándose con la imponente y egregia figura del dueño del dojo. Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre alto, corpulento e intimidante, con una sólida robustez y una gracia de movimientos que sólo podían ser fruto de toda una vida dedicada a la espada. Sus severos rasgos le recordaron en seguida a los de Itachi, pero vagamente tenían algo que ver con los de su hijo menor. Sus ojos, tan negros que casi no podía ni distinguirse la pupila, escrutaron a Naruto con una imprecisa mezcla de desprecio y frialdad, la misma esencia que perduró en ellos cuando volvió a mirar a su hijo.

- Padre…

- Después quiero verte en el gimnasio del dojo – le interrumpió el hombre con dureza, dándose la vuelta sin concederle siquiera la menor oportunidad para explicarse.

Cuando Fugaku se hubo marchado, Naruto soltó de golpe todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Su mera presencia lo había trastocado, haciéndole sentir insignificante. Y supo que Sasuke había sentido exactamente lo mismo en cuanto reparó en su abatida expresión.

- Lo siento – se disculpó con sinceridad -. Te he metido en un lío.

El otro chico se encogió levemente de hombros, como dándole a entender que aquello ya no tenía remedio.

- Será mejor que te vayas.

Aquella vez Naruto no se lo discutió. Cogió su vieja mochila y se la colgó de los hombros, poniéndose de pie mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre la rígida empuñadura de las muletas. Ambos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, se dirigieron hacia la puerta únicamente acompañados por los esporádicos relinchos de los caballos.

- Oye… ¿Estarás bien? – le preguntó al final el rubio sin poder contenerse.

- He roto las reglas – respondió simplemente Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nosotros tenemos un código, y unas leyes que debemos obedecer. He dejado que un humano conozca nuestro secreto… y eso en condiciones normales me habría obligado a matarte – al reparar en la asustada expresión de Naruto, Sasuke prosiguió -. Pero no va a pasarte nada, hablaré con mi padre y solucionaré este asunto a mi manera. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es mantener la boca cerrada y no volver a aparecer nunca más por aquí.

Naruto, que ya se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, se giró sorprendido al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Y cuando podré verte otra vez?

Y lo último que vio, antes de que la entrada del dojo se cerrase implacable, fue la amarga sonrisa de Sasuke y una escalofriante sombra inhumana que se asomó a sus ojos provocándole un brusco estremecimiento.

- ¿Verme, dices? ¿Es que acaso aún no has tenido suficiente?

* * *

Minato terminó de fregar los utensilios que había utilizado para hacer la cena y se secó las manos en un trapo, mientras contemplaba distraídamente la mesa. Aquella noche había probado a hacer lasaña, un plato típico occidental que a Naruto pareció encantarle cuando ambos fueron de vacaciones a Italia. Sabía que se comía caliente, con la pasta blandita y el queso fundido, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Ya eran más de las ocho, y Naruto aún no había llegado a casa.

"_No puedes ser tan paranoico" _se reprendió a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza. Naruto ya tenía diecisiete años y estaba empezando a dejar de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre adulto, con todo lo que ese difícil cambio podía conllevar. Se había repetido una y mil veces que tenía que darle un pequeño voto de confianza, pero lo que no podía evitar por más que quisiera era preocuparse tanto por él. Desde afuera le llegó el conocido tintineo de unas llaves, y al poco escuchó el inconfundible ruido que hacían las muletas al golpear rítmicamente el viejo suelo de madera.

Y, de pronto, se le quitó un enorme peso de encima.

Se moría de ganas por preguntarle dónde había estado, pero decidió respetar un poco sus asuntos privados y únicamente se contentó con revolverle el desordenado pelo rubio nada más hubo puesto los pies en la cocina.

Pero Minato borró su sonrisa al instante, porque supo que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?

El chico sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, restándole importancia con un vago gesto de la mano.

- Nada, papá… Es sólo que hoy no ha sido un buen día.

- ¿Has tenido algún problema en el instituto?

- No, de verdad… No es nada.

- ¿Nada por lo que después tenga que ir a buscarte a comisaría?

Ante aquella pequeña broma, nefasto recuerdo de sus anteriores andanzas delictivas, Naruto se dignó por fin a sonreír.

- ¿Hay comisaría en este poblacho?

- No, pero he oído que a los detenidos los amarran a un tronco y los dejan ahí en espera, razón por la cual el pequeño puesto de policía de Konoha tiene una preciosa plantación de abetos en la parte trasera de su jardín.

Naruto lo miró incrédulo, enarcando una rubia ceja que se perdió entre los rebeldes mechones de su flequillo.

- Estás de coña, ¿no?

- Tú por si acaso, no lo compruebes – lo disuadió su padre soltándole una cariñosa palmadita en el cogote -. Y ahora venga, que se nos va a enfriar la cena.

- ¿Dónde está Kyuubi? – se interesó el chico preguntando por su reciente mascota, aquel pequeño zorrito que se había encontrado en el bosque. La verdad era que más que de zorro tenía complejo de gato perezoso, así que no le había costado mucho convencer a su padre para que le dejara quedárselo.

- Ha salido ha cazar. Supongo que volverá dentro de un rato.

Mucho más animado Naruto se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a devorar su lasaña, viendo cómo Minato empezaba una acalorada discusión sobre el último partido de los _Giants_ y su actual posición como campeones en la liga profesional de béisbol. Y Naruto, que se consideraba el fan número uno de los _Tokio Yakult_, comenzó a defender fervientemente a su equipo mientras pensaba que, indudablemente, tenía mucha suerte de tenerle como padre.

* * *

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los dientes al sentir otra nueva quemazón en la espalda, como clavos ardiendo que le desgarraban la piel. Estaba arrodillado en mitad del dojo, en la tradicional postura de descanso con el torso desnudo y la parte superior del kimono enrollada sobre su musculosa cintura. Los puños, crispados sobre sus muslos, aferraban casi con desesperación la oscura tela de los hakama.

Había perdido la cuenta de los golpes, pero lo que si sabía era que, cada uno, dolía mucho más que el anterior.

Uno especialmente fuerte le cruzó el hombro izquierdo hasta llegar a la cadera, y el chico tuvo que morderse con furia la lengua para no gritar. La visión se le nubló unos instantes, sumiendo su mundo en sombras antes de ir redefiniendo poco a poco los débiles contornos de las cosas.

- Ése era el último – declaró su padre con voz apática tirando el látigo a un lado.

Sasuke, que aún sentía la sangre caliente resbalando por su espalda, asintió en silencio y ni siquiera hizo amago de querer moverse.

- Es el castigo que viene especificado en nuestra ley – le recordó Fugaku con manifiesta severidad -. Sé que eres consciente de que si hubiera sido el señor Orochimaru en lugar de mí, desde luego que lo habrías pasado mucho peor.

Sasuke volvió a asentir sin levantar la cabeza, porque sabía perfectamente que aquello era la pura verdad.

- Espero que, para cuando regrese el señor Orochimaru, ya no tengas esas horribles cicatrices. No sería muy conveniente que empezase a hacer preguntas. Y más vale que ese crío mantenga la boca cerrada si quiere seguir respirando.

A Sasuke le traían sin cuidado las cicatrices, es más, aún tenía muchas de los diecisiete años que había pasado siendo humano. Y las que se hacía ahora, más temprano que tarde terminaban desapareciendo. También le daba igual el dolor, porque al menos eso le recordaba que aún era capaz de sentir algo.

- De verdad, que no sé en qué diablos estás pensando – prosiguió Fugaku paseando iracundo arriba y abajo -. Traer a un simple humano aquí, y encima regodearte ante él de lo que somos. Hasta ese pequeño bastardo de Sai tiene mucho más sentido común que tú. Me has decepcionado…

"_Otra vez" _pensó Sasuke sin escucharle realmente siquiera. _"Parece que no hago otra cosa"._

- Con tu insensatez podías haber puesto en serio peligro a la familia, manchar el glorioso nombre de los Uchiha frente a los de nuestra clase – incapaz de seguir aguantando mucho más tiempo, Fugaku compuso un altivo gesto de desagrado y se cubrió la boca, comenzando a caminar airadamente hacia la salida -. ¡Maldita sea! Este condenado olor a nuestra sangre me repugna…

Ignorando los numerosos cortes Sasuke se levantó, directo a meterse en la ducha. El agua fría adormeció ligeramente su irritada piel, aliviándole un poco el intenso escozor de su espalda y aquel molesto dolor de cabeza. Ya en su cuarto se las apañó para ponerse un aceptable vendaje y se tumbó boca abajo sobre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos de profundo malestar y cansancio.

"_¿Y cuando podré verte otra vez?"_

Tenía gracia. Aquel estúpido anormal quería seguir relacionándose con él, aunque tenía que reconocer que había pasado una tarde agradable. Naruto era un chico tan sencillo… Tan curioso que acababa siendo molesto, tan sincero que acababa siendo un grosero, y tan rematadamente idiota que incluso había acabado cayéndole bien.

Y sí, a él también le hubiera gustado volver a verle.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno... parece que ya se ve algo prometedor (¿En serio?) xDD Por lo menos Sasuke piensa que le gustaría volver a ver al dobe, y Naruto lo tiene clarísimo, vamos. Hay que ver con el niño, que no le tiene miedo a los colmillos... Itachi y Sai continúan con su luna de miel, pero no se sabe hasta cuando les durará; y papá Fugaku parece que no va a perdonarle a su retoño todo lo que pasó.

¿Se verán Sasuke y Naruto a solas en el próximo capi? Mmm... yo diría que sí, y además, con sangre de por medio xDDD (Es para poneros los colmillos largos xDD)

Un besote a todos y nos vemos pronto ^^


	9. El inmortal y la muerte

Vaya... pues ya estoy otra vez por aquí. Siento la espera, que creo que esta vez ha sido un poco más larga que las anteriores, pero la verdad es que ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes T_T Me han cambiado el horario del curro, me he apuntado al gym para estar en forma y el buen tiempo invita a salir por ahí en lugar de quedarse escribiendo fics (los lectores fustigan a la pobre autora xDD).

Tal y como os decía, en este capi ya se ve un acercamiento entre los niños, aunque haya sangre y colmillitos de por medio ^^ Como siempre, daros las gracias por pasaros a leer y por los reviews, que me dan bastantes ánimos para seguir la historia e intentar actualizar lo antes posible. También os digo que con algunos me parto de risa yo sola xDD

Y, sin enrollarme más, os dejo con la novena entrega de Eien. Espero que os guste ^^

**Capítulo 9. El inmortal y la muerte.**

- Como ya vimos la semana pasada, un protozoo es un organismo unicelular eucariótico, que puede ser heterótrofo, fagótropo, depredador, detritívoro y a veces mixótrofo. Viven en medios húmedos o directamente en el agua. Su reproducción puede ser sexual o asexual, y se desplazan por medio de unos filamentos llamados flagelos. A ver… ¿Alguien sabría decirme algunos tipos de protozoos? ¿Qué tal nuestro brillante Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Se te ocurre algo, muchacho, aparte de estar mirando las musarañas?

Al oír que le llamaban por su nombre, Naruto dio un pequeño respingo y parpadeó confuso, encontrándose de golpe y porrazo en mitad de una aburridísima clase de biología.

- Yo… eh… - comenzó a balbucear torpemente, mientras sus compañeros se reían por lo bajo.

- Ejemplos de organismos protozoicos, Naruto – le repitió Kakashi como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su mesa.

El rubio frunció el ceño y se concentró, recordando demasiado tarde que no había estudiado nada de nada.

- ¿Una lechuga?

Aquella vez, la clase entera estalló en sonoras carcajadas. El sufrido docente, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó una mano a la frente dispuesto a frotarse las sienes con infinita paciencia.

- Un buen ejemplo de organismo unicelular podría ser tu cerebro, Naruto, y ni siquiera creo que llegue a tanto… Sakura Haruno, ¿puedes ilustrarnos o paso directamente a enseñaros el abecedario?

Acostumbrada a los cínicos comentarios de su profesor, la joven se apartó pensativa de la cara unos cuantos mechones rosados y miró a Kakashi, no sin cierta desconfianza.

- La ameba y el paramecio.

Kakashi le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a enfrascarse en su libro, pasando a explicar la extensa clasificación de aquellos microscópicos bichos a los pocos que aún se atrevían a escucharle. Antes de pasar la página y seguir leyendo la lección, Sakura se volvió disimuladamente hacia el rubio y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa comprensiva.

Dos segundos después, una arrugada y diminuta bolita de papel aterrizaba en su mesa con admirable puntería, y procedió a desdoblarla con cuidado.

"_Ya la tienes en el bote, tío. Una lástima que tenga tetas."_

Naruto reconoció al instante la desastrosa letra de Kiba y, viendo en ella su posible salvación contra el mortal aburrimiento, se animó a escribirle una merecida respuesta.

"_No hay nada que hacer. Sabes perfectamente que sólo tengo ojos para tu prieto trasero"._

Se la mandó de vuelta a la tercera fila y, aprovechando que Kakashi se había levantado para dibujar un diagrama en la pizarra, Kiba le devolvió la respuesta casi igual de rápido.

"_De verdad que me siento halagado, pero tú limítate a conquistar a tu estreñido Uchiha y déjanos a las tías para nosotros"._

Mientras leía, el rubio no pudo evitar una media sonrisita de circunstancias. El sábado anterior Kiba había aparecido de improvisto en su casa de las afueras para hacerle una visita, con la excusa de que ya estaba un poco harto de los continuos sermones que le echaban su madre y su hermana mayor.

" _- Mujeres - le había dicho indignado -. No hay quien las entienda, tío. Shikamaru tiene razón cuando repite una y mil veces que son problemáticas. Mi madre lleva dándome el coñazo todo el día para que ordene mi cuarto, y mi hermana la ha tomado conmigo sólo porque Akamaru le ha destrozado uno de sus vestidos. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que entiendo perfectamente que seas g…_

_Y en ese preciso momento Naruto había balbuceado una tontería, lo había agarrado del brazo y lo había arrastrado tras él a la plácida intimidad de su cuarto, dejando a Minato en la cocina y muy ocupado calculando unas facturas. Una vez ambos chicos estuvieron a solas, Naruto cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en su estrecha cama de estilo occidental, indicándole a Kiba con un simple gesto que se acomodase a su lado._

_- Lo siento – se disculpó un tanto cohibido -. Es que pensé que se te iba a escapar._

_- ¿Lo de que eres gay? - _

_- Sí…_

_Su amigo lo miró fijamente, mostrándose sorprendido._

_- ¿Tu padre no lo sabe?_

_- No, bueno… - Naruto se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisita nerviosa -. Es que creo que aún no estoy preparado para decírselo._

_- Parece un tío legal – comentó Kiba, a quien le había caído bastante bien aquel jovial y alegre veterinario. _

_- Lo es – corroboró Naruto dejándose caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos, hasta aterrizar sobre el colchón -. Estoy seguro de que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros una vez lo sepa, pero necesito tiempo para pensar._

_- Supongo que no debe de ser fácil._

_Naruto miró pensativo al techo, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la cabeza. _

_- Al menos, ya ha pasado lo peor._

_- ¿Lo peor?_

_El rubio asintió._

_- Aceptarte a ti mismo. Creces sabiendo que lo normal, lo que es "correcto", es que un hombre quiera estar con una mujer, pero no te dicen nada si de repente descubres con trece años que a ti no te gusta mirar las revistas porno que tus amigos se traen a escondidas al recreo, y que en vez de eso te quedas embobado cuando algún chico guapo te sonríe sin mala intención. La verdad es que yo no tuve una crisis especialmente fuerte… Yo había nacido así, y así tendría que vivir el resto de mi vida. Lo que sí está claro es que, por más que lo intentes, nunca puedes ir contra tu propia naturaleza._

_Kiba, viendo que Naruto se estaba poniendo nostálgico por momentos, se apresuró a amenizar el momento tirándosele encima para hacerle víctima de un brutal ataque de cosquillas._

_- Te juro, Naruto… - comenzó a decirle mientras el rubio forcejeaba inútilmente en mitad de un traicionero ataque de risa -. Que si a mí me gustasen los tíos me casaría contigo._

_Aquel jueguecito no duró mucho más, ya que Naruto se impuso y por fin consiguió sacárselo de encima de un buen pellizco en el trasero. Demasiado cansados para poder hablar, ambos permanecieron varios minutos en silencio mientras trataban de recuperar el aire, jadeando con agitación. Kiba aprovechó entonces para curiosear un poco examinando la estancia, de sencillos muebles blancos contrastando de forma ecléptica con la pared pintada en un brillante naranja. Muy aficionado al cómic japonés, Naruto tenía las estanterías repletas de libros y muñecos de sus personajes favoritos, pósters de los Tokio Yakult detrás de la puerta e infinidad de discos de todo tipo de música repartidos por el caótico escritorio. _

_- Oye, Kiba… ¿Puedo contarte una cosa?_

_El chico giró la cabeza para encontrarse con sus brillantes orbes azules, algo desconcertado por la repentina pregunta._

_- Sí, claro… Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie, ni siquiera al resto de la pandilla – añadió comprendiendo que el asunto debía de ser delicado._

_- Ayer fui al dojo Uchiha._

_- Sasuke – comprendió de inmediato Kiba, sin necesidad de que su amigo le especificase ningún otro tipo de detalle._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Te gusta?_

_Entonces fue el propio Naruto quien, confuso, no supo demasiado bien lo que debía contestar._

_- No lo sé… Es algo raro. Sé que es un gilipollas integral, además de antipático, insociable y un maldito cretino arrogante, pero es como si… como si no tuviese más remedio que comportarse así. No te voy a discutir que esté tan bueno que a veces mi cuerpo reaccione por libre, porque al fin y al cabo uno no es de piedra. Lo que quiero decir es…_

_- Que te mola, vamos._

_- ¡No! – saltó el rubio frotándose obsesivamente las sienes -. Joder… esto es complicado. ¿Tú crees que sea eso?_

_- A ver, yo cuando veo a Ino a veces me dan ganas de hacer algo cursi, como regalarle una porquería de flor o alguna tontería de esas que a las chicas les gusta tanto ponerse en el pelo. Pero otras… otras simplemente, es que me tiraría encima como un león hambriento._

_Naruto se echó a reír, aunque sabía de sobra lo bruto que podía llegar a ser su amigo._

_- ¿Y si te digo que yo también me tiraría sobre Sasuke a ver si de una vez por todas se le quitaba esa maldita cara de estreñido?_

_- Pues eso, pequeño saltamontes – resumió Kiba imitando la famosa frase de una conocida serie de televisión -, eso es amor." _

Con el recuerdo de aquella trascendental conversación en la cabeza, Naruto decidió deshacerse de la notita y prestarle un poco de atención a Kakashi suponiendo que, a lo mejor y con mucha suerte, incluso podía llegar a enterarse de algo. Disimuladamente arrugó el pequeño papel entre sus dedos, pues era consciente de que si caía en las manos equivocadas aquellas comprometidas revelaciones podrían hacerle mucho daño. Aunque al parecer, ninguno de sus compañeros se había dado cuenta.

Pero no había contado con su atento profesor.

- ¿Así que pasando notitas como en párvulos, verdad Naruto? Así que no me extraña que no sepas ni dónde tienes las neuronas, si es que te queda alguna funcionando – cuando al fin se recuperó del sobresalto inicial ya tenía a Kakashi frente al pupitre, con la mano estirada demandando el susodicho papel -. Dame eso ahora mismo, o tú y tu amiguito Kiba os pasaréis el resto de curso escuchando mis clases desde el pasillo.

De mala gana, Naruto se la dio. No quería meter a Kiba en un lío y, total, Kakashi seguro que la tiraría a la papelera en cuanto tuviese la menor oportunidad. Por eso, el enorme susto le vino de improvisto cuando el docente se detuvo justo delante de la pizarra con el papel en la mano, reclamando atención.

- Ya que a vuestros dos compañeros les parecía tan gracioso, compartiré con el resto de la clase el susodicho tema de conversación.

- ¡No! – gritó Naruto quizá más alto de lo que pretendía, levantándose bruscamente de su silla -. No…

Kakashi lo observó sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera enfadado por aquella evidente falta de educación. Naruto se había puesto ligeramente pálido, y en su ceñudo rostro congestionado se intuía de forma imprecisa un desafiante gesto de temor. Kakashi comprendió al instante que aquello no se trataba de ninguna tontería. Bajó la vista y leyó la nota en silencio con absoluta tranquilidad, para terminar guardándosela en su propio bolsillo mientras cogía una tiza y les daba nuevamente la espalda.

- Vuelve a sentarte en tu sitio, Naruto.

Y el chico le obedeció, aún sintiendo furiosos los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

El resto de la clase hasta que el timbre anunció por fin el almuerzo lo pasó con la cabeza gacha metida en el libro, sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza. Aunque, en el fondo, Kakashi no se había portado como un auténtico cabrón. Fingió recoger un poco sus cosas tardando a propósito hasta que la clase estuvo completamente vacía, momento en que se acercó despacio a la mesa del docente ya sin ayuda de las muletas. Su tobillo estaba recuperándose tan rápido que, con suerte, podría andar normalmente a finales de aquella misma semana.

- Gracias por no decir nada, sensei – le dijo de forma sincera aunque algo seca.

Kakashi alzó los ojos desde el montón de apuntes que estaba ordenando.

- Aunque no lo creas, Naruto, sé cuando un comentario puede hacer realmente daño.

- Es que no quiero que… - muy a su pesar, el chico sintió que se sonrojaba levemente -. Bueno, que nadie se entere de que yo…

- Lo sé. No es muy agradable que los demás te rechacen o se burlen de ti, ¿verdad?

- Ya he pasado por eso en los otros colegios, y no quiero que en este se repita lo mismo.

- Yo no voy a decírselo a nadie, pero procura esforzarte un poco más en mi clase o, al menos, fingir que te gusta.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisilla avergonzada a modo de disculpa, y ya iba a darse la vuelta para salir de clase cuando, acordándose de un crucial detalle y esta vez con las mejillas ardiendo, se volvió hacia Kakashi hablándole casi en un murmullo.

- Sensei… lo que ponía en la nota… yo…

- No te preocupes, Naruto. Ya te he dicho que no se lo diré a nadie – le sorprendió un poco la leve sonrisa de su profesor, que terminó de colocar los apuntes y se sacudió de las manos los incómodos restos de la tiza -. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no te voy a negar que tienes muy buen gusto...

Cuando salió del dojo camino del instituto Sasuke agradeció infinitamente que el día estuviese nublado y fresco, pues en su actual estado caminar bajo el fuerte sol de verano le hubiese resultado casi imposible. Los cortes de su espalda se habían convertido en finas líneas rojizas que dibujaban un complicado mosaico sobre su blanca piel, aunque al final acabarían desapareciendo del todo con el paso del tiempo. Pero su metabolismo, mucho más lento que el de un ser humano normal y corriente, aún no había regenerado por completo toda la sangre que había perdido con aquellas heridas. Sabía que aquella salida podría resultarle imprudente porque se encontraba algo débil, pero Iruka lo había llamado aquella misma mañana para que fuese a recoger y firmar los papeles de su baja escolar. Más de veinte minutos había pasado al teléfono escuchando educadamente a su tutor, que había tratado por todos los medios posibles de convencerle para que no abandonara las clases.

Inútilmente, porque él ya había tomado una decisión.

Vestido con unos sencillos vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una camisa de manga larga a pesar de estar a principios de julio, Sasuke todavía agradeció mucho más que aquella fuese precisamente la hora del almuerzo, porque todos estarían en la cafetería y él podría llegar al despacho sin que los demás alumnos lo vieran. No quería encontrarse con nadie, para que nadie hiciese preguntas estúpidas ni corriesen más rumores absurdos. Firmaría esos dichosos papeles, volvería al dojo de su familia y se quedaría allí para siempre.

- ¡Eh, Sasuke!

El joven apretó los dientes y suspiró, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Fingir que no lo había escuchado cuando todo el pasillo estaba desierto no era factible, así que se detuvo en seco para darse la vuelta y saludar con cierta impaciencia a quien lo había llamado.

- Suigetsu…

- ¿Cómo estás, tío? Me he enterado de que dejas el instituto… ¿Es verdad?

- He venido a por los papeles de la baja escolar.

Suigetsu hizo una mueca dejando asomar unos puntiagudos dientes, sin molestarse en ocultar su decepción.

- A Karin le va a dar un ataque – vaticinó sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Sobrevivirá – rezongó simplemente el moreno derrochando cinismo.

- Tampoco nos veíamos mucho, ya que nosotros vamos a la otra clase del último curso, pero nos caes bien.

Sasuke se tomó el cumplido encogiéndose de hombros. Pensó que debería haberle dicho algo más apropiado, pero entonces recordó que quería desaparecer de allí cuanto antes y, a poder ser, con un buen recuerdo de todos los amigos que nunca había tenido.

- Adiós – le soltó a Suigetsu con brusquedad.

Y de repente le ocurrió algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que jamás habría creído que los devastadores efectos de su ayuno voluntario comenzarían tan pronto, mucho menos en pleno instituto.

¿Cuánto hacía que no se bebía su dosis diaria de sangre?

"_Joder" _protestó mentalmente al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío le humedecía la espalda. No fue capaz de escuchar lo que le decía el chico de pelo claro, porque la vista y el oído le fallaron unos alarmantes segundos y se vio obligado a cerrar fuertemente los ojos para no perder el equilibrio.

"_He… llegado a mi límite"._

Llevaba días sin alimentarse y, estúpido de él, no había tenido en cuenta la reciente pérdida de sangre. Y un vampiro sin reservas suficientes resultaba igual de indefenso que un simple ratón. Recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas se deshizo rápidamente de Suigetsu para encaminarse a ciegas hacia los primeros lavabos que encontró. Para entonces sus ojos se habían vuelto de un dudoso rojo desvaído y cristalino, y sus colmillos le dolían como si algo estuviese tirando de ellos en la otra dirección. Sasuke jamás había dejado que su cuerpo llegara hasta tales extremos, y ahogó un gemido impreciso cuando empezó a sentir una insoportable quemazón en la garganta. Era como si se estuviese muriendo de sed, pero al mismo tiempo estuviese demasiado débil para ir a saciarla.

El mundo se le oscurecía por momentos, encerrado en uno de aquellos diminutos cubículos malolientes que contenían los retretes. Jadeando, se llevó una mano al cuello para intentar localizar los normalmente débiles latidos de su corazón, descubriendo asustado que apenas si podía intuirse un débil murmullo. El descontrolado fuego de su garganta no le dejaba respirar, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle con violencia y las rodillas se le doblaron hacia delante, haciendo que su convulsivo cuerpo resbalase por los fríos azulejos hasta quedar retorciéndose sobre el suelo.

No tuvo muy claro si él mismo se había buscado aquello, o si era un castigo divino de algún desconocido dios. Rechazaba ser humano porque necesitaba sangre, pero se negaba a ser vampiro porque beberla significaba que su mera existencia era poco más que una perversa aberración.

Y lo último que pensó Sasuke, antes de que su cerebro también se viera envuelto en aquel indescriptible infierno en llamas fue que, después de todo, le hubiese gustado vivir.

Después del incidente con Kakashi y la dichosa notita, el humor de Naruto había mejorado considerablemente al entrar al comedor del instituto y percibir, sin lugar a dudas, aquel característico olor a ramen.

- Por fin algo bueno, para variar – le había susurrado a Kiba mientras cogía su correspondiente bandeja y se ponían en la cola a esperar.

Por suerte, recurriendo a su radiante sonrisa y su encanto natural había conseguido sobornar a Karin para que la chica, voluntaria en el comedor, sustituyese aquel pegajoso puré de verduras que había de primer plato por un cuenco extra de sus amados fideos.

- Te va a salir por las orejas, tío – le avisó preocupado Chouji intuyendo el desastre.

- Mira quien habla – intervino maliciosamente Kiba removiendo desganado su puré.

- Pero es que no respira… ¡Míralo!

- Humf… eto tá ueno – se justificó el rubio con la boca llena.

- Ya puede estarlo, cuando has llegado al humillante extremo de decirle a Karin que estaba muy guapa con sus gafas nuevas – Skikamaru sacudió la cabeza, todavía incrédulo -. Eso podría haber sido muy problemático.

- Sí – lo apoyó Kiba, decidiendo que no se arriesgaría a comerse el puré -. Seguro que ahora le falta tiempo para ingresar en tu club de admiradoras.

- No seáis idiotas – rezongó Naruto apuntando a sus cuatro amigos con los palillos de madera -. Sabéis de sobra que yo no me lo he buscado.

- Unos tanto y otros tan poco, compañero – se lamentó Shino dándole una floja palmadita de apoyo moral a Chouji, que era el que tenía más cerca -. Entre tú y ese condenado Uchiha, nos estáis dejando sin reservas.

- Eh, acabo de tener una idea…

- Pues aprovecha, Chouji, porque no se sabe cuando te volverá a pasar.

Kiba esquivó a tiempo un airado manotazo y dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras interponía entre él y Chouji la pequeña bandeja de su almuerzo.

- Bueno venga, di lo que ibas a decir…

El orondo muchacho, sabiéndose el centro de atención en aquellos momentos, se puso muy serio y miró a Naruto con actitud solemne.

- Ya que vas por ahí levantando pasiones entre las chicas, ¿por qué no te las apañas para ligarte a Sasuke Uchiha y quitaros de en medio?

- ¡Eh, ésa es buena! – lo secundó Shino, encantado con la propuesta.

- A mí todo esto me parece un rollo – apuntó Shikamaru reprimiendo un repentino bostezo -. Además, mi padre siempre dice que las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

Kiba, queriéndose sumar a la broma, le hizo un disimulado guiño a Naruto y procedió a divertirlos con una detallada descripción.

- ¿De verdad no te gusta ese bien formado trasero? Estoy completamente seguro de que está tan duro que ni siquiera debe sentirlo cuando se sienta sobre él. ¿Y su pelo? ¡Oh, su pelo! Esa melenaza negra tan a la moda, esos mechones que se le disparan rebeldes en la parte de atrás. ¿Te imaginas que lo tenga todo así de levantado? Ah, y por no hablar de esos ojazos tan salvajes que te perdonan la vida si tienes la enorme suerte de llamar su atención. ¿Me negarás ahora que eso no te pone irresistiblemente cachondo, mi pequeño Naru-chan?

Pero Naruto, que ya tenía preparado un brillante contraataque, se limitó a reírse junto a los demás.

- ¿Y no serás tú el que andas loquito por él, Inuzuka?

- La verdad es que a mí también me ha dado esa impresión – lo picó Chouji viendo otra oportunidad inigualable de meterse con él -. Se nota que estás muy enamorado. Con suerte, vuestros hijos sacarán su melenaza negra y tus preciosos ojos de cachorrito.

Otra nueva tanda de ruidosas carcajadas ahogó las enfurruñadas protestas de Kiba, que intentó golpear a Chouji con tan mala suerte que alcanzó a Naruto en el brazo y le hizo soltar los palillos manchándole el uniforme.

- ¡Joder, tío! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre Naruto!

- ¡Agh! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

- ¡Pero mira que eres gafe!

- ¡Te juro que ha sido sin querer!

Naruto, sin inmutarse siquiera, terminó de quitarse del chaleco un último fideo.

- No pasa nada, cachorrín – lo tranquilizó sonriendo -. Pero será mejor que vaya al baño para intentar quitarme la mancha antes de que mi padre ponga el grito en el cielo.

Dejando a sus amigos aún discutiendo Naruto salió del comedor en busca de unos lavabos de urgencia. Gracias al castigo de Iruka, que aún persistiría hasta finales de curso, el chico se conocía perfectamente todos los retretes que había en el edificio. Enfiló el pasillo desierto de la planta baja, la misma en donde estaban algunas clases, la sala de profesores, el despacho y el comedor, y se metió en un baño pequeño y anticuado al que no solía ir mucha gente. Tal y como esperaba estaba completamente vacío, y se puso a tararear una famosa canción de los _Muse_ mientras abría el grifo del lavabo y, de paso, se mojaba la cara para refrescarse un poco.

- S… ss… ed…

Naruto alzó la cabeza al instante y se quedó mirándose fijamente al espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado. Habría jurado que aquello había sido una voz, pero estaba solo y, que él supiera, aún no había comenzado a volverse loco.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

- …du… ele…

Y fue entonces cuando Naruto lo vio a través del reflejo que le brindaba el cristal, en el pequeño hueco que había debajo de la puerta de uno de los retretes.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien? – no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia la pintarrajeada superficie, empujándola fuertemente con el hombro creyendo que estaría cerrada.

La puerta, sin ningún tipo de cerrojo, cedió enseguida bajo su peso y Naruto dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al verse impulsado hacia delante. De manera inconsciente cerró los ojos cuando sintió que tropezaba con algo y se precipitaba directamente hacia el suelo, aterrizando de rodillas sobre las desgastadas losetas a escasos centímetros de alguien. Cuando los abrió, tras recuperarse un poco del absurdo dolor de la caída, le dio la repentina impresión de que su corazón había decidido parar de latir.

- ¿Sa… suke? – murmuró con un trémulo hilillo de voz, como si no pudiera creérselo.

Pero no había ninguna duda de que se trataba de él. La primera y desagradable impresión que tuvo Naruto fue que se hallaba ante un cadáver, dada la espectral palidez de sus labios y el descolorido rubor de su piel.

- Eh, bastardo… - insistió, rozándole con cuidado la frente.

Estaba fría como el hielo.

Naruto tragó saliva y le puso la mano en el cuello, tratando de localizarle infructuosamente el pulso. A lo mejor, y como solía pasar en las películas, a los vampiros no les latía el corazón. ¿Pero y si tampoco respiraba? Eso no podía ser, ya que recordaba cómo el mismo Sasuke le había dicho en el bosque que hiciera el favor de limpiarse la sangre.

- Joder, no me hagas esto…

Acercó su preocupado rostro al de Sasuke y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, con intención de acercarle el oído a la boca y comprobar si el muchacho aún daba alguna señal.

Y de repente volvió a la vida.

- ¡Ah! – gritó Naruto sintiendo un brutal agarre que lo forzaba a permanecer en aquella vulnerable posición.

Sasuke había abierto inesperadamente los ojos, pero tenía la mirada perdida y sus temblorosas pupilas no eran capaces de quedarse inmóviles sobre la asustada cara de su acompañante. Aferrándolo aún por la cabeza, el joven abrió una boca de afilados colmillos y Naruto se estremeció bruscamente sin poder evitarlo.

- … sed… tengo… sed… - susurró, con la voz increíblemente desgarrada.

Naruto, pese a que no solía ser un chico demasiado perspicaz, lo comprendió al instante.

- Sangre – afirmó en voz baja.

Sasuke asintió despacio y tragó saliva con visible dificultad, pasándose débilmente la lengua por sus labios agrietados. Su cuerpo se vio sacudido nuevamente por un doloroso espasmo, que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y crispar las manos sobre su vientre. Después de aquella pequeña crisis el tembloroso cuerpo del joven cayó inerte y él se quedó jadeando, mirando a la nada con unos ojos vacuos que muy pronto se apagarían para siempre.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto, con incrédula esperanza.

Pero el chico ya no podía escucharle.

"_Debo de haberme vuelto completamente loco"._

Sin pararse a pensarlo se levantó, fue directo hacia el espejo que había sobre el lavabo y lo golpeó con el codo reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el delicado cristal se resquebrajase y, como una lluvia de punzantes fragmentos, se precipitase hacia el suelo produciendo un estridente sonido. Con el corazón desbocado y movimientos torpes localizó un trozo lo suficientemente grande y se arremangó la camisa que le cubría el brazo izquierdo, dejando expuesta la fina piel de su muñeca. Sabía que le iba a doler, sabía que se iba a marear y, sobre todo, sabía que estaba cometiendo una estúpida insensatez.

Pero también sabía que le salvaría la vida.

Volviendo junto a Sasuke, agarró el cristal y lo hundió en su carne, lo suficiente como para hacerse un buen tajo sin llegar a cortarse las venas. El cálido líquido carmesí comenzó a chorrearle hacia el codo, mientras Naruto palidecía al mismo tiempo y apretaba los dientes aguantando el intenso escozor.

- Toma – le dijo a Sasuke posándole la herida sangrante sobre sus descoloridos labios -. Bebe cuanto necesites pero, por favor, no me claves los colmillos.

Ni siquiera supo si le había escuchado, y durante unos angustiosos momentos sólo fue testigo de cómo la sangre caía en la boca del joven y le resbalaba lentamente por la comisura de los labios.

- ¡Reacciona de una puta vez, maldito bastardo! – le gritó impotente agarrándole de la camisa.

Y aquello surtió su efecto, porque Sasuke lanzó un repentino gruñido y se espabiló de golpe, aspirando una enorme bocanada de aire mientras abría unos furiosos y brillantes ojos de color escarlata. Al saborear aquella deliciosa sangre volvió a gruñir como un salvaje y cerró fuertemente los labios alrededor de la herida, comenzando a succionar con avidez. Naruto temió sentir de un momento a otro la dolorosa punzada de sus letales colmillos, pero pasaban los segundos y Sasuke tan sólo bebía incansable sin ninguna intención de parar.

Naruto sintió que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, y que un sudor frío se había instalado en su piel.

"_Me va a desangrar" _pensó aterrorizado mientras se le nublaba la vista.

Y, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, apartó a Sasuke de un certero golpe y salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda contra la pared del retrete. Un escalofriante gruñido le avisó del peligro, de que se hallaba indefenso ante una criatura espeluznante que era mil veces más violenta y poderosa que él. Sasuke había perdido por completo el control de sí mismo y, acechándole con aquellos ojos rojos como rendijas y la boca chorreándole sangre, Naruto sintió tanto miedo que se le olvidó respirar.

- ¡No!

Sasuke rugió y se abalanzó sobre él, inmovilizándole los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza con su fuerza inhumana. Naruto, medio tumbado en el suelo, poco pudo hacer para intentar zafarse. Y se estremeció con horror cuando sintió en su cuello un inquietante y gélido aliento. Sasuke abrió la boca y sus dientes, teñidos de rojo y muerte, se acercaron inmisericordes a su indefensa piel.

"_Se acabó" _fue lo último que pensó desesperadamente Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Quemaba._

_Le ardía con rabia y con furia. Con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado._

_Sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar de un momento a otro._

_Quería gritar, golpear, retorcerse y arañarse, pero era como si estuviese flotando en la nada y su confusa conciencia vagando libre en la oscuridad. Él quería…_

_Quería morir._

_Y, de repente, todo acabó._

"_¿Qué tal te encuentras, Sasuke?" _

_Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y pestañeó, sorprendiéndose lo indecible al encontrarse acostado en su propia habitación._

"_¿Quién eres?" le preguntó con voz débil y desgarrada a aquel desconocido de pálido rostro y extraños ojos de serpiente._

"_El que te ha salvado la vida, y te ha otorgado otra mucho mejor"._

"_Mi madre… ¿Está muerta?"_

"_Sí"._

"_¿Y mi padre y mi hermano?"_

"_Vivos, pero aún no han completado su transformación"._

"_¿Y quién eres tú?" insistió manteniendo su porte altanero, aún en aquella desventajosa situación._

"_¿No me recuerdas, Sasuke? Si prácticamente hemos acabado de hacer un pequeño trato…"_

"_¿Un trato?"_

"_A cambio de salvaros la vida"._

"_Pero qué…¡Ugh!"_

"_¿Te duele, chico?" Orochimaru sonrió._

"_L... la… garganta… quema…"_

"_¿Tienes mucha sed, verdad?"_

"_Sí... Quiero… yo quiero…sangre…" horrorizado por sus propias palabras, Sasuke se estremeció._

"_Procura hacerte a la idea. La vas a necesitar a partir de ahora. Sólo nos queda un pequeño paso, y entonces serás una inmortal criatura al igual que yo" Orochimaru avanzó hacia su lecho, arrodillándose con elegancia sobre el impecable tatami. Estirando su pálido dedo índice, coronado por una afilada uña negra, se hizo un profundo corte en el antebrazo y lo acercó a la sedienta boca del muchacho._

"_Bebe" le ordenó con gélida autoridad._

"_No…"_

"_Hazlo, Sasuke. Ya no te queda otro remedio"._

"_¡No! ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!"_

_El astuto vampiro le dedicó otra macabra sonrisa, chascando la lengua en muda señal de desaprobación. Mojándose los dedos con su propia sangre, los pasó después por el crispado rostro del joven provocándole un doloroso y violento temblor._

"_Me temo, mi precioso muchacho, que ya es un poco tarde para eso"._

****

"_Joder, pero qué putada"._

Para ser el último momento de su vida, desde luego que se le estaba haciendo insoportablemente largo. Ya no sentía dolor alguno, salvo un ligero escozor en el corte de la muñeca y en la parte baja de la coronilla, donde se había golpeado al caer. Los brazos habían resbalado a ambos lados de su cuerpo, aún le temblaban un poco las piernas y, extrañamente, notaba una ligera opresión en el pecho.

Naruto se atrevió a abrir los ojos y, de nuevo, se encontró en el mismo retrete en donde había estado a punto de morir. De forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al sudoroso cuello, palpando con temor y cuidado por si se había perdido algo importante.

- No te mordí – escuchó que le decía una voz.

Naruto miró hacia abajo y de pronto esa desconocida presión en su pecho resultó ser, para su enorme sorpresa, la codiciada y atractiva cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Estás… ¿Estás bien?

- Algo así. ¿Y tú?

- Vivo, que ya es mucho decir.

Sasuke esbozó una débil y agotada sonrisilla, entrecerrando los ojos. Se había recuperado milagrosamente y, ya puestos, concentrado al máximo sus aún debilitadas fuerzas en no pegarle un buen mordisco a ese insensato anormal.

- Te advertí que te alejaras de mí.

- Bueno… ha sido como un análisis de sangre, pero a lo bestia.

- Tú si que eres un bestia.

- ¡Ah, y me lo dice alguien cuyos gruñidos hace un minuto no se parecían en nada a los de un cariñoso y dulce minino!

El joven de negros cabellos dejó escapar un ronco suspiro, que debido a la falta de práctica y a su frágil estado casi pudo haber pasado como una decente risita.

- Te he asustado.

- Sí, un poco – reconoció Naruto con sorna -. En fin, ya me voy acostumbrando. La próxima vez no olvidaré traerme un sabroso trozo de bistec.

- Da igual, porque acabaría yendo a por ti de todas formas.

- Bien mirado, perseguir y acorralar a tu presa le da un poco de emoción a la cosa. ¿Así que prefieres que la cena esté viva?

- No, es sólo que me gusta tu sangre – contestó Sasuke con obvia sencillez.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Naruto se sonrojó intensamente. Y agradeció infinitamente que Sasuke, aún demasiado débil, siguiese apoyado en su pecho y no se diera cuenta de nada.

- Supongo que, viniendo de ti, debo tomármelo como un cumplido – bromeó finalmente para quitarle importancia.

Aquella vez, Sasuke alzó ligeramente la cabeza y compuso una del todo inesperada media sonrisa que lo dejó embobado.

- Considérate afortunado, usuratonkachi.

- Lo mismo te digo, bastardo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se concentró en descansar, preguntándose de repente si Naruto se sentiría cómodo en aquella situación. Él aborrecía el contacto físico, mucho más desde sus dolorosos encuentros con Orochimaru, pero le sorprendió comprobar que, allí recostado sobre el rubio, no se estaba tan mal después de todo. Aunque no sabía si Naruto opinaría lo mismo.

- Ya estoy mejor. Enseguida podrás levantarte.

- No tengas prisa, Uchiha – lo tranquilizó Naruto con cierta chulería, aunque reprimiendo el peligroso impulso de atreverse a abrazarle -. Sé perfectamente que lo estás disfrutando.

Y, aunque fuera verdad, Sasuke y su fiero orgullo hubiesen muerto antes que confesarlo.

Transcurridos unos apacibles minutos de silencio, se sintió con fuerzas suficientes como para poder incorporarse un poco y quedarse sentado frente a Naruto, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – le ofreció el rubio, que no se fiaba mucho de que el chico estuviese repuesto del todo.

- Todavía no puedo salir – le contestó Sasuke dirigiendo una rápida mirada hacia el pequeño tragaluz -. En condiciones normales el sol no me afecta demasiado, pero ahora estoy débil y no creo que pudiera estar ahí fuera sin correr peligro. Esperaré un poco a que atardezca.

- ¿Qué te ocurriría?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Si sales con el sol. ¿Te desintegrarías convirtiéndote en polvo, como en las pelis?

- Claro que no, anormal.

- ¿Y entonces?

Sasuke estuvo a punto de contestarle que no era de su incumbencia, pero se contuvo a tiempo recordando que, por suerte o por desgracia, Naruto le había salvado la vida.

- Nuestro metabolismo es mucho más lento que el de un ser humano – explicó con una paciencia inusual en él, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que Naruto lo entendiera -. Si permanecemos mucho tiempo al sol, éste lo ralentiza aún más hasta llegar a un punto en que, si no tenemos cuidado y nuestra temperatura sube demasiado, puede pararse completamente.

- Y entonces la palmas – adivinó el rubio sin andarse con rodeos.

Sasuke asintió en silencio.

Aprovechando que el chico miraba otra vez al tragaluz, Naruto lo observó sin ningún disimulo. Sasuke tenía la camisa manchada de sangre, _su_ sangre, y también restos resecos en la barbilla y las comisuras de sus labios. El color rojizo contrastaba enormemente con su pálida piel, tan perfecta que daba la impresión de estar delante de un esculpido trozo de mármol. Naruto también se sentía algo cansado, había perdido una cantidad importante de sangre y tenía un hambre voraz. Frunció el ceño y pensó con nostalgia en el delicioso ramen que había dejado abandonado en la cafetería. Casi estuvo tentado de decirle a Sasuke que volvía de nuevo al comedor para terminarse elalmuerzo, pero enmudeció de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven vampiro también lo estaba mirando.

- Oye… gracias.

Le pilló tan desprevenido que al principio ni siquiera entendió la palabra. Había sonado torpe y un tanto forzado, seguramente porque Sasuke Uchiha no estaba muy acostumbrado a agradecer nada ni a disculparse por algo, teoría que evidenciaba su altanero gesto huraño. Naruto, sin embargo, compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pie.

-Eh, ¿y por qué no me prometes algo a cambio?

- ¿A cambio de qué, usuratonkachi? – le espetó el moreno poniéndose en guardia.

- Te he salvado la vida, cretino. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

- Ni lo sueñes, anormal. Mi última promesa me costó dos afilados colmillos y una insana obsesión por la sangre ajena.

- Pues lo siento, pero yo no puedo transformarte en ningún otro tipo de bicharraco. Tendrás que conformarte con una promesa entre amigos.

Sasuke enarcó una oscura ceja. ¿Amigos?

Él no tenía amigos.

Él _no podía_ tener amigos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó con un suspiro cansado, rindiéndose al fin.

Supuso que Naruto le pediría algo para su propio provecho, algo que el chico deseara con ganas pero fuese incapaz de conseguir. Al fin y al cabo, todos los seres humanos eran unos malditos egoístas.

- Quiero que vuelvas al instituto.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo has oído, bastardo. Tienes que volver.

Sasuke soltó un bufido sarcástico, sacudió la cabeza y se frotó las sienes con urgente necesidad.

-Esto es ridículo – masculló entre dientes.

Y, sin esperar comentario alguno por parte de Naruto, se levantó apresuradamente para salir de allí. No tuvo en cuenta su frágil estado y, nada más dar el segundo paso fuera del pequeño cubículo que contenía el retrete, sintió que el mundo se daba la vuelta y lo arrastraba tras él.

- Te tengo.

Abrió los ojos y se hizo la luz, aunque aún seguía levemente mareado. Naruto lo había sujetado a tiempo, antes de estamparse inevitablemente contra el suelo. Sasuke gruñó al darse cuenta de que estaba sentado otra vez, recargando su peso contra el fuerte brazo del rubio. El no beber sangre durante varios días le había pasado factura, afectándole mucho más de lo que él había creído en un principio. Y estaba claro que aún habiendo tomado una generosa cantidad, todavía tardaría un buen rato en recuperarse del todo.

- No necesito una niñera – le espetó con hosquedad, intentando apartarle. Odiaba sentirse débil y vulnerable, pero todavía odiaba aún más que aquel molesto anormal tuviera que ser el privilegiado testigo de ello.

- No estás bien, Sasuke – repuso Naruto ignorando abiertamente aquel repentino ataque de mal humor -. ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a mi padre? Es veterinario… Lo mismo tiene algún remedio milagroso para sanguijuelas anémicas.

Sasuke le dirigió tal mirada que, de haber podido, hubiese congelado hasta un iceberg. Naruto, sin poder contenerse, se limitó a reírse a carcajadas mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo en la pared del retrete.

- Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió poniéndose serio -. Conozco a la perfección todos los lavabos del instituto, y sé que a éste no suele venir casi nadie. De todas formas, pondré el cartel de "averiado" cuando salga, por si acaso. Aún me quedan tres clases después del almuerzo, pero vendré en cuanto acabe y volveremos juntos. Por lo que sé tu dojo está algo más alejado de mi casa y a los dos nos pilla en la misma dirección. Si para entonces aún te encuentras mal, lo de mi padre iba en serio. También es médico y ha trabajado muchos años en el Hospital General de Tokio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, aquel endemoniado gesto suyo que tanto repetía pero que, inexplicablemente, le hacía aún más atractivo.

- Buena idea, dobe. Me encantará ver la cara que pone cuando me tome las pulsaciones y compruebe que, al menos clínicamente, debería estar muerto.

- Vale – contestó Naruto alzando las manos con las palmas vueltas hacia él -. Ya sé que la mayoría de gente piensa que eres un arrogante bastardo sin corazón, pero seguro que algo tienes dentro del pecho, por pequeño que sea.

- Estoy hablando en serio, imbécil.

- Y yo también – rebatió Naruto aguantándose otra vez la risa. Para sorpresa del Uchiha, se arrodilló un momento a su lado y le puso una morena mano sobre el hombro, dándole un flojo apretón -. Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré en volver.

Sasuke sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho cuando percibió su sincera preocupación. Aparte de su hermano Itachi, y a veces Sai cuando el chico no se encontraba abstraído en alguna de sus excentricidades, nadie solía interesarse por él. Y, aunque su indomable orgullo y sus frías palabras siempre traicionaban a sus verdaderos sentimientos, supo que, de alguna manera, a Naruto no conseguiría engañarle.

- No hace falta que vuelvas, anormal, porque pienso irme cuando me dé la gana.

Sin molestarse en mirar hacia el retrete, el rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

****

Jo, jo, jo... Ay Uchiha, que se te ve el plumero y disimulas muy mal. Admite de una vez que Naruto te pone tierno, y déjate querer por el rubio y sus revueltas hormonas adolescentes *o* ¿No ves que te ha salvado la vida? ¡Si hasta te ha dado su sangre! Venga, hombre, no seas desagradecido y págaselo en "canne" xDDD

(Dios mío qué mal que estoy xD) En fin, lo dicho, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez y, para agradeceros los revis y poneros un poco nerviosos (seh, soy muy malvada xD) os adelanto el título del próximo capítulo: "Un beso ante la tumba"

¿Alguien ya se imagina lo que pasará? xDDD

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


	10. Un beso ante la tumba

¡Holaaaa! Ante todo, sé que no es jueves, pero esta semana he estado muy liadilla y no me dio tiempo a subir el capi, y tampoco quería dejaros esperando una semana más, pero sé que cuando leáis el final me perdonaréis, jo jo jo... (risa maligna y pervertida xD)

Con el veranito llega el calor y, por consiguiente, la temperatura sube al igual que las hormonas de nuestros traviesos chiquillos... que, por otra parte, ya iba siendo hora. Comento una vez más, en respuesta a algunos reviews recientes, que si la acción va un poquito lenta es porque quiero que sea lo más creíble posible. Yo creo que no tendría la misma gracia si se conocen y a la media hora ya están en la cama, que si Sasuke y Naruto llevan su relación poco a poco y salvando todas las diferencias que los unen. Así también le doy emoción a la cosa y esperamos con más ganas que por fin se decidan al roce y al goce xDD

Y, después del rollaco xD, agradeceros muchísimo los reviews, que me levantan la moral y me ponen las pilas para sentarme a seguir escribiendo para que Eien no os defraude ^^

Como siempre, espero que os guste.

(Por cierto, he intentado separar los diferentes trozos del capítulo, pero no sé por qué, la página no me deja ni siquiera poner una raya, y se ve todo junto… jo )

**Capítulo 10. Un beso ante la tumba.**

Subiendo las escaleras del porche, Naruto se sentía exultante y feliz.

Hacía menos de diez minutos que había dejado a Sasuke camino de su dojo y él se había desviado pendiente abajo, en dirección a su vieja y acogedora casita de madera. Las tres últimas horas de clase las había pasado totalmente ausente, absorto en su propio mundo y sus locas ensoñaciones, con la vista perdida en el vacío y su mente atrapada en aquel pequeño retrete de la planta baja.

Sin mucho éxito, Iruka había intentado varias veces que se dignase al menos a leer el capítulo sobre la civilización egipcia, aunque en aquellos momentos las letras del libro se asemejasen más a complicados jeroglíficos que a los habituales caracteres del alfabeto japonés. Kurenai, la de lenguaje y literatura, había optado por la sabia decisión de dejarlo en paz, porque así al menos no molestaría al resto de la clase. Y aquel injusto y malicioso Ebisu, en plena explicación de las ecuaciones de segundo grado con más de dos incógnitas, no se había contentado hasta sacarle a la pizarra y dejarle en ridículo ante toda la clase.

Pero le daba igual.

Le daban igual las pirámides, los escritores del renacimiento y las jodidas ecuaciones.

Porque, al final, Sasuke Uchiha le había esperado en el baño.

Se había despedido de Kiba y compañía nada más sonar el timbre, había cogido la destartalada mochila y había bajado las escaleras atropellando al personal, ganándose por ello unos cuantos gritos de disgusto. Quizá le avergonzaba un poco reconocerlo, pero había llegado a los viejos lavabos con el corazón palpitante y las manos sudorosas, igual que cuando era crío y su padre lo llevó al dentista para que le pusieran aquel odioso aparato corrector. Dejando aparte las constantes burlas, Naruto recordaba perfectamente que se había pasado todo el tiempo que lo había llevado sin querer sonreír. Por eso, y gracias a que ahora tenía una dentadura perfecta e impecable, fue descubrir a Sasuke sentado en el mismo sitio y lo único que le salió fue una enorme y estúpida sonrisa.

"_Sabía que aún estarías aquí, bastardo tocapelotas" _le había dicho sin ocultar que se sentía gratamente complacido por ello.

Sasuke, como ya era habitual, había fruncido el ceño y lo había fulminado con su gélida mirada insondable, inventándose otra ridícula excusa para no tener que reconocer que, en el fondo, aquel mocoso impertinente le caía bien.

"_No te lo tengas tan creído, anormal, no lo he hecho por ti."_

Tras aguardar un rato a que el instituto se despejara de ruidosos alumnos, ambos chicos habían salido a hurtadillas del lavabo y tomado el camino que llevaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Naruto tenía que reconocer que, dejando aparte su condición de vampiro, Sasuke no era un muchacho como todos los demás. Destilaba un aura sobrecogedora, elegante y sobria al mismo tiempo. Sus modales, por mucho que intentase adaptarse a los tiempos modernos, todavía conservaban la austeridad y el respeto propios de épocas pasadas, sin mencionar la enorme sabiduría y la profundidad de su escasa conversación. Cierto que durante el camino de vuelta habían hablado muy poco, pero Naruto se sentía igual de satisfecho andando en silencio a su lado que si Sasuke se hubiese animado a contarle su vida.

Porque, lo que ya tenía asumido y completamente claro, sin pararse a pensar en las posibles contraindicaciones, era que aquel antipático estreñido le gustaba demasiado.

- ¿Papá? – llamó en voz alta al entrar a la cocina en penumbra, extrañado de no encontrarse allí a Minato peleándose con la cena.

Naruto encendió la luz, dejó la mochila en el respaldo de una silla y entonces la vio, una pequeña nota tipo post-it pegada al frigorífico.

"_He ido a Aomori con Jiraiya-sensei, aunque espero no volver muy tarde. Dale de comer al hámster que hay en la consulta, y no dejes que Kyuubi se le acerque demasiado. En el frigo tienes carne y verduras para cenar. _

_Te quiere tu súper-padre." _

Naruto sonrió al leer esto último, porque sabía que era la pura verdad. Durante sus años rebeldes en Tokio sentía que se había perdido una buena parte de la vida de Minato, al igual que su padre se la había perdido de la suya. No confiaba en aquel hombre que vivía en su misma casa y al que apenas veía, siempre volcado en sus pacientes y su afamada reputación de neurocirujano. Las veces en las que se sentía solo, confuso o asustado había tenido que guardárselas para sí mismo, intentando tomar las decisiones correctas que, la mayoría de las veces, no eran las más adecuadas. Se saltaba las clases en el instituto, llegaba borracho a casa e incluso había tenido varios problemas con la policía, sin mencionar las malas compañías que frecuentaba ni las numerosas peleas en las que había participado. Por eso, al menos al principio, el conocer a Gaara había supuesto un agradable cambio en su turbulenta vida, pues ya tenía alguien en quien poder apoyarse para no desfallecer. Su carácter se volvió más tranquilo y afectuoso, aunque la relación con Minato continuó siendo distante y poco comunicativa. Pero eso le daba igual, porque le tenía a él, a su pelirrojo. Y lo malo fue cuando Gaara prefirió dedicarle más tiempo a las drogas que a retozar con él entre las sábanas, porque volvió a las andadas y casi acaba de cabeza en el reformatorio. Así que su padre había dicho "basta", y había sacrificado media vida dedicada a la medicina por el bien de su único hijo.

Entonces fue cuando Naruto comprendió por fin que, a pesar de todo, su padre siempre había estado ahí.

Algo lo sobresaltó al rozarse contra sus piernas, y Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba de Kyuubi y su gatuna forma de darle la bienvenida. Todos los días en cuanto ponía los pies en la casa el pequeño zorro acudía a su encuentro y se frotaba cariñosamente contra él, observándolo con aquellos astutos ojillos brillantes. Naruto pensaba que solamente le faltaba saber menear la cola y ponerse a maullar.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Kyuubi? – le preguntó cogiéndolo en brazos, mientras el zorro plegaba las orejas para que el chico pudiese acariciarle libremente por la cabeza.

El animal le olisqueó el chaleco manchado de ramen y se relamió los bigotes, para después pasar a olfatearle el cuello haciéndole cosquillas con ellos. Comprobando que ya había oscurecido del todo, Naruto lo acercó a la ventana de la cocina para que Kyuubi pudiera salir al jardín.

- Venga, vete a cazar – lo animó dejándolo sobre la encimera.

El zorro lo miró curioso, torció la cabeza y después se coló ágilmente entre los barrotes, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad. A pesar de ser un zorro doméstico, como Naruto lo llamaba, Minato le había dicho que lo más conveniente era respetar sus costumbres de animal salvaje y que se alimentase de ratones, conejos y otros pequeños mamíferos tal y como solía hacer. Así que todas las noches Kyuubi salía por ahí a cazar y no volvía hasta bien tarde, cosa que no preocupaba a Naruto porque, sin excepción, todos los días se despertaba con el peludo zorrito acurrucado cómodamente a los pies de su cama.

Tras ese pequeño lapsus, sus pensamientos regresaron de nuevo a Sasuke Uchiha.

No podía negar que le gustaba. Bueno, físicamente era casi imposible que no le gustase a alguien, ya que poseía esa clase de belleza salvaje y antigua que no abundaba mucho en aquellos días. En cuanto al carácter la cosa ya se complicaba bastante, pero a Naruto siempre le habían encantado los retos. Lo que ya se le escapaba un poco de las manos, era el hecho de que su alimento favorito fuese la sangre.

Aunque no debía soñar.

Que Sasuke fuese un vampiro era el menor de sus problemas.

Que le gustasen los chicos, como a él, era la mayor de sus esperanzas.

Naruto subió a su cuarto, se duchó en cinco minutos y se puso unos gastados pantalones cortos que solía utilizar como pijama. Al hacerse de noche se había levantado una fresca brisa que removía las hojas de los árboles, por lo que también decidió colocarse una camiseta negra que tenía dibujado en el pecho una gran espiral. Antes de hacerse la cena fue al pequeño cobertizo del jardín, que Minato había reparado y acondicionado hasta convertirlo en una pulcra y acogedora consulta. Encendió la luz y echó un rápido vistazo hacia las estanterías del fondo, donde su padre había colocado de forma ordenada unas cuantas jaulas de diversos tamaños para sus variados pacientes. Localizar al pequeño hámster no le fue difícil, ya que era el único animal que en aquellos momentos había en la consulta. Tras llenarle el comedero, comprobar que tenía agua y dejar que le corretease libremente por el brazo, Naruto volvió a meterlo en la jaula al escuchar el característico ruido de los neumáticos de un coche aplastando la gravilla, subiendo por el pequeño y empinado sendero que desembocaba en su casa. Ya hacía bastante rato que estaba completamente oscuro, por eso no fue capaz de identificar el vehículo hasta que no se detuvo justo delante del porche.

Naruto no había visto ese flamante cuatro por cuatro en toda su vida, un impresionante _Toyota Hilux_ en color negro y llantas de aleación, con un espacio abierto trasero al igual que la vieja ranchera que tenía Jiraiya. La carrocería brillaba tanto a la tenue luz de los faroles del porche que dio por hecho, sin necesidad de ver la matrícula, que aquel coche estaba recién salido del concesionario.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludó una alegre voz conocida -. ¿Qué te parece, hijo?

Incrédulo, Naruto levantó la vista hacia el asiento del conductor, que tenía la ventanilla bajada. Un exultante Minato rebosaba orgullo por todos los poros de la piel.

- ¿Es… es nuestro? – balbuceó conmocionado el menor.

- Sí. Vendí el _Audi_ antes de irnos de Tokio, porque sabía que un coche así no aguantaría ni medio año rondando por las montañas. Con el dinero que me dieron y el finiquito del hospital, mira que auténtica preciosidad me he traído de Aomori. Ah, y no te dije nada porque quería darte una sorpresa… ¿Te gusta?

- Joder, papá, está que se sale… - contestó Naruto acariciando con cuidado el capó. Después, miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes -. ¿Me dejarás probarlo un poco?

- Claro – asintió Minato con una maliciosa sonrisilla -. Cuando cumplas dieciocho años y te saques el carné.

- Uf, qué poco te enrollas… - resopló contrariado su hijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Es que, verás, no me apetece ver el coche nuevo estampado contra un árbol, y mucho menos tener que darte puntos en esa cabezota que tienes - Naruto lo miró enfurruñado, inflando los mofletes al igual que hacía de pequeño. Al verle así, Minato tuvo que resistirse a la enorme tentación de pellizcárselos -. Venga, vamos adentro a cenar. Luego si quieres te llevaré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

El enfado de Naruto se esfumó igual de rápido que había aparecido. Mientras intentaba convencer inútilmente a su padre de que le dejase conducir, ambos subieron los escalones del porche y, forcejeando en broma, entraron juntos en la acogedora casa.

Sasuke llegó a su dojo sin prisa, porque allí en la absorbente oscuridad de su casa no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Había disfrutado del aire puro que se respiraba en aquella tranquila noche de verano, abrigado del fresco gracias a su camisa de manga larga, mientras pensaba distraído en Naruto y en todo lo que había ocurrido en el pequeño retrete.

No sabía si pensar que, o era demasiado valiente, o estaba completamente loco.

Dos veces había estado a punto de morderle, y aún así Naruto no parecía muy dispuesto a querer olvidarse de él. Durante el camino de vuelta apenas habían hablado; Naruto porque parecía no querer romper aquel apacible sosiego y él porque, por naturaleza, era reservado y poco dado a la conversación. Naruto le había dicho que antes vivía en Tokio, que allí empezó a meterse en problemas y que su padre, para evitarlo, había decidido volver a su pueblo de origen. Quizá para no perturbarlo más, por si no tenía suficiente con el hecho de haberle demostrado su verdadera condición, Sasuke había omitido el pequeño detalle de mencionarle que él recordaba perfectamente a su padre, bastante más joven, ayudando a Jiraiya con los caballos cuando iban a su dojo. Aquello habría supuesto revelarle demasiadas cosas, como por ejemplo, la razón de que la gente de Konoha no se extrañase lo más mínimo por no darse cuenta de que los habitantes de aquel extraño dojo no podían envejecer. Explicarle ciertos aspectos de su vida habría supuesto hablarle inevitablemente de Orochimaru, y eso era lo último que Sasuke tenía pensado hacer. Como tampoco quería mentirle, había optado por quedarse callado y disfrutar del silencio en su compañía.

Aunque, sin que Naruto se diese cuenta, le había estado observando disimuladamente.

Le gustaba el tono uniforme de su piel morena, que le hacía verse vital y saludable y que, curiosamente, le daba un aspecto asalvajado y exótico del que él carecía por completo debido a su extrema palidez. El pelo, del mismo escandaloso rubio que recordaba haber visto en su padre, se le disparaba en todas direcciones mediante pequeños mechones rebeldes que siempre se negaban a volver a su sitio, de manera que daba la falsa impresión de que Naruto ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse. También se fijó, por primera vez, en que era casi tan alto como él. Tenía bien desarrollados los músculos, y era ágil y fuerte como pocos humanos que él hubiese conocido. Pero, sin duda, si había algo en Naruto capaz de perturbarle, eran aquellos grandes ojos de un azul tan rabioso y brillante. Al contrario que los suyos, aquellos ojos inquietos expresaban lo mismo que sentía su corazón, permitiéndole asomarse al interior de ellos y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Siempre con sigilo, moviéndose entre las sombras como si formara parte de la misma oscuridad, Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico, cogiendo la primera bolsa de sangre de todas las que tenía apiladas en un montón. La de Naruto le había ayudado a recuperarse rápidamente, pero no era suficiente y tenía que saciarse con más. Agujereó la bolsa con ayuda de sus afilados colmillos, bebiéndose todo su contenido sin apenas respirar. Después de aquella le siguieron dos más, y a cada trago que entraba en su cuerpo sentía volver su vigor y su fuerza con renovada intensidad.

Le gustaba, y no podía negarlo. Era una bestia inhumana y brutal, una criatura de pesadilla que algún día acabaría asesinando.

Sasuke arrugó la última bolsa, ya vacía, y preso de una incontenible rabia dio un espeluznante puñetazo sobre la férrea superficie de acero del antiguo fregador. El fuerte golpe consiguió deformar el metal, pero también lastimarle la mano y hacerle sangre en los blancos nudillos.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué había tenido que pasarle a él y no a otro?

¿Por qué su odiosa sangre y no la de los demás?

Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, temblando de furia y de impotencia en un repentino ataque de genio que lo había pillado completamente desprevenido. Pero, a pesar de ello, fue capaz de percibir la severa presencia de Fugaku acercándose desde el pasillo. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de recriminarle nada, el joven abrió el grifo y se lavó a toda prisa la sangre que tenía los nudillos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sasuke?

- Lo siento, padre. No fue nada.

Mentía casi tan bien como Fugaku al interesarse por él. Aún así, el hombre insistió.

- ¿Seguro que no ocurre nada?

- No. He ido al instituto y…

Una seca y, sobre todo, inesperada bofetada, le hizo enmudecer en el acto mientras la fuerza del golpe le torcía bruscamente la cara hacia un lado. Aquel violento gesto destrozó su orgullo, silenció sus improvisadas excusas y aturdió sus pensamientos, dejándole momentáneamente indefenso frente a la gélida cólera de Fugaku.

- ¿Te crees que soy idiota, muchacho?

Sasuke, todavía impresionado, no se atrevió a contestar.

- ¿Has estado con ese chico, verdad? ¡Puedo oler su sangre prendida en tu ropa! – el hombre aspiró con fuerza, componiendo un admirable gesto de desagrado -. Sabes perfectamente con quien te la juegas, y no creo que al señor Orochimaru le haga gracia que tengas un aperitivo humano correteando a sus anchas por ahí...

Pero daba la impresión de que Sasuke, de cuyo labio inferior comenzó a resbalar un trémulo hilillo de sangre, no le estaba escuchando. La bofetada, más que en la cara le ardía en el alma, porque era la primera vez que su padre le había pegado de aquella manera. Ni siquiera los latigazos de la otra noche, necesarios e ineludibles según el estricto código vampírico por el que se regían, le habían dolido tanto.

Y por eso precisamente se rebeló.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Los pequeños ojos de Fugaku, clavados en los suyos con desilusión y desprecio, se abrieron por la sorpresa. Sasuke, su correcto y silencioso hijo menor, jamás había osado hablarle con aquella impertinencia.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – le retó, a modo de velada pregunta.

- Que no es asunto tuyo – repitió Sasuke con simpleza.

Fugaku alzó la mano de forma automática, dispuesto a abofetearle de nuevo por su imperdonable falta de respeto hacia él. En ningún momento Sasuke se acobardó o hizo ademán de querer protegerse, sino que se irguió aún más frente a su padre. Tieso y orgulloso, casi fiero, le sostuvo la mirada sólo para demostrarle que no le tenía ningún miedo. La mano de Fugaku tembló, y quedó suspendida en el aire sin llegar realmente a cumplir su violento objetivo.

Lo había desarmado, y Sasuke lo sabía. Incluso a él mismo se le hacía difícil creer en su propio atrevimiento, en su desobediencia intolerable, pero aquella inesperada bofetada había roto el seguro y todo su interior había acabado saltando por los aires.

- Si cometes un solo error, Orochimaru nos matará – le siseó escupiendo su furia, que prendía sus ojos negros con unas poderosas llamaradas de rencor.

- Yo respondo ante él – le recordó su hijo, sin perder la calma pero con la respiración agitada -. Y puedo asegurarte que mis errores los pago solamente yo.

- Más vale que así sea – fue lo último que le escuchó decir a su padre antes de que el hombre desapareciese airado de la cocina.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y Naruto no tenía ninguna gana de entrar a clase y soportar una hora de soporífera historia, aún cuando Iruka se esforzaba lo indecible por hacerles un poco amena la lección.

Casi no había podido ni pegar ojo pensando en el incidente de los baños, e incluso teniendo pesadillas donde salían horrendos vampiros demacrados con ojeras rojas que le chupaban la sangre hasta morir. En la frágil línea entre el sueño y la realidad, su mente le había jugado malas pasadas sumiéndolo en un intranquilo y turbio duermevela, del que había despertado cada poco rato con el corazón desbocado y bañado en sudor.

Era cierto que Sasuke le había asustado al perder momentáneamente el control, pero después se le había olvidado al observar su gesto de burla y su infrecuente sonrisa sarcástica en aquel rostro hermoso de afilados ojos negros como ascuas de carbón.

Los mismos ojos negros que, en ese preciso instante, le miraban.

Naruto abrió muchos los suyos, incrédulo y ridículamente feliz, de ver a ese estreñido arrogante de Sasuke Uchiha sentado en su sitio habitual al final de la clase, sabiamente alejado de la ventana.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Naruto de aquel pequeño instituto era que, salvo en las clases de biología cuando estaban en el laboratorio, ningún alumno tenía asignado un pupitre permanente y podías sentarte donde quisieras. Naruto decidió en aquel arrebatado instante que se sentaría en la mesa vacía que había justo al lado, antes de que empezasen a llegar las integrantes de su numeroso club de fans y se matasen entre ellas para quedarse con aquel privilegiado sitio.

Bien pensado, madrugar para no llegar tarde a clase sí que tenía su lado positivo.

- Buenos días, bastardo – le saludó sin ocultar su inmensa alegría mientras soltaba la mochila sobre el pupitre, que tembló ligeramente bajo el peso de todos aquellos libros.

Tal y como esperaba, Sasuke le correspondió con una especie de bronco gruñido. Aquella mañana estaba impecable con su camisa recién planchada, su corbata granate perfectamente anudada y sus pantalones grises, que se ceñían a su fuerte pelvis como si se los hubiesen hecho expresamente a medida. Además era el único que llevaba, en lugar del fresquito chaleco sin mangas, la rebeca azul marino de manga larga que los alumnos utilizaban cuando llegaba el otoño. Naruto se preguntaba si sería por mantener constante su baja temperatura o, bien, por ocultar celosamente otro tipo de cosas. Aún recordaba vívidamente aquellas espantosas cicatrices en su hombro izquierdo y, aunque no había vuelto a pensar en ello, la terca manía del chico de vestir siempre de manga larga le hacía sospechar que, quizá, Sasuke escondía aquellas salvajes marcas y muchas otras más.

- Al final has cumplido la promesa – le susurró Naruto mientras sacaba los libros y le miraba de reojo con curiosidad.

- Que yo recuerde no hice ninguna estúpida promesa contigo – le espetó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

- Pero estás aquí.

- He venido porque me ha dado la gana, usuratonkachi.

- Admítelo, Uchiha, te morías por verme de nuevo…

Sasuke se ruborizó sin quererlo y cerró fuertemente los puños sobre el lápiz con el que estaba garabateando en la última página de su cuaderno. Si en ese preciso momento no hubiese entrado Iruka saludando a la clase con su habitual energía, quizá hasta se lo habría terminado clavando en un ojo a aquel estúpido anormal.

Con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo, Naruto se volvió hacia la pizarra.

- Bueno, chicos – decía Iruka mientras se hallaba al frente de la clase apoyado despreocupadamente contra la mesa del profesor -. En vista de que los exámenes os causan severos ataques de alergia, se me ha ocurrido que para subir la nota del trimestre hagáis un trabajo por parejas.

La propuesta fue recibida con calurosos aplausos. Shikamaru, el único aparte de Sasuke Uchiha que no necesitaba nunca subir la nota, dejó escapar un quedo murmullo de sufrimiento que no llegó a oídos del director.

- Qué rollazo…

Sakura alzó la mano llamando enseguida la atención de Iruka, que asintió en silencio invitándola a hablar.

- ¿En qué consiste el trabajo, sensei?

- Se trata de elegir un determinado periodo de la historia de Japón, y que hagáis una redacción detallada sobre él. Sucesos importantes, costumbres, sociedad, economía, cultura… No es un trabajo difícil, pero tampoco admitiré redacciones de menos de veinte páginas.

- ¿Y las parejas cómo se harán, Iruka-sensei? – preguntó Ino bastante interesada, mientras Sakura la fulminaba con la mirada al intuir en lo que estaría pensando.

- Respecto a eso, había pensado que mejor las decidíais vosotros mismos así que, en cuanto lo tengáis claro, podéis decírmelas para que os apunte… - casi ni le dio tiempo a terminar de explicar, cuando vio a uno de sus alumnos alzando enérgicamente la mano al fondo de la clase -. ¿Sí, Naruto? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

- Tome nota, sensei – lo previno el chico con una de sus traviesas sonrisillas -. Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. El tema que lo elija mi compañero, que a mí me da igual – se encogió de hombros y compuso una perfecta y creíble expresión de inocencia -. Es que me lo acaba de pedir…

Una repentina ola de sorprendidos murmullos y exclamaciones varias se elevó en la hasta entonces pacífica clase, creando un momentáneo instante de caos. Por suerte, gracias al barullo nadie escuchó el audible crujido que hizo el lápiz al partirse cuando Sasuke perdió los nervios y se imaginó por un instante que se trataba del frágil cuello de aquel endemoniado anormal. Naruto seguía sonriendo, orgulloso de su inteligente mentirijilla, e ignorando abiertamente los aislados comentarios que le llegaban. Se le ocurrió mirar a Sasuke de reojo y tuvo que aguantarse la risa al comprobar que el joven lo estaba observando entre iracundo e incrédulo, con una vena indignada palpitándole en la frente y exigiéndole la pertinente explicación.

- Así ya no tendrás que inventarte una ridícula excusa para estar a solas conmigo, bastardo – le soltó sin reparos en un disimulado susurro -. Lo de querer chuparme la sangre está bien, pero me temo que si seguimos así acabarás dejándome seco…

Sasuke Uchiha echaba fuego por los ojos. Aquellos ojos yermos que ahora habían vuelto a la vida y refulgían con ardor. Su admirable autocontrol, unido al hecho de que el joven odiaba convertirse en el centro de atención, fueron las únicas razones que le impidieron coger a Naruto por el cuello y tirarlo irremediablemente por la ventana.

- Te voy a matar, Uzumaki.

- Eh, no digas que no lo estabas deseando.

- Y muy lentamente, para que sufras.

- El trabajo podemos hacerlo en mi casa, si quieres. A mi padre no le molestaríamos.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y exhaló un profundo suspiro, apretándose las doloridas sienes con una mano. Tenía claro que permanecer mucho tiempo junto a ese dobe no era, ni le sería, muy conveniente para la salud.

- ¿Habéis decidido ya el tema, chicos? – les llegó de pronto la voz de Iruka, cuando la clase se hubo sumido de nuevo en su habitual tranquilidad.

Naruto interrogó silenciosamente a Sasuke con la mirada y éste, viendo que ya no le quedaba otra alternativa, se rindió a la evidencia y miró al profesor, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- El Shogunato Tokugawa.

Iruka asintió mientras lo anotaba en su agenda, observando después a Sasuke con afectuosa amabilidad.

- Una elección acertada, teniendo en cuenta que fueron tus antepasados los que ayudaron en gran medida a la instauración de la era Meiji.

Minutos después el docente se sentó en su mesa, entretenido en anotar el resto de parejas y discutiendo los diferentes temas que se podían elegir. Aprovechando que ya casi nadie se fijaba en ellos, Naruto se inclinó hacia su compañero y llamó su atención tirándole suavemente de la manga.

- Oye, Sasuke.

- Hn.

- ¿De verdad fueron tus antepasados los que ayudaron al emperador?

El joven alzó el hermoso y pálido rostro y pudo darse cuenta de que Naruto lo estaba observando con admiración. E inevitablemente pensó que, aún siendo una peligrosa imprudencia hablar de aquello en mitad de la clase, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por dejar sin habla a ese impertinente mocoso.

- Los libros de historia lo cuentan así, pero en realidad fuimos mi padre, mi hermano Itachi y yo.

- ¿Vosotros? – la trémula pregunta le salió casi con temor, aunque a pesar de todo Naruto se sentía inclinado a creer en sus extrañas palabras.

- Sí – le confirmó orgullosamente Sasuke, disfrutando en secreto de su estúpido gesto de confusión -. Luchamos en las guerras civiles, en el bando del emperador.

- Espera un momento – lo detuvo el rubio alzando una mano. Luego enarcó una ceja y lo escudriñó sin ningún disimulo de arriba a abajo -. ¿Pero tienes diecisiete años, no?

- En teoría sí.

- ¿Y en la práctica?

Ahora era su ansiado turno de hacerle rabiar, de vengarse de aquel criajo descarado y ruidoso que no paraba de hacer preguntas. Mirándole maliciosamente con toda la intención, Sasuke Uchiha tan sólo esbozó una arrogante y misteriosa sonrisilla.

Desde los amplios ventanales de su elegante despacho Itachi podía ver gran parte de la agitada vida de Marunouchi, el distrito de enormes rascacielos grises que se había convertido en el centro neurálgico de los negocios de Tokio. Las avenidas estaban abarrotadas de gente y de vehículos, saturando las calles con su frenético avance y sus mórbidas prisas. Para Itachi, que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, aquella visión fugaz de la vida se le antojaba igual de efímera que un trémulo pestañeo. Un abrir y cerrar de ojos en los que los rostros cambiarían de dueño, pero que él seguiría contemplando año tras año desde su privilegiada ventana.

Algo inquieto y asqueado, se apartó de allí. Había tenido una mañana horrible.

En la reunión del almuerzo le había fallado un importante inversor, que a última hora se había arrepentido y decidió arriesgar su fortuna en el negocio del petróleo, un mercado mucho más competitivo aunque más estable. El dólar había vuelto a ganar fuerza en la bolsa europea, encareciendo las acciones de sus competidores y, en consecuencia, los productos que importaban desde el exterior. Por suerte aún quedaba el buen funcionamiento de sus cuadras, donde los magníficos caballos de pura raza eran conocidos y codiciados en todo Japón.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, bañarse en el jacuzzi con Sai y sentir el tibio cuerpo del muchacho bajo sus recios músculos, temblando de excitación y placer.

El telefonillo que había sobre su mesa de roble lacado lo devolvió a su despacho y se apresuró en contestar, temiendo que alguien le trajese otra nueva tanda de malas noticias.

- Tiene una visita importante, Itachi-san – era Konan, su secretaria.

- ¿De quién se trata? – le preguntó contrariado.

- Es… _él_ – precisó la joven un tanto indecisa, siguiendo las instrucciones que el propio Itachi le había dado para cuando se presentara la ocasión.

Itachi se había quedado estático, con los largos y pálidos dedos acariciando distraídos el minúsculo botón del telefonillo. No era la primera vez que le recibía en su despacho, ni sería la última, pero su sola presencia en Tokio nunca auguraba buenos presagios.

- Hazle pasar – le dijo finalmente a la secretaria.

Se alisó el carísimo traje de marca y se ajustó la corbata, siguiendo un ritual casi mecánico. Su misterioso visitante no se molestó siquiera en llamar a la puerta, como si aquel simple gesto de cortesía fuese un insulto a su encumbrada posición. El joven sintió su terrorífica presencia incluso antes de que el viejo vampiro hubiese puesto un solo pie en su despacho.

- Un placer volver a verte, querido Itachi.

- El placer es mío, señor – le correspondió el otro, inclinándose levemente.

Orochimaru paseó la vista por la agradable estancia, decorada con una sencillez y un refinamiento muy propios del carácter sereno de su dueño. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos sin hacer el menor ruido, como si flotase sobre la impecable moqueta de terciopelo rojo, envuelto en la ligera seda de un flamante kimono de corte imperial. Los amplios faldones revolotearon tras él con un aislado susurro, mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que presidía la mesa y que Itachi, sabiamente, había tenido la prudencia de cederle.

- ¿Va todo bien?

- Algunos contratiempos financieros, señor, pero así son los negocios.

- Estoy seguro de que no son nada que tú no puedas solucionar – lo alabó Orochimaru con una gélida sonrisa de circunstancias -. Tu padre acertó de lleno escogiéndote como representante suyo al frente de la corporación Uchiha. Tienes un talento innato para gobernar; eres brillante, inteligente y un astuto negociador, sin mencionar tus exquisitos modales y tu envidiable atractivo físico.

- Me halagáis demasiado – repuso Itachi con un ademán indolente.

- Eres joven y lo seguirás siendo eternamente. Estás en la flor de la vida, como suele decirse… ¿No crees que llevas solo demasiado tiempo?

- ¿A qué os referís, señor? – lo interrogó Itachi poniéndose en guardia, mientras se sentía repentinamente incómodo dentro de aquel sobrio y elegante traje de chaqueta.

Orochimaru lo miró fijamente a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos como si fueran dos pequeñas e inquietantes rendijas.

- Me refiero, por supuesto, a que ya es hora de que busques una esposa.

Itachi permaneció inmóvil, y al intentar tragar la saliva descubrió que se le había quedado la garganta seca. No tenía ni idea de que su padre hubiese hablado del tema sin al menos consultarle primero.

Él no quería una esposa. Tenía a Sai y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba.

- Ciertamente no me he planteado el matrimonio, señor.

- Sin embargo, es lo que mejor te convendría – reaccionó enseguida el astuto vampiro sin abandonar aquella repugnante sonrisa fingida -. Me he tomado la pequeña libertad de traer conmigo a mi pequeña protegida, una hermosa joven de buena familia que sabrá estar a la altura de tus necesidades y del buen nombre de tu respetado clan.

Y, diciendo esto, Orochimaru chasqueó los dedos mientras sus sagaces pupilas de reptil quedaban fijas en la barnizada puerta de roble.

Itachi asió con fuerza el respaldo de la silla donde estaba apoyado, de forma tan precipitada que hasta la madera tallada crujió imperceptiblemente bajo la férrea presión de sus dedos. Una mujer había aparecido en el umbral, y les dedicó una graciosa reverencia antes de entrar al despacho y volver a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Vestía un precioso kimono formal, en blanco perlado con pequeñas flores bordadas en plata. Sus sedosos cabellos negros estaban recogidos en un pulcro moño, que adornaba con varias horquillas de brillantes y una delicada flor.

- Encantada de conoceros, Itachi-san. Mi nombre es Anko – murmuró la joven bajando respetuosamente los ojos.

Itachi la contempló sin la menor emoción, aunque no quería parecer maleducado. En verdad era muy hermosa, y estaba seguro de que habría muchos otros vampiros plenamente dispuestos a dejarse convencer. Pero, unir su destino a la elegida de Orochimaru, significaría esclavizarse aún más.

- Puedes retirarte, querida – ordenó de pronto el vampiro dedicándole un gesto displicente y abstraído.

Tras una nueva reverencia Anko desapareció de la estancia en completo sigilo. Sus movimientos eran tan gráciles y reservados que, por un instante, a Itachi le pareció que flotaba.

- Señor… - comenzó a decir el joven cuando se hubo recuperado un poco de la impresión.

- Su belleza te ha dejado sin palabras – lo interrumpió Orochimaru sin ocultar una enorme satisfacción -. Estoy muy orgulloso de haber encontrado a la candidata apropiada. Tu padre se alegrará al saber la noticia.

Itachi resistió la enorme tentación de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y apretársela con fuerza, pues había comenzado a sentir un ligero mareo y un incómodo malestar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar de vuelta en su lujoso piso de la zona residencial, bebiéndose un reconfortante té caliente mientras veía a Sai plasmando sus sueños sobre la blanca tela de un lienzo.

No.

Nadie se lo arrebataría.

Ni siquiera la muerte.

- Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, Orochimaru-sama – dijo con voz fuerte y clara, una vez superado aquel momentáneo lapsus incomprensible -. Tal y como habéis mencionado soy y seré eternamente joven, de manera que ya tendré tiempo para pensar en casarme. Lamento si os ofendo, señor, pero el matrimonio no entra en mis planes.

El cetrino rostro de Orochimaru permaneció inmutable, aunque a Itachi no le pasó inadvertido el súbito relámpago de ira que cruzó sus malignas pupilas perdiéndose en su milenaria profundidad.

- ¿Vas a osar contrariar a tu padre, Itachi? – le preguntó con un afilado susurro.

- Yo hablaré con mi padre – contestó el joven sin dejarse amedrentar -. Estoy seguro de que sabrá comprender.

- Bien, como quieras.

Poco más tenían que decirse los dos hombres, así que Orochimaru dio por zanjada la visita y se levantó despacio del sillón sin perder ni por un segundo su terrorífico aire majestuoso.

- Os agradezco que hayáis venido expresamente aquí, a Tokio – Itachi se inclinó en la obligada reverencia.

- Vuelvo de nuevo a Konoha – le informó Orochimaru pasando por su lado sin dignarse a mirarle -. Ha sido un viaje agotador, y necesito hacer una pronta visita a tu hermano. Por supuesto, sobra mencionarte que será mejor que me encuentre de buen humor cuando vaya a verle… ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir, verdad Itachi?

El joven se estremeció, desarmado e impotente y, abandonando su dignidad y sus reservas, se inclinó tan profundamente que Orochimaru no pudo menos que esbozar una pérfida sonrisa de triunfo.

- Consideraré vuestra propuesta de matrimonio, señor… Os doy mi palabra.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Eh, Sasukeeeeeeeee!

Ahí estaba otra vez. Quiso poner los ojos en blanco pero, para su enorme asombro, en lugar de eso casi le salió una imperceptible sonrisa.

- ¡Que te estoy llamando, bastardo del demonio! – le espetó el escandaloso rubio al llegar jadeante a su lado -. ¿Volvemos juntos a casa, no?

Sasuke tan sólo tuvo que limitarse a asentir en silencio para ser testigo de la sincera sonrisa en los labios de Naruto, de aquel fulgurante brillo acerado en sus grandes ojos azules.

Las clases y el recreo los habían mantenido prudentemente alejados, a salvo de los odiosos rumores y las miradas indiscretas. Ni siquiera en el almuerzo, por más que Naruto le había insistido hasta el cansancio, había querido sentarse con él y con sus amigos. Prefería la tranquilidad de su rincón vacío, la pequeña intimidad de su mesa y de sus propios pensamientos.

Porque, en aquellos últimos días, tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Principalmente, en la absurda razón de por qué había decidido volver al instituto sólo porque se lo había pedido Naruto, y en por qué le gustaba que aquel idiota hiperactivo caminase alborotando a su lado.

- Oye, Sasuke…

- Hn.

- ¿Aún no vas a explicarme a qué te referías con lo de tu verdadera edad?

Sasuke disimuló una maligna sonrisita. Había conseguido que el dobe se pasara todo el día retorciéndose de la curiosidad.

- Ya te lo dije, tengo diecisiete años – le contestó sin alterarse, aunque deleitándose interiormente con la evidente ansiedad que podía leerse en el moreno rostro de su compañero.

Naruto frunció el ceño, arrugando al instante sus finas cejas rubias.

- Vale, está bien. _Parece_ que tienes diecisiete, pero no los tienes.

- Podría ser – lo picó aún más Sasuke, encogiéndose despreocupadamente de hombros.

- ¡Tú mismo me has dicho que luchaste contra el ejército del Shogun!

- Sí.

- Y eso fue… eso fue hace… - Naruto entornó los ojos con aire pensativo, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni la más remota idea -. Esas guerras fueron en el siglo pasado, ¿no?

- ¿Ves por qué tienes que estudiar más, usuratonkachi?

Sasuke estaba disfrutando, y Naruto se dio perfecta cuenta de ello.

- Eres un maldito cretino, Uchiha.

- Uchiha-san para ti, anormal. Recuerda que soy mucho mayor que tú.

Escuchó a Naruto rezongar a su lado, mientras ambos chicos salían del pueblo y tomaban el camino de tierra que los conduciría a las afueras. Los inmaculados zapatos escolares de Sasuke hacían ruido al impactar con las pequeñas piedrecillas de la gravilla, mientras que las desastradas y descoloridas zapatillas deportivas de Naruto levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo al compás de sus pasos. Habían vuelto a quedarse en silencio, concentrados en los variopintos sonidos del campo y los de su propia respiración.

Y, justo al pasar por detrás de la pequeña iglesia, Sasuke se detuvo sin avisar.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó Naruto cuando al dejar de sentir su cercana presencia se dio la vuelta para buscarlo.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que ir a un sitio.

- ¿A cuál, si puede saberse?

- Allí – Sasuke le señaló desvaídamente el viejo cementerio.

- Vas a ver a alguien – corroboró el rubio suavizando la voz.

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no visito a mi madre.

Sasuke se mostró sorprendido, y miró a Naruto sin su característica frialdad.

- Pensaba que la tenías.

- Murió cuando yo tenía un año – le explicó el chico con una sosegada nostalgia -. No la conocí.

Sasuke asintió sin palabras, pero no le dijo que él también había perdido a la suya. Pensar en Mikoto ya le resultaba muy doloroso, y no se veía capaz de hablar de ella sin que la feroz culpabilidad hiciese añicos su siempre admirable entereza. Con Naruto a su lado, empujó la oxidada verja del cementerio y ésta se abrió lentamente con un pesado chirrido, como si nadie se hubiese ocupado últimamente de su sencillo mantenimiento.

El antiguo camposanto estaba rodeado por altos cipreses, siempre con sus hojas verdes y sus fuertes troncos olorosos como si, paradójicamente, quisieran desafiar el inevitable paso del tiempo. Pequeños arbustos floreados crecían bajo su sombra y libremente entre las tumbas, salpicadas de maleza y polvo junto a los nombres de aquellos que yacían allí enterrados. Era tal el silencio reinante que Naruto tuvo la extraña sensación de estar contemplando un cuadro, una pintura triste y hermosa que invitaba a la reflexión. Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el final del recinto, lugar privilegiado donde se levantaban unas pocas criptas demasiado ornamentadas que, sin lugar a dudas, habrían servido como panteón familiar. Sasuke se detuvo a la entrada de una de ellas, un imponente mausoleo de mármol blanco salpicado de musgo y enredadera. La hiedra trepaba por las dos columnas que franqueaban la puerta enrejada y, como en todas las tumbas tradicionales, había una pequeña repisa con un quemador de incienso.

- Tengo que entrar – le dijo Sasuke en voz baja, como si temiera perturbar aquella opresiva sensación de calma.

- Yo voy al otro lado – contestó el rubio comprendiendo de inmediato que su amigo quería un poco de intimidad -. Estaré por allí.

Vio a Sasuke empujar las rejas y perderse en la oscuridad del mausoleo, sintiendo un leve escalofrío cuando se lo imaginó allí abajo rodeado de muertos. Dándose la vuelta, desandó sus pasos hasta llegar a la tumba de su madre en la que, como siempre, había un colorido ramo de flores silvestres. Jiraiya, o puede que ahora también su padre, nunca se olvidaban de ir a llevárselas.

- Hola, mamá – la saludó arrodillándose junto a la fría losa.

Estiró la mano y acarició la superficie de mármol grisáceo, jugueteando con unos pocos pétalos que ya se habían desprendido del ramillete. No tenía ganas de hablar. Estaba seguro de que, estuviera donde estuviese, su madre lo sabría todo acerca de él. Así que se limitó a respetar el silencio, haciéndole compañía sin querer interrumpir su descanso en aquella apacible tarde de verano.

Ignorando la tradición, Sasuke no había encendido el incienso. No porque no le gustase, sino porque su sensible olfato no habría podido soportar demasiado tiempo aquel penetrante olor.

En la cripta reinaban el silencio y la muerte, mezclados con el suave aroma de la hiedra que, furtivamente, se colaba por las rendijas del techo y cubría de verde oscuro las paredes. Allí dentro yacían enterrados todos los miembros de su clan, la poderosa familia que un día decidió establecerse en aquellas tierras remotas y fundar el pequeño pueblecito de Konoha. El noble linaje de los Uchiha quedó para siempre ligado a la villa, sellando su destino y su historia con cientos de heroicas leyendas.

Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, a Sasuke le gustaba recordar los pocos años que duró su infancia, forjada entre las faldas de su madre y los sabrosos pastelillos de judías de la tienda de sus tíos, las interminables tardes de juegos con Sai y, sobre todo, los pocos ratos que pasaba con su hermano escondido en algún rincón del jardín. Durante esos años el dojo siempre hervía de cotidiana actividad. Su padre, sus tíos y sus primos se entrenaban día y noche sin descanso, y las mujeres salían a comprar lo indispensable o bien, tan sólo a chismorrear entre ellas los ajetreados días de mercado. Sasuke también recordó el día en que, absorto en una función callejera de marionetas, se soltó de la mano de su madre y se perdió entre el ruidoso gentío, entusiasmado tan sólo en poder acercarse a esos grotescos títeres que parecían tener vida propia. Pero, cuando terminó el espectáculo y el dueño del teatrillo le enseñó que en verdad sólo eran coloridas piezas de tela rellenas de paja, Sasuke perdió el interés y se dio la vuelta para buscar a su madre. Y allí, pese a que la había dejado en el puesto del pescado para salir corriendo a ver las marionetas, estaba Mikoto Uchiha esperándole con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero ahora estaba muerta.

Ella y, de hecho, todos los miembros del clan.

Tres días después de que su propia familia los traicionara, y ya plenamente convertidos en aquellas terroríficas criaturas de pesadilla, su padre, Itachi y él habían vuelto para cobrar su venganza, aniquilando a aquellos conspiradores que renegaron de su propia sangre y los condenaron a muerte en su propia casa. El temido y venerado nombre de los Uchiha terminaba con ellos e, irónicamente, serían ellos mismos quienes se encargarían de perdurarlo para toda la eternidad.

Arrodillándose frente a una lápida, la más cuidada y limpia del lugar, Sasuke rezó una breve oración en silencio y presentó sus respetos a su querida madre.

_Era una noche sin luna, y todo estaba tan oscuro que incluso le hacía daño en los ojos. Corría con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de algo tenebroso que andaba siguiendo sus inseguros pasos. Corría a ciegas para salvar su vida sintiendo a la muerte acariciándole dulcemente el sudoroso rostro. Corría aún sin aliento para huir de allí, del bosque maldito en el que su madre también había encontrado su fatal desenlace._

_Corría, corría y corría._

_Pero no podía escapar._

_Un grito agónico salió de sus labios cuando algo se abalanzó ferozmente contra su espalda, lanzándolo al suelo de forma brutal. Se despellejó las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, la tierra se le metió en la boca y algunos tallos espinosos arañaron su cara como pequeños demonios de uñas puntiagudas. _

_Sabía que iba a morir, pero intentó resistirse con toda su alma._

_La criatura que se hallaba encima, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo mientras le clavaba sus afiladas garras en la espalda, soltó una fría y cáustica carcajada mientras se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo entumecido y tembloroso, hundiéndolo aún más en la húmeda tierra que sería su sepulcro._

_- Yo la maté – le susurró aquella cosa congelándolo con su gélido aliento -. Yo los maté…_

_Alzó los ojos y se esforzó en enfocar la vista, reprimiendo unas feroces náuseas y las enfermizas ganas de vomitar. Estaban rodeados por árboles altos y ennegrecidos, de retorcidas ramas negras sin hojas y troncos huecos. Y en uno de ellos, el más cercano, descubrió a un inmóvil Sasuke clavado al tronco con una estaca que le atravesaba el corazón._

_- ¡No! – aulló enloquecido, hundiendo sus trémulos dedos en el barro en un infructuoso intento por acercarse a él -. ¡No! ¡Sasuke!_

_- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando alguien osa traicionarme? – le reprendió aquella voz en su oído -. Ella fue la primera… y después le siguieron todos los demás. Este es tu castigo por haber escapado de mí durante tanto tiempo, Naruto…_

_El chico soltó un desgarrador sollozo, mientras las lágrimas empañaban aquel sórdido panorama. Su padre yacía en el suelo, desangrado, junto al cuerpo decapitado de Jiraiya y el cadáver desfigurado de su madre. De pronto, éste pareció agitarse y despertar de una terrible agonía, irguiéndose en mitad del bosque como una espeluznante princesa de cuento con su bonito vestido blanco hecho jirones. Y, mientras a un aterrorizado Naruto se le cortaba la respiración, Kushina lo miró con los ojos huecos y alzó una pútrida mano con la que se aferró el corazón. _

_- Aléjate de él, hijo mío… Estar a su lado sólo significa la maldición y la muerte._

_Naruto quiso gritar, pedirle ayuda y que ella lo liberara de aquel espeluznante demonio que lo tenía preso entre sus garras. Estiró una mano en su dirección, horrorizándose al sentir que la mujer se desvanecía como la niebla entre jirones de humo. _

_Un sordo gemido brotó de su garganta cuando sintió un insoportable dolor en el cuello, como si dos afiladas dagas le hubiesen desgarrado la piel. El sopor fue invadiéndole poco a poco, mareándolo, preparando su viaje sin retorno hacia el mismísimo infierno. _

_- Esto es lo que te espera, Naruto, si no te olvidas de él… Un destino maldito en el que sólo hallarás desesperación y muerte… _

- Eh, dobe… ¡Dobe, despierta!

Naruto, inclinado sobre la tumba de su madre, estaba agitado y sudoroso. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó jadeando, sin dar la impresión de haber reparado en Sasuke y en que había sido el chico el que lo había espabilado.

- Joder… - farfulló en voz baja, pasándose una temblorosa mano por la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el moreno arrodillándose a su lado cuando reparó en la intensa palidez de su rostro -. ¿Era una pesadilla?

- Sí – le contestó Naruto mientras que, algo avergonzado, se apresuraba a secarse las húmedas mejillas restregándose con la manga de la camisa -. Las tengo desde niño… desde que murió mamá.

Sasuke miró la tumba y reparó en las flores, que ocultaban el nombre y las fechas bajo sus abundantes pétalos de alegres colores. Naruto tampoco precisó mucho más, ni le explicó que lo había visto clavado a un árbol en aquel maldito sueño. Aquellas repetitivas y absurdas pesadillas nunca tenían el más mínimo sentido para él.

- Dame la mano – le pidió de pronto Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en el mullido césped junto a él -. Confía en mí.

Naruto alargó su mano al instante, aún débilmente convulsa, mientras sentía los fuertes dedos del moreno rodear los suyos con una suavidad que, a pesar de su áspero tacto, no dejó de sorprenderle. No supo exactamente si fueron minutos o tan sólo segundos lo que permaneció mirando el hermoso rostro de Sasuke, sin poder apartar la vista de sus abismales ojos y sintiendo que, poco a poco, todo su cuerpo se reconfortaba y conseguía de nuevo controlar la respiración.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – le preguntó incrédulo cuando Sasuke le soltó.

- Empatía – contestó simplemente el joven.

- ¿Empa… qué?

- Empatía, usuratonkachi. Significa que puedo transmitirte mi estado de ánimo.

- Y todos vosotros… ¿Sois capaces de hacerlo?

Sasuke asintió.

- A algunos se les da mejor que a otros. Mi hermano Itachi, por ejemplo, no necesita del contacto físico para que cause efecto, y Sai… bueno, es mejor no dejar que mi primo utilice la empatía contigo, si no quieres acabar encerrado en un manicomio.

- O sea, que tú estabas tranquilo y has hecho que yo también lo esté, tan sólo tocándome la mano – resumió Naruto sin poder ocultar su fascinación.

- También requiere un poco de concentración mental, pero básicamente, sí.

- ¿Y qué más cosas puedes hacer?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y siguió jugueteando con una brizna de hierba, aplastando los frágiles tallos entre sus hábiles dedos. Para bien o para mal, acababa de abrir una sólida puerta en la insaciable curiosidad de Naruto, descubriendo con cierta extrañeza que no se sentía nada incómodo al responderle.

- Mis sentidos están mucho más desarrollados: podría verte perfectamente en la oscuridad, escucharte un susurro a bastante distancia y olerte aunque estuvieses al otro lado del cementerio. Y antes, cuando te he tocado la mano, he percibido claramente cada una de las arrugas de tus nudillos.

- ¿Y tienes tanta fuerza como para… para poder levantarme con una sola mano?

- ¿Quieres que lo intente? – lo incitó Sasuke enarcando una oscura ceja.

Naruto esbozó una tímida sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, completamente seguro de que Sasuke sería capaz de aquello y de mucho más. Para corroborar sus palabras, y no dejar al rubio con aquella intrigante duda, Sasuke estiró despreocupadamente un dedo y lo apoyó contra el nudoso tronco de uno de los cipreses. Observando a Naruto con una graciosa mezcla de arrogancia y orgullo, empujó suavemente hasta que el árbol crujió de forma alarmante y, ante el mudo asombro del chico humano, consiguió inclinarlo levemente hacia un lado.

- Eres… eres increíble – susurró Naruto tras unos reflexivos segundos.

- Soy un monstruo – lo corrigió Sasuke poniéndose serio, casi más para recordárselo a sí mismo que a él -. Eso es lo que soy.

Sus crudas palabras dieron paso a un silencio incómodo, pesado, como una niebla invisible que flotase en el aire interponiéndose entre los dos. Sasuke se puso tenso y pulverizó la hierba entre sus dedos, observando la sencilla tumba gris con su pequeño ramillete de flores en recuerdo de la mujer que yacía allí abajo.

- ¿Cómo era? – se atrevió a interrogarle al fin, señalando la lápida.

- Pelirroja, dulce, muy buena – Naruto se esforzó en recordar las fotos y las numerosas anécdotas que siempre le había oído relatar a Minato -. Le encantaba Konoha, por eso convenció a mi padre para que, cuando terminase sus estudios de veterinaria, se quedasen a vivir aquí. Mi padre dice que solía cogerme en brazos y bailar conmigo por toda la casa.

- ¿Y qué le…?

Naruto se anticipó a su pregunta.

- Su cuerpo apareció en el bosque, destrozado. La policía dijo que seguramente algún oso andaría merodeando cerca de nuestra casa, y que estando afuera en el porche la atacó. Mi padre estaba con Jiraiya de prácticas en una granja, y mi madre tan sólo pudo cogerme a toda prisa y huir, pero… pero se metió en el bosque y… allí…

Naruto se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de que había comenzado a temblarle la voz. Sasuke, que no se distinguía precisamente por su sensibilidad, alargó una pálida mano y le obsequió con un pequeño golpecito en mitad de la frente, tal y como solía hacerle su hermano mayor.

- Por lo menos pudo salvarte, dobe.

- Sí – asintió el rubio, sonriendo con suavidad -. Mi padre me encontró bajo un árbol, perfectamente sano salvo por unos pocos arañazos en la barriga – respiró hondo y pareció sobreponerse un poco, recuperando buena parte de su arrolladora energía. Había llegado el momento de hacerle aquellas mismas preguntas al bastardo -. ¿Y qué me dices de la tuya? ¿No está orgullosa de tener un retoño tan inteligente y guapo?

- Acabo de venir de verla.

- Ah – Naruto sintió deseos de morderse la lengua, al ver que de nuevo había abierto demasiado su inmensa bocaza -. Yo… lo siento, no me habías dicho nada.

- No importa – le restó dramatismo Sasuke mirando distraídamente al inmenso cielo rojizo del atardecer -. Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que me convirtiera en lo que soy.

- ¿La recuerdas?

- Claro. Estaba siempre pendiente de todos nosotros. Aquel día regresé herido del campo de batalla, y después de curarme no se separó de mi lado ni un sólo segundo…

- Antes ya me has dicho que luchaste contra el ejército del Shogunato pero, ¿no crees que eras demasiado joven?

Sasuke dejó escapar una leve risita.

- Mis tiempos no eran los de ahora, dobe, los hombres tenían que luchar. Y yo me convertí en samurái a los catorce años.

- ¿Y no tenías miedo?

- ¿De morir?

Naruto asintió, contemplándole embelesado.

- "Quienes se aferran a la vida mueren, quienes desafían a la muerte sobreviven" – recitó Sasuke con una sesgada sonrisa -. Me educaron bajo el estricto código del Bushido, el "Camino del guerrero".

- ¿Y eso en qué consistía?

- Honradez y justicia, valor, compasión, cortesía, honor, sinceridad, deber y lealtad – enumeró el muchacho sin vacilar -. Un samurái prefiere matarse a sí mismo antes que traer deshonor y desgracia al nombre de su familia y a su Señor. La muerte es un acto de verdadero honor.

Naruto desvió la vista hacia su regazo, con el corazón incomprensiblemente acelerado. Descubrió que no le costaba mucho imaginarse a Sasuke, tan formalito con su impecable uniforme escolar, llevando unos hakama y un regio kimono mientras blandía su espada dispuesto a luchar. De hecho, ya lo había visto una vez vestido a la antigua usanza, la noche en que por aquel estúpido juego se coló en su dojo y se prometió a sí mismo que lo odiaría mientras viviera.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes miedo de mí? – le preguntó entonces el moreno, susurrándole de forma inesperada.

- No – contestó simplemente mirándole a los ojos.

Sasuke tenía algo que lo atraía. Una especie de fuerza invisible, casi como un imán. Para él era algo desconocido, excitante… Algo prohibido que no debía tocar. Nada podía adivinar Naruto contemplando aquel bello rostro pálido de orgullosas facciones, nada que le diese aunque fuera una pequeña pista de lo que el chico pudiese estar sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Tan sólo, cuando lo miraba como entonces en mitad de aquel apacible silencio, hasta él mismo podía darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, Sasuke se sentía bastante solo.

"_Quienes se aferran a la vida mueren, quienes desafían a la muerte sobreviven."_

Él también era valiente, o al menos eso creía y era la excusa perfecta con la cual poder disfrazar su locura.

Porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer era eso, una peligrosa y estúpida locura.

- Sasuke…

El joven le miró al escuchar su nombre, y entonces Naruto aprovechó ese momento para juntar sus labios en un inesperado e inocente beso. Su cuerpo se estremeció embriagado, sus manos aferraron fuertemente la hierba y el mundo se concentró tan sólo en esa piel suave que, sorprendentemente, despedía una especie de frágil calor.

"_Me da igual que después de esto me odies" _pensó el rubio en un desesperado arrebato, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. _"Pero, si no lo hacía, el que se iba a morir era yo"._

Y fue apenas un tibio roce, una indescriptible caricia, porque Naruto no se atrevió a ir más lejos y forzar aquel beso robado invadiéndole con su lengua. Salvajemente hambriento, con la impotencia del que sabe que, aún insatisfecho, no puede saciarse, fue a separarse lentamente de Sasuke cuando sintió de pronto que otras manos se habían enredado en sus cabellos para impedir que se fuera.

Y ya no necesitó de ninguna otra evidencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke había dejado a un lado su maldito autocontrol, liberando sus verdaderos sentimientos como si fuesen un desbordante torrente de sensaciones extrañas. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse aún más en sus otros sentidos, tan incomprensiblemente desarrollados que la proximidad de Naruto se le antojó irreal, demasiado inmensa como para poder abarcarla. Ya no era capaz de oler la hiedra, las flores, el polvo que cubría las lápidas, ni tampoco de saborear las minúsculas partículas de polen que transportaban los insectos cuando pasaban volando a su lado. No tocaba nada más que aquellas finas hebras doradas que se le escapaban entre los pálidos dedos, tan suaves que hasta le habían erizado el vello de la nuca. Y el oído… Tan sólo podía escuchar en Naruto su respiración acelerada, el fluir de su sangre caliente bajo la piel morena y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Sintió a Naruto con todo su ser, transmitiéndole mediante una involuntaria empatía todas las caóticas emociones que le despertaba. Y, súbitamente envuelto en ellas, Naruto jadeó.

Su lengua ávida buscó la de Sasuke, que salió a su encuentro tímidamente aunque nada indecisa, acariciando el interior de su boca como si toda la vida hubiese vivido allí. Perdió la noción del tiempo y la suya propia, concentrándose tan sólo en el rápido fluir de su sangre y aquellas agradables mariposas que jugueteaban en su estómago. Una increíble sensación de vértigo lo sacudió por completo porque, aquel beso, si bien carecía de lujuria o pasión, fue algo tan maravilloso que supo al instante que nunca más sería capaz de olvidarlo. Y, tan rápido como había surgido, el íntimo contacto se extinguió.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose, casi como si se hubiesen visto por primera vez, levemente sonrojados y con la respiración agitada. Naruto fue el primero en esbozar una radiante sonrisa, mientras Sasuke hacía lo propio aunque de manera muchísimo más tenue y comedida. Y tomando de la mano a Sasuke mientras se volvía decidido hacia la tumba de su madre, Naruto dejó escapar una alegre carcajada.

- ¿Has visto, mamá? ¡Mira que tío tan bueno que me he ligado!

Ahí va eso Narutooooo! Que ya estaba bien hijo mío, que ya lleváis 10 capítulos mareando la perdiz (Naruto le grita a la pobre autora que la culpa es suya por haber tardado tanto en escribirlo, mientras le lanza un rasengan asesino y seguidamente se abalanza sobre Sasuke a celebrar el comienzo del verano). Aunque la cosa se ve seria, porque incluso Sasuke ya ha sido presentado a su suegra y no creo yo que de ahora en adelante se pueda librar del rubito xD

Aún no sé si me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero si tardo un poquillo más (más, más xDD) de lo normal en actualizar no os preocupéis, que ya sabéis que no me gusta dejar los fics a la mitad ^^

Pues lo dicho, que tengáis un feliz verano y os lo paséis muy bien estas vacaciones!


	11. Mi dulce monstruo

¡Hola a todos!

Como veis, no me he olvidado de Eien aunque haya pasado todo el verano desaparecida, pero es que necesitaba distraerme un poco y descansar de todo, para volver en septiembre con las pilas cargadas xD Ya os avisé de que esta vez iba a tardar un poquito más en actualizar ^^ ¡Ah! Y daros las gracias a todos y todas los que me dejáis review, porque de verdad que me dan muchos ánimos para sentarme a escribir otro capi.

Como creo que tendréis ganas de leer el capi, no me voy a enrollar. Sólo deciros que espero que hayáis pasado un buen verano (y a los que no ha sido verano en sus países, que hayáis estado bien igualmente xD) y que disfrutéis una vez más con este nuevo capítulo ^^

¡A leer!

X

X

X

X

X

**Capítulo 11. Mi dulce monstruo.**

Sasuke se detuvo a mitad del camino de grava, salpicado de la misma hierba y arbustos silvestres que todo el resto de aquella pequeña pero empinada colina. Allí abajo, a unos pocos cientos de metros en la ladera, la pequeña y conocida casita de color azul se alzaba incólume al tiempo y rodeada por una vieja valla pintada de blanco, oculta en algunos lugares por unos espesos tallos de enredadera.

Naruto, aún una pequeña figura con su uniforme azul marino y gris, bajaba en aquellos momentos los escalones del porche y se despedía de su padre con un alegre grito mañanero, repleto de energía y de vida al igual que él. Y mientras le esperaba inmóvil en el camino, Sasuke recordó aquel beso y algo incierto tembló en su interior.

Se había pasado buena parte de la noche hablando por teléfono con Itachi, que le había llamado de madrugada para advertirle que Orochimaru había vuelto y que, seguramente, muy pronto necesitaría de él. Sasuke supuso que, como siempre, Kabuto iría a recogerlo a su dojo, lo llevaría al viejo palacio que Orochimaru tenía oculto en los peligrosos acantilados de Konoha y, que allí, pasaría una interminable noche de infierno y un par de días recuperándose de nuevo.

Y se preguntó, sintiéndose algo estúpido, si acaso Naruto lo echaría de menos.

Naruto…

Volvió a sentir aquel leve temblorcillo en alguna parte de su pecho y, al instante, crispó los puños y se apresuró a sofocar aquella alarmante reacción, quizá demasiado humana para su propia seguridad. Él no podía encariñarse con nadie. A lo largo de su oscura existencia inmortal, sobre todo al principio, había tenido multitud de amantes. Hombres unas veces y mujeres las otras, criaturas temporales que únicamente le habían brindado unas pocas horas de placer y compañía. Todos ellos perecían al paso del tiempo mientras él seguía siendo fuerte, joven y hermoso. Y lo cierto es que no le gustaba nada verlos envejecer y morir.

Unos pocos años después de su transformación, cuando Sasuke comprobó y asumió que su cuerpo, en efecto, jamás envejecería, pasó casi medio siglo viajando por todo el mundo y conociendo infinidad de lugares, de países y ciudades de gentes extrañas cuyo estilo de vida era completamente diferente a oriente, y sus creencias y sus idiomas, aún más extraños todavía. Pero, una de las veces en las que volvió a Konoha debido a su inquebrantable pacto con Orochimaru, le sucedió algo que lo hizo alejarse definitivamente de todo lo que algún día, irremediablemente, tendría que morir.

Entre vampiros, no era ningún secreto que a Orochimaru le gustaba rodearse de jóvenes fuertes y vigorosos, muchachos hermosos a los que atraía hacia su trampa utilizando su cautivador embrujo y sus oscuras artes, aprendidas a lo largo de los siglos. Muchos de aquellos desafortunados morían desangrados a la hora de la cena pero otros, muy pocos y sabiamente escogidos, tenían la enorme suerte de haber cautivado a Orochimaru ya fuera por poseer unos preciosos rizos del color del cobre o una conversación profunda e interesante, poco frecuente en humanos de aquella edad. A aquellos muchachos elegidos los transformaba en vampiros y los mantenía bajo su celosa protección, pues Orochimaru siempre había procurado rodearse en todo momento de cosas bellas.

Kimimaro era una de ellas. Un jovencito de aproximadamente su edad, con el pelo blanco y los ojos más intrincados y salvajes que había visto nunca. Era el único superviviente de su clan, masacrado por unas guerras absurdas que los hombres de occidente se empeñaban en creer necesarias, pues había que socializar a aquellas tribus de nativos cuyas milenarias costumbres escandalizaban a la moderna sociedad. Pero Kimimaro siguió conservando su condición mortal, convertido en la mascota humana y preferida de Orochimaru, que le negó la vida eterna porque sabía que estaba enfermo y que no resistiría la dolorosa transformación. Y fue precisamente Kimimaro el que le atendió aquella vez, mientras Sasuke deliraba y se retorcía debido a sus recientes heridas y a la poderosa ponzoña que su señor le transmitía al morderle.

Kimimaro fue la primera y única persona a la que permitió invadir su cuerpo, en las eternas noches que siguieron a aquella y siempre que Sasuke volvía al castillo de Orochimaru a ofrecerle su sangre maldita. En cierto modo Kimimaro se parecía mucho a él, tan callado, resignado y cínico, con aquella opinión tan lamentable sobre la existencia, fuese o no inmortal. Le gustaba también, desde la cama en la que ambos descansaban entre sábanas revueltas y susurros de jadeos contenidos, observar la luna a través de la ventana mientras Kimimaro se dormía apoyado en su pecho, obligado a concederle un necesario descanso a su cuerpo debilitado y mortal. No se enamoró en ningún momento, porque no deseó hacerlo, ni se forzó a considerar a Kimimaro como alguien útil más allá del placer. Continuó buscándole durante varios meses, sabiendo perfectamente que Orochimaru no ignoraba lo que hacían y que, extrañamente, parecía no importarle. Pero quizá Sasuke, en el fondo de su alma atormentada, seguía siendo demasiado humano, demasiado ingenuo para comprender. Y cuando Kimimaro, agotado y consumido por la enfermedad, murió entre sus brazos una fría mañana de invierno que se le antojó especialmente tétrica, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que él no estaba hecho para intentar amar a nadie.

¿Había llegado a quererle? No lo sabía. Imaginó que sí, porque el dolor de su pérdida no desapareció hasta mucho tiempo después, enterrado y consumido por una gélida máscara de indiferencia con la que decidió, desde entonces y para siempre, enfrentarse al mundo y a sus criaturas fugaces.

Como aquella que subía vigorosamente la suave pendiente y le sonreía al mirarle, con los desordenados cabellos rubios destellando levemente al débil sol de las primeras horas de la mañana.

Sasuke se preguntó qué debería hacer.

"_Aún estás a tiempo" _le susurró una voz, quizá la de su extraviada conciencia. _"Aléjate de él. Vete lejos antes de que sea demasiado tarde."_

Pero no se movió del sitio. Y fue perfectamente consciente de que Naruto llegaba a su lado y le cogía de la mano, dándole un cariñoso apretón. Después, unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos, saludándole de una forma tan natural y espontánea que Sasuke ni siquiera hizo ademán de apartarse.

- Hola – le murmuró entonces el rubio, con su eterna sonrisa a medio camino entre el rubor y la timidez.

Sasuke no encontró las palabras adecuadas, y aquel pequeño temblor en su pecho se convirtió de pronto en un repentino estallido de luz y calor.

No.

No quería alejarse de él.

Estaba visto que, después de todo, era tan estúpido que no había aprendido la lección.

- ¿Esta tarde después del instituto vendrás a casa para empezar el trabajo de historia? – le preguntó Naruto con evidente ansiedad, mientras ambos caminaban por el estrecho sendero sin soltarse de la mano.

- Supongo que sí.

- Genial. Tengo un ordenador portátil en mi cuarto con conexión a Internet. No es que sea el último modelo, pero nos apañará bastante bien para buscar la información.

- Bueno… yo mismo puedo contártelo todo. No nos hace falta Internet.

- Ah – Naruto se dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente -. Lo siento… A veces olvido que tú…

Sasuke apretó débilmente su mano, para cerciorarse de que aquellos dedos inquietos y aquella piel caliente no se trataban de ninguna clase de ilusión. La sangre fluía incesante por músculos, venas y arterias, y Sasuke podía sentirla perfectamente contra su palma fría mientras aquello le producía un agradable hormigueo.

- Anoche sí que utilicé Internet – continuó Naruto con aire divertido -. Quería saber las fechas exactas de las guerras del shogunato.

- ¿Para poder calcular más o menos mi edad? – le preguntó Sasuke esbozando una maliciosa sonrisita.

- Sí.

- ¿Tanto te interesa?

- Más que interesarme, me sorprende. No puedo imaginarme a nadie que haya vivido tanto tiempo.

- Nadie "normal", querrás decir.

- Pues yo te veo "normal" – repuso Naruto con seriedad -. Quitando algunos detalles, claro. No ya los colmillos, sino el que puedas ser capaz de ir por ahí arrancando árboles como si fuesen simples margaritas.

Sasuke dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

- Eso es porque tú tampoco eres muy "normal".

- ¿Sabes? Eso mismo dice mi padre – contestó alegremente Naruto uniéndose a su risa.

Habían dejado atrás la parte trasera de la pequeña iglesia y el sendero comenzaba a acercarse al pueblo, concretamente a la plaza central. Las tiendas de comestibles ya estaban abiertas, había muchas mujeres y algunos hombres deambulando entre ellas y ruidosos grupos de alumnos que se dirigían al instituto después de hacer una improvisada visita a la pastelería.

Como si hubiesen llegado en silencio a un mutuo acuerdo, Naruto y Sasuke se ocultaron en la parte de atrás de una diminuta tienda de ultramarinos, situada justo al borde de la misma plaza. Hasta ellos llegó una suave ráfaga de aire que les trajo el olor a bollos de mantequilla recién hechos, pan de centeno y, según el infalible olfato de Sasuke, doradas tortas de maíz que vendían en la panadería de al lado.

- Aquí nos separamos, ¿no? – le preguntó suavemente Naruto, como siempre el primero en decidirse a hablar.

- Es lo mejor – contestó Sasuke mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí – concedió el rubio, desviando durante unos breves instantes la mirada. Sasuke reparó enseguida en que estaba algo nervioso, hasta que volvió a contemplarle con su habitual intensidad -. ¿Sabes? Creo que en los otros institutos ya he recibido demasiados insultos y palizas sólo por ser gay.

Sasuke alzó una pálida mano, y se sorprendió a sí mismo acariciándole tímidamente a un lado de la cara.

- Yo también tendría problemas si alguien se enterara – le murmuró, pensando primero en su padre y, remotamente, en el viejo y astuto Orochimaru.

Naruto le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y con su propio cuerpo le empujó suavemente contra la pared, hasta que sintió en su espalda la caldeada superficie de los brillantes ladrillos de color escarlata. Cerró los ojos y su boca se abrió por instinto, recibiendo ansioso la otra lengua que se enroscó con la suya y lo estremeció de placer. Naruto respiró de su mismo aire mientras ambos, estrechamente abrazados, decidían guardar aquel valioso secreto por el bien de los dos.

- Luego te veo – le susurró Naruto mientras su ardiente aliento se colaba en sus labios entreabiertos, justo antes de darle un último y fugaz beso y desaparecer de su lado en dirección a la plaza.

Sasuke esperó unos prudentes minutos, acariciándose distraído el labio inferior. Aún sentía un leve cosquilleo allí donde Naruto le había tocado: las manos, la cara, la boca, la firme presión de su cuerpo aprisionándole contra la pared. Salió de su escondite cuando, inmóvil como estaba, los fuertes rayos solares comenzaron a incidir sobre él. No le costó mucho esfuerzo mezclarse entre el gentío de la plaza, caminando erguido y arrogante tal y como tenía la costumbre de hacer. Con sus ojos de azabache levemente entornados a causa de la brillante luz, sólo alzó la vista cuando distinguió a Naruto a lo lejos, sentado con su habitual pandilla de amigos en uno de los numerosos bancos que había repartidos por todo el patio del instituto.

"_Aléjate… Aléjate ahora" _escuchó que le repetía la voz, reducida a un simple quejido estridente y amargo. _"Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"_

"_Ya es demasiado tarde" _se lamentó Sasuke en silencio, pasando indiferente por delante del rubio sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Con gesto mecánico y cansado, Itachi estampó su firma en el último informe de aquel desconsiderado montón de documentos.

Números y más números, contratos, acciones. Dejó escapar un tedioso suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se echaba hacia atrás en el sillón, apoyando su dolorido cuello sobre el alto respaldo de cuero. Apenas había podido dormir un par de horas antes del alba, entre la larga charla telefónica mantenida con su hermano y sus acostumbrados juegos eróticos con Sai. Pero no tenía sueño. Un vampiro tan sólo necesitaba de dos o tres horas para poder descansar lo suficiente, aunque había quienes preferían seguir adoptando las costumbres humanas y se pasaban durmiendo casi toda la noche.

A Sai le gustaba mucho dormir, pero el chico lo hacía durante el día. La luna y la oscuridad los acompañaban siempre reflejándose entre las sábanas revueltas, para después caer rendidos de agotamiento y lujuria y despertarse con las primeras luces de la mañana. Itachi se deslizaba entonces fuera del lecho, se daba una rápida ducha y volvía al cuarto para colocarse algún elegante traje de chaqueta. Y, antes de irse, siempre se inclinaba para besar a un adormilado Sai en la pálida frente, como si estuviese besando a un niño que tan sólo conociese la inocencia y la dulzura.

Bueno, él le había arrebatado ambas cosas. Lo había deseado con locura cuando todavía eran mortales, cuando Sai se tumbaba rendido de cansancio en su viejo futón del pabellón de los criados y él le espiaba en completo silencio desde la puerta. Cuando el joven, prácticamente un niño aún, barría las hojas muertas del jardín en compañía de los otros sirvientes. Cuando, creyendo que nadie le veía, se bañaba desnudo en el pequeño estanque.

Itachi jamás olvidaría la noche en que, incapaz de controlar por más tiempo sus furiosos anhelos, se metió en el agua con ropa incluida y lo estrechó por fin entre sus ansiosos brazos. Sai se había escandalizado, y había comenzado a forcejear asustado mientras sus ahogadas súplicas se perdían entre quedos sollozos. Una y otra vez le repetía lo mismo, una y otra vez le suplicaba que lo dejase marchar, que el amo lo mataría si acaso los descubría juntos. Pero Itachi no le hizo caso, y silenció sus temores con ardientes besos y sus torpes lágrimas con lujuriosas caricias. De lo que sucedió aquella noche en el estanque, tan sólo las plateadas aguas guardaban el terrible secreto de semejante prohibición.

Porque Sai tenía su misma sangre, fruto del pecado y el delirio de la hermana de su madre, que había huido embarazada de la casa familiar para reunirse con su amado, un astuto y hermoso criado que con sus engaños y pérfidas mentiras había conseguido embrujar a la joven señorita. Renegando de ella y de tal deshonor, los Uchiha le dieron la espalda aún cuando su supuesto amado la abandonó a su suerte, débil, enferma y a punto de dar a luz. Sai nació en un callejón pestilente cerca del puerto, con el tiempo justo de que su madre pudiese cogerlo en brazos y besarle en la frente antes de morir. Más tarde, y nunca se supo muy bien el por qué, trajeron a aquel pálido y lloroso bebé al dojo familiar y lo entregaron al cuidado de las criadas, con la intención de hacer de aquel pequeño bastardo lo que debería ser: un humilde sirviente. Itachi no sabía si con ese arrepentido gesto habían conseguido salvar la vida del niño o, previéndole un penoso futuro repleto de desprecio y humillación, si quizá hubiese sido mucho más sensato dejarlo morir. Pero, tal y como pudo comprobar a medida que Sai crecía y se convertía en un jovencito hermoso y fuerte, la vida que habían salvado acabó siendo la suya. Al igual que él había salvado la de Sai cuando su tío Madara y su propia familia atacaron el dojo, obligándole justo a tiempo a esconderse en el fondo de un barril de sake vacío mientras él sacaba su espada y acudía raudo al feroz encuentro de la muerte.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Cuántos años de verse en secreto, de besarse en rincones oscuros y poseerlo a escondidas como si fueran dos criminales? ¿Acaso el amor estaba mal, serían castigados por eso? Ahora que ya habían vencido al tiempo, a la mortalidad, le sería muy fácil coger a Sai y marcharse muy lejos… pero no lo haría. El amor a Sasuke, a su insociable y huraño hermano menor, le impedía dejarle solo entre seres egoístas a los que no les importaban lo más mínimo sus difíciles sentimientos.

Ah… el amor.

Él era el culpable de todo.

Itachi soltó otro fuerte suspiro, ronco y pesado, y se frotó los ojos con sus largos dedos índice y pulgar. Sacó su teléfono móvil, estrictamente personal, del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta con forro de seda, y buscó en la guía un número que nunca había querido aprenderse de memoria. Alguien cogió la llamada varios tonos después.

- Itachi… ¿Eres tú?

- Hola, Deidara – musitó algo tenso.

Su interlocutor, sorprendido e incrédulo, estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya creía que te habías olvidado de mí!

Itachi, al percibir su tono jocoso, esbozó una tenue sonrisa y relajó los hombros, enormemente aliviado.

- No podría aunque quisiera. Es inútil poder olvidarse de alguien que está tan loco como tú.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que nos veamos? ¿Me echas de menos?

- Me gustaría verte, sí. Quiero pedirte algo.

- Y es obvio que la oferta no incluye una cama de por medio – adivinó el otro sin dejar de lado su tono cáustico y divertido.

- No te salgas del tema, Deidara.

- Oh… bueno, está bien, veo que sigues siendo tan aburrido como siempre. Supongo que estás en Tokio, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Yo sigo en Konoha, pero podré llegar en una hora a aquel bar de mala muerte de los suburbios de Roppongi, donde nos conocimos.

- Allí estaré – le prometió Itachi antes de cortar la llamada.

Volvió a guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo y se levantó del sillón, inclinándose sobre su mesa para pulsar el diminuto botoncillo rojo de la centralita que lo conectaba directamente con su secretaria.

- Konan – la llamó suavemente -. Tengo un asunto que arreglar. Más o menos tardaré un par de horas, puede que un poco más. No quiero que nadie me moleste.

- De acuerdo – le contestó enseguida la voz femenina, más que acostumbrada a su agitado y extraño horario -. Ni llamadas, ni visitas ni reuniones, hasta que usted me avise de que vuelve a estar disponible.

- Exacto – aprobó el joven con una tenue sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. Luego, en un súbito arrebato de agradecimiento, le confesó lo que siempre pensaba cada vez que le pedía un favor -. No sé que haría sin ti.

- Lo mismo que ahora, señor Itachi – le contestó la chica sin la menor timidez -. Sólo que no tendría una secretaria tan eficiente y encantadora sentada junto a la puerta de su despacho.

Itachi sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír, teniendo la suficiente precaución de soltar el botoncillo de la centralita justo antes de hacerlo. Algo más animado y enérgico, se acercó a las amplias cristaleras y contempló contrariado el endemoniado tráfico. Y, aunque a él le resultase tremendamente fácil y delicioso saltar por los tejados, su querido _Ferrari_ no podría hacer lo mismo.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, abrió la ventana y se dejó caer al vacío, tan rápido e invisible que nadie en todo Marunouchi fue capaz de ver la elegante sombra que se confundía con el aire mientras cruzaba todo el distrito.

- ¿La Noche de las Hogueras? – preguntó Naruto en voz alta, cuando el resto de su pandilla hubo terminado de comentar la reciente noticia.

Estaban en un descanso entre clase y clase, cinco liberadores minutos antes de que el Hatake entrase al laboratorio y los esclavizara durante una eterna y tediosa hora.

- Es una fiesta típica en Konoha – le explicó Chouji con aire experto -. Vamos a la playa, bebemos y bailamos alrededor de unas hogueras y así celebramos la primera noche del verano.

- Ah – musitó Naruto como un tonto. La verdad es que en Tokio él nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas, pero la idea sonaba rematadamente bien.

- Bueno, en realidad se trata de tener una buena excusa para emborracharte – añadió Kiba con una maliciosa sonrisilla -. Y, si tienes suerte, de ligar con alguna chica en minifalda y bikini.

- Sí, como los últimos tres años que te los has pasado mirando desde lejos el de Ino, imaginando que eres tú el que se lo desabrochas – soltó de pronto Shino mientras los otros tres se echaban a reír.

- Peor es lo tuyo, que no te quitas la camiseta porque te da vergüenza quedarte sólo en bañador…

Y mientras Shino y Kiba discutían, como siempre, Naruto miró de soslayo al pupitre que compartía con Sasuke y lo vio allí sentado, solo y endiabladamente atractivo, leyendo interesado un voluminoso libro de historia que había sacado esa misma mañana de la biblioteca.

A lo mejor, si se lo pedía, Sasuke querría ir a esa fiesta con él. Tampoco lo creía muy probable, puesto que el Uchiha no era muy dado a los acontecimientos festivos y las reuniones de sociedad.

Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

- Os dejo chicos, que voy a sentarme en mi sitio – se despidió alegremente de sus amigos mientras se encaminaba hacia el fondo de la clase.

Procurando parecer indiferente y aburrido, se sentó por fin al lado de un taciturno Sasuke y sacó su libro de biología, abriéndolo por la página correspondiente al nuevo tema que tenían que empezar. Sasuke ni siquiera se había inmutado, y a él le costó un esfuerzo indecible lograr contenerse para no buscar su mano bajo la mesa y aferrársela con cuidado.

- Finges muy bien, Uchiha – le susurró disimulando una traviesa sonrisa.

- No tanto como tú, dobe – le llegó la sarcástica respuesta del otro, que apenas pareció mover los labios.

- No te creas, lo hago sólo por la gente. Si estuviésemos solos no dudaría ni un segundo en tumbarte sobre la mesa.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, aunque a Naruto no le pasó inadvertido el delicioso y tímido rubor que se había instalado en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Intenta algo así, y te mato – lo amenazó con fiereza el moreno, olvidándose repentinamente de su plácida lectura -. Sería tan fácil como exterminar a un insignificante insecto.

- Bueno, cuando me tengas encima ya decidirás si me matas o no – repuso despreocupadamente Naruto mientras se echaba a reír, haciendo caso omiso del ridículo enfado de su compañero.

Con suerte para él, pues a Sasuke ya empezaba a marcársele aquella violácea venita de impaciencia en la frente, Kakashi entró en aquel preciso momento llevando una caja de materiales, entre los que se encontraban un buen puñado de tiritas y un generoso paquete de algodón.

Y Sasuke palideció al verlas.

- No… no puede ser. Hoy no… - farfulló, con los ojos clavados en la cajita que Kakashi había depositado sobre su mesa.

Varios alumnos emitieron un gemido ahogado, y Naruto, que no comprendía nada, se volvió hacia su compañero y frunció levemente el ceño al reparar en su expresión atribulada.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Pero, antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar, Kakashi se plantó justo enfrente de la pizarra y observó a la clase con aire perverso.

- Hoy haremos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, pequeños míos.

Se alzaron murmullos, lamentos y protestas, pues a la mayoría de alumnos no les apetecía mucho clavarse una aguja en el dedo por las buenas. Al principio Naruto miró a Kakashi como sumido en un trance, y luego se giró lentamente hacia Sasuke con la misma cara de desconcierto.

- Siempre solía decirnos lo de la prueba varios días antes, así que yo podía faltar fácilmente a clase con alguna excusa – le siseó preocupado el moreno, perdiendo momentáneamente su habitual compostura.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – comenzando también a ponerse nervioso Naruto se rascó enérgicamente el enmarañado pelo rubio, como si haciéndolo fuese a dar con una posible solución.

- Pues no lo sé, pero me largo enseguida o voy a tener un serio problema cuando empiece a oler la sangre.

- Será como si estuvieses en un buffet libre – soltó de pronto Naruto aguantándose a duras penas una inquieta risotada.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No es momento de bromas, anormal. Si no consigo controlarme acabaré matando a alguien.

Pensativo, Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Sasuke a su lado tenía la respiración agitada, mientras veía con impotencia cómo Kakashi comenzaba a repartir los materiales entre las mesas.

¿Y si salía corriendo sin más, aún a riesgo de parecer un pusilánime?

No, Sasuke Uchiha jamás perdía la serenidad ni los modales. Jamás y de forma voluntaria, hacía cosas que pudiesen originar un cúmulo de chismes y retorcidos comentarios entre sus compañeros. Jamás, jamás, por su férreo y valiente orgullo de samurái, se atrevería a quedar como un completo cobarde delante de nadie.

- Tienes que irte, Sasuke – escuchó que le murmuraba entonces el propio Naruto, cuando al fin comprendió que no había otra solución posible.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues muy fácil – el rubio le miró sorprendido encogiéndose de hombros, como si su pregunta hubiese sido rematadamente estúpida -. Levántate y sal de la clase.

- No puedo.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?

- Si me voy ahora todos creerán que soy un cobarde y, para colmo, incitaré aún más los rumores que corren sobre mi familia.

- ¡¿Y eso qué importa? – rezongó Naruto con un gruñido exasperado -. Qué piensen lo que les dé la gana, pero no puedes arriesgarte a transformarte ahora y provocar el caos. Imagínate lo que ocurriría si todo el mundo se entera de que, en realidad, todos esos ridículos chismes sobre ti y tu familia son ciertos.

Sasuke apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los pálidos nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sabía perfectamente que su ausencia en la clase daría muchísimo que hablar, que los habituales rumores se extenderían con renovadas fuerzas durante días y que la mayoría de sus compañeros seguirían mirándolo recelosos, pero no tenía otra opción. Además, y por mucho que consiguiera controlarse la mayoría de las veces, la mezcla de tantos olores diferentes y tantas pequeñas gotitas de deliciosa sangre justo enfrente de sus narices no le aseguraba que fuese capaz de seguir fingiéndose humano durante mucho tiempo.

Y, por desgracia, bastante menos del que él esperaba.

- ¡Ay! – chilló de pronto alguien mientras su compañero de mesa soltaba una nerviosa y estridente risotada.

Sasuke de inmediato captó el olor, y se tensó involuntariamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pensó que era increíble lo que una sola y minúscula gota de sangre era capaz de obrar en su eterno, invencible y perfecto cuerpo.

- Sasuke… - el angustiado susurro de Naruto le sonó increíblemente lejano, pese a que el chico estaba sentado a su lado.

Intentó aguantar la respiración, coger el aire por la boca y así, al menos, atenuar el maldito olor a sangre que ya se había apoderado de todos sus otros sentidos.

- Sasuke – repitió obsesivamente Naruto, aquella vez en voz alta.

Sintió sus cálidas manos que le agarraban por los hombros, rodeándole, porque él se había encogido sobre el pupitre y había empezado a temblar.

- ¡Sensei! – llamó el rubio sin atreverse a soltarle -. ¿Puedo acompañar a Sasuke a la enfermería? Creo que ha empezado a encontrarse mal.

Kakashi acudió enseguida al final de la clase, observándole preocupado. A través de sus párpados cerrados Sasuke sintió la cercana presencia del docente y se apresuró a cerrar firmemente los labios, ocultando justo a tiempo sus afilados incisivos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Sasuke?

- Eh… pues… la barriga, sí. Le duele mucho la barriga – contestó Naruto inventándose a toda prisa una humillante y estúpida excusa.

Y Kakashi, que como todo el mundo en Konoha sabía que aquel muchachito padecía una extraña e incierta "enfermedad" que lo obligaba a ausentarse de las clases como mínimo un par de veces al mes, no quiso arriesgarse a que un simple dolor de tripa pudiera desembocar en algo mucho más grave.

- Acompáñalo a la enfermería, Naruto. Yo iré en cuanto pueda a ver cómo se encuentra.

- Sí, sensei.

Naruto se levantó del pupitre, arrastrándolo tras él. Sasuke no quiso abrir los ojos porque sus iris habían adquirido aquel sangriento tono escarlata, y también porque no sentía ninguna gana de ver los variopintos y curiosos rostros de sus compañeros clavados en él. Varias de las chicas, incluso, se habían puesto a gimotear.

Juntos salieron al pasillo, donde por fin pudo aspirar una densa bocanada de aire limpio mientras Naruto lo guiaba a ciegas por los amplios corredores.

- No se te ocurra llevarme a la enfermería, usuratonkachi – le advirtió con la voz enronquecida y un atisbo de su endemoniado mal carácter.

- Ya lo sé, bastardo insensato – contestó Naruto con su habitual impertinencia -. Cierra la boca y déjame hacer a mí.

El rubio dobló un recodo y enfiló el largo pasillo central, completamente vacío a esas horas tempranas en mitad de las clases. Por suerte, atravesaron todo el corredor sin tropezarse con nadie y después giraron hacia la derecha yendo a parar a un estrecho pasillo que no solía ser frecuentado por nadie. Sasuke adivinó enseguida que se dirigían hacia los mismos lavabos donde había estado a punto de matarle por segunda vez.

Se desasió de los brazos de Naruto nada más cerrarse la desvencijada puerta a sus espaldas, y con unos rápidos y felinos movimientos que desde luego no podían ser humanos, alcanzó el pequeño cubículo de uno de los retretes para encerrarse a cal y canto en su interior. Soltó una tenue maldición al darse cuenta de que el pestillo estaba roto y, tras asegurarse de sujetar él mismo la puerta, apoyó por fin su ardorosa frente en los fríos azulejos llenos de antiguos pintarrajos.

- ¿Sasuke?

- No, no te acerques a mí – le conminó al escuchar los apresurados pasos de Naruto, dirigiéndose directamente a su improvisada guarida -. Ahora no.

Naruto pareció comprenderlo, porque de pronto se detuvo en seco y esperó.

Sasuke volvió a sumirse en un profundo trance, intentando por todos los medios ignorar aquel dolor punzante en su garganta y su alterada respiración. Todavía temblaba levemente pero ya no sentía esos bruscos escalofríos que lo aturdían sin remedio, cegándolo y convirtiéndolo en una peligrosa y poderosa bestia sedienta de sangre. Pensó en lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, reprimió un furioso gruñido de ira y se culpó a sí mismo por su maldita irresponsabilidad.

Finalmente, incapaz de serenarse y recuperar de nuevo su necesario autocontrol, se descubrió la pálida muñeca y le clavó sus dientes desgarrándose la piel, bebiendo unos pocos y absolutamente necesarios tragos de sangre. Inmediatamente su sed se aplacó, pero su estómago se contrajo en un doloroso espasmo de náuseas y cayó de rodillas entre violentas arcadas, vomitando el rojo líquido en el interior del retrete.

Había olvidado que un vampiro jamás podía alimentarse de su propia sangre.

- ¡Sasuke!

- ¡No! – gritó el muchacho entre enronquecidas toses -. No te acerques… ¡No me toques!

Lo más normal hubiera sido que Naruto no le hubiese hecho caso, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

- Ven aquí, soberano idiota – le ordenó mientras lo asía por debajo de las axilas y lo apartaba del váter, ayudándole a sentarse en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Sasuke refunfuñó por lo bajo, tosió un par de veces más y se restregó el dorso de la mano por los encarnados labios, tiñéndose la pálida piel con los últimos vestigios de sangre.

- Te he dicho que no te me acercaras, maldito anormal – gruñó con voz ronca y estentórea, más enfadado de lo que Naruto hubiese considerado como su estado normal.

- ¿Qué cojones has hecho? – quiso saber el rubio ignorando su mal carácter, sobre todo después de haber visto unos pocos restos de sangre manchando la amarillenta taza del retrete.

- Déjame en paz.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Menudo vampiro de pacotilla estás hecho.

Justo a tiempo, y no supo muy bien el cómo consiguió esquivar el certero puño de su furibundo compañero, que iba directo y sin trabas a su respingona nariz.

- Tienes suerte de que aún no me he recuperado del todo, porque si no te hubiese arrancado esa cabezota hueca que tienes – le amenazó Sasuke con los fieros ojos entornados, como si fuese un niño pequeño y malcriado en mitad de una absurda pataleta.

Naruto se echó a reír sin ningún disimulo, arrodillándose despreocupadamente a su lado. Sasuke se tensó involuntariamente al ver que abría las piernas para acomodarse en su regazo, sentándose sobre sus propios muslos mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos y lo estrechaba contra su pecho en ademán protector. Casi estuvo a punto de apartarlo, porque de pronto se sintió vulnerable y aquella postura que nunca le había permitido a nadie le hacía experimentar un confuso sentimiento de humillación.

- Ha sido una locura – le susurró entonces Naruto junto a su oído, arrojándole su cálido aliento sobre la sien.

- Lo sé.

Sasuke se rindió por fin a esos afectuosos brazos, pero no correspondió su gesto y dejó los suyos completamente inertes, estirados con languidez a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Si aquello ofendió o decepcionó a Naruto, el rubio no se lo dijo.

- No tengo ganas de entrar en clase – le confesó de pronto el joven vampiro mirándole a la cara -. Y tú deberías volver.

- Voy a quedarme aquí contigo – Naruto lo dijo en un tono firme que no admitía réplica alguna -. Además, yo ya conozco de sobra mi grupo sanguíneo. Es una norma esencial cuando tu padre es médico y está obsesionado con que algún día pueda sucederte algo y necesites una transfusión de urgencia.

- Es B.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu grupo sanguíneo – Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa -. Es el B.

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes? – Naruto, sorprendido, abrió al máximo sus inmensos ojos azules.

- Se nota enseguida por el sabor.

El rubio soltó una incrédula carcajada.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es?

- La A tiende a ser un poco ácida, pero es ligera. La B es un poco más espesa y dulce. La AB es una mezcla extraña entre las dos, y suele ser la que menos me gusta. La O es algo más fuerte que todas las demás, y su sabor es metálico e intenso… Ese tipo suele ser el más codiciado entre los vampiros más viejos.

- ¿Hay más vampiros aparte de vosotros? – le interrumpió abruptamente Naruto, a quien hasta el momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante posibilidad.

Sasuke arrugó levemente el ceño y se mordió indeciso el labio inferior. Le asaltaron serias dudas sobre si habría metido la pata con aquel irreflexivo comentario.

- Sí – dijo al fin, mirándole a los ojos para poder adivinar su reacción.

Naruto tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Bueno, es algo bastante lógico. ¿Sois muchos?

- El número va cambiando constantemente – le explicó Sasuke abandonando un poco de su anterior reticencia, y acordándose de aquella especie de libro mágico que Orochimaru guardaba en sus aposentos privados con tanto fervor -. Hay vampiros que se crean, vampiros que desaparecen…

Naruto volvió a interrumpirle, aquella vez cogiéndole la cabeza entre sus amplias manos.

- ¿Qué te sucedió a tí? – le preguntó en voz baja, fijando las luminosas orbes celestes sobre sus ojos negros como el carbón.

Sasuke recordó que ya era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba. Cerró los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Soy lo que ves, y no hay más historia que ésa.

Naruto comprendió enseguida que los recuerdos, si es que Sasuke poseía algunos después de tanto tiempo, le causaban un inmenso e irreparable dolor. En sus hermosos ojos yermos él siempre veía un pálido reflejo nostálgico, una amargura callada y solitaria que lo envolvía en su trémulo halo y le otorgaba aquella magia intemporal, como si aquella tristeza eterna formara parte de él.

Naruto siguió sosteniendo su morena cabeza y se inclinó sobre sus pálidos labios, aún ligeramente teñidos de la sangre que había bebido justo antes de empezar a vomitar. Desviando un momento la vista fijó su mirada en la blanca muñeca, donde únicamente se apreciaban dos minúsculos puntitos rosados que ya habían comenzado a cicatrizar.

- Sé lo que veo – le susurró a Sasuke sintiendo de pronto un fuerte nudo en la garganta -. Te veo a ti.

- Y si tus ojos mirasen más allá, entonces sabrías que soy un monstruo – le respondió el muchacho con una funesta serenidad.

Naruto recordó de golpe sus turbios años en Tokio, el gesto derrotado y culpable de su padre cada vez que lo metía mareado en la ducha, completamente borracho. Cada vez que le descubría algunas pastillas de drogas modernas en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Cada vez que le gritaba furioso que él no necesitaba ningún padre y que le odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

- No eres más monstruo que yo, ¿sabes? – murmuró agachando el rostro, para que Sasuke no pudiese darse cuenta de las inexplicables lágrimas que de improvisto habían acudido a sus ojos.

Pero a Sasuke no podía engañarlo tan fácilmente, ni tampoco confesarle que, en parte, aquellas lágrimas también eran por él.

- No llores, dobe, que no te pega – le aseguró esbozando una sesgada sonrisa, mientras alzaba una mano y le acariciaba suavemente la nuca.

Naruto se repuso enseguida y, tras pestañear unas cuantas veces, le devolvió una torpe sonrisa. El súbito estrépito de la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase los transportó de golpe a la realidad, a aquel pequeño cubículo solitario y a unas paredes de azulejos rotos y llenos de pintarrajos.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Kakashi sensei? Seguro que ha ido a la enfermería y se habrá mosqueado por no habernos visto allí.

- Tú fuiste al que se le ocurrió esta genial idea – repuso Sasuke enarcando una ceja con aire arrogante al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos -. Así que ahora te encargas tú de solucionarlo.

- Bueno, está bien – concedió Naruto poniéndose en pie -. Le diré que tu dolor de barriga se debía a un severo ataque de diarrea bestial. Es algo bastante común entre la gente que padece estreñimiento.

Sasuke se incorporó de un ágil salto, sin que Naruto apenas pudiese percatarse de aquel elegante y peligroso movimiento. Aquella vez no logró esquivarle y, soltando una airada protesta mientras se frotaba dolorido el cogote, intentó inútilmente devolverle la colleja al moreno mientras éste le sacaba burla observándolo con una maliciosa sonrisita de desdén.

- Ven aquí si eres hombre, Uchiha – le retó exhibiendo un inconfundible aire juguetón.

Volvió a estallar en suaves carcajadas cuando Sasuke, para demostrarle que sí que era un hombre y mucho más, se abalanzó sobre sus húmedos labios con el único y maravilloso objetivo de dejarle sin aliento.

Itachi aterrizó de un enorme y grácil salto en un pestilente callejón sin salida, proveniente del tejado del viejo edificio de viviendas que había justo al lado. Después, miró a ambos lados de la destartalada calle a través de sus elegantes y oscuras gafas de sol. Un hombre de aspecto sucio y con la ropa desaliñada se lo quedó mirando con un evidente gesto de incredulidad y temor, desde unos cartones en los que estaba tumbado bebiendo directamente de una empañada botella de sake. Itachi se le acercó resuelto, lanzándole unas cuantas monedas que el viejo borracho se apresuró a recoger con presteza, casi atragantándose de estupor.

- Tú no has visto nada, amigo – le advirtió con amabilidad justo antes de utilizar sus desarrolladas facultades mentales y hacer que el mendigo se quedara durmiendo.

Luego, se dio media vuelta y se arregló la corbata con estudiada indiferencia, pues la pequeña prenda se le había arrugado un poco durante el vertiginoso viaje. Sacudiéndose el costoso traje de seda gris marengo, se volvió hacia la ennegrecida pared del callejón y contempló meditabundo las conocidas y estropeadas letras de neón.

- Saddy Fox – murmuró esbozando una amarga y melancólica sonrisa.

Aquel local cargado de humo rancio y alcohol, lúgubre y ostentosamente decorado con un mal gusto horrible, era en realidad un prostíbulo masculino donde acudían hombres de diversa clase social. El servicio no era ni mucho menos de lujo, pero al menos el anonimato y la seguridad estaban bien garantizados y los chicos, todos jovencitos de no más de veintidós o veintitrés años, eran guapos y delgados obedeciendo estrictamente a los morbosos gustos del consumidor.

Deidara, cuando aún era humano, había sido uno de ellos.

Itachi recordaba perfectamente una noche en la que, como tantas otras hacía unos veinte años, decidió olvidarse de Sai y de su pasión prohibida, repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo suyo era un puro pecado y que aquello, tarde o temprano, les acabaría costando la vida. Y después de matar y de alimentarse de un par de vulgares raterillos en los suburbios encontró aquel tugurio infecto y no dudó en penetrar en su interior, con la sola intención de poder emborracharse hasta que el alcohol fuese más poderoso aún que su propia sangre.

"_Pareces muy desdichado, hermoso extraño de ojos negros" _le había susurrado entonces una subrepticia voz.

Aquel jovencito descarado debía de tener unos dieciséis años, y una basta experiencia en la cama a tenor de la enorme sensualidad y la maliciosa osadía con la que lo miraba. El cabello largo y rubio le confería cierto aspecto de ángel endiablado, igual que aquellos ojos redondos y de un profundo azul oscuro que reflejaban una tosca y desenfrenada sabiduría que no se correspondía para nada con su corta edad. Llevaba tan sólo unos escasos y ajustados pantalones de cuero, botas negras y una sugerente cadena colgando del cuello.

Itachi pensó que sería una delicia poder asfixiarlo lentamente con ella mientras bebía su cálida sangre de adolescente.

"_¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño ángel?"_

"_Deidara. ¿Y tú?"_

"_Mi nombre no importa, hermoso, aunque bien podría ser el mismísimo Satanás. Los ángeles deben estar con Dios, y no aquí en la Tierra."_

El curioso jovencito se había echado entonces a reír, sentándose en su regazo sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

"_Satanás también era un ángel muy bello" _murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Completamente hipnotizado, Itachi había besado de forma inconsciente las cálidas yemas de sus dedos. Y, después, nada impidió que Deidara lo mirase insolente y sacara la lengua para lamérselos uno a uno con insoportable lascivia.

"_Mi pequeño ángel perverso… Creo que tú ya has conocido el infierno" _le dijo justo antes de tomarlo en brazos y arrojarlo ardiendo de lujuria en la primera y mugrienta cama que encontró.

Itachi no fue capaz de matarle aquella noche, ni ninguna de las siguientes durante los cuatro años que continuó visitándole allí. Y la última, cuando Deidara le preguntó entre rabiosas lágrimas el por qué no le amaba, Itachi al fin se decidió a contarle toda la verdad. El intenso placer que había experimentado al morderle fue casi más intenso aún que todas las veces que habían retozado juntos entre las sábanas ajadas, sabiendo que convertirle en vampiro lo liberaría por fin de aquel agujero repugnante repleto de vicio y dolor.

Ahora, Deidara se había convertido en uno de los apuestos jovencitos que Orochimaru mantenía en su castillo bajo su celosa protección. Y, como siempre había deseado antes de que sus padres lo abandonasen a su suerte y él acabase siendo un crío impertinente que vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor, en el castillo Deidara dedicaba sus largas horas de ocio a pintar y modelar esculturas con aquel prodigioso talento sobrenatural.

"_Ah… este chico mío tiene la bendita gracia de un ángel" _solía comentar Orochimaru cada vez que contemplaba embelesado alguno de sus hermosos cuadros.

Sumergiéndose de nuevo en el pasado, entró al prostíbulo y fue directamente hacia la mesa del fondo, situada con sabia estrategia en un oscuro y discreto rincón. Sonrió levemente al reconocer una esbelta figura esperándolo, que llevaba un suéter con la capucha puesta y unas oscuras gafas muy parecidas a las suyas para protegerse los ojos del molesto sol.

- No has cambiado ni un ápice, Satanás – ironizó el joven rubio con una afectuosa mueca de admiración -. Sigues siendo tan jodidamente atractivo como antes.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – replicó mordazmente Itachi, tomando asiento frente a él -. Nosotros no cambiamos con el paso del tiempo. Y tú sigues siendo un maleducado.

- ¿Lo dices porque no me he levantado para darte un beso? – sonrío astutamente Deidara mientras con gesto indolente se retiraba la capucha y se quitaba las gafas.

Itachi sintió un leve estremecimiento en la nuca al contemplar de nuevo aquellos misteriosos y resabiados ojos azul cobalto, fijos en los suyos con atrayente malicia.

Pero no. Aquella época ya había pasado. Fue un inútil y hermoso intento de olvidar a Sai, a su niño callado y medio salvaje. Y recordó con curiosa nostalgia que tanto al uno como al otro les encantaba pintar.

- ¿Sigues viviendo en la guarida de Orochimaru, no? – le preguntó a Deidara retirando una desvencijada silla para sentarse al otro lado de la pequeña y redonda mesa de plástico negro, algo pegajosa y todavía sin limpiar.

El otro vampiro asintió, echándose hacia atrás con gesto coqueto su larga y brillante melena rubia. Itachi tuvo que contener una leve sonrisa al comprobar que aquel mechón rebelde de su flequillo seguía resbalando a un lado empeñado en ocultarle un ojo.

- Tengo techo, comida y cama. Y más pinturas y lienzos en blanco de los que nunca me atreví a imaginar.

- Ya veo. Entonces no tengo que arrepentirme por haberte convertido en lo mismo que yo.

Deidara lo contempló con renovado cariño.

- Sabes que siempre estaré en deuda contigo por eso. Han pasado ya veinte años, pero ahora soy incapaz de imaginarme cómo hubiera sido el resto de mi vida mortal encerrado y esclavizado en este asqueroso antro.

- Pues no parecía que te disgustara mucho – lo picó Itachi enarcando una ceja.

Su atractivo acompañante se echó a reír.

- Eso fue porque sabía que tú vendrías de vez en cuando a verme.

- Tuviste suerte, porque lo primero que pensé cuando te sentaste encima de mis rodillas fue que aquella noche había encontrado a la víctima perfecta.

- Y ya ves – Deidara se encogió de hombros con aire ausente y soñador -. El ángel acabó derrotando al demonio.

- Sí, y yo después de eso aguardando a otro pobre desgraciado en la parte oscura del callejón.

- ¿Ya no te alimentas de sangre embolsada, como tu hermano? Tengo entendido que Kabuto puede proporcionaros la cantidad suficiente desde el hospital que dirige.

Itachi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Intento no tener que beber todos los días pero, cuando lo hago, siempre procuro buscar un asesino o cualquier otra rata de la misma calaña. Alguien que, a mi juicio, no merezca vivir.

- En el fondo, siempre fuiste muy sentimental. ¿Ves a esa ricura de allí? – Deidara señaló a un precioso muchachito pelirrojo de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, sentado junto a la barra con aspecto aburrido mientras fumaba y bebía al igual que podría haberlo hecho un hombre de mayor edad.

- Otro pequeño ángel. Muy de tu estilo – resopló Itachi con una sutil ironía.

- Ya he hablado con él antes de que tú vinieras – le confesó el rubio al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano para llamar la despistada atención del muchacho -. Y creo que hoy empezaré el día con un desayuno de lujo.

- Me parece bien, pero no lo hagas delante de mí.

Deidara se encogió de hombros con aire risueño y divertido.

- Ven, Sasori – le indicó al solícito pelirrojo cuando el inocente chico se les acercó sonriendo -. Éste es mi buen amigo, dice que se llama Satanás. ¿Es muy hermoso, verdad?

- Sí – concedió el jovencito, contemplando a un silencioso Itachi sin molestarse en disimular su avidez -. ¿Va a venir también con nosotros? No me importa estar con dos hombres a la vez.

- Me temo que no, pequeño rubí – Deidara le tomó de la mano, lo hizo inclinarse y olisqueó con lascivia el palpitante cuello y la sedosa piel -. Tú sé un buen chico y vete arriba, a la habitación del fondo que tiene una cama grande con dosel, y espérame allí mientras termino de resolver un pequeño asunto.

Ninguno de los dos vampiros dijo nada mientras ambos contemplaban al etéreo pelirrojo subiendo obedientemente las escaleras. Con una enorme sonrisa de placer y satisfacción, Deidara se volvió hacia su acompañante.

- ¿Ves por qué amo y odio este condenado tugurio?

- Deberías variar tus hábitos alimenticios.

- ¿Estás de coña? – Deidara se escandalizó -. No hay nada mejor que la sangre excitada y caliente de un hermoso jovencito que acaba de compartir tu cama. Y tú… - vaciló un momento, pero forzó una rápida sonrisa y consiguió reponerse enseguida -. Tú deberías saberlo bien. Tu pequeño Monnet me ganó la partida.

Un prudente Itachi no quiso hacer ningún comentario. Sabía de sobra que se refería a Sai.

- Bueno, cambiemos de tema – continuó Deidara recobrando su habitual optimismo, mientras volvía a sacudirse el pelo con aquel característico y gracioso ademán de impaciencia -. Después de todos estos años, ¿puedo saber el motivo por el que me has citado aquí?

- Tengo que pedirte algo – contestó seriamente Itachi sin andarse con rodeos.

- Joder, al menos podías haber fingido que me echabas de menos…

- Deidara – Itachi lo agarró por la muñeca y le obligó a mirarle, casi traspasándole con unas turbulentas pupilas negras repletas de amargura -. Se trata de mi hermano Sasuke. Sabes que su inmortalidad está condenada, y Orochimaru le está destrozando poco a poco la razón. Lleva más de cien años alimentándose de él, y el vínculo es tan fuerte entre ellos que tengo miedo de que Sasuke acabe volviéndose loco.

Deidara dejó escapar un flojo suspiro, y se soltó suavemente de su agarre para acariciarle con auténtico afecto el pálido dorso de su mano. Sabía de sobra que Itachi sentía una infinita adoración por su arisco hermano pequeño.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

- Necesito que entres a hurtadillas al laboratorio de Kabuto, en los sótanos del castillo, y te las apañes para robar una muestra de la sangre de Orochimaru.

Los exóticos ojos de Deidara se agrandaron de asombro ante la insólita petición.

- Sabes que si alguien se da cuenta, Orochimaru me matará

- Lo sé – asintió Itachi, pesaroso -. Pero no te lo pediría sino fuese de vital importancia para mí. Confío plenamente en ti para esto y, si alguien osa hacerte daño, yo mismo lo destrozaré con mis propias manos.

Deidara esbozó una dolorosa sonrisa.

- Tú ocúpate de cuidar a tu niño pintor, que yo ya sé arreglármelas bastante bien por mi cuenta – se levantó de la silla, colocándose las gafas de sol en el pelo para que le sujetasen la abundante melena -. Ya te avisaré cuando tenga la muestra.

Fue a darse la vuelta para enfilar las escaleras que conducían al piso superior, donde le aguardaba aquel ingenuo y cándido jovencito que no albergaba la menor sospecha de su funesto destino a manos de aquel hermoso y dulce depredador.

- Gracias, mi pequeño ángel.

Al oír cómo Itachi volvía a llamarle por aquel antiguo apodo que siempre utilizó durante los cuatro años que aún continuó siendo un simple mortal a su lado, Deidara sintió un agradable escalofrío en el cuello y ladeó la cabeza para poder mirarle.

- Mi apuesto Satanás… sabes de sobra que, aún hoy, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- ¿Mil ochocientos treinta?

- No.

- ¿Mil ochocientos cuarenta y dos?

- Hm… No.

- ¿Mil ochocientos cincuenta y siete?

- Tampoco.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gracioso ademán pensativo, Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia el suave sol de la tarde y se aferró de forma inconsciente a los viejos tirantes de su mochila escolar.

- ¿Mil ochocientos treinta y seis?

- No.

- ¡Mil ochocientos cuarenta y cinco!

- Déjalo ya, anormal. Está empezando a dolerme la cabeza.

- ¡Pero tuviste que nacer en algún año! – insistió un ofuscado Naruto, mirándole con reproche.

Sasuke dejó escapar una leve risilla.

- Pues claro, pero en un año que tú todavía no has adivinado.

- Sé más o menos la época, pero el año exacto es muy difícil de precisar… - se quejó el rubio arrugando las cejas -. Podríamos pasarnos así toda la tarde. ¿Por qué no te tragas tu estúpido orgullo y me lo dices de una maldita vez?

Sasuke lo contempló de soslayo, sin molestarse disimular que le encantaba verlo enfurruñado.

- Haremos una cosa – dijo al fin, desviándose un par de pasos del camino cuando pasaron por debajo de un frondoso grupo de abetos y él se apresuró a resguardarse bajo su sombra, donde se sentía mucho más cómodo -. Cuando consigas hacer algo interesante capaz de dejarme sin habla, te diré la fecha en que nací.

- ¿Algo interesante? – repitió un desencantado Naruto, sacudiendo la alborotada cabeza con energía -. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo que sea interesante, cuando tú mismo eres capaz de recorrerte el pueblo de un extremo a otro en menos de dos minutos?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con aire juguetón. Lo disfrutaba… le encantaba. Adoraba ver a ese latoso dobe con las mejillas infladas de indignación.

- Oye… ¿Habrá alguien en tu casa? – preguntó tras unos pocos segundos de silencio cambiando abruptamente de tema.

- Mi padre, seguramente. Por las tardes acaba pronto las visitas y se dedica a atender urgencias y a cuidar a los animales que hay ingresados en la consulta de nuestro jardín.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, descolgándose la mochila de un hombro para buscar algún misterioso objeto en su interior. Intrigado Naruto se detuvo a su lado, contemplando la escena con evidente curiosidad. Y casi se le escapó una sonora carcajada cuando vio a Sasuke sacar un pequeño envase de zumo que tenía dibujado un tomate.

- Son mis reservas de emergencia – le explicó el muchacho desenroscando el tapón -. Y esta vez no voy a correr ningún riesgo.

Como siempre solía ocurrirle cuando Sasuke hacía algo fuera de lo común, a Naruto le fue imposible poder apartar los ojos de él. Acababa de adivinar lo que aquel inofensivo brick de zumo ocultaba astutamente en su interior, y de repente sintió una inmensa oleada de cariño hacia el joven vampiro por haber tenido en cuenta la estimada seguridad de su padre. Habiendo saciado un poco su sed de sangre, en caso de que ocurriese algún pequeño acciente a Sasuke le resultaría mucho más sencillo poder controlarse. Éste apuró el envase de unos cuantos y rápidos tragos y volvió a guardar el brick vacío con objeto de volver a utilizarlo en otra ocasión.

- Muy listo, señorito Uchiha – Naruto esbozó una risueña sonrisa -. La sangre puede confundirse fácilmente con el zumo de tomate, y nadie sospechará nunca nada.

- Sólo es un mero truquito para engañar a los ignorantes humanos – la sonrisa del moreno, sesgada y arrogante, aceleró incomprensiblemente los latidos de su corazón.

Dios, le gustaba tanto…

Sin decir palabra aferró la pálida mano de Sasuke y se mantuvo estrechamente cercano a él, hasta que ambos chicos llegaron al jardín de la pequeña casita de Naruto y volvieron a separarse a una prudente y menos sosprechosa distancia de simple amistad.

- ¡¿Papá? – voceó Naruto empujando la pequeña puertecilla de madera -. ¡Papá, ya estoy en casa!

- No está solo – le susurró Sasuke a sus espaldas, olisqueando el aire -. Hay alguien más en la consulta. Creo que es el viejo Jiraiya.

Naruto se volvió enseguida hacia él, con una evidente mueca de incredulidad.

- ¿Acaso conoces de memoria los olores de cada uno?

- Claro que no, idiota. Es porque el doctor Jiraiya lleva cuidando a nuestros caballos durante años.

- ¿Y a qué huelo yo?

- Pues hueles a anormal, como debe ser – declaró aplastantemente Sasuke conteniendo a duras penas una ronca carcajada.

Naruto arrugó las cejas y le dedicó una bien merecida mueca burlona, mientras se quitaba la mochila repleta de libros y la dejaba apoyada en los escalones del porche.

Su padre y Jiraiya, tal y como había adivinado Sasuke, no tardaron en aparecer. Jiraiya traía puesto el habitual yukata verde con su poco discreto chaleco rojo, y unas sandalias tradicionales de madera. Minato vestía más al estilo occidental, y llevaba una cómoda bata blanca encima de los pantalones vaqueros y del ligero suéter de manga corta.

- Ah, Sasuke – exclamó el anciano al descubrir al serio y callado jovencito justo detrás de Naruto -. Me alegro de verte. Desde que me jubilé, no he vuelto por el dojo de tu familia.

- Buenas tardes, doctor – contestó el muchacho de forma educada -. Yo también me alegro de verle.

- ¿Qué tal sigue Sharingan? Seguro que es capaz de correr como el viento.

- Sí, cada día está mejor – Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa, provocada por el mero recuerdo de su querido caballo -. Y todo gracias a usted, doctor.

Jiraiya también correspondió a su infrecuente gesto con otra sonrisa, algo muy habitual en su rechoncho rostro bondadoso.

- Me alegro, hijo. Yo sólo hice mi trabajo. Sharingan tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

Naruto contempló risueño cómo las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke se sonrojaron con suavidad, otorgándole un aspecto menos rígido y grave que de costumbre. Incluso daba la sorprendente impresión de que el muchacho, a pesar de todas sus numerosas virtudes, no solía recibir demasiados halagos.

- Ah, papá – Naruto al fin reparó en el veterinario y, sin poder disimular una radiante sonrisa de orgullo, se apresuró en presentar a su acompañante -. Éste es Sasuke Uchiha, un compañero de clase y un buen amigo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sasuke – dijo Minato dirigiéndose entonces al taciturno jovencito -. Ya he ido alguna vez a tu dojo, y tenéis unos caballos francamente estupendos. Espero que aquí te sientas como en casa.

- El gusto es mío, Uzumaki-san – Sasuke se inclinó formalmente en una perfecta reverencia, costumbre que se estilaba en sus tiempos y que el chico seguía utilizando de manera inconsciente.

Naruto pensó que si él hubiese hecho aquello probablemente se hubieran reído de él, o hubiesen pensado que sus modales eran ridículamente anticuados. En Sasuke, sin embargo, eran tan naturales y elegantes que todo el mundo se quedaba encantado.

- Uzumaki era el apellido de mi difunta esposa – le explicó Minato en tono afectuoso -. Naruto lo lleva en recuerdo suyo. El mío es Namikaze.

Sasuke asintió cortésmente en silencio, pero no dijo nada. No se le daba demasiado bien entablar conversación con los demás, cuanto menos con el padre del chico al que no había parado de besar a escondidas en los dos últimos días.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que tenemos que hacer un trabajo – anunció de pronto el rubio agarrando a Sasuke para arrastrarlo tras él hacia la acogedora casita -. ¡Hasta luego!

Dejando a los dos adultos en el jardín, Naruto abrió la marcha y guió a Sasuke hacia su cuarto, situado en una especie de amplio desván. Nada más entrar, el joven vampiro hizo una dolorosa mueca al reparar en el brillante naranja que cubría las paredes.

- ¿De veras puedes vivir aquí? – le preguntó incrédulo -. Hace daño con tan sólo mirarlo…

- El naranja es mi color favorito – le respondió despreocupado Naruto mientras dejaba la mochila en su armario y se quitaba los zapatos para estar más cómodo -. Vamos, siéntate donde quieras.

Sasuke se acomodó a los pies de la cama, procurando no arrugar demasiado la vistosa colcha de colores. A fin de cuentas no se hallaba en su casa, y a él le habían enseñado que debía ser enormemente cuidadoso con las pertenencias de los demás.

- ¿Te apetece algo de beber? – le ofreció el rubio quitándose también el chaleco y la corbata, y dejándolos tirados de cualquier manera en un cajón -. Me temo que no tengo sangre, pero seguro que habrá algo que te guste. O mejor… ¿Quieres merendar algo? Yo siempre suelo comer galletas de chocolate mientras hago los deberes, o si prefieres otra cosa dímelo…

- No, gracias, estoy bien. Nosotros… - Sasuke vaciló -. Bueno, no solemos sentir mucha hambre.

- Pues yo te he visto comer en la hora del almuerzo – repuso Naruto con una graciosa mueca de extrañeza.

- Lo hacemos para mantener un aspecto claramente humano – explicó el muchacho acariciando distraídamente los dibujos bordados en la colcha -. Podemos vivir solamente a base de sangre, pero entonces la piel se nos pone cerúlea y nuestro cuerpo se vuelve huesudo. Y no es una imagen muy agradable. Al menos, con la comida podemos seguir teniendo un aspecto normal y corriente, aunque no podamos morir de hambre.

Naruto asintió, contento de saber algo más sobre vampiros. Porque si pensaba estar con Sasuke, debía recordar ciertas cosas que le impidiesen sacar a relucir su habitual e inoportuna manía de meter siempre la pata. Y se sentía mucho más desahogado ahora que ya no llevaba aquella horrible corbata, con la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y los primeros tres botones sin abrochar. Tras meditarlo un poco, decidió sentarse al lado de Sasuke en la cama y le dedicó, de manera espontánea, una tímida y alegre sonrisa.

- Me parece increíble que estés aquí.

- A mí también – le confesó Sasuke de pronto, recordando que hacía muchísimos años que no aceptaba ninguna invitación por parte de nadie -. Tengo que admitir que tienes una casa bastante bonita, muy familiar.

- Está claro que no puede compararse con tu dojo, pero a mí me gusta – contestó el rubio con una suave carcajada.

Sasuke sonrió tristemente, dejando que su intrigante mirada se perdiese en algún punto impreciso del eterno vacío. En términos generales Naruto era capaz de comprenderle bastante bien, pero lo que nunca llegaría a entender, quizá, era el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese dado cualquier cosa por vivir en una casita minúscula y tener un ordinario padre que lo apreciase.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Naruto le cogió de la mano y le dio un afectuoso apretón -. Otra vez has vuelto a poner esa cara, y ya van demasiadas veces en un solo día como para no empezar a preocuparme.

Sasuke se obligó a reponerse enseguida, lamentando muy en el fondo su imprudente debilidad. Pensó con amargura que las habituales palabras que solía dedicarle Orochimaru no dejaban de tener un cierto sentido común.

"_Si te empeñas en permanecer con los humanos, acabarás volviéndote como ellos."_

Pero, ¿cómo iba a contárselo todo a Naruto? No podía hacerlo.

Eran demasiados secretos, demasidas atrocidades. No podía hablarle de Orochimaru, ni del macabro pacto que le obligaba a permanecer esclavizado a él. No podía hablarle de su padre, ni decirle que su sola mirada le bastaba para hacerle sentirse furiosamente avergonzado y decepcionado consigo mismo. No podía hablarle de su madre, a la que él mismo prácticamente había asesinado.

Naruto había vislumbrado algo inexplicable bajo aquella hermosa apariencia de monstruo y, sorprendentemente, le gustaba demasiado como para presentir el peligro y alejarse corriendo de él.

¿De verdad se merecía estar allí sentado?

- Oye, bastardo.

Sasuke alzó lentamente los ojos vidriados, con los músculos de las mejillas muy tensos de tanto apretar las mandíbulas para no dar rienda suelta a su envenenada ira y empezar a gritar.

El cálido beso de Naruto le pilló desprevenido y con la guardia baja, igual que le había ocurrido en el viejo cementerio. Y sintió, como una envolvente vaharada, su olor y el de su ardiente sangre circulando aceleradamente bajo aquella suave y morena piel. Casi sin quererlo emitió un ahogado gruñido y cerró fuertemente los ojos, decidiendo si, después de todo, tendría el valor suficiente para arriesgarse y poder confiar plenamente en él.

Naruto le estaba lamiendo los labios, recorriendo sus sinuosas curvas mientras le hacía cosquillas con la punta de la lengua sin llegar a meterla en su interior. Sasuke crispó los dedos aferrando la colcha, y con la otra mano cogió a Naruto por la nuca y lo empujó aún más hacia su boca, sacando una lengua húmeda y hambrienta que no tardó en encontrar a su provocativa compañera y enroscarse ansiosamente contra ella. Unos agradables escalofríos se habían adueñado de su nuca y su musculosa espalda, e incluso el vientre se le había encogido debido a un repentino espasmo de excitación.

Naruto entonces lo empujó suavemente hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados sobre la cama, reacios a separarse lo más mínimo aunque fuese tan sólo para poder respirar. Sasuke lo tenía encima, y lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos estrechándole de manera posesiva e íntima contra él.

- Mi padre… - jadeó Naruto, susurrándole torpemente contra sus labios.

- Siguen en el jardín.

Metió una mano bajo la camisa del rubio, y acarició con dedos trémulos la perfecta curvatura de su espalda mientras sentía los leves relieves óseos que formaban su delicada y humana columna vertebral. Pero Naruto no se contentó con eso, y pronto Sasuke dio un respingo cuando sus manos traviesas tiraron de su ropa hacia arriba y le dejaron el musculado vientre al descubierto.

Sasuke tenía una cintura fuerte y poderosa, fruto del durísimo entrenamiento al que se había sometido para llegar a convertirse en un excelente samurái. Naruto recorrió sus fibrosos abdominales recreándose en ellos, mientras los besos se sucedían sin pausa, concierto ni control, cada uno mucho más hirviente que el anterior.

Aventurándose peligrosamente más allá de la sensatez, Sasuke le acarició el trasero y agarró con firmeza sus compactas nalgas, lamentando que el pantalón del uniforme se interpusiera entre sus ávidas manos y aquella carne dura y redondeada. Sorprendido, Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó escapar un ronco gemido, estallando después en sigilosas carcajadas mientras estiraba su dedo índice y lo metía sin pudor alguno bajo el ajustado borde de sus pantalones.

- No me provoques, Uchiha – lo amenazó juguetón.

Sasuke le dedicó una arrogante sonrisita de circunstancias, y Naruto aprovechó entonces para repartir pequeños besos sobre sus labios y su barbilla, sus sienes y sus párpados cerrados, mientras le desabrochaba prudentemente el único botón del pantalón. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke estaba excitado, al igual que él, pues sentía la dureza de su miembro contra el suyo y sus tenues jadeos deleitando su oído. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke, hábilmente, también había hecho lo propio, y soltó un ronco gemido de exquisita conmoción cuando la traviesa mano del moreno acarició su pene por encima de la fina licra de su ropa interior.

- Vaya… - suspiró maliciosamente Sasuke entreabriendo los ojos negros -. Si resulta que ya eres todo un hombrecito…

- Pues no sé si podrá decirse lo mismo de tí.

Ampliando aún más su impertinente sonrisa, Sasuke lo invitó silenciosamente a que lo comprobara. Y Naruto, sin pensárselo dos veces, le bajó la cremallera y metió su ávida mano entre el pantalón.

¿Qué si era un hombre? Vaya si lo era.

Y qué hombre.

Se sonrojó inexplicablemente, soltando una tenue risita mientras besaba a Sasuke en el cuello y le ocultaba su ardiente rostro en la rígida curvatura del hombro.

- ¿Satisfecho? – preguntó el moreno con altivez.

Pero Naruto no pensaba claudicar tan fácilmente.

- Bueno, Uchiha… No está tan mal.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y dejó escapar un irónico resoplido, sabiendo perfectamente que su apreciada vanidad masculina podía continuar oscilando entre los niveles más altos que le dictaba el ego.

Él ya había hecho aquello infinidad de veces: jugar, oler, acariciar, besar, tocar. Sus dedos presionaron suavemente el erecto miembro del rubio, que volvió a estremecerse de forma brusca mientras arqueaba la espalda y le mordía el cuello sin querer. Entonces Sasuke no pudo reprimir un salvaje gruñido, mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía ferozmente de placer. Quizá sin quererlo Naruto había encontrado su punto débil, algo tan simple pero a la vez tan obvio en una criatura de su especial condición.

- Muérdeme otra vez – le pidió Sasuke al oído entre jadeos febriles -. Más fuerte…

Naruto enterró la cara en su pálido cuello, lo besó y lo lamió, tomándose su tiempo, mientras ambos chicos se acariciaban subrepticiamente bajo los pantalones grises del uniforme escolar. Sasuke, pese a su baja temperatura corporal, sentía que estaba ardiendo y que en algún momento no muy lejano irremediablemente tendría que explotar. Y al fin, cuando Naruto ya empezaba a encoger las piernas para aliviar los pulsantes espasmos de su bajo vientre, él volvió la cabeza para besarle de forma urgente y después jadear, cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante el inminente orgasmo. Naruto, sudoroso y retozón, eligió aquel preciso instante para atacar su desprotegido cuello y morderle con furia, como una dulce tortura calculada que ni siquiera alcanzó a rasguñarle la carne.

Mientras alcanzaba el ansiado clímax Sasuke descuidó las férreas barreras de su mente y una implacable empatía envolvió a Naruto, haciéndole partícipe de su delirio y uniéndose a sus propias y ardientes sensaciones hasta que el chico humano se rindió, gruñendo de forma estentórea aún con los dientes fuertemente apretados en su clavícula.

Después, el silencio, únicamente acompañado por el arrullo cadencioso de sus respiraciones descontroladas. Naruto, exhausto y con los ojos cerrados, se derrumbó sobre el torneado cuerpo de Sasuke y alzó la mano para acariciarle suavemente el cabello azabache, retirándoselo hacia las sienes. Le sorprendió comprobar que, al contrario que la suya, la frente de Sasuke apenas estaba perlada en sudor.

- Veintitrés… de julio de mil ochocientos… cincuenta – susurró de pronto el joven vampiro mientras poco a poco se iba recuperando del esfuerzo, mucho más rápido que su compañero.

- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a murmurar el rubio, cómodamente acunado entre sus brazos.

- Es mi fecha de nacimiento, veintitrés de julio de mil ochocientos cincuenta – contestó Sasuke con evidente y placentera resignación -. Tú ganas.

Naruto, por lo general de naturaleza muy despistada, no alcanzó a comprender. Y cuando al fin lo hizo, su triunfante grito de júbilo hizo temblar a las paredes de toda la casa.

X

X

X

X

X

Vaya vaya... Estos niños traviesos se meten mano a la que te descuidas. Pero bueno, son jóvenes y macizos y hay que dejarlos que exploren los horizontes prohibidos de la lujuria, muahahaha! A ver lo que duran refregándose a escondidas xD

Dentro de 3 o 4 semanas nos vemos de nuevo. ¡Y esta vez seré puntual! ¡Prometido! xD

Mil gracias por leer ^^


	12. Las cicatrices de un guerrero

¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¡Que no! ¡Que no me he perdido! xDD Sé que ha pasado más de un més, pero ahora mismo ando un poco agobiadilla y no he sacado tiempo hasta ahora. Siento el retraso así que envainad las katanas y tengamos paz xDD

Este mes he decidido comenzar una carrera universitaria, por lo que a partir de ahora tendré que estudiar y dejar un poco aparcadilla la escritura. Con esto no me refiero a que dejaré Eien a la mitad, ni mucho menos, sólo que lo mismo tardo un poquito más en actualizar (aunque bueno casi ya estáis acostumbrados xD). Os agradezco vuestra comprensión ^^

También os agradezco que os paséis a leer cada nuevo capítulo, que me dejéis esos comentarios que tanto me animan para seguir escribiendo y sacar ratitos para ponerme a ello. Y ya no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capi. ¡A leer!

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

**Capítulo 12. Las cicatrices de un guerrero.**

Sasuke llegó a su dojo un rato antes de que fuese la hora de la cena. A pesar de haber jugueteado un poco en la cama de Naruto, ambos habían comenzado el trabajo y ya llevaban casi diez folios, la mayoría escritos con la pulcra y elegante letra de Sasuke y un par de ellos con la desastrada caligrafía del rubio. Además, Naruto prácticamente lo había obligado a atiborrarse a galletas de limón, con lo que, aquella noche, Sasuke tan sólo bebería un poco de sangre, se daría una rápida ducha y se iría a su cuarto a descansar.

El grueso muro del dojo no le suponía ningún problema para entrar en su casa, porque ni siquiera tenía la llave de la enorme puerta de madera que franqueaba la entrada. Para él, saltar la pared de piedra resultaba tan rápido y sencillo como un simple pestañeo. Ya en el jardín se dirigió a los establos a ver a Sharingan, que le recibió piafando contento mientras agitaba las crines y pateaba con nerviosismo. Sasuke acarició su robusto cuello y dejó que el caballo apoyase el morro sobre su hombro, mientras le olisqueaba curioso la oreja y dejaba escapar pequeños relinchos.

- ¿Hueles a ese dobe, verdad? – le murmuró el chico dándole unas flojas palmaditas de consuelo.

Claro que Sharingan había podido captar su olor. Él también lo sentía. Lo llevaba impregnado en cada centímetro de su ropa y de su piel. Un olor diferente que le hacía soñar despierto.

- Shhhh… Buen chico – lo apaciguó Sasuke cuando Sharingan alzó de forma brusca la cabeza y volvió a sacudir las largas crines de color azabache -. Mañana vendré temprano y saldremos a dar un paseo, pero ahora debes dormir.

Casi como si le hubiese entendido, Sharingan le dio un cariñoso golpecito con el morro y agitó la cola, en un alegre y conformista ademán de despedida. Sasuke abandonó los establos y se dirigió al jardín trasero del dojo, donde los juncos con los que él perfeccionaba la nueva técnica de su familia se mecían suavemente al compás de aquella cálida brisa de verano. El estanque, sin embargo, estaba en completa quietud, y la enorme luna redonda se reflejaba nítidamente en sus aguas plateadas. Al pasar por su lado el chico tuvo una fugaz visión, aquel lejano recuerdo de cuando él y su hermano eran niños y se bañaban en el estanque aprovechando que su madre había salido con las criadas al concurrido mercado.

Sasuke sonrió levemente ante aquella evocación, e impelido por alguna fuerza extraña comenzó a quitarse el uniforme del instituto hasta quedar desnudo y meterse tranquilamente en las calmadas aguas. Gracias al calor del sol, que durante todo el día había derramado sus potentes rayos por todo el jardín, la temperatura del agua era lo suficientemente cálida como para no interferir con la de su propio cuerpo. Al principio, dio unas pocas brazadas que lo impulsaron inmediatamente al otro extremo, y entonces metió la cabeza bajo el agua y se dedicó a explorar el fondo con enorme y renovada curiosidad.

¿A qué se debía aquella actitud? ¿Aquella deliciosa sensación de libertad y de sosiego? ¿Por qué razón, por primera vez en muchos años, no sentía ganas de torturarse obligándose a recordar una y otra vez el pasado?

Mientras se tumbaba de espaldas al agua y se dejaba mecer plácidamente por ella, contemplando la redonda luna en mitad del cielo, Sasuke creyó adivinar la respuesta no sin un apenas perceptible escalofrío de incertidumbre.

Y la respuesta tenía un brillante pelo rubio dorado y un par de enormes y relucientes ojos azules.

- Será idiota… - susurró entreabriendo sus labios en una sincera sonrisa, sabiéndole el único culpable de su repentino y delicioso deseo de querer disfrutar.

De querer vivir.

Por primera vez en muchos más años de los que podía recordar.

Jamás había compartido su secreto con ningún mortal, a excepción de Kimimaro y de algunos pobres desdichados que se convirtieron en sus víctimas durante los primeros y desconocidos meses de su monstruosa transformación.

Naruto tenía algo que lo descolocaba por completo. Quizá era su excesivo entusiasmo por todo, lo fáciles y naturales que veía las cosas o lo sugerente que sonaba la palabra "bastardo" saliendo traviesa de sus labios. Aún no podía explicarse cómo había logrado excitarse tanto sólo con unos cuantos besos y caricias lascivas, con su torpe y atrevida timidez, cuando él mismo había gozado de los mejores amantes en las eternas noches de su maldita existencia.

Pero, y ya lo sabía bastante bien, aquello apenas duraría el breve tiempo en que Naruto comprendiera que, mientras él crecía inevitablemente para convertirse en un hombre adulto, Sasuke siempre permanecería con la hermosa apariencia de un joven adolescente.

- Sasuke – exclamó de pronto la férrea y monótona voz de Fugaku.

El chico lo había escuchado acercarse al estanque, con aquellas etéreas y lentas pisadas sobre el tatami de madera.

- Sí, padre – le contestó mientras hundía las piernas en el agua para recuperar la verticalidad. No porque le diera vergüenza que su padre lo viera desnudo, sino para poder contemplarle desde una perspectiva más adecuada.

Fugaku, si se extrañó por verlo metido en el agua, no le dijo ni una palabra al respecto.

- El señor Orochimaru avisó esta tarde. Quiere que vayas a su castillo este fin de semana.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir en silencio, pues ya había previsto algo así. Itachi se lo había advertido cuando ambos habían hablado por teléfono. De todas formas, un fin de semana entero indicaba que Orochimaru había regresado con mucha hambre. Y, casi con toda certeza, que él tardaría varios días más de lo normal en recuperarse.

¿Qué le diría a Naruto para no preocuparle?

Observó a su padre darse la vuelta y perderse de nuevo en la intensa oscuridad del dojo, como una sombra en pena y errante que nunca obtendría la paz eterna para poder descansar al fin. Sabía que la culpa era suya, por meterles a él y a su hermano en un arriesgado pacto del que todos habrían de arrepentirse tarde o temprano. Eternos para el mundo, invisibles para el resto de él. Cuando trataba de recordar el momento exacto, su mente se bloqueaba y sólo alcanzaba a escuchar la sibilante voz de Orochimaru prometiéndoles una vida mejor, mientras él asentía confuso con la inevitable muerte nublándole la razón.

Su padre jamás le perdonaría por lo que había hecho. No sólo hubieron asesinado a su madre por negarse a obedecer sus órdenes, sino que los había transformado en aquellos repulsivos monstruos sedientos de sangre y sin posibilidad de morir, cuando la muerte era precisamente el mayor acto de honor y orgullo que podía ocurrirle a un samurái. Sasuke había llevado la desgracia y la vergüenza al clan Uchiha, y el chico era perfectamente consciente de que estaba pagando por ello.

Sasuke también se acordó de Minato, de cuando le había soltado una afectuosa colleja a Naruto cuando éste había bajado a la cocina a por las galletas de limón. Y Naruto, lejos de enfadarse, se había reído y se había rascado el cogote con aire satisfecho, mirando a su padre con verdadera adoración. Luego, Minato le había pedido insistentemente que se quedase a cenar, invitación que él había rechazado lo más educadamente que pudo porque aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado. Por último, los apresurados y ardientes besos que se habían dedicado como despedida escondidos en uno de los frondosos y esquivos árboles del jardín.

Y tenía la sensación de que había vivido mucho más en aquellos dos días que en los casi ciento cincuenta años que ya duraba su inmortal existencia.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

- Buenos días, señorito Sai – le saludó formalmente el portero del lujoso edificio de pisos donde vivía Itachi -. ¿Ya se conoce un poco más la ciudad?

- Más o menos – respondió el muchacho deteniéndose bajo el dintel de la puerta que el viejo portero le había abierto amablemente -. Ayer me perdí y acabé en un sitio muy extraño. Una mujer que iba medio desnuda me dijo que me haría algo especial si yo le pagaba dinero, y cuando le expliqué que no la encontraba nada atractiva salió un amigo suyo de detrás de un coche y quiso robarme la cartera y el teléfono móvil.

- ¡Señorito Sai! – exclamó asustado el portero, observando pasmado a aquel chiquillo despistado de aspecto inocente -. ¿Le ocurrió algo?

- No, la verdad es que tuve mucha suerte – Sai le dedicó aquella sonrisita estática que siempre utilizaba con todo el mundo, a excepción de Itachi.

Aquel anciano con complejo de abuelo le caía bien, pero tampoco podía decirle que el hombre que había pretendido robarle, que en realidad no era sino el chulo de aquella avispada prostituta, había muerto lentamente en sus brazos mientras él le chupaba hasta la última gota de su sangre.

- Pues tenga cuidado, señorito Sai, o tendré que pedirle al señor Itachi que lo vigile.

Diciéndole adiós con la mano, Sai bajó los escalones de mármol y cruzó a paso rápido la amplia avenida, perdiéndose fácilmente entre el ruidoso gentío. Gracias a la diversidad cultural de Tokio su atuendo no demasiado típico pasaba fácilmente desapercibido, cuando en Konoha llevar aquello hubiese significado convertirse inmediatamente en el odioso centro de atención. Pero Sai estaba encantado, y no le veía nada de malo a sus descoloridos pantalones vaqueros que no alcanzaban a cubrirle los tobillos y a sus sandalias azules, a su camiseta corta de color negro con la que iba luciendo su pálido ombligo y a su gorra roja para protegerse del sol.

Últimamente le había dado por ir a explorar la ciudad, mientras Itachi batallaba en la Corporación Uchiha con todos aquellos aburridos abogados y financieros. Unas veces se paseaba por Shinjuku admirando sus enormes y coloridos escaparates, por Asakusa cuando quería visitar antiguos templos de su época o ver a las majestuosas y llamativas geishas, por Roppongi cuando intentaba colarse en algún club de adultos, o por Hammatsucho cuando cogía un barco y pasaba el día en las islas de Oshima. Aunque, invariablemente, siempre acababa inmerso en los suburbios en busca y captura de algún desalmado, preferiblemente un hombre fuerte de sangre caliente que lo saciara durante el resto del día. En ocasiones, aún cuando Itachi le tenía dicho que sólo se alimentase de criminales y asesinos, Sai no podía evitar la irresistible tentación de hincar sus colmillos en el suave y tierno cuellecito de las prostitutas que lo arrastraban risueñas hasta el fondo de algún oscuro callejón.

Aquel día, aún no tenía pensado lo que hacer. Antes de ir a buscar comida siempre elegía algún sitio bonito para dar un paseo, admirando todo lo que su amarga condición de criado en el dojo le había impedido conocer mucho antes. Fue caminando hasta una concurrida calle de Ikebukuro, deteniéndose en las numerosas librerías a ojear cómics manga mientras lamía un enorme helado de coco y fresa, por el simple placer de sentir su frío tacto envolviéndole la lengua. De pronto, a la mitad de un tomo erótico bastante interesante, una chica joven vestida de blanco salió a su encuentro y llamó su atención dándole unos flojos golpecitos en el hombro.

- Perdona que te haga esta pregunta pero… ¿Eres gay?

- No, soy Sai – contestó el chico alzando el rostro, con total convicción.

Ella se echó a reír sin ningún disimulo, y le señaló divertida la elaborada portada del cómic.

- Es por esto, Sai. Estás leyendo yaoi. No conocía a ningún chico que le gustara, excepto claro está, los gays.

Sai miró el libro haciendo una mueca, y después se encogió de hombros sin haber entendido nada.

- ¿Y qué es ser gay?

- Es cuando eres chico, y te gustan otros chicos en lugar de las chicas.

- ¡Ah! – Sai esbozó su sonrisita de autómata, entornando tanto los rasgados ojos que éstos al final parecieron apenas dos pequeñas rendijas -. En ese caso sí lo soy, porque me gusta otro hombre.

El semblante de la muchacha se iluminó repentinamente, y agarró a Sai de un brazo mientras lo arrastraba tras ella hacia una pequeña tienda que había varios metros calle abajo.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Te he traído un cliente! – anunció satisfecha cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sai contempló intrigado todos aquellos extraños artefactos que había colocados en vitrinas por toda la estancia, demasiado semejantes a coloridos juguetes. Pero, y aquella vez se trataba de puro instinto, algo le decía que los objetos no estaban destinados precisamente para entretenimiento infantil.

- ¿Ya has vuelto, Haku? ¿Y con un comprador? ¡Buen chico!

Sai se obligó a apartar la vista de una vistosa estantería para fijarla sorprendido en su atractiva acompañante.

- ¡¿Tienes pene?

Haku asintió divertido, al tiempo que su larga y brillante melena negra le resbalaba hacia el rostro ocultando unos rasgos suaves y perfectamente dulces.

- Sé que no lo parece, pero sí.

Sai se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que era gay, hasta que tú me lo has dicho.

Un hombre con el pelo muy corto y ojos agresivos hizo su aparición tras un mostrador de brillantes cristales atestado de artilugios, observando a Sai con mal disimulada desilusión.

- ¡Pero Haku, demonios! ¡¿A quién me has traído? ¡Este chico aún es menor de edad!

- Se llama Sai, señor Zabuza – le explicó tranquilamente el muchacho de aspecto afeminado -. Y seguro que necesita alguno de nuestros productos.

- No sé muy bien lo que son, pero hay algunos muy bonitos – comentó el susodicho mientras miraba fijamente al dueño de la tienda.

- ¡¿Dices que no sabes lo que son? – le soltó incrédulo el hombre, observándolo desconfiado.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, parecen penes de plástico pero no se me ocurre para lo que pueden servir, aparte de para poder usarlos como decoración.

- Por lo que más quieras, Haku, llévate a este niñato de aquí.

- Deje que yo me haga cargo, señor Zabuza – intervino el delicado muchacho volviendo a tomar a Sai del brazo, pues había visto en aquel inocente jovencito un más que potencial comprador.

El pequeño vampiro le miró de repente con renovada alegría.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, chica con pene, sí que me gustaría hacerle un regalo a mi persona especial.

- ¡Perfecto! Ya verás como has venido al sitio indicado, Sai. Ven conmigo mientras te explico cómo funciona cada cosa…

Media hora más tarde, y con un par de bolsas de alegre colorido fucsia y letras en plateado, Sai abandonaba muy satisfecho aquel establecimiento erótico mientras Haku le despedía desde la puerta moviendo la mano. Si era verdad todo lo que le habían contado sobre aquellos milagrosos objetos de placer, apenas podría esperar al regreso de Itachi para comprobarlo. Distraído e inmerso en sus propias fantasías, decidió que volvería al apartamento y se pasaría el resto del tiempo pintando a Itachi desnudo.

- ¡Eh, tú, gilipollas! ¡Mira por dónde coño andas!

Sai pestañeó de repente, con la floja conciencia de haber sentido un choque sin importancia contra su fuerte cuerpo de inmortal. Se detuvo y miró hacia el suelo ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, donde un muchacho pelirrojo se había caído de culo desparramando todas las cosas que llevaba en su ajada mochila.

- No soy gilipollas, soy Sai – repuso el moreno sin perder la compostura. ¿Es que acaso en aquella maldita ciudad nadie podía preguntarle antes por su nombre?

- Me la trae floja quién seas, listillo. Me has tirado al suelo y pensabas largarte sin más.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a recoger, chico antipático? – sin darle tiempo a que pudiera protestar, Sai agarró la estropeada mochila y comenzó a meter las cosas que se habían esturreado por la concurrida acera.

Pero, cuando llegó a la cartera, ésta se abrió de repente dejando caer unas cuantas monedas y, al mismo tiempo, revelando una pequeña foto gastada de alguien muy familiar.

- ¡Ah, pero si es ese chico que estuvo el otro día en el dojo!

El pelirrojo lo aferró inmediatamente del brazo. Era tanta la ansiedad que había reflejada en sus ojos verdes que Sai apenas pudo apartar los suyos de su atractivo rostro.

- ¿Conoces a Naruto? – le preguntó el muchacho en voz baja, desviando momentáneamente la vista hacia la descolorida foto de carné.

- Sí, bueno… No llegué a hablar con él, pero sé que se lleva muy bien con mi primo Sasuke.

- ¡¿Y dónde está? ¡¿Dónde vive ahora?

- En Konoha, al norte de Aomori.

- Aomori… - repitió como en trance el pelirrojo, sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Eres su amigo?

- Sí. Algo así. Naruto es mi ex-novio.

- ¿Ser ex-algo quiere decir que ya no lo eres, verdad? – Sai esbozó aquella exasperante sonrisa artificial, para luego encogerse de hombros y devolverle la mochila -. ¿Sabes? Es mejor que ya no seáis novios. Y lo digo porque conozco a mi primo y, aunque a veces Sasuke se haga el duro, se le veía bastante interesado.

Gaara frunció el ceño y apretó las mandíbulas con rabia, sintiendo un sofocante y venenoso ataque de celos. No había podido perdonarle a Naruto que se hubiese ido de Tokio sin decirle nada y, menos aún, que le rechazara cuando ambos habían hablado la última vez por teléfono. El rubio se largaba como un cobarde y, para colmo, le había afectado tan poco su ruptura que le había faltado tiempo para ir coqueteando con otro.

Pero Gaara no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

- ¿Has dicho que ahora Naruto vive en Aomori, no?

- En Konoha, al norte de Aomori. Es un pueblecito muy pintoresco – repuso Sai mientras contemplaba risueño el tenue rubor que teñía las pálidas mejillas del pelirrojo, salpicadas por unas deliciosas pecas del color de la miel.

Y de pronto se preguntó si sería imprudente engatusarle, llevarle con él a un rincón desierto y morder ese sonrosado cuello que lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Entonces, con aire pensativo, el pelirrojo alzó la mano y le dedicó un desvaído gesto de despedida, dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino.

- ¡Ah, espera! – lo detuvo de pronto Sai recordando algo muy importante. Con gesto resuelto, rebuscó afanado en una de las bolsas y sacó unos cuantos preservativos envueltos en papel plateado, que depositó sin ningún miramiento en la mano de un estupefacto Gaara -. Toma, para ti. En la tienda me han dicho que son estriados, de forma que aumentan mucho más la sensación de placer. Haku me prometió que cuando los probara no dejaría de sonreír en una semana, y como veo que tú tienes cara de estar amargado, creo que te hacen más falta que a mí.

Francamente pasmado Gaara ni siquiera se movió, observando incrédulo a aquel muchacho estrambótico que se alejó de su lado silbando despreocupado mientras él, de forma inconsciente, apretó rabioso el puño estrujando los coloridos profilácticos.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Aquel viernes hacía un poco de bochorno, aunque a lo largo de la tarde unas pesadas nubes de color plomizo se habían ido acercando poco a poco por el horizonte sin llegar a engullir aún al sol, pero presagiando la inevitable tormenta. La clase de gimnasia de última hora se había suspendido, no a causa de la inminente lluvia sino porque aquel día, Gai sensei había acudido a Aomori a presenciar un importante torneo de artes marciales que se celebraba todos los años en la región. Y, como ya era costumbre desde el día en que empezaron el trabajo de historia, Sasuke estaba sentado en el pequeño porche de la casa de Naruto mientras ordenaba los folios escritos y les echaba un rápido y último vistazo.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó entonces el rubio apareciendo de nuevo en el porche con dos vasos de zumo fresquito de melocotón, que era el que más le gustaba -. La verdad es que lo hemos terminado muy rápido.

- Eso es porque no hubieses podido encontrar una mejor referencia que yo – apostilló Sasuke con una encantadora sonrisita de arrogancia -. Todos estos detalles que te he contado sobre la vida en el Shogunato no vienen en ninguna enciclopedia.

- Tienes razón – asintió Naruto dejando los vasos sobre la mesa rústica de madera. Después, se sentó junto a Sasuke y le depositó un fugaz beso en la perfilada y masculina mandíbula -. Eres mucho mejor que el Google.

Sasuke, a modo de protesta, le dio un suave golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

- Todo eso de los samuráis suena muy interesante – continuó el rubio mirando el montón de folios escritos a mano que constituían su trabajo -. Un día de éstos me gustaría mucho verte practicar con la espada.

- Ahora apenas entreno – se disculpó formalmente Sasuke, algo turbado por la repentina petición -. El arte de la espada ya no es como antes y, sinceramente, mi estilo no se parece en nada al de hoy en día, que se ha convertido tan sólo en un mero espectáculo que ver por televisión.

- Pues por eso precisamente – insistió Naruto soltando una risueña carcajada -. Quiero ver al valiente guerrero que hay en ti.

- Ya has visto al monstruo, ¿no te conformas con eso?

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo.

- No insistas, Uchiha, porque te lo repetiré una y mil veces hasta que se te acabe metiendo en esa cabezota que tienes. Aquí no hay ningún monstruo.

Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dejó los folios sobre la mesa, retirándose ligeramente hacia atrás para poder resguardarse un poco bajo la agradable sombra del porche.

- ¿Quieres que entremos? – le ofreció Naruto, comprensivo.

- No, no hace falta. Ya te dije que el sol no me molesta excesivamente, siempre y cuando no sea el del mediodía y no permanezca mucho rato inmóvil bajo su luz.

- La verdad es que sería un fastidio poder salir sólo por la noche.

- Pues por la noche es cuando más fuertes somos. Algunos de los nuestros se pasan el día encerrados y sólo salen cuando ya ha oscurecido.

- Pero dormirás, ¿no?

- Un poco. Con dos o tres horas es suficiente. No necesito más para descansar.

- Joder, pues a mí, los fines de semana mi padre tiene que levantarme de la cama con una grúa – le confesó el rubio con una azorada sonrisilla.

- Eso es porque, aparte de ser anormal, eres un gandul.

Naruto escrutó el jardín y, al comprobar a través de la pequeña ventana del cobertizo que su padre seguía trasteando de un lado a otro en su consulta, agarró a Sasuke por el cuello de la camisa para estamparle un ávido beso que lo dejó sin respiración.

Pero a él mismo, por supuesto, porque el moreno tan sólo se limitó a contemplarle de aquella forma tan sensualmente arrogante que le hacía pensar en cosas mucho más atrevidas que un simple beso furtivo y atolondrado.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo este fin de semana? – le preguntó Naruto sonrojándose un poco y sin poder evitarlo -. Podríamos ir al cine, o a ver un partido de béisbol. ¿Te gusta el béisbol?

El pálido rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció ligeramente, pero el despistado rubio ni siquiera lo advirtió. Había llegado el inevitable momento de mentirle.

- Este fin de semana me voy a Tokio, a ver a mi hermano Itachi. Es posible que incluso pierda unos días de clase.

- Ah… bueno.

Sasuke no necesitó de sus hábiles sentidos vampíricos para captar un cierto desánimo en su voz. Aborrecía tener que mentirle tan descaradamente, pero no podía contarle lo de Orochimaru y que, en cierta forma, que un vampiro se alimentase de otro era una práctica repulsiva que, tan sólo en algunos casos especiales, estaba permitida sin que hubiese como castigo ningún tipo de sanción. Sasuke sabía que Orochimaru le necesitaba para mantener intacta su monstruosa fuerza, pues la sangre humana ya no era lo suficientemente poderosa para seguir prolongando ella sola su larguísima existencia inmortal. También estaba seguro de que, si Orochimaru dejara de alimentarse de él, se volvería débil y entonces sería el momento propicio para matarle. Pero era su propia sangre lo que le hacía peligroso e invencible, la que podía paralizarlo con tan sólo un insignificante gesto por parte de su odiado amo y señor.

Y Sasuke sentía naúseas de sólo imaginar los amarillentos colmillos de Orochimaru hundiéndose violentamente en su piel.

Era cruel y despiadado, un auténtico maestro del sadismo. No se contentaba con morderle repetidamente en distintos lugares, sino que, además, disfrutaba arañando salvajemente su torso y su espalda para beber gustoso los trémulos hilillos de sangre que resbalaban cálidos de sus heridas. Luego estaba lo del veneno, la ponzoña que todos los vampiros poseían en los dientes y que, con el paso del tiempo, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y maligna. Por supuesto, a él no podía matarle, pero le provocaba intensos dolores y altísimas fiebres que hubiesen aniquilado de inmediato a un ser humano normal y corriente.

- Sasuke… Otra vez has puesto esa maldita cara de preocupación.

La grave voz de Naruto le sacó de su pesadilla, devolviéndole de forma repentina al pequeño porche y a sus cálidos brazos desnudos, tostados agradablemente por el sol. Naruto le dio un afectuoso beso en la sien y se obligó a soltarle, por mera prudencia y ante la furtiva presencia de su padre en el cercano cobertizo del jardín.

Sasuke, algo más frío y torpe en cuanto a demostraciones de amor, le cogió de la mano y lo miró a los ojos con renovado ánimo y serenidad. Cómo decían continuamente los chicos y chicas de aquella caótica era moderna, los viernes eran días desperdiciados si no se podía salir.

- ¿Quieres ir esta noche a Aomori? – le ofreció casi sin pensar.

- ¡¿Esta noche? – repitió Naruto, sorprendido -. Pero está demasiado lejos, y el último autobús ha salido justo después de comer…

- No he dicho que tengamos que ir en autobús.

- ¿Y cómo entonces? ¿Volando?

- Casi – apostilló Sasuke desplegando una misteriosa sonrisilla -. Técnicamente no tengo edad para conducir un coche, aunque sé hacerlo, pero existen otras muchas posibilidades.

- ¿Y qué estás tramando, Uchiha?

- Pasaré a recogerte dentro de una hora, y no le digas a tu padre que vamos a Aomori porque no se lo creerá. Voy a cambiarme el uniforme del instituto y paso a buscarte, así que, como tardes, pienso dejarte aquí plantado.

Naruto aún le miraba desconcertado, pero con los grandes ojos brillantes y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la emoción. Sasuke se levantó de la silla, le soltó un doloroso pellizco en el trasero y, con su velocidad sobrehumana, desapareció al instante de su lado sin darle tiempo a protestar.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Por enésima vez en aquel asqueroso día, cogió la grasienta paleta y se dedicó aburrido a darle la vuelta a todas las hamburguesas, que emitieron un leve chisporroteo al entrar en contacto con aquella ardiente y sucia superficie de metal. Al final, acabó apartándose un poco para no tener que respirar el humo grisáceo y el desagradable olor a carne churruscada, que le hacía entornar los ojos y torcer la nariz.

- ¡Eh, chico nuevo, tres dobles con queso y extra de cebolla!

- ¡Ya voy! – contestó inseguro y sin mucha práctica mientras se hacía a un lado para comenzar a preparar los panes.

Y, cuando la cebolla rancia se le pegó en los dedos y le escoció otra vez en los ojos, Gaara dejó escapar un suspiro y maldijo aquel repugnante antro y su maldita situación de precariedad.

Había encontrado esa basura de empleo hacía escasamente dos días, que junto al de camarero nocturno en un bar de ambiente de Roppongi le permitían ganar algún dinero, aunque no el suficiente para lo que él quería. Hacía unos meses que había dejado definitivamente los estudios, pues su padre no se ocupaba ni de él ni de la casa y Gaara estaba más que resuelto a no morirse de hambre. Aquel viernes, con suerte, saldría a una hora aceptable, se ducharía y cambiaría de ropa en su casa y se iría al club a servir copas y a tontear con los clientes que siempre se fijaban en él, para poder sacarles luego unas jugosas y furtivas propinas. Con suerte, su padre estaría demasiado borracho para prestarle atención, con lo que seguramente se evitaría algún puñetazo por su parte por ir vestido de aquella forma tan ajustada "propia de un asqueroso maricón". Con suerte, algún cliente del bar le invitaría a tomar alguna droga risueña y moderna, al tiempo que le susurraba dulces mentiras al oído y le palmeaba el trasero sin ningún pudor. Con suerte, llegaría sano y salvo a su casa y se acostaría a dormir unas pocas horas, para después levantarse antes del mediodía, discutir otra vez con su padre y llegar a tiempo a su abusivo y mal pagado turno en la concurrida hamburguesería.

Con mucha suerte, conseguiría ver a Naruto en apenas un mes.

Cuando retiró tres grasientas piezas de carne y las metió en el pan, las colocó en unas pequeñas cajitas de cartón de colores y las llevó a su correspondiente estantería metálica tras el abarrotado mostrador.

- ¿Puedo ir al lavabo? – le preguntó entonces a la encargada, que supervisaba atentamente a las chicas que estaban cobrando en la caja -. Sólo será un minuto.

La joven alzó las depiladas cejas y se cruzó de brazos, observándolo con suspicacia. El diminuto letrerito de plástico con su nombre, que llevaba orgullosamente prendido en la pechera de la horrenda camisa, lanzó un pequeño destello al incidir con la luz.

- Venga, pero deprisa. Hoy es viernes y tenemos esto hasta arriba de gente.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y se dirigió enseguida a los lavabos del personal, justo al lado de los pequeños vestuarios que utilizaban para cambiarse. Encerrándose en uno de los váteres, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que llevaba apuntado con bolígrafo en el dorso de su mano.

- Aeropuerto de Narita, buenas tardes, servicio de información. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? – la teleoperadora dijo todo aquello de un frenético tirón, con la característica voz monótona y chillona de todas las azafatas que atendían el teléfono.

- Quisiera saber el precio de un billete de avión hasta Aomori.

- ¿Clase bussiness o turista?

- Turista.

- ¿Ventanilla o pasillo?

- Da igual.

- ¿Para qué fecha lo necesita?

- Eh… no sé, dentro de un mes, por ejemplo.

- Un momento, señor, permanezca a la espera mientras calculo el importe.

El resto de la conversación tan sólo le llevó otro escaso minuto, tiempo suficiente para que la teleoperadora confirmase sus sospechas de que el viaje hasta Aomori no sería precisamente barato.

Pero tampoco imposible.

De vuelta a la cocina, y resuelto como pocas veces lo había estado en su turbulenta vida, se acercó a la encargada y llamó su atención tirándole suavemente de la manga.

- Perdona pero, ¿puedo quedarme hoy a hacer horas extra?

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Naruto se abrochó la ligera camisa de color verde pálido, se miró al espejo y compuso otra impaciente mueca de disgusto, arrugando el entrecejo de forma casi automática.

- Joder… - resopló quitándose la camisa y tirándola con rabia sobre la cama, donde ya había apiladas en completo desorden un considerable puñado de prendas.

Llevaba media hora probándose ropa y, lo peor, era que parecía una histérica quinceañera en su primera cita. Al menos, ya se había decidido por sus pantalones vaqueros favoritos, de tejido oscuro y ajustado, porque sabía que le hacían muy buen culo y tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad. En los pies, y contando con su natural aversión por los zapatos, se había calzado las deportivas blancas nuevas que su padre le había regalado por Navidad.

¿Y probar con otra camisa?

No, Sasuke lo veía todos los días en el instituto llevando camisa, pero tampoco tenía otra cosa igual de elegante y que no resultara demasiado corriente.

- ¡Mierda, parezco mi hermana pequeña! Si hubiese tenido una, claro…

Dio varias vueltas más a su cuarto, como si fuera un león enjaulado. Y mirándo ceñudo a su armario como si el pobre mueble tuviese la culpa de su desafortunada indecisión.

Ay, Dios, ¿qué debería ponerse?

Quería que Sasuke lo encontrase atractivo e interesante, y que no fuera él el único al que se le cortaba la respiración cada vez que le veía aparecer. Estaba claro que ser un simple humano normal y corriente daba muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

- Ah, hijo, perdona por no llamar a la puerta… Creía que habías ido a acompañar a Sasuke al dojo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y miró de forma alarmada a su padre, sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su engominado pelo cuando el hombre posó la vista en el arrugado montón de ropa que había desparramada encima del edredón.

- ¿Una cita? – adivinó sin malicia, contemplando a Naruto con paternal afecto.

El chico tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conseguir que le saliera la voz.

- A… algo… así.

- ¿Me dejas que te dé un consejo?

Naruto, todavía demasiado cortado como para mostrar su habitual elocuencia, se limitó a tragar saliva y a asentir en silencio. Minato, penetrando pensativo en el caótico cuarto, se detuvo ante el montón de camisetas medio dobladas que Naruto había pasado por alto y escogió una lisa y sencilla de un bonito color azul celeste.

- Toma, prueba esta – le dijo a su hijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Pero no es demasiado… demasiado normal? – protestó Naruto mientras se la pasaba por la cabeza.

- Tú hazme caso, ¿ves? Te queda muy bien.

Y era completamente cierto. La camiseta era de la talla perfecta, e incluso se le ajustaba un poco al pecho moldeándole suavemente los pectorales. El color azul contrastaba de una forma muy agradable con su pelo rubio y, lo que más le sorprendió de todo, era que hacía un perfecto juego resaltando el idéntico color de sus ojos.

- Vaya – comentó admirado mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo.

Minato se le acercó por detrás, con toda la intención de revolverle amorosamente el pelo. Pero, al darse cuenta de que Naruto se lo había peinado y engominado con estudiado y trabajoso desorden, optó por agarrarle de los hombros y darle un cariñoso apretón.

- Eres un chico muy atractivo, Naruto, y no te lo digo porque seas mi hijo. Si a la otra persona le gustas de verdad, ella te verá especial te pongas lo que te pongas.

Naruto le agradeció sus palabras dedicándole una tímida sonrisa a través de su reflejo. Luego, se volvió hacia su padre y decidió pasar a cuestiones más prácticas.

- ¿Te importa que hoy vuelva un poco tarde, papá?

- ¿Cómo de tarde?

- ¿Antes de que se haga de día?

Minato soltó una alegre carcajada.

- A las tres quiero que ya estés metido en tu camita y durmiendo como un bebé.

- ¡¿Tan pronto? – protestó Naruto, absolutamente espantado.

- Venga, tres y media.

- Cinco.

- Tres y media.

- Cuatro y media.

- Tres y media y es mi última oferta.

- Cuatro y media y este fin de semana te ayudo a limpiar la consulta.

- Cuatro en punto y ni un segundo más.

- ¡Gracias! – gritó un eufórico Naruto asfixiándolo de un enorme abrazo -. Eres el mejor, papá.

Minato correspondió su gesto palmeándole suavemente la espalda.

- Hay que ver… mi pequeño niñito ya se ha hecho todo un hombre.

- ¡Pero no digas esas cosas! – protestó avergonzado un ruborizado Naruto -. ¡Qué me da corte!

El veterinario volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas, y se alejó en dirección a la puerta sin dejar de mirarle con afectuoso orgullo.

- Ten cuidado, hijo, y pásalo bien.

- Gracias, papá. Volveré antes de las cuatro.

Mucho más animado, Naruto cogió su cartera y las llaves, y las guardó en una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón que se colgó del hombro con aire descuidado. El teléfono móvil aún lo tenía en la mochila del instituto, y fue a cogerlo por si acaso cuando el pequeño aparato emitió un prolongado pitido anunciando que acababa de llegarle un mensaje.

Naruto pulsó los botones con destreza y lo desbloqueó. Era de Sasuke.

"_Te estoy esperando en el sendero que hay detrás de tu casa. Cógete una chaqueta y no tardes."_

Naruto sintió un agradable vuelco en el corazón, seguido por un emocionante cosquilleo en la barriga. Las nubes habían provocado que oscureciese más rápido y que diese la impresión de haber anochecido antes de tiempo, pero el calor seguía siendo sofocante. Sin embargo, Naruto no se detuvo a hacerse preguntas y agarró una cazadora vaquera de entretiempo, cerrando de un portazo su cuarto antes de bajar apresuradamente las escaleras.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Cuando Itachi se bajó por fin del ascensor, ya habían dado las seis de la tarde. La última reunión se había hecho eterna y le había puesto de mal humor, ya que después de ella había tenido que quedarse otra vez en su despacho a revisar cuidadosamente toda la documentación. Aquel día, la Corporación Uchiha había cerrado un importante acuerdo con una multinacional norteamericana, con lo que la empresa vería incrementadas sus sustanciosas ganancias casi el doble de lo habitual. Aparte de atender a los reporteros televisivos y a la prensa, Itachi también había recibido la consiguiente llamada de felicitación por parte de su orgulloso padre.

Pero nada de eso le importaba. Estaba cansado y hastiado, y necesitaba unas largas vacaciones.

De varios siglos, por lo menos.

- ¿Sai? – llamó como tenía por costumbre nada más poner un pie sobre el brillante suelo de parqué.

- Estoy en el baño – le contestó enseguida el chico, con voz misteriosa.

Itachi adivinó inmediatamente que algo andaba tramando, y atravesó el largo pasillo hacia el fondo sin ni siquiera detenerse a dejar la cartera y la chaqueta de ejecutivo colgadas en el perchero.

- ¡Sai! ¡¿Qué…?

- ¿Te gusta? – le interrumpió el joven con repentina timidez -. Quería darte una sorpresa…

No sin cierto asombro, Itachi recorrió con la vista su espléndido cuarto de baño. La enorme bañera de hidromasaje estaba repleta de un agua jabonosa que despedía un aromático olor a fresas y, por todas partes, había velas encendidas que otorgaban a la estancia un agradable ambiente de intimidad. Itachi se fijó también que, sobre el agua, flotaban algunos pétalos de rosa.

- Y mira – continuó Sai ante su deliberado mutismo, enseñándole una pequeña botella de color azul cobalto -. Esto es aceite de coco. Así mientras te bañas puedo darte un masaje…

Itachi dejó el maletín en el suelo y se acercó hasta él, atrapándolo obsesivamente entre sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado esta idea, señorito?

- De Haku. Al principio creí que era una chica, pero luego resultó que tenía pene. Trabaja en una tienda donde venden estas cosas y me aseguró que te encantaría.

- Y me encanta – corroboró el mayor tras besarle divertido entre el negro y revuelto cabello.

- Bueno, pues ve quitándote la ropa y…

Más Itachi le hizo callar de improvisto, colocándole su largo dedo índice sobre los labios.

- Me temo que tu sorpresa se ha vuelto contra ti – le susurró contemplándole con verdadera adoración -. Deja que hoy sea yo el que te muestre el paraíso, si es que lo hay.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Vas a ser un buen chico y a obedecerme en todo. ¿Está claro?

- Sí…

- Muy bien – aprobó Itachi inclinándose juguetonamente sobre su oído -. No quiero oír nada de tu boca a menos que sean tus propios suspiros de placer. Y ahora, estáte quieto y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Sai le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, y se puso firme imitando la rígida postura de un soldado. Itachi asintió complacido, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el perchero que había detrás de la puerta, arremangándose después la camisa de fina seda color carmesí. Contempló a Sai durante unos eternos segundos, aguzando su poderoso oído vampírico para captar deliberadamente los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- Todo mío… - murmuró, acercándose de nuevo a él.

Sus hábiles manos le acariciaron el rostro, delineando sus pequeños párpados y dibujando suavemente la perfecta curva de su nariz. Al llegar a los labios, Sai sacó deliberadamente la lengua y le lamió de forma provocativa las puntas de los dedos, encendiéndolo al instante al igual que una sola yesca podía inflamar un tronco entero.

- No vas a convencerme con eso – apuntó el mayor, pese al brusco estremecimiento que le había provocado aquel electrizante contacto con la húmeda lengua -. Levanta los brazos.

Sai le obecedió al instante, e Itachi le quitó la camiseta negra pasándosela por la cabeza. Su pálido torso era opaco, delicado, fuerte. Criado como un humilde siervo Sai no poseía la potente musculatura de un guerrero, pero el duro trabajo en el dojo le había ayudado a desarrollar un cuerpo atlético y delgado que quedó para siempre fijado a su alma eterna el día en que él mismo lo convirtió en vampiro.

Sai emitió su primer suspiro ahogado cuando Itachi besó su pecho y le mordisqueó una tetilla, obligándole a arquear ligeramente la espalda. Pero, de forma casi brusca, Itachi se alejó. Sai frunció el entrecejo y le miró con reproche, ávido por sentir otra vez su boca abrasándole la piel. Acababa de adivinar el jueguecito de su amante y, si el propio Itachi había decidido torturarle de una forma tan deliciosa, desde luego que no sería él el que se lo impidera.

De pronto, Itachi desabrochó el dorado botón de sus pantalones y se los bajó de golpe junto a su ropa interior.

- ¿A estas alturas te sonrojas, niño descarado? – inquirió divertido mientras se deleitaba observando la inconsciente reacción de Sai.

El jovencito se llevó las manos a sus mejillas ruborosas, sintiendo que ambas estaban un poco más calientes de lo normal.

- Eres tú el que me hace esto – protestó débilmente el chico, sintiéndose vulnerablemente expuesto bajo la peligrosa mirada de su señor.

Sin dejar de sonreír con cierta dulzura, Itachi se arrodilló a sus pies y lo ayudó a desembarazarse de los pantalones. Después besó con ternura sus muslos, le acarició por la parte de atrás y jugueteó con sus nalgas desnudas introduciéndole ligeramente sus dedos, sólo para acariciarle entre ellas y arrancarle a su amante un audible jadeo de excitación.

- I… Ita…chi…

- Shhh… quiero oírte otra vez.

Sai cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando enormemente aquellas caricias íntimas en una zona tan sensible. Itachi se había propuesto torturarle, sí, pero él tampoco le otorgaría el lujurioso capricho de oír sus gemidos sin antes ponerlo a prueba y ver lo que aguantaba su indómito amante antes de pasar a la acción.

¿Lo harían en la bañera, como tantas otras veces? ¿Lo inclinaría sobre el lavabo, embistiéndole al mismo tiempo que contemplaban aquella lasciva imagen en el espejo? ¿O acabaría arrojándole sobre la cama, persiguiéndolo incansable hasta romper las sábanas?

Sai gritó, pero fue un sonido ronco y vibrante, para no romperse por dentro. Itachi había apresado su miembro entre sus labios voraces, y lo succionaba con esmerada dedicación. Se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó hacia delante, apoyándose en sus hombros mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba de pies a cabeza y él se sentía completamente indefenso.

Por increíble que pareciera, Itachi jamás le había hecho algo así.

- Ah…

Apretó los dientes y jadeó, sintiendo unos bruscos espasmos en el vientre mientras con manos trémulas se aferraba a los oscuros cabellos de Itachi y crispaba furiosamente los dedos de los pies.

- N-no…

Itachi alzó los ojos y le miró, sin abandonar su sexo aunque bajando el ritmo. La sola visión del rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de Sai fue suficiente incentivo para querer llegar hasta el final, y sus manos tirándole sin querer del pelo, mudas testigos del inmenso placer que lo embargaba. Pero su niño se equivocaba si creía que ahí acababa todo.

Sin que su joven amante se diera cuenta, había alcanzado subrepticiamente uno de aquellos juguetes eróticos que Sai había dejado preparados en el borde de la bañera.

Inclinado como estaba Sai dio un respingo al sentir una leve presión en su trasero, preguntándose aterrado si aquel placer añadido no acabaría matándole de avidez. Y gruñó confundido mientras algo que no era Itachi lo penetraba despacio, apenas sintiendo una débil molestia que quedaba disuelta en cuanto Itachi apretaba los labios y jugueteaba de forma descarada con su evidente erección. El temblor en sus piernas se hizo más evidente, y estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas cuando sus fuerzas le abandonaron y, finalmente, acabó entregándose al placer. Pero Itachi estaba preparado y logró sostenerle empleando su poder vampírico, deleitándose al mismo tiempo con sus escandalosos gemidos y su encantadora falta de pudor.

A Itachi le gustaba cuando empujaba la mano y aquel objeto se hundía una y otra vez en su interior. Le gustaba cuando Sai le tiraba del pelo y jadeaba en su oído. Le gustaba estar allí arrodillado haciéndole aquello. Le gustaba su olor a sexo y le excitaba sobremanera su peculiar sabor.

Y, de repente, Sai emitió un prolongado suspiro y todo acabó.

Itachi lo cazó al vuelo al ver que, exhausto, se precipitaba hacia delante pugnando por volver a controlar la respiración.

- ¿Me he… portado bien? – jadeó cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró acunado entre los fuertes brazos de Itachi.

Éste asintió en silencio y le besó la húmeda frente antes de darse la vuelta, depositándolo suavemente en la bañera hasta que su cuerpo desnudo acabó venciendo la resistencia del agua y se hundía plácidamente en su interior.

- ¿No vienes?

Itachi se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua junto a él, rodeado de olorosa espuma blanca que le hacía agradables cosquillas en la piel.

Ni Orochimaru, ni su padre ni nadie, lograrían apartarle de él.

- Te quiero, pequeño, pero tengo que hacerte más fuerte – le confesó con voz queda y pesarosa, aunque rebosante de decisión.

Sai lo comprendió de inmediato, y se alarmó.

- Pero no puedo morderte, Itachi. Perderías la mem…

- Confío en ti. Sé que podrás controlarte – al tiempo que decía estas palabras, Itachi ladeó el cuello y con la afilada uña de un vampiro se hizo un profundo corte en la curvatura. De inmediato, un chorro de cálida sangre brotó de la herida y tiñó la espuma blanca de un hipnotizante color carmesí -. Bebe, Sai. Bebe hasta que no puedas más. Tienes que hacerte fuerte, mi hermoso niño.

Itachi fue capaz de sentir su miedo, y también fue capaz de verlo reflejado como una traicionera sombra negra en el fondo de sus inquietas pupilas.

- Hazlo, Sai – le pidió en un susurro desesperado.

Los ojos del chico permanecieron inmutables, ya que nunca se volverían rojos del todo al no ser su sangre mestiza la de un verdadero Uchiha. Pero su boca, de labios finos y yermos, se abrió mostrando unos pequeños colmillos y se cerró cuidadosamente en torno a su cuello para empezar a succionar. Pero no llevaba ni siquiera tres tragos cuando Sai emitió un alarmado gruñido y se alejó bruscamente de él, salpicando todo el suelo de agua.

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Sí que puedes! ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Te voy a morder, Itachi! ¡No sé controlarme!

Furioso, Itachi lo agarró fuertemente por las muñecas y le obligó de nuevo a pegarse a él. El chico aún tenía la barbilla y los temblorosos labios manchados de sangre.

- Si alguien nos descubre, será el fin.

- Pues moriré – le contestó un obstinado Sai mirándole a los ojos -. Prefiero estar muerto antes que arriesgarme a que te olvides de mí.

Le dio la impresión de que Itachi lo abofetearía con ira, pero no hizo ademán de apartarse. Finalmente, las manos del mayor se crisparon sobre sus hombros y lo estrecharon con fuerza, arrebujándole junto a su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que la herida que tenía Itachi en el cuello estaba cicatrizando gracias a su saliva sobrenatural.

- Y yo también moriré – le prometió el hombre meciéndole suavemente como si fuera un bebé -. Claro que moriré. El mismo día en que me quede sin ti.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí?

Naruto salió del pequeño círculo de abetos que protegían la parte trasera de su casa y la separaban del estrecho sendero, pugnando por distinguir su conocida figura en aquella temprana penumbra estival.

- A tu izquierda, dobe.

Naruto llegó al sendero y giró la cabeza en aquella dirección, topándose con otro molesto puñado de árboles. Pero entre ellos, y entonces sí que fue capaz de verla a la perfección, deslumbraba una impresionante _Suzuki TL _de mil centímetros cúbicos de cilindrada y carrocería en un negro impecable, salpicada por unos pocos y bien escogidos detalles elegantemente pintados en el color de la plata.

Naruto abrió la boca como un tonto y enmudeció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi pequeña? – le preguntó Sasuke con una visible punzadita de orgullo.

Naruto asintió de forma automática, pero sin llegar a precisarle que la cara de idiota que se le había quedado era por culpa de él.

"_Joder. Así no hay quien piense con la cabeza en lugar de con lo de abajo."_

Cuando llegó a su lado y lo abrazó para besarle, Naruto se deleitó aspirando el intenso aroma de su cazadora de cuero y su colonia de hombre. Sasuke también llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, como él, pero los suyos eran de un color más claro y en una pierna presentaban un intencionado desgarrón a la altura de la rodilla. Sus botas, también de auténtico cuero negro, tenían la suela ancha y estaban llenas de hebillas, lo que le daba cierto aspecto agresivo e irresistiblemente salvaje.

Y Naruto supo que aquella noche necesitaría de todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima y hacerle un placaje.

- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – le interrogó animado para intentar distraerse.

- Fue un regalo de mi hermano hace algún tiempo por mi cumpleaños, si es que aún tiene algún sentido esa fecha.

- Es preciosa… ¿Pero no sigues siendo menor de edad para poder conducir este impresionante cacharro? – se extrañó el rubio.

Sasuke alzó despreocupadamente la mano enseñándole el casco.

- Te aseguro que nadie se da cuenta. Además, voy tan rápido que la policía ni siquiera sería capaz de distinguir ni el color de la carrocería.

- ¿A qué le llamas tú rápido?

- A unos trescientos kilómetros por hora. A veces cuatrocientos cuando no hay nadie en la carretera. Itachi ya se encargó de trucarle el motor.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y lanzó una mirada de temeroso respeto a la enorme motocicleta.

- Quizá tu cuerpo de súper héroe pueda resistir esa velocidad, pero el mío seguro que no…

- Eso ya lo sé – repuso Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que le tendía un casco -. Intentaré no pasar de doscientos cincuenta. Tendrás que agarrarte muy fuerte a mí, y mi cuerpo absorberá la mayor parte del impacto del aire para que a ti no te moleste tanto. Llegaremos a Aomori en menos de dos horas.

Aún sintiendo una agradable excitación, Naruto asintió obediente y se puso el casco antes de subirse a la moto. Segundos después, Sasuke hizo lo propio y se acomodó tras el manillar inclinándose levemente hacia delante. Tras girar la llave del contacto y encender el poderoso motor con un rugido, Sasuke esperó lo justo para que Naruto se aferrase fuertemente a su cintura y ambos salieron veloces como una flecha perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos más tarde, exactamente como había predicho Sasuke, llegaron al centro de Aomori y dejaron la moto en los aparcamientos vigilados de un enorme centro comercial.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer, dobe? – le preguntó mientras guardaba los cascos bajo el asiento abatible de cuero.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo con aire pensativo, contemplando los abarrotados cines y los numerosos restaurantes de cómida rápida que se arremolinaban en los enormes bajos del centro comercial. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada pasarse dos horas a oscuras viendo una aburrida película de efectos especiales, que ni siquiera entendería porque estaría lo suficientemente concentrado en su compañero intentando aguantarse las inoportunas ganas de meterle mano. Una típica pizzería italiana, un McDonalds y varios iluminados escaparates de tiendas de moda más abajo, Naruto vislumbró por fin un luminoso letrero de neón que le hizo dar un respingo y agarrar por la manga de la cazadora a un paciente Sasuke.

- Allí, vamos. Echaremos una partida.

Sasuke siguió con la vista el camino invisible que señalaba el tieso dedo de su acompañante.

- ¿Una bolera? – preguntó extrañado.

- ¡Me encantan los bolos! – corroboró Naruto, súbitamente emocionado -. En Tokio solía ir todos los fines de semana.

- Yo nunca he jugado a eso – le reveló Sasuke de forma inesperada.

- Pues es muy fácil: coges la bola y…

- Eso lo sé, anormal. Conozco las reglas, pero nunca he estado en un sitio así.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te dé una paliza, Uchiha? – lo retó Naruto componiendo una traviesa sonrisita de impertinencia -. Sólo tienes que tirar los bolos. Hasta un crío de párvulos podría hacerlo.

Con su feroz orgullo en juego Sasuke no necesitó de ningún otro razonamiento lógico, o ilógico, para cruzar la calle y entrar con paso autoritario en la bolera. Y, mientras Naruto pedía un par de zapatos especiales y seleccionaba la pista, él observó durante unos minutos el sencillo mecanismo de aquel simple juego.

- Empiezo yo – le indicó Naruto con una risueña y confiada mueca de circunstancias -. Para que vayas aprendiendo.

Sasuke lo miró con arrogancia y enarcó una oscura ceja, contemplando cómo el rubio calculaba la distancia, medía el peso exacto de la bola y la dejaba rodar con fuerza hasta que se estrellaba con aquellos bolos blancos y conseguía derribarlos casi todos.

Tres partidas después, con treinta y tres impecables plenos por parte de Sasuke, un peluche de regalo y un cabreo monumental poseyendo el ánimo del ofuscado Naruto, ambos chicos salieron del asfixiante calor de la bolera y se sentaron en los desiertos bancos de un pequeño parque cercano a descansar.

- ¡Eso no vale! – le dijo por enésima vez el rubio, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza -. ¡Has utilizado tus poderes!

Sasuke, increíblemente, dejó escapar una ronca carcajada.

- Forman parte de mí, usuratonkachi. No puedo decirles a mis ojos que no calculen la distancia ni el ángulo exacto a dónde debo lanzar la bola. Cada vez que miro los bolos, automáticamente lo sé.

- Toda la gente estaba alucinando – le recordó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Y casi te fichan para el equipo estatal…

- Pero te he conseguido un peluche, ¿no? – se burló el joven vampiro señalándole aquella réplica exacta de _Pikachu_ -. Has sido la envidia de todas las chicas de la bolera.

Naruto le soltó un flojo puñetazo y, finalmente, él también se echó a reír.

- Eres increíble, Sasuke Uchiha.

El muchacho apartó entonces la vista y se encogió de hombros, algo turbado. Aquel sincero halago por parte de Naruto había hecho reflotar de pronto su olvidada timidez. Dejando a _Pikachu_ sentado a su lado sobre el banco, Naruto le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le besó suavemente, entregándose a él. A sus espaldas, unos excitados murmullos por parte de un grupo de adolescentes curiosos los distrajeron lo suficiente como para separarse y esbozar unas tenues sonrisillas de complicidad.

- Estamos llamando demasiado la atención – susurró Sasuke, cuya máxima en la vida era actuar en todo momento con la mayor discreción.

- Eso es porque somos demasiado guapos – bromeó el rubio volviendo a reír.

A los sobrenaturales ojos de Sasuke, Naruto sí que lo estaba. Y quizá debería habérselo dicho. No era bueno con los cumplidos, es más, si hacía memoria, seguro que no recordaba haber hecho nunca ninguno. Se le daría terriblemente mal, acabaría diciendo una tontería y quedando como un completo idiota.

- Esa… esa camiseta te queda muy bien.

¡¿Eh? ¡¿Cuándo había decidido decir esa enorme chorrada?

- Gra… gracias.

Naruto estaba sonrojado. Él mismo sentía un ardiente rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Parecían dos inocentes colegialas confesándose algún secreto amoroso.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos ya? – sugirió por fin, incorporándose del banco. Ambos habían cenado unos bocadillos calientes en la bolera, de modo que ya iba siendo una hora prudente para regresar a Konoha.

La gran pantalla de los cines marcaba la una de la madrugada.

Naruto asintió en silencio, y el viaje de vuelta le pareció algo más lento. O quizá fue porque sentía que Naruto lo aferraba mucho más fuerte que antes. Sasuke apagó el motor poco antes de llegar a la pequeña vivienda de madera, dejando que el vehículo resbalase cuesta abajo sobre la hierba. Desde luego, no habría sido muy prudente despertar a medio pueblo en plena madrugada. Él mismo frenó la motocicleta detrás de la casa de Naruto utilizando la potente fuerza de sus piernas.

Eran las cuatro menos cinco de la mañana.

Dejó de sentir las cálidas manos de Naruto rodeando su cintura, mientras éste se bajaba de un ágil salto y se quitaba el casco sacudiéndose el enmaraño cabello.

- Llámame cuando estés en Tokio – le pidió en un susurro.

- Sí.

Se deshizo del casco para que Naruto pudiera besarle, un contacto tan breve e impetuoso que al instante le hizo desear algo más.

- Gracias por esta noche, Sasuke. Me he divertido mucho.

Y, si Sasuke no era nada bueno para los cumplidos, mucho menos para las despedidas.

- Ya nos veremos, anormal.

Antes de traspasar la puerta del jardín, Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos y no reprimió sus renovadas ganas de besarle con ímpetu, como si quisiera grabarle sus labios a fuego durante aquellos días en que estarían separados.

- Te diría que subieras a mi cuarto, pero mi padre…

Inesperadamente, el moreno compuso un misterioso gesto burlón mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus luminosos ojos azules.

- Espérame arriba, Cenicienta.

Un parpadeo incrédulo, y Sasuke ya se había esfumado de su vista. Naruto entró en su casa sin hacer ruido, se descalzó en la entrada y se dirigió sin titubeos a la habitación de Minato.

- Ya he vuelto, papá – murmuró en voz baja mientras asomaba la cabeza a través del quicio de la puerta.

Minato se revolvió perezosamente, y Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su reloj. Faltaba un minuto para las cuatro.

- Muy bien, hijo. Vete a dormir. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, papá.

Naruto volvió a cerrar la puerta y, con el corazón brincando en su pecho, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. ¿Estaría Sasuke realmente allí?

Casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

- Creía que no hablabas en serio – le confesó mientras tiraba de su mano y lo arrastraba ávidamente hacia la cama.

Ambos chicos cayeron en el colchón, entre risas contenidas y susurros retadores. Se besaron una y otra vez, acariciándose la nuca y metiendo los dedos entre el pelo, variando el ritmo según lo requerían sus respiraciones agitadas.

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir? Prometo no hacerte nada – le aseguró Naruto con una falsa sonrisita de inocencia.

- ¿Te gusta el sabor de la almohada?

- Muy gracioso, Uchiha. Pero vigila bien tu retaguardia.

Sasuke se las apañó fácilmente para inmovilizarlo bajo su recio cuerpo. Naruto forcejeó en vano.

- ¿De veras crees que puedes conmigo? – le retó provocativamente.

No, claro que no. Pero era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía tan deseable. Que Sasuke, una magnífica criatura con una fuerza más allá de lo natural, se rindiese a su cuerpo y a su voluntad sin ningún tipo de restricciones.

Sólo de pensarlo, Naruto ya sentía una aguda punzada en la ingle.

- Dormiré – le prometió aceptando aquel tácito acuerdo -. Seré un buen chico y me portaré bien.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, y lo dejó ir. Naruto se metió en su pequeño cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes y quitarse la ropa. Cinco minutos después, apareció de nuevo en su habitación vistiendo tan sólo unos cortos pantalones de pijama que había encontrado en el armario del lavabo. Normalmente solía dormir en calzoncillos, pero el decoro le aconsejó que, delante de Sasuke, se pusiese algo un poco menos ajustado.

Aun así, no pudo evitar el ruborizarse un poco cuando los negros ojos de Sasuke recorrieron su pecho desnudo y la suave pelusilla rubia que le cubría el ombligo. El chico también vio la extraña cicatriz que lo rodeaba pero, conociendo su origen de labios del propio Naruto, en aquel desafortunado incidente en el que perdió a su madre, Sasuke decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

- ¿Vas a dormir así? – le preguntó percatándose de que Sasuke ni siquiera se había quitado la cazadora. Ni en ese momento ni en toda la noche.

- Yo no suelo dormir mucho, dobe, ya te lo dije.

- Pero, joder, pónte cómodo al menos. Pasarás calor si no te quitas esa chaqueta.

Sasuke titubeó un poco, pero pareció decidirse y se deshizo de la prenda dejándola cuidadosamente colgada sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio.

Y, entonces, al ver por primera vez sus brazos desnudos, Naruto comprendió.

Sasuke también tenía cicatrices, demasiadas como para no despertar sospechas en el mundo actual. La pálida piel brillaba débilmente como el nácar, cruzada por líneas aún más blanquecinas y de aspecto opaco, como surcos macabros que invitaban a pensar inmediatamente en una historia trágica.

Aún así, a Naruto le pareció mucho más hermoso que antes.

- Son de cuando era humano – le explicó el moreno frotándose de forma distraída una cicatriz especialmente grande que tenía en el antebrazo -. Cuando dedicas tu vida a la espada, y a luchar, es inevitable que te hieran.

- Por eso siempre te pones cosas de manga larga.

Sasuke asintió.

- Hoy en día nadie tiene ya estas marcas. A no ser que seas un loco, que hayas sobrevivido a algún accidente grave o que te hayan maltratado.

- A mí me gustan. Te dan personalidad – casi como si estuviese hechizado Naruto se le acercó, agarrando el borde de su ajustada camiseta negra -. ¿Puedo?

Sasuke volvió a asentir en silencio.

Naruto le quitó la camiseta, acariciándole la piel con los dedos. Sasuke tenía varias cicatrices más en los hombros, en el pecho y en el abdomen. Pero lo que más le impresionó, sin duda, fue descubrir una perfecta hendidura justo encima del corazón.

- ¿Sobreviviste a esto? – preguntó indeciso con voz trémula, acariciándola con dedos temblorosos.

- Si no me hubiese convertido en un vampiro, habría muerto en aquel mismo instante – le contestó Sasuke con su habitual sobriedad. Era la estocada mortal que le había lanzado su tío Madara.

- ¿No me lo vas a contar, verdad?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y negó despacio, empujándolo contra la cama. Dócilmente Naruto se dejó conducir, y se acomodó sobre el pecho del moreno cuando éste se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Probablemente me despierte cuando mi padre suba y empiece a gritar – bromeó el rubio pasándole un brazo por el musculoso abdomen.

- Me iré en cuanto se levante.

- ¿No me avisarás?

- No. Simplemente, desapareceré.

- ¿Y todo habrá sido un sueño?

- O una pesadilla.

- Tu pésimo sentido del humor sí que es una pesadilla.

- Pero te gusto, anormal.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y le miró con suspicacia. La media sonrisita arrogante, ese endemoniado gesto que entreabría los perfectos labios de Sasuke, casi lo derritió por completo. Cerró los ojos de nuevo apoyando la frente en su pecho, aspirando su característico aroma y sintiendo la fuerza de sus potentes músculos a través de la pálida y marcada piel, vestigio de toda una vida repleta de inconfesables secretos.

- Pues claro, bastardo, claro que me gustas.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Bueno bueno... parece que estos dos se entienden bastante bien, de aquí a nada tenemos boda (já xD), aunque seguro que ocurre alguna desgracia y los chiquillos se nos dispersan. En fin, esperemos que duren así de acarameladitos y que os haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta pronto y gracias por leer ^^


	13. Imposible

¡Hola gente! Ya estoy de vuelta, con el gélido y crudo invierno xD Espero que todos y todas sigáis bien ^^

Ya sabéis que sigo algo ocupada entre el trabajo, los estudios y más cosas que me busco yo sola porque no sé estarme quieta, pero por fin terminé este capítulo y aquí os lo traigo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, y también por los reviews… Como nunca tengo tiempo de pararme a responderlos, os he hecho un pequeño regalito que no es sino una ilustración de lo que sería la portada de Eien. Espero que os guste:

Aquí tenéis la dirección dónde podéis verla: .

NOTA IMPORTANTE: No sé lo que ha pasado, pero la web de Amor Yaoi no admite mis datos y no me deja loguearme para poder actualizar allí. Le he escrito un mail a la administración porque no he cambiado ni de nick ni de contraseña y la web no me los reconoce, a ver si me contestan pronto. De momento, lo seguiré publicando aquí.

Y ahora, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 13. Imposible.**

A la mañana siguiente, algo despertó a Naruto haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja. Un aliento húmedo y regular, que se le colaba entre el pelo y le provocaba unas tremendas ganas de rascarse.

- ¡Kyuubi! – protestó somnoliento mientras se daba la vuelta -. No has aparecido por aquí en toda la noche, y ahora vienes a darme el follón…

En contra de sus costumbres, era cierto que Kyuubi no había dormido enroscado al pie de su cama. La sola presencia de Sasuke hacía que se le erizasen todos los pelos del lomo, enseñaba los dientes y parecía un perro a punto de atacar. Pero siempre terminaba dando un bufido y marchándose bien lejos. Sasuke le había dicho que los animales, por instinto, sabían lo que él era en realidad. Nada más y nada menos que el mayor depredador de la cadena alimentaria evolutiva.

Un momento… ¿Había dicho Sasuke?

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó sentado, completamente solo en aquella cama de revueltas sábanas color azul.

- Sasuke… - murmuró, acariciando de forma distraída la funda de la almohada.

Tenía prendido su olor. Y no había sido ningún sueño. Sasuke se había ido con el alba.

"_Al final no me avisó, el muy bastardo"_ pensó sin enfadarse demasiado.

Bostezó, rascó a Kyuubi bajo las orejas y se fue directamente a la ducha, a ver si se espabilaba de una maldita vez. Los exámenes finales serían aquella misma semana, y tendría que ponerse a repasar ya mismo si quería evitar el desastre.

Los idiomas se le daban bastante bien. Tenía un buen nivel de inglés y, además, también destacaba en gimnasia y dibujo. En historia, lengua y geografía se había adaptado muy deprisa al ritmo de sus compañeros, consiguiendo aprobar los exámenes sin demasiadas dificultades. Pero tenía claro que las matemáticas y la biología volvería a suspenderlas catastróficamente.

"_Pero papá, es que me tienen manía" _le repetía una y mil veces a Minato cuando su padre cogía el boletín de notas y torcía la boca hacia un lado nada más descubrir los suspensos. Pero Minato jamás le había castigado por fallar en los estudios. En lugar de eso, se sentaba pacientemente con él e intentaba explicarle todas aquellas cosas que Naruto no entendía.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó con su habitual entusiasmo en cuanto, recién duchado y con las bermudas cortas que siempre utilizaba para estar por casa, puso los pies en la cocina y descubrió a su padre revisando unas facturas.

- Querrás decir buenas tardes, dormilón – le contestó el hombre con una sonrisa afable -. Ya casi es medio día.

Naruto miró el reloj de pared, un viejo cucú deslucido que Jiraiya les hizo a sus padres como regalo de bodas. Increíblemente aún seguía funcionando, pero si no te advertían de antemano que el ruido al marcar las horas se parecía más a una sesión de exorcismo que al agradable trino de un pájaro, podías llegar a sentirte verdaderamente aterrorizado.

- ¿Hoy no tienes actividades extraescolares?

Naruto, metiéndose en la boca un sabroso trozo de bizcocho de manzana, negó con la cabeza.

- Este sábado han suspendido las clases. La semana que viene son los exámenes, así que supuestamente todos deberíamos estar estudiando.

- Bueno, pues a ver si este año me das una alegría. Me conformaré con que apruebes algo más que gimnasia y dibujo.

- Las matemáticas las llevo fatal – se lamentó el muchacho derrumbándose sobre una silla -. Ebisu sensei me la tiene jurada. Seguro que hasta llora de alegría cuando me ponga un cero en el examen.

- ¿Y Sasuke? ¿No puede ayudarte a estudiar? – le preguntó su padre de manera completamente inocente -. He oído que es el mejor estudiante del instituto, junto con el chico de los Nara. A lo mejor a él no le importa explicarte las matemáticas.

- Papá, Shikamaru es tan flojo que, si pudiera, iría a clase en su cama – resopló un abatido Naruto mientras Minato se echaba a reír -. Y Sasuke no está. Se ha ido unos días a Tokio.

- ¿En plenos exámenes? – se extrañó el hombre.

- Eh… sí. Creo que tenía revisión médica o algo de eso. Ya sabes, por lo de su enfermedad rara – mintió Naruto con bastante aplomo.

- Es curioso, pero no sé que puede ser esa enfermedad. Tampoco nadie en el pueblo lo sabe, aunque gustaría conocer exactamente lo que tiene. En el hospital de Tokio tuve algunos casos de enfermedades muy poco comunes. Quizá incluso podría ayudarle.

"_Tú ponle el cuello cerca, y verás si le ayudas" _pensó Naruto con sorna.

Minato se sentó a su lado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café, sin importarle que ya estuviese frío.

- Entonces debo suponer que te pasarás el resto del día estudiando – interrogó a su hijo mientras lo contemplaba con un divertido aire de complicidad.

- Se supone que eso es lo que debería hacer, papá. Recuerda que ahora soy un hijo modelo.

Minato dejó escapar un bufido y le soltó una afectuosa colleja.

- Bien, pues todo ese esfuerzo merecerá una recompensa… ¿Qué te parece si esta noche te invito al Ichiraku?

Naruto dio visibles muestras de entusiasmo desparramando buena parte de su zumo por toda la mesa. Después, tras terminarse el desayuno y limpiar el estropicio, subió a su cuarto, buscó su mochila y sacó cansinamente el odiado libro de matemáticas.

- Hagamos las paces durante un rato, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo al libro en tono amistoso mientras lo dejaba sobre el escritorio y se sentaba en la silla -. Tú me cuentas tus problemas y yo te ayudo a solucionarlos. Con un aprobado justo ya me puede valer.

Naruto respiró hondo, se cercioró de que se había traído una refrescante botella de _coca-cola_ y, por último, buscó su teléfono móvil dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke antes de ponerse en serio a estudiar.

"_Pásalo bien en Tokio. Yo estudiaré este fin de semana para mejorar mis notas, así mi padre me perdonará la vida y podré verte cuando vuelvas."_

Releyó el mensaje varias veces por si se decidía a borrar o añadir algo, pero al final pensó que así estaba perfecto. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a abrir el libro cuando, casi al momento, el pequeño aparato lo alertó de que tenía una respuesta. Por lo visto, Sasuke también poseía una velocidad sobrehumana escribiendo mensajes.

"_Eres demasiado burro para aprobar, usuratonkachi. Acabo de bajar del avión. Te llamaré cuando vuelva."_

Bueno, no estaba demasiado mal. Era arrogante, ofensivo y escueto, muy típico de él.

Pero ver que le había contestado tan rápido le hizo esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

xXxXxXXxXXxXXXXXxxxxx

Sasuke cerró la tapa del teléfono móvil y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros. Naruto acababa de enviarle un mensaje y él le había contestado, quizá mucho más rápido de lo que había pretendido. Entre otras muchas cosas, tampoco se le daba muy bien mandar mensajes por el móvil, porque nunca sabía lo que poner. De hecho, tenía teléfono porque Itachi casi le había obligado, y les servía para poder comunicarse con frecuencia las largas temporadas que su hermano pasaba en Tokio.

Pero había tenido que mentirle.

Sasuke sabía que era necesario y, lo que antes no le hubiese importado lo más mínimo, ahora le provocaba una especie de estúpidos y culpables remordimientos.

Ese maldito mocoso hiperactivo le estaba volviendo un blando…

Suspiró, se mesó los puntiagudos cabellos con las manos y volvió a tumbarse en la enorme cama, entretenido en obervar los intrincados y hermosos dibujos que había bordados en la pesada tela del dosel. Llevaba cerca de un par de horas aguardando en su cuarto, en aquella habitación anticuada pero elegante que Orochimaru le tenía reservada en su tétrica mansión. Sasuke la odiaba, y ni siquiera había sacado el escaso equipaje que llevaba pulcramente doblado en una sencilla mochila. Casi esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa sin querer, porque sabía que Orochimaru le pondría mala cara al verle vestido con unos descuidados vaqueros y una simple camiseta de verano.

Aquella era su pequeña estratagema para sacarle de quicio. Le gustase o no, Orochimaru seguía siendo infinitamente más fuerte que él, sino física, mentalmente. Sabía que era capaz de inmovilizarle utilizando tan sólo su poder extrasensorial, y provocarle dolores indescriptibles con el único esfuerzo de un trémulo y liviano pestañeo. Y aunque a veces se sintiera tentado, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke no podía arriesgarse a despertar su ira. No ya por él, porque al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado al dolor y le importaba poco, sino por su padre y su hermano, que serían seguramente los que acabarían pagando las consecuencias.

Orochimaru ya se había ocupado de dejárselo bien claro.

"_Ellos no me importan lo más mínimo, muchacho. Te quiero a ti, y quiero tu sangre. Les dí la vida eterna sólo porque tú me lo pediste y, en el momento en que incumplas tu parte del trato, ten por seguro que seguiré bebiendo tu sangre mientras ellos desaparecen para siempre."_

Aquella sórdida advertencia había bastado para mantener a raya su orgulloso e indómito carácter durante los últimos cien años, pero Sasuke de nuevo había comenzado a cansarse. Su alma de feroz guerrero se negaba a aceptar su esclavitud.

"_Tiene que haber alguna manera…"_ pensó el joven mientras cerraba los ojos y se daba la vuelta en la cama. _"Tiene que haber alguna manera de acabar con él."_

¿Matarle?

¿Matar a Orochimaru?

Sonaba tan perfecto y utópico que, tan sólo de imaginárselo, ya le recorría un escalofrío.

Bah… sueños, sólo sueños.

Matar a orochimaru era tan imposible como volver a ser humano algún día.

- ¿Sasuke?

El muchacho interrumpió sus divagaciones y abrió los ojos inmediatamente, poniéndose en pie. Había reconocido al instante la voz de Kabuto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le espetó con altivez.

Kabuto abrió la puerta y asomó su rostro joven enmarcado por unas horrendas gafas negras de montura redonda.

- Los chicos se han enterado de que estás aquí, y les gustaría verte.

Sasuke torció la boca en un inconfundible gesto de desagrado. Los chicos no eran otros que el reducido grupo de protegidos de Orochimaru y que, inexplicablemente, lo admiraban y envidiaban con furia e incluso se habrían matado unos a otros con tal de haber podido ocupar su lugar.

- No quiero ver a nadie.

- Vamos, Sasuke, no seas tan rígido. Están deseando contemplar a su "_Príncipe_".

Ah, sí. El ridículo apodo con el que lo habían bautizado. No en vano, Orochimaru era el "_Rey"_.

- No.

- ¿Y qué tal si practicas un poco con la espada? Puedo asegurarte que algunos de los chicos han mejorado mucho. Te servirá para entretenerte mientras el señor Orochimaru te manda llamar.

Hum… aquello ya sonaba mejor. Liberaría parte de su ira haciendo morder el polvo a esa molesta pandilla de mimados zoquetes. Antes incluso de que tuviese tiempo de preguntar, Kabuto se adelantó a sus pretensiones esbozando una enigmática sonrisita de suficiencia.

- Tu ropa está en el armario, donde siempre. Ya sabes que al señor Orochimaru le complace verte vestido con el atuendo tradicional de un guerrero.

Tan sólo esa simple certeza fue suficiente para disuadir a Sasuke de ponerse el kimono. Sin molestarse en ocultar una satisfecha sonrisa, y además ante la mirada reprobatoria e incrédula de Kabuto, abrió el armario para coger su katana y salió del cuarto con la cara bien alta, la camiseta muy ceñida y los vaqueros descaradamente inapropiados.

xXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

- ¿Itachi-san? – unos flojos golpecitos en la puerta acompañaron tras unos breves segundos a la sencilla pregunta.

Y, cómo no, la inevitable respuesta.

- Puedes pasar, Konan.

Itachi apartó la vista del ordenador, del montón de contratos y facturas que le quedaban por archivar en la base de datos y, por último, del pequeño retrato de Sai que tenía camuflado entre varias fotos de familia.

- Lamento interrumpirle, Itachi-san – se disculpó la secretaria mientras avanzaba hacia su mesa llevando un diminuto paquete marrón en la mano -. Un chico rubio, de pelo largo, ha venido hace un momento y me ha insistido para que le entregase esto. Me ha dicho que era muy importante y que lo estaba esperando…

- Sí – la interrumpió Itachi con ojos brillantes, aunque manteniendo en todo momento su habitual compostura -. Gracias, Konan. ¿Podrás ocuparte de que nadie me moleste hasta que yo te avise?

- Por supuesto, Itachi-san.

Itachi asintió en silencio mientras la observaba alejarse, volviendo sobre sus pasos en dirección a la puerta. El pequeño paquete casi le quemaba entre las manos.

- Ah, Konan… - recordó en el último segundo, justo antes de que ella cerrase de nuevo la puerta -. ¿El muchacho que trajo este paquete, dejó algún mensaje para mí?

Konan pestañeó nerviosa y se sonrojó débilmente.

- Dijo algo, pero no creo que sea apropiado repetírselo a usted.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó Itachi con amabilidad -. Somos viejos conocidos.

- En realidad me pidió que le dijera esto: "_Me debes una, Satanás_".

Afortunadamente, la joven se sintió mucho más aliviada al ver que su jefe recibía el atrevido comentario con una misteriosa sonrisa de circunstancias. En verdad se sentía intrigada por aquel chico rubio tan guapo, por el contenido de aquel paquete que parecía ser de vital importancia y por las habituales ausencias de Itachi y los "que nadie me moleste, Konan, por favor", pero no preguntó. Y no preguntaría nada si quería seguir trabajando allí. Oír, ver y callar eran las cláusulas principales de su contrato. Tras despedirse educadamente, la joven secretaria abandonó el despacho y se encargó de comunicar al resto de departamentos que "el señor Itachi había salido".

Una vez solo, Itachi cerró los ojos y utilizó su desarrollado poder vampírico para echar el cerrojo a la puerta. Por supuesto, su poder era limitado y no podía mover objetos que pesasen demasiado. Aunque con el paso de los años y a base de práctica, tenía que admitir que su concentración mental había mejorado bastante.

Su escritorio, una majestuosa y trabajada mesa de roble de estilo victoriano, constaba de una columna de cuatro cajones en su parte derecha, el último de los cuales era el doble de grande que los demás y, al igual que éstos, protegido por una cerradura. Itachi despegó la diminuta llave de la parte de atrás de la fotografía de Sai, y abrió el último cajón. Éste, en realidad, no contenía papeles, dinero, armas ni ninguna otra cosa que hubiese sido posible encontrar en el despacho del presidente de una enorme y próspera compañía. Tan sólo había una pequeña nevera, un microscopio de última tecnología y variado instrumental médico cuidadosamente guardado en sus respectivos estuches.

A veces Itachi se preguntaba si no hubiese sido más correcto ejercer la Medicina, carrera en la que se licenció mucho antes que en Derecho y que jamás había dejado de apasionarle.

Tras sacar el microscopio y colocarlo sobre su mesa, abrió con ansias el paquete que le había llevado Deidara y emitió un ahogado suspiro justo cuando terminó de retirar la última capa de papel de burbujas.

Allí estaba, en aquel minúsculo frasco.

Una valiosa muestra de la sangre de Orochimaru.

Y, aunque se moría de la impaciencia por estudiarla, decidió que primero debía calmarse y hacer las cosas en el orden correcto. Así que abrió la pequeña nevera, que tan sólo contenía cuatro tubos de ensayo llenos de sangre y con sus respectivas etiquetas. Seleccionó el que ponía "_Sasuke_", dejó caer una sola gota en la pletina de muestras y la introdujo cuidadosamente en el microscopio.

Alguien que quizá no estuviera muy familiarizado con la biología, o que, simplemente, no fuese demasiado observador, jamás habría distinguido nada extraño en aquella gotita de líquido repleta de glóbulos. Pero lo cierto era que, en cada uno de esos millones y millones de pequeños glóbulos, Itachi veía perfectamente aquella alteración genética que caracterizaba a los de su especie.

Una vez recibida la fatal mordedura, el veneno que contenían los colmillos vampíricos se expandía con increíble velocidad por todo el cuerpo, viajando a través de la sangre hasta infectar hasta la última célula del organismo, atacando el núcleo para llegar al ADN y modificar completamente su estructura. Esta transformación podía tardar hasta tres días en completarse del todo, era antinatural, muy dolorosa y traumática, puesto que el cuerpo ponía en marcha todas sus defensas para luchar inútilmente contra sí mismo y, al final, tener que rendirse y dejarse vencer. Pero no todos eran capaces de sobrevivir a la mordedura de un vampiro. Había veces en las que el humano no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la transformación, y entonces podía volverse loco, acabar convertido en una bestia inhumana o, en el mejor de los casos, perecer de agotamiento. Sai le había dicho una vez que, cuando él le mordió, fue como morirse sin haber dejado de estar vivo.

Sí, aquella era su maldición. La maldición de la sangre que compartía con su hermano, con su padre y más débilmente con Sai.

Dejando escapar otro quedo suspiro, Itachi al fin cogió la muestra de Orochimaru y colocó una pequeña gota en otra pletina diferente. Estaba nervioso, excitado, pues tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que estaba a punto de descubrir algo de vital importancia.

Vio los millares de glóbulos y distinguió también su propia barrera de sangre entre ellos, sin duda procedentes de la sangre que Orochimaru tomaba de su hermano menor, y que se unía a la suya para restituírle su monstruosa fuerza. Indudablemente, aquella era la sangre de un vampiro, pero…

Algo fallaba.

Antes de volver a mirar por el microscopio, Itachi se apartó con impaciencia un largo mechón de cabello negro que le caía por la frente. Sí. Distinguía perfectamente la sangre de Sasuke mezclada con la de Orochimaru, aunque no terminaba de comprender la situación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la proporción correcta?

Un jadeo ahogado e incrédulo salió de su garganta súbitamente al comprender, y se separó al instante del microscopio como si el aparato le hubiese quemado la cara. No, aquello tenía que ser una broma. Era tan aterrador, y tan maravilloso al mismo tiempo, que no podía ser verdad.

Más que conjeturas suyas, era una certeza. Ya sabía la razón por la que Orochimaru necesitaba tan desesperadamente la sangre de su hermano. ¡Asquerosa serpiente embustera!

"_Tengo que llamar a Sasuke, ahora mismo" _se ordenó mentalmente tratando de restituír un poco de orden en su exaltado cerebro.

Agarró su teléfono móvil y marcó el número a la velocidad del rayo, sin molestarse siquiera en buscarlo en la agenda. Uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho tonos… ¡Maldita sea, no lo cogía! Itachi colgó alterado y volvió a intentarlo, pero el teléfono de Sasuke siguió sonando sin que nadie, al otro lado, le devolviese la ansiada respuesta. Lo intentó un par de veces más, implorando en silencio porque su hermano lo atendiera. Sabía que ese fin de semana le había tocado ir a visitar a Orochimaru, razón de más para que Sasuke supiera a lo que debía atenerse.

No lo consiguió. Hastiado e impotente, tiró el teléfono contra la mesa y se levantó de la silla para pasarse ambas manos por el pelo, un infructuoso intento por llegar a calmarse. ¿Y si lo intentaba por telepatía, como solían hacer en el dojo?

"_Sasuke, escúchame. Por lo que más quieras, no dejes que Orochimaru beba tu sangre, ¿me oyes? Haz lo que sea por impedírselo. Sasuke… escúchame, por favor."_

Pero estaba demasiado lejos.

Con un último y derrotado suspiro, volvió a hundirse en la silla de su despacho mientras oía que Konan, afuera, le decía al inoportuno gestor de un banco que su jefe había salido y que tendría que volver más tarde.

xxxXxxxXXXXxXxxxXXXxxxx

_- Naruto. Naruto…_

_Era su madre, que lo llamaba canturreando._

_- Ven, Naruto. Estoy aquí._

_La veía. Estaba en mitad del jardín, preciosa con su sencillo vestido y su delantal. El sol de verano arrancaba brillantes reflejos anaranjados a su larga melena y, mientras se reía y abría los brazos para estrecharle contra ella, incluso parecía una niña. _

_Era tan joven._

_- ¿Mamá?_

_Naruto avanzó inseguro, con el corazón brincándole fuertemente contra el pecho._

_- Mamá, ¿eres tú? Te he echado tanto de menos… _

_Kushina no paraba de reír. El césped suave le hacía cosquillas en los pies descalzos, las flores lo envolvían con un agradable aroma. Estaba deseando acariciarle el cabello a su madre, esa hermosa melena tan larga que le caía por la espalda._

_- Ven, mi pequeño. Estoy aquí. Y te prometo que me quedaré contigo para siempre._

_Era tan bella, tan dulce. Naruto sintió unos incomprensibles deseos de echarse a llorar. _

_- Mamá…_

_La abrazó por fin, escondiendo la cara en su hombro mientras ella lo acunaba delicadamente entre sus brazos, cantándole una nana._

_- Mi pequeño – decía Kushina meciéndose suavemente -. Mi bebé…_

_- No, mamá – la corrigió Naruto con una afectuosa sonrisa -. Ya no soy un niño. _

_La mujer dejó de arrullarle y le señaló el oscuro bosque que se recortaba en el horizonte, mirándole de repente con unos ojos redondos y brillantes que iban tornándose espeluznantemente rojos._

_- Sí que lo eres, Naruto. Mira. Eras sólo un bebé._

_Naruto sintió un fuerte vértigo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar marearse. Cuando los abrió, se sintió asustado al encontrarse de pronto semienterrado entre las raíces de un árbol, uno de tantos que poblaban aquel horrible bosque. _

_- ¡¿Mamá?_

_El eco le devolvió unas risas, un jadeo estentóreo y los temibles rugidos de alguna bestia inhumana. Aquella cosa hedionda se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, reptando de forma asquerosa sobre las hojas muertas. Naruto contuvo un grito de terror y quiso darse la vuelta para echar a correr, pero entonces descubrió que su cuerpo había encogido de tamaño y que ahora, realmente, tan sólo era un bebé._

_- ¡No te acerques a él, maldito demonio!_

_Su madre gritaba. La bestia había estirado una mano para aferrarlo por el ligero pijama de algodón, arañándole el abdomen con sus afiladas garras. Él rompió a llorar, la tela del pequeño pijama se tiñó de sangre y el monstruo pareció volverse completamente loco._

_- ¡No! ¡A mi hijo no! ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves!_

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Alguien lo aferró por los hombros, abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó bruscamente de la silla, que salió disparada hacia atrás y se estrelló en el suelo de madera con un pequeño alboroto.

- Hijo, tranquilo, ven… Estabas teniendo otra pesadilla.

Tembloroso y pálido, con los ojos aún desenfocados, Naruto miró a su padre y abrió la boca para decirle algo.

- Era… era ma… mamá… y… el bosque…

Minato no le dejó continuar, y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama. Supuso que Naruto había vuelto a quedarse dormido mientras repasaba matemáticas.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando sintió que su hijo dejaba por fin de temblar.

- Sí… - murmuró el chico, aunque sin querer moverse de su regazo.

Minato suspiró, y le acarició la cabeza con paternal afecto.

- Olvídalo, Naruto… No son más que tonterías.

- Pero siempre son tan reales – protestó su hijo, incorporándose mientras componía un amargo gesto de dolor -. La veo a ella, exactamente igual que en las fotos, oigo gritos y llantos y… y esa cosa que me persigue… esa cosa que… que la mató…

- No – le interrumpió Minato con una suave firmeza -. Ya te conté lo que pasó. Esos sueños sólo son pesadillas absurdas.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no dejo de tenerlos?

- El psicólogo de Tokio ya te dijo que era algo relacionado con el subconsciente, y con tu propia imaginación. Eras demasiado pequeño para recordar lo sucedido, Naruto. Y yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a que te mediques con sedantes.

El chico suspiró quedamente, con gesto cansado. Estaba harto de tener esas horribles pesadillas y despertarse asustado. Aunque, lo peor, era que siempre veía a su madre, una hermosa criatura con la ropa hecha jirones y completamente cubierta de sangre.

Intentando animarle un poco, Minato le dio un imperceptible beso en la sien y se levantó de la cama, arrastrándolo tras él.

- Venga, lávate la cara y baja conmigo. Me ayudarás un rato en la consulta. Normalmente sabes que no abro los sábados, pero hoy he hecho una excepción.

- Pero las matemáticas…

- Podrán esperar – le interrumpió el veterinario, al que no le hacía ninguna gracia volver a dejarle solo -. Además, está a punto de llegar una linda gatita para su primera vacuna.

Naruto arrugó la nariz y compuso un inconfundible gesto de agonía, pero sin embargo se lavó la cara para refrescarse un poco y siguió a su padre hasta la pequeña consulta del jardín. Y allí, para su inesperada sorpresa, les estaba esperando Sakura mientras llevaba en los brazos una adorable y curiosa bolita peluda.

- ¡Hola, Naruto! – lo saludó la joven, sin ocultar que se había puesto bastante contenta de verle -. Creía que estarías estudiando…

- Estoy descansando un poco – contestó Naruto dedicándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas -. Ya sabes que las matemáticas no son mi fuerte.

Ella se rió. Naruto la observó con curiosidad, pensando que estaba muy guapa con aquel ligero vestido sin mangas y unas sandalias planas adornadas con piedrecitas brillantes.

- Ésta es Yuki, mi gatita – continuó ella mostrándole a la menuda bolita de pelusa -. Me la encontré hace un par de días merodeando detrás de la floristería de Ino. ¿No es preciosa?

- Eh… sí, es una monada – asintió Naruto, casi más para complacer a la muchacha que porque le gustasen los gatos.

- Veo que ya os conocéis – comentó un sonriente Minato mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex y desinfectaba la mesa de la consulta.

- Es Sakura Haruno, mi compañera de clase – le aclaró Naruto presentándole a la joven.

Minato, aprovechando que Sakura se había distraído haciéndole unos cuantos mimos a la gatita, miró a la chica y después le guiñó un ojo a su hijo con aire travieso y divertido.

Naruto no pudo evitar el ruborizarse. Desde luego, sabía que a su padre Sakura le había parecido una joven preciosa y encantadora, como a casi todo el mundo que la conocía. Se preguntó de pronto lo que opinaría de Sasuke si supiera que estaban saliendo juntos, aunque Minato ya le había dicho que lo encontraba muy educado, tímido y, quizá, demasiado serio para su edad.

La revisión de la gatita les llevó unos veinte minutos. Tras abrirle un historial y apuntar unos cuantos datos, Minato le puso la vacuna mientras Naruto la sujetaba con cuidado y trataba de tranquilizarla. Luego, se la devolvió a Sakura sin dejar de sonreír.

- Gracias – le dijo ella, contemplándole fijamente con sus bonitos ojos verdes -. Lo haces muy bien.

- No es nada – repuso Naruto encogiéndose de hombros -. Es que me gustan mucho los bichos.

- ¿Cuánto le debo, doctor Minato?

Mientras Sakura sacaba su pequeño monedero, el veterinario aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a su hijo y darle un pequeño empujoncito.

- Invítala a cenar, no seas tonto.

Naruto casi estuvo a punto de atragantarse, y después fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Minato, aguantándose la risa, se hizo el sueco y comezó de nuevo a desinfectar la mesa y todo el material que había utilizado.

- Bueno, pues… gracias por todo. El lunes nos vemos en el instituto, Naruto-kun – se despidió Sakura saliendo de nuevo al jardín.

- Espera, Sakura, mi hijo te acompañará hasta la puerta.

Naruto sintió unos incontrolables deseos de amordazar a su padre. ¿Acaso él iba por toda Konoha buscándole novia? Mirándole de reojo se percató de que el hombre estaba sonriéndole con picardía, y Naruto se prometió en silencio que la venganza sería terrible.

Durante el breve camino hacia la entrada del jardín, Sakura y él conversaron animadamente sobre las clases, sus compañeros y los inevitables exámenes. Sakura le confesó que estaba bastante preocupada por el examen de biología, ya que las pruebas de Kakashi tenían fama de ser las más difíciles de todo el instituto. Naruto le contestó alegremente que él ya se había resignado a tener un suspenso. Y, la verdad era que dejando aparte la típica imagen de chica popular y consentida, Sakura era bastante simpática.

- Oye, Naruto… - lo llamó mientras el chico le sujetaba caballerosamente la puertecilla de madera para que pudiera pasar.

- Dime, Sakura-chan.

Ella se dio la vuelta con la gatita en los brazos, con el cabello rosado flotando suavemente a su alrededor.

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta de la playa?

- ¿Eh? – algo pasmado, Naruto compuso la perfecta cara de tonto emperdernido.

- Ya sabes, el sábado que viene. Es la noche de las hogueras.

- Ah…

- No hace falta que me contestes ahora, ¿vale? Pero piénsatelo. A mí me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras.

Naruto, a pesar de su desparpajo natural, sintió que de nuevo volvía a sonrojarse. Era la primera vez que una chica tan guapa como Sakura se interesaba por él. Pero, por desgracia, a él le interesaban otras cosas y no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera encantado que Sasuke le hubiese invitado a ir a la fiesta de la misma forma. Alzó la mano y correspondió distraído al alegre saludo que le dedicó la muchacha, que ya se perdía por el estrecho sendero que conducía hacia el pueblo.

Cuando Naruto volvió a la consulta, infló los mofletes con visible enfado y señaló a su padre con un indiscutible dedo acusador.

- ¿Para cuándo quieres los nietos, eh? – le soltó haciendo gala de un enfurruñado sarcasmo.

Minato echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en ruidosas carcajadas.

- No tiene gracia – continuó Naruto en el mismo tono malhumorado y haciendo aspavientos -. Sakura-chan podría haberse dado cuenta.

- Eres un soso, hijo – repuso el hombre meneando la cabeza -. En mis tiempos las cosas se hacían con más imaginación. Si yo te contara cómo conquisté a tu madre…

Naruto ya lo sabía de sobra, porque Minato se lo había relatado infinidad de veces. La primera desastrosa e inolvidable cita entre él y Kushina era una de sus historias favoritas.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Naruto – le dijo su padre de forma totalmente inesperada.

El chico abrió aún más sus grandes ojos azules y lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Minato dibujó una tenue sonrisa y lo cogió por los hombros, rebosante de afecto y satisfacción paternal.

- Ya lo entenderás a su debido tiempo, hijo – fue solamente su sencilla respuesta.

xxXXXxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y miró a su alrededor, con la respiración agitada y su espada bien sujeta frente a él, interponiéndose ante sus hábiles adversarios. Estaba luchando al mismo tiempo contra cuatro de los chicos de Orochimaru y, aunque tenía que admitir que eran muy buenos, sabía de sobras que a él jamás conseguirían igualarle.

Uno de ellos se adelantó de repente y le atacó por la derecha, con lo que tuvo que driblar hacia el lado contrario mientras lanzaba la katana hacia delante para detener otra feroz estocada por parte de su compañero. Desde que se había transformado en vampiro rara vez sudaba, pero ahora Sasuke sentía las minúsculas gotas resbalar por su frente hasta llegar a su camiseta empapada.

Una afilada hoja pasó rozándole la mejilla, sintió un leve calambrazo de dolor y atacó al mismo tiempo con un feroz mandoble y una rápidez inhumana, desarmando a dos de sus cuatro oponentes y lanzando a un tercero varios metros hacia atrás. El único que quedaba, un jovencísimo vampiro de rizados cabellos castaños, le dedicó una cínica sonrisa de orgullo mientras le mostraba el filo de su espada ligeramente teñido de sangre.

Sasuke sonrió a su vez, altivo y arrogante, llevándose la punta de los dedos al pequeño corte sangrante.

- Me has tocado – dijo sin ocultar una elegante admiración.

- Lamento haberle herido, _Príncipe_ – el joven se inclinó respetuoso, ladeando la cabeza en una graciosa reverencia.

"_Sí, ya. Estoy seguro de que me cortarías el cuello si pudieras, mocoso lameculos."_

Todos eran iguales. Aquellos niñatos consentidos lo envidiaban por ser el "favorito" de Orochimaru, por ser el único del que tomaba su sangre maldita y el único a quien le consentía tratarle con menos respeto que los demás. Pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que no le envidiarían tanto si supieran lo que le hacía cuando ambos se quedaban a solas en su macabro dormitorio. Porque él, por mucho que le doliera y por muy débil que se encontrase, salía de aquella maldita mansión de los horrores con la cabeza bien alta y la dignidad por las nubes.

Nada más ver el corte afeando su pálida mejilla, varios aterrorizados criados corrieron presurosos para limpiarle la sangre con sus propios pañuelos. Sasuke los hizo frenar en seco con una especie de fiero gruñido y una afilada mirada capaz de congelar el hielo.

- No me toquéis – susurró entre sus labios entreabiertos de forma gélida y tajante.

Algunos criados gimieron. Temían una durísima represalia por parte de Orochimaru si el gran señor osaba encontrarse a su hermoso tesoro con un buen tajo en la cara. Sasuke les echó una última mirada de desprecio y se volvió de nuevo a aquel muchachito descarado y ególatra, más que dispuesto a darle una sabia lección.

- ¿Quieres terminar la pelea? – le retó, alzando de nuevo y con orgullo su magnífica katana -. Solos, tú y yo.

Para su enorme sorpresa, el vampiro de cabellos rizados compuso un repentino gesto de devoción, enfundó su espada y se postró en el suelo al igual que hicieron todos los demás. Sasuke lo supo incluso antes de sentir una de las macilentas manos de Orochimaru apoyándose en su hombro. Pero no se arrodilló.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí, Sasuke?

- Estábamos practicando con la espada. Tus chicos han mejorado mucho.

Orochimaru ignoró deliberadamente el que no se hubiese dirigido a él con el tratamiento adecuado, y ejerció una ligera presión en su hombro obligándole a girarse despacio hasta que pudo contemplar su impenetrable rostro.

- Te han herido.

Sasuke no le contestó. Le incomodaba y cabreaba a partes iguales que Orochimaru lo tratase de aquella manera tan ceremoniosa delante de todo su séquito.

- Esta… preciosa sangre… - prosiguió el vampiro inclinándose sobre él.

Con dedos trémulos le acarició la mejilla, tiñéndoselos de rojo con aquel ansiado líquido templado. Después, se los llevó a los labios y saboreó levemente, casi con éxtasis y una obscena satisfacción. Sasuke apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de ruborizarse.

- ¡¿Quién ha sido? - bramó de pronto clavando los terroríficos ojos amarillentos en sus acobardados espectadores.

El joven vampiro de cabellos rizados dejó escapar un agudo sollozo, y se encogió en el suelo como un animalillo asustado mientras temblaba de miedo. Orochimaru lo contempló fijamente, incrédulo e iracundo, con las pupilas dilatadas y la respiración jadeante.

- Tú…

- ¡Lo lamento, mi señor! ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Le suplico que me perdone, por favor!

Asqueado, Sasuke apartó la mirada. No soportaba ver a aquel chiquillo suplicante retorciéndose por el suelo. Y casi estuvo a punto de gritar para detenerle cuando Orochimaru le quitó la espada y, a tal velocidad que apenas se vio una sombra, atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo de aquel desafortunado joven destrozándole el corazón.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron de terror. El silencio era tal que tan sólo podía escucharse el suave murmullo de la sangre mientras abandonaba el cuerpo, empapando el césped como un mal presagio para cumplir el espeluznante objetivo de servir como advertencia.

- Quemad esos repugnantes despojos – dictaminó Orochimaru al tiempo que se sacudía las manos y se apartaba con elegancia las amplias mangas del kimono -. Y quiero que absolutamente nadie me moleste hasta nueva orden.

Los criados se apresuraron a cumplir el mandato, mientras los asustados jovencitos se retiraban discretamente a sus aposentos sin atreverse a cuchichear. Sasuke supo que había llegado su temido momento cuando el viejo vampiro lo aferró por la muñeca y lo arrastró tras él por una serie de interminables y sombrías estancias hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

- No tenías por qué haberlo matado – le reprochó dolido en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado con un violento chasquido a sus espaldas.

- ¿Otra vez nos subyuga ese incómodo sentimiento de culpabilidad, Sasuke? – Orochimaru enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una nauseabunda sonrisa repleta de astuta malignidad -. ¿Ha muerto por tu culpa ese pobre chico al igual que murió tu madre?

- ¡Estábamos combatiendo! ¡Es algo perfectamente normal!

- No, mi querido muchacho. No lo es – le aclaró Orochimaru obligándole a callarse mientras le ponía un huesudo dedo en los labios -. Porque aquí, el único que tiene derecho a derramar tu sangre soy yo… Y me parece que tendré que recordártelo.

- ¿Y si soy yo el que no quiero aprender la lección? – le desafió el chico de forma fulminante.

Orochimaru se frotó tranquilamente las sienes mientras dejaba escapar una cruda risotada.

- Sabes perfectamente que tus ridículas pataletas no te sirven de nada.

- Y yo estoy harto de que me trates como a un jodido muñeco.

- Vaya… qué curioso – el viejo vampiro lo contempló con una infecta mueca risueña, acercándosele con movimientos tan gráciles que Sasuke tuvo la repentina impresión de que se había transformado en una repulsiva serpiente que reptaba sobre el suelo -. Es muy curioso, sí. Últimamente estabas demasiado dócil, pero veo que ha vuelto a reflotar tu verdadero carácter. ¿Es porque te has cansado de interpretar el papel del buen hijo con tu querido padre? ¿Para que Fugaku Uchiha se sintiera orgulloso de su pequeño bastardo, el mismo que mató a su esposa y convirtió a su familia en poderosas criaturas bebedoras de sangre?

- Fue por tu culpa – temblando de furia, Sasuke escupió las palabras impregnadas de un odio acérrimo y palpitante -. Tú me engañaste…

- Aquí no hay engaños, Sasuke. Sólo diferentes puntos de vista.

- ¡Me estaba muriendo, y tú aprovechaste eso para…!

- ¿Para transformarte en un monstruo? – se mofó el vampiro con avidez.

- Y para condenar mi maldita vida eterna a ser tu asqueroso títere – inesperadamente, Sasuke sonrió. Una sonrisa cargada de profundo rencor y amargura -. ¿Sabes qué? Deberías haberme dejado morir…

- Ahora puedes disfrutar del infierno aquí en la Tierra, mi pequeño ángel caído – Orochimaru acortó las distancias, apenas los pocos pasos que les separaban, y le acarició el pálido rostro con las rugosas yemas de sus dedos -. Tan fuerte, tan hermoso, tan indomable…

Sasuke vio sus afilados colmillos a través de sus labios resecos y entreabiertos, cargados de letal veneno y reluciendo débilmente a la luz de las velas. De forma inconsciente quiso apartarle de un brusco golpe, pero Orochimaru había conseguido inmovilizarle del todo utilizando sus poderosas habilidades mentales mientras lo distraía con aquella conversación. Su cuerpo no le obedecía y su cerebro gritaba desesperado por salir de allí, por abrir los ojos y abandonar de una maldita vez aquella inmunda pesadilla.

"_No le dejes beber, Sasuke."_

¿Qué? ¿Itachi?

Sasuke dejó escapar un débil jadeo. ¿Aquello había sido real? Era la voz de su hermano… igual que cuando utilizaban sus mentes para comunicarse en el dojo. Pero había sonado muy lejos. Era físicamente imposible.

"_No le dejes beber tu sangre, no…"_

Sasuke sintió la gélida respiración de Orochimaru impactando directamente contra la parte baja de su cuello, aquel estertor enloquecido capaz de localizar su arteria carótida y morderla furiosamente para calmar su sed. Quiso cerrar los puños y sacárselo de encima, pero no conseguía moverse más de lo que podría haberlo hecho una estatua de hielo.

"_Haz lo que sea por impedírselo. Sasuke… escúchame, por favor."_

Su piel se desgarró cuando aquellos colmillos se cerraron glotonamente sobre su cuello, derramando el poderoso veneno que penetró a raudales por su torrente sanguíneo y empezó a abrasarle por dentro. Orochimaru se abrazó a su indefenso cuerpo mientras lo acunaba suavemente como a un bebé.

La ponzoña lo aturdía por momentos, como una droga que le hacía levitar. Se lo llevaba del mundo hasta un lugar entre el cielo y la tierra en el que sólo le aguardaban intensos retazos de dolor. Ni siquiera se preguntaba cuando volvería a despertar.

"_Naruto…"_

xxxXXXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXX

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto…

- ¡Naruto!

- ¡¿Eh? – gritó medio espantado al sentir que alguien lo espabilaba de manera brusca y contundente.

- Estás en las nubes, tío – era Kiba, que lo miraba preocupado mientras su mano seguía apretándole el hombro, transmitiéndole un silencioso afecto -. ¿Te pasa algo, Naruto? Ya llevas varios días así.

- No, no… Estoy bien.

Mentira.

Kiba lo contempló durante algunos segundos más, hasta que al parecer creyó su débil excusa y pasó a mirar a Chouji, que se lamentaba amargamente sobre el dificilísimo examen de matemáticas que acababan de hacer.

Naruto suspiró. ¿Cómo era capaz de engañar a su mejor amigo?

- … me ha suspendido fijo, y mi padre se va a cabrear, y ya no me va a comprar la bici que le pedí para el verano y encima tendré que ayudarle en el restaurante todos los fines de semana…

- Yo seguro que también cateo, y tendré que pasarme todo el verano repasando las dichosas integrales.

- Puff… el examen ha sido un rollo, y vosotros muy problemáticos. Creo que lo he terminado en quince minutos.

- Eso es porque tú tienes un aburrido cerebro brillante, Shikamaru. Nosotros sólo somos simples seres humanos.

- ¿Y a tí, Naruto? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

¿Naruto? Ah, sí. Lo estaban llamando otra vez.

- Fatal. Será un milagro si saco más de un cero.

Calificar su examen de matemáticas como un completo desastre, era quedarse corto. Había leído los ejercicios sin llegar a entenderlos, los números se le habían hecho una complicada maraña sin sentido en su abotargado cerebro y, para colmo, se había despistado y había puesto el nombre de Sasuke en lugar del suyo. Menos mal que se había dado cuenta a tiempo y lo había tachado antes de entregar la hoja en blanco.

- Vamos, Naruto, no te deprimas. Tu padre es un tío legal. No te encerrará en el sótano a pan y agua por haber suspendido una asignatura.

¿Su padre? Claro que no. Él también estaba preocupado, porque se había dado cuenta de que Naruto últimamente vagaba por la casa con el ceño fruncido y sin ganas de hablar. Ya le había preguntado un par de veces, pero Naruto había conseguido salir del paso gruñendo que estaba cansado de tanto estudiar para los exámenes.

- ¿Sabes qué, Kiba? Me he enterado de que Ino todavía no tiene pareja para ir a la playa este sábado…

- Sí, y seguro que está esperando a que yo se lo pida, Shino.

- No seas tan pesimista. No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

- Sí que perderías, cachorrito. Por lo menos el orgullo, la dignidad y mi respeto – añadió Chouji soltando una ruidosa carcajada.

Naruto escuchó que Kiba dejaba escapar un largo y resignado suspiro.

- Chicos, hay que ser realistas. Ino no es para mí.

¿Y Sasuke? ¿Era para él?

Alzó levemente el rostro y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, localizando enseguida al reducido grupo de chicas que iban con él a su clase. Como siempre, Sakura e Ino parecían estar discutiendo algo acaloradamente, mientras las demás muchachas hacían de perfectas espectadoras.

Se preguntó si estarían peleándose por Sasuke.

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué no vamos luego al restaurante de Chouji? ¡Comeremos carne a la brasa para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones!

A todos les pareció una buena idea, pero Kiba tuvo que volver a zarandearle para conseguir que le prestara atención.

- ¿Te apuntas, verdad Naruto?

No, ya no aguantaba más. Y no soportaría ni un solo minuto aquella odiosa incertidumbre.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo. Tengo algo que hacer.

Sus amigos protestaron y, obviamente, trataron por todos los medios de convencerle. Naruto hizo un enorme esfuerzo y declinó sus argumentos con una insípida sonrisa y unas pocas palabras torpes que no los dejaron muy satisfechos.

- Otro día, ¿vale? Y yo os invito.

Por fin sonó el timbre y, con él, llegó la bendita hora de marcharse a casa. Las clases habían terminado hasta después del verano, y solamente tendrían que ir al día siguiente a ver a Kakashi para recoger las notas.

Naruto se despidió de los chicos y echó a caminar hacia su casa, sabiendo que nadie sospecharía nunca que tenía pensado desviarse hacia el dojo Uchiha a mitad del camino. Habían pasado seis días desde que Sasuke se marchase a Tokio, y éste no se había dignado a darle señales de vida ni una sola vez.

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Aún estaba medio dormido, pero podía sentir la cercana presencia de alguien que acababa de arrodillarse a su lado. Conocía ese olor, y la suave firmeza de sus elegantes y sigilosos movimientos. Incluso le avergonzaba recordar que el primer día casi lo había confundido con su padre.

Qué iluso.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de forma imperceptible cuando un paño de agua fría le fue colocado en la frente, aliviándole de inmediato el pulsante malestar. La fiebre seguía allí, pero el frescor remitió agradablemente su intenso dolor de cabeza y aquellas enfermizas ganas de vomitar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y, al igual que en los últimos días, se encontró con el serio y apacible rostro de Itachi observándole preocupado.

- ¿Hoy te encuentras mejor, Sasuke?

- Sí.

No recordaba ni cómo había llegado al dojo. Probablemente, Kabuto lo había llevado en el coche tras cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, no se iba a morir. Y cuando llegó, casi desangrado hasta el límite y con su maltrecho cuerpo retorciéndose a causa de la gran cantidad de veneno, vislumbró el pálido rostro de Itachi en mitad de sus pesadillas y le llamó "papá", alegrándose estúpidamente de tenerle a su lado.

- ¿Y tu trabajo? – consiguió preguntarle a su hermano con la voz ronca.

- He adelantado mis vacaciones de verano. La Corporación Uchiha no caerá en la quiebra porque haya decidido pasar un mes con mi familia.

Sasuke sabía que lo había hecho por él, y eso le hacía experimentar una nueva oleada de maldita culpabilidad. Pero no era la misma clase de culpabilidad que sentía por lo de su madre, sino una culpabilidad egoístamente feliz. Porque Itachi lo quería, siempre lo mantenía vigilado y se preocupaba mucho por él.

Benditos hermanos mayores.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Sasuke?

El chico comprendió la pregunta al instante. Y, a pesar del dolor, esbozó una sonrisa funestamente divertida.

- Cabrearle.

Itachi suspiró. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con cierto reproche. Sasuke tuvo la impresión de que, de haber sido más pequeño, su hermano le habría dado unos merecidos cachetes en el trasero.

- Ahora sí que te pareces a nuestro padre – añadió el menor con voz apática.

Itachi se sobresaltó levemente ante aquel inesperado comentario, arrepintiéndose casi al instante de haber dirigido hacia Sasuke aquella mirada de profundo disgusto. Y se le revolvió el estómago al recordar que Fugaku no había preguntado por su hijo pequeño ni una sola vez.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Sasuke, por favor.

- Sé que no me va a matar. Él me necesita.

- Yo también te necesito – le interrumpió su hermano, quizá de manera algo más brusca de lo que pretendía -. Pero te necesito vivo y con buena salud, y no delirando mientras ardes de fiebre.

Sasuke no sabía si empezar a enfadarse o aceptar de buen grado aquella merecida regañina. Su generosa edad vampírica y su privilegiada posición habían potenciado su celosa independencia y su terco orgullo por no dignarse a escuchar los consejos de nadie, cosa que por lo visto no incluía el intentar hacer lo mismo con su hermano mayor. Así que, entre ofendido y avergonzado, apartó la mirada del severo rostro de Itachi.

Y Sasuke le oyó suspirar por segunda vez.

- Toma, bebe un poco de mi sangre y te recuperarás mejor.

Pensó en volver a discutir, pero no valía la pena. Estaba enfermo, débil y tenía mucha sed. Nada mejor que su misma sangre para ayudarle a restablecerse. Itachi lo ayudó a incorporarse, acercándole a su cuello mientras lo sostenía suavemente pasándole un brazo por la espalda. Sasuke cerró los ojos para no ver cómo mordía a su propio hermano, y le clavó los colmillos lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. Aún así, sintió que Itachi se estremecía levemente mientras él hacía lo propio al saborear aquella poderosa sangre inundando su boca. Sólo dio tres tragos largos, pero Itachi le presionó la cabeza contra su cuello para obligarle a beber un poco más.

- Aún puedo aguantar. Sigue.

Sasuke le obedeció, y se detuvo cuando su mente comenzó por fin a despejarse y el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo remitió hasta convertirse en un molesto murmullo que casi le resultó agradable de soportar. Antes de separarse de Itachi, sacó la lengua y lamió la mordedura para impregnarla de su saliva, ya que poseía unos extraños efectos sobrenaturales que le ayudarían inmediatamente a cicatrizar.

- Gracias – murmuró el menor con cierta timidez tras secarse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- No hace falta que me las des, estúpido ôtoto – le contestó Itachi con una breve sonrisa mientras estiraba el cuello hacia ambos lados para suavizar un poco la rigidez.

Aunque ya se encontraba mejor, Sasuke volvió a tumbarse en su futón para recuperar las fuerzas, cosa que ahora no le llevaría más que un par de días gracias a la poderosa sangre que le había dado Itachi.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a Sai? – le preguntó para romper un poco el silencio.

- Está en los establos, atendiendo a los caballos. Nuestro padre ya se encargó de volver a relegarlo a su papel de criado – contestó Itachi frunciendo el ceño. Aquel escabroso tema ponía de muy mal humor a su hermano, así que Sasuke se abstuvo de seguir preguntando.

De pronto Itachi ladeó ligeramente el cuello y torció la cabeza, aguzando su privilegiado oído vampírico. Sasuke también lo escuchó, incluso antes de que gritara. Escuchó sus pasos aplastando la hierba, las suelas de sus escandalosas zapatillas deportivas desplazando la grava del camino, su respiración agitada y decididamente humana. Su sangre ardiente bullendo bajo su piel morena por el esfuerzo de haber ido corriendo hasta allí.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke Uchiha, sal de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres que entre a por ti y te saque afuera de una buena patada en tu distinguido culo!

Itachi pestañeó, exhibiendo una ligera y comedida sonrisa.

- Decididamente, creo que tienes visita.

- Dile que se vaya – espetó Sasuke de forma tajante.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo a que cumpla su terrible amenaza? – se mofó Itachi observando a su terco hermano con infinita paciencia.

- Apenas puedo moverme, y ni loco se me ocurriría dejarle entrar con nuestro padre aquí. Además, ¿qué crees que pensará Naruto si de pronto me ve con el mismo aspecto que si me hubiese atacado una salvaje jauría de lobos hambrientos?

- Siempre puedes mentirle.

- No.

Sasuke acompañó su seca respuesta con un pequeño gruñido de disconformidad. No, claro que no. Estaba harto de mentir. Toda su tormentosa existencia como vampiro era una exquisita falacia oculta tras los misteriosos y dignos muros de su dojo imperial. Y no sentía el menor deseo de engañar a Naruto y traicionar la sincera confianza que había depositado en él. Al verle tan serio, Itachi le pidió permiso para escudriñar en su mente y comprendió sus sentimientos igual que si él mismo se los hubiera revelado con la voz. Los enfadados gritos del rubio, con sus inútiles amenazas, seguían escuchándose perfectamente desde allí.

- Naruto no es simplemente un amigo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Sasuke de forma sencilla. Su hermano pequeño asintió sin mirarle, y entonces Itachi dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro -. Está bien. Me inventaré una excusa y le diré que ya irás a verle.

Itachi se puso en pie con agilidad, al mismo tiempo que afuera en el jardín de pronto se hacía el silencio. Pero Naruto no se había ido. Sasuke intuía su alterada presencia tras los infranqueables muros del dojo.

Y había alguien más con él.

Sasuke olvidó por completo sus numerosas heridas, haciendo caso omiso del dolor. Él y su hermano Itachi se lanzaron escaleras abajo con la sola intención de llegar a tiempo para detener a su padre.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke Uchiha, sal de ahí ahora mismo si no quieres que entre a por ti y te saque afuera de una buena patada en tu distinguido culo!

Estaba muy enfadado. Más que eso, se sentía furioso.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba en el dojo, pero no comprendía del todo esa extraña sensación. Sentía su presencia casi como algo físico, algo que estaba ahí escondido pero que no podía ver. Y le decepcionaba pensar que Sasuke había pasado de él en todo ese tiempo. Una sola patada en el culo no sería suficiente para poder perdonarle.

- ¡Sé un hombre y ábreme la maldita puerta, bastardo arrogante!

Pasaban los minutos, y junto con ellos acababan muriendo todas y cada una de sus rabiosas esperanzas. Sasuke estaba ahí dentro, y lo estaba escuchando. Estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas para que supiera que él estaba fuera. Deseaba darle un puñetazo y decirle de todo. Deseaba que Sasuke tuviese una buena explicación. Y deseaba, por supuesto después de haberle dado el puñetazo, arrojarse en sus brazos y besarle hasta quedarse sin respiración.

- ¡Sasuke! – bramó con toda la rabia que sentía en su interior.

Oyó un débil chasquido, y la puerta del dojo se abrió perezosamente a sus espaldas. Naruto se dio la vuelta con una nueva luz enmarcándole el rostro. Estuvo a punto de proferir un insulto, un vulgar y aliviado insulto, cuando de pronto se puso pálido y lo embargó un violento temor.

- Estúpido humano insensato – murmuró Fugaku Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus iris se habían vuelto de un brillante color rojo, iguales a los de Sasuke cuando éste se transformaba en vampiro -. ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa a formar semejante escándalo?

- Lo… lo siento… – farfulló el chico llevándose ambas manos a su dolorida cabeza.

Había empezado a sentir ese intenso frío endemoniado congelando su cuerpo, asfixiándole sin remedio cada vez que intentaba respirar. Su mente estaba embotada y no era capaz ni de recordar qué diantres había ido a hacer allí. Un pesado sopor le hizo cerrar los ojos y estiró las manos hacia delante, sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio y que en cualquier momento se golpearía contra el suelo. Alguien lo sujetó a tiempo, y Naruto se aferró al fornido cuerpo como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

- Ofréceme tu sangre, muchacho. Deja que me alimente de ti.

Naruto estiró el cuello y torció la cabeza, dulcemente arrullado por aquel estado de febril duermevela. Se estremeció al sentir un gélido aliento contra la suave piel de su cuello, presagiando su funesto destino. En un arrebato de lucidez Naruto alzó una mano y golpeó el aire, intentando sin conseguirlo hacer retroceder a su atacante. Unos fríos labios rozaron su arteria carótida por encima del músculo y la piel.

- Sasuke… - murmuró vencido, casi como una última plegaria.

- ¡Padre! ¡Padre, no lo hagas!

Naruto estuvo a punto de perder el sentido y caer al fin en la oscuridad, pero una fuerte sacudida lo arrojó un par de metros sobre el césped y lo sacó bruscamente de su macabro sueño, al rasparse un codo contra las afiladas piedrecillas que había en el camino. El intenso escozor despejó al instante la espesa bruma de su cabeza y se agarró el brazo herido mientras gemía de dolor. Sus dedos se humedecieron de inmediato al contacto con su cálida sangre.

- ¡Vete de aquí, Naruto! ¡Deprisa!

Era la voz de Sasuke. Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró una escena dantesca. Itachi y Sasuke a duras penas podían sujetar a su padre, enloquecido por el olor de la sangre y su amarga sed. Enseguida advirtió que Sasuke estaba malherido y débil, tenía vendajes y marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo y un enorme cardenal violáceo a un lado de la cara. Abrió la boca para gritarle algo cuando un inesperado golpe de Fugaku impactó de lleno en el pecho de su hijo menor, lanzándole directamente contra él. Naruto se quedó sin respiración cuando el fuerte cuerpo del joven impactó sobre el suyo en el suelo. Y se abrazó de forma inconsciente a Sasuke mientras temblaba de miedo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – susurró comprimiendo su cara contra el vendaje que el moreno tenía en un hombro.

- Vete, Naruto. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas.

- Sabes que no lo haré.

- ¡Vete!

Pero Naruto se aferró aún más a su cuerpo, y estaba claro que no iba a soltarle. Sasuke recurrió a la telepatía para comunicarse con su hermano, y le pidió mentalmente a Itachi que se llevase de allí a Naruto mientras él se encargaba de su padre. Naruto protestó inútilmente mientras Itachi lo alzaba entre sus poderosos brazos y se alejaban juntos en dirección a su pequeña casa de las afueras. Nada más depositarlo en el suelo, Naruto pateó enfadado contra la hierba y se encaró con Itachi sin ocultar su furiosa preocupación.

- ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí, eh?

- Dale tiempo, Naruto – le respondió el mayor, respirando por la boca para no percibir el intenso olor a sangre, que ya estaba empezando a afectarle -. Ya has visto lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde, y da gracias a que yo estaba allí para sujetarle.

- ¡¿Por qué Sasuke tiene todas esas heridas?

- Tiempo, Naruto. Sólo te pido tiempo – le contestó Itachi con seriedad -. Esto tampoco es nada fácil para él.

Itachi desapareció de su vista justo antes de que Naruto hubiese tenido tiempo de preguntarle algo más. Sasuke aún estaba muy débil y no sabía si lograría tranquilizar a su padre. Y luego, irremediablemente, vendrían las represalias.

Naruto se quedó a solas ante el jardín de su casa. El coche de su padre no estaba aparcado en la entrada, lo que indicaba que Minato habría salido a atender alguna urgencia y que no sabía exactamente el tiempo que tardaría en volver. Kyuubi saltó la pequeña valla de madera y fue enseguida a restregarse contra sus pies, ofreciéndole en aquellos confusos momentos una especie de agradable consuelo. Con las rodillas aún temblorosas, Naruto se dejó caer en el suelo y cogió al zorrito para mirarle a los ojos.

- Es imposible…

Sasuke y él jamás tendrían una relación normal. No podría ir nunca más a su casa, ni bañarse a pleno día en la playa mientras tomaban el sol. Jamás podría pedirle a Sasuke que le curase una herida. Él se haría viejo y Sasuke lo abandonaría sin remedio cuando acabara su juventud. Aquella tarde había estado a punto de morir. Sasuke tenía un tremendo golpe en la cara, y arañazos y mordiscos por todo su cuerpo.

Y él no entendía nada de nada.

"_Vete, Naruto. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas."_

Sin dejar de abrazar a Kyuubi, Naruto enterró la cara sobre su denso pelaje rojizo mientras los primeros y audibles sollozos estremecieron su cuerpo.

XXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxx

Uy Uy Uy… muy bonito era esto (y tuvo que venir Kakku a joderlo todo xDD). En fin, el pobre Naruto casi le ha servido de merendola a su querido suegro, y claro, no le ha hecho mucha gracia. ¿Qué pasará a partir de aquí? ¿Intentará acercarse de nuevo a Sasuke? ¿Se convencerá de que es mejor mantener su cuerpo serrano lejos de los vampiros Uchiha? ¿Me tocará el Gordo de Navidad y podré dedicarme a escribir perversiones en mi mansión de las Islas Galápagos xD?

No sé si podré actualizar antes de Navidad, así que aunque es pronto igualmente os deseo felices fiestas y un muy feliz año nuevo. Nos vemos ^^


	14. Mío

Aunque no dormía, Sasuke estaba tumbado en el futón de su cuarto y tenía los ojos cerrados. Gracias a la sangre que le había dado Itachi prácticamente ya estaba recuperado, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse. Le dolía la cabeza, aunque no debido a sus heridas ni al cansacio físico. Estaba seguro de que se habían esfumado las pocas pero remotas posibilidades de volver a reconciliarse con su padre, y tenía que intentar asumirlo de una maldita vez. Justo después de que Itachi desapareciera de allí con Naruto, había logrado retener a su padre unos valiosos minutos y conseguir que éste volviese a su estado normal, pagando un precio demasiado alto por ello. Cuando el denso olor de la sangre de Naruto se hubo diseminado en el aire, Fugaku replegó los colmillos y sus ojos volvieron a verse tan negros y yermos como siempre. Entonces se soltó bruscamente de Sasuke y se sacudió, igual que si hubiese tocado algo sucio e impuro. Sasuke casi adivinó lo que su padre iba a decirle antes de que el hombre hubiese tenido tiempo de abrir la boca.

"_¡Vergüenza y deshonra! Desde este mismo instante reniego de ti."_

Sasuke había nacido como samurái, y se había criado y educado en sus férreos principios. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, su alma seguía siendo la de un guerrero. Y las gélidas palabras de su padre le dolieron mucho más que una espada atravesándole el corazón. Ni siquiera Itachi, que había hecho lo imposible por asegurarle inútilmente que lo que le había dicho Fugaku era tan sólo producto pasajero de su ira, había conseguido que su atormentado espíritu alcanzase la serenidad. Él había visto su cara. Él había leído en sus ojos. Sabía que Fugaku hablaba completamente en serio.

- ¿Primito?

Lo había escuchado acercarse desde la otra punta del pasillo, pero ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que se largase. Al no obtener respuesta, Sai entró en el cuarto en penumbra y se arrodilló junto al futón.

- Se le pasará, Sasuke. A mí me ha asegurado montones de veces que iba a echarme del dojo y aún sigo aquí.

No era lo mismo, pero en su fuero interno Sasuke agradeció aquel patético intento de consuelo. A veces incluso Sai podía demostrar tener un poco de tacto. Y lo que le había dicho su padre casi no era ni la mitad de desagradable de lo que solía decirle a Sai.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a recoger tus notas del instituto?

Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ni siquiera había podido hacer los exámenes finales.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de sangre?

Sasuke volvió a menear la cabeza.

- Itachi dice que si necesitas beber otra vez de la suya sólo tienes que decírselo. Ya se te han curado la mayoría de golpes y cortes, pero aún te quedan algunas señales.

- Lárgate, Sai – murmuró Sasuke finalmente cuando su escasa paciencia se vio desbordada -. No hace falta que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

- No estoy perdiendo el tiempo – le refutó alegremente su primo -. Ya he acabado casi todas mis tareas.

- ¿Has visto a Sharingan? – le preguntó de pronto su primo.

Sai esbozó una hueca sonrisilla: aquello de mandar el mundo entero a la mierda y preocuparse exclusivamente por un caballo era algo muy típico de Sasuke.

- Sí, lo he cepillado, le he cambiado el agua y lo he sacado un rato al sol. Tu jamelgo está perfectamente.

- Hn.

Sai no se ofendió por aquella seca respuesta, una especie de escueto gruñido conciliador. Sabía de sobra que Sasuke no solía agradecerle nada. Bueno, ni a él ni a nadie. Era demasiado orgulloso, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbraba a su extraño carácter. A pesar de todo le conocía lo bastante como para saber que Sasuke no se encontraba demasiado bien, y quiso más que nunca intentar animarle. Pero, como siempre, acabó metiendo la pata.

- Si quieres puedo ir a buscar a Naruto y decirle algo de tu parte.

Sasuke sintió un doloroso pinchazo en su estómago. Naruto. No había olvidado su rostro aterrorizado cuando Fugaku estuvo a punto de matarle, ni sus grandes ojos azules temblando de miedo y estupor. Su gesto de angustia cuando lo vio golpeado, herido y cubierto de vendajes. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía la sensación de que lo suyo, si es que alguna vez habían tenido algo, ya había dejado de existir. No lo culpaba. Era lo mejor para él y para su equilibrio mental. Desde que Naruto lo conocía, había estado a punto de morir demasiadas veces para su corta edad.

- Si quieres hacer algo por mí, Sai, déjame solo.

Su primo se lo esperaba, y agradecía haber podido aguantar unos cinco minutos escasos antes de que Sasuke le pidiera que se marchara. Pero no se sentía ofendido, ni mucho menos. Sai sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba demasiado estar solo. Así que salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido y volvió a los establos a seguir atendiendo a los caballos. Sasuke exhaló un suspiro y se arrebujó un poco más en el futón, cubriéndose con las sábanas. No había dormido en toda la noche y se sentía agotado, algo bastante extraño en un poderoso ser sobrenatural como lo era él. Los vampiros no dormían de día, de hecho, apenas dormían unas pocas horas y en el momento en que lo necesitaban con mayor urgencia. Sasuke se había arrebujado en una patética autocompasión, y pensaba continuar así durante el resto del día.

Así que siguió despierto sin dejar de observar la oscuridad.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, pese a que sabía perfectamente que era el siguiente alumno de la lista escolar de su clase. Bajó los ojos un segundo, tragó saliva y se levantó del pupitre caminando con paso lento y vacilante, casi como si su destino inmediato fuese el patíbulo en lugar de la mesa del profesor. Kakashi carraspeó impaciente y le tendió la hoja de calificaciones, observándolo con cierta suspicacia para tratar de averiguar su reacción. Naruto la cogió con manos temblorosas y sus ojos viajaron hacia la parte izquierda del pequeño folio, repasando rápidamente lo que quería ver. El corazón le latía con fuerza y apenas si distinguía las pequeñas letras de imprenta, pero se obligó a respirar hondo y tratar de calmarse. De pronto, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por toda su cara y, sin cortarse ni un pelo, lanzó un sonoro grito de júbilo delante de toda la clase. Kakashi también esbozó una leve sonrisita mientras el resto de alumnos se reían a carcajadas.

- Admito que me has sorprendido gratamente, Naruto – le dijo el tutor -. Viendo tus calificaciones del instituto anterior hasta el más idiota hubiese podido pronosticar un rotundo desastre. Pero sigue esforzándote así, y quizá al final de curso pueda pensar que dentro de tu cabeza realmente existe un cerebro en lugar de gelatina.

- Gracias, Kakashi sensei – le contestó un sonriente Naruto haciendo gala de un excelente sentido del humor.

El chico volvió a su mesa con aspecto radiante, no sin antes dedicarle el signo de la victoria a un satisfecho Chouji y al resto de su alborotada pandilla. Tan sólo había cateado dos asignaturas de todas las que había supuesto desde un principio. Tenía clarísimo que Ebisu lo iba a suspender en matemáticas, tanto por no entenderlas en clase como por el desastroso examen que había hecho aquella semana. También había suspendido caligrafía, porque era demasiado nervioso como para mantener el pulso y que los complicados kanjis le quedasen lo suficientemente limpios a la hora de leer. Pero había sacado un sobresaliente en gimnasia, otro en arte y en inglés, y había salido bastante bien parado en biología, lengua e historia. El mismo Iruka les había felicitado a él y a Sasuke por su excelente trabajo en grupo.

En menos de un segundo, su inocente sonrisa se esfumó.

Sasuke…

Hacía varios días que había intentado inútilmente no volver a pensar en él, cosa que fue tan imposible como decirle a un niño que no jugara. Confiaba ciegamente en Sasuke porque siempre conseguía controlarse para no hacerle daño, pero lo de su padre había supuesto una experiencia casi traumática al comprender que, realmente, habían estado a punto de matarle. Apenas había dormido desde entonces, y sabía que Minato estaba muy preocupado por su expresión amarga aunque no se lo dijera. Además, estaba hecho un lío y encima se había dedicado a buscar información estúpida por Internet.

Los vampiros eran seres sobrenaturales. Los vampiros poseían sentidos súper desarrollados, una fuerza bestial y varios tipos de poderes psíquicos. Los vampiros necesitaban asesinar a seres inocentes para alimentarse de ellos. Los vampiros eran criaturas propias de las historias de miedo. Los vampiros lo habían puesto en peligro y podrían poner en peligro también a Minato si continuaba relacionándose con ellos. Los vampiros eran bestias sedientas de sangre.

Sasuke era un vampiro.

- ¿Naruto?

Alzó la cabeza de forma mecánica y esbozó una sonrisa tensa, demasiado tirante para que resultara natural. Se relajó ligeramente al ver que era Sakura quien se había inclinado hacia él desde la mesa de al lado. Aquel día, como sólo iban a recoger las notas, Kakashi les había dicho que no hacía falta que vistieran el uniforme. Él llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos por encima de la rodilla, y una camiseta de manga corta de color azul marino con un dibujo de _Bob Esponja_. Sakura, una falda de gasa larga hasta los pies bordada con diminutas cuentas brillantes y una ligera blusa de color crema. Y estaba muy guapa.

- Naruto-kun… ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? No, no… Estoy bien. ¿Querías decirme algo?

- Esta noche es la fiesta en la playa - ella se detuvo y lo miró, como esperando que Naruto le dijese algo. Pero el rubio sólo puso cara de tonto y pestañeó. Entonces Sakura maldijo en silencio el poco tacto masculino y decidió arriesgarse -. ¿Te acuerdas que hace poco te pregunté si te gustaría venir conmigo?

Naruto se dio una sorprendida palmada en la frente.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Pues claro que lo había olvidado. Con todo el jaleo de los últimos días la invitación de Sakura se había quedado arrumbada en el último rincón de su mente. La chica meneó la cabeza restándole importancia, mientras lo contemplaba esperanzada con sus bonitos ojos verdes y le dedicaba una coqueta sonrisa. Pero lo cierto era que Naruto había decidido no asistir. Después de lo que había pasado con Sasuke no estaba de humor para fiestas, mucho menos sabiendo que lo suyo prácticamente podía considerarse como una sólida ruptura. Salir con Sasuke entrañaba peligro, y no sabía si, a pesar de todas sus anteriores promesas, estaría dispuesto a volver a arriesgarse. Por supuesto aún sentía demasiadas cosas por él, y sabía que no iban a olvidársele de la noche a la mañana. Pero tenía que recomponer su vida y seguir adelante, igual que había hecho cuando rompió con Gaara. Decididamente, no pensaba cambiarse de acera y empezar a fijarse en las faldas, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a engañar a Sakura o a darle falsas esperanzas. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, al menos en parte, y Sakura le parecía lo suficientemente comprensiva como para poder entenderle.

- ¿Te apetecería venir después a la cafetería, Sakura-chan? Me gustaría decirte algo.

Ella, obviamente, asintió encantada.

- De ninguna manera – Itachi lo miró alarmado, casi furioso, y durante unos pocos segundos sus ojos se volvieron tan rojos como la sangre del pobre vagabundo del que se había alimentado media hora antes -. No voy a tolerar eso, Sasuke. Y me da igual que nuestro padre ya no responda por ti. Soy tu hermano mayor y tu deber es obedecerme.

- Ya no soy un crío, Itachi. Pienso hacer lo que me dé la gana – le refutó el menor alzando la mandíbula en un evidente gesto de desafío.

Pero Itachi había sufrido ya demasiadas rabietas como aquella, y estaba claro que una más no iba a asustarle.

- No – repitió sin perder la calma -. Te lo prohíbo encarecidamente.

Sasuke dejó escapar un irritado gruñido, no obstante, tuvo la sorprendente delicadeza de intentar razonar.

- Es lo mejor.

- Para Orochimaru, desde luego – replicó Itachi con el ceño fruncido y una expresión atemorizante -. Me repugna imaginarme lo que supondrá para él tenerte bajo su techo día y noche durante toda la eternidad.

- Supondrá olvidarse de ti y de nuestro padre, del dojo. Y tú tendrás la libertad de irte con Sai a dónde no puedan encontraros.

- ¡No seas idiota, Sasuke! ¡¿Acaso piensas que voy a largarme sin más? ¡¿Que voy a dejarte aquí con esa maldita serpiente traicionera?

Sasuke simplemente se limitó a lanzarle una oscura mirada de disgusto.

Itachi crispó los dedos ante la fría apatía de su hermano menor. Estuvo tentado de agarrarle por los hombros y empezar a sacudirle, pero vio que Sasuke aún lucía un feo mordisco en la clavícula y abandonó sus pretensiones imaginando que un movimiento brusco le haría daño.

- No vas a irte con Orochimaru – sentenció con voz férrea mientras miraba a Sasuke a los ojos -. Según nuestras antiguas costumbres, si nuestro padre ha renegado de ti eso quiere decir que yo me he convertido en tu tutor. Y me vas a obedecer al igual que hacías con él.

- Tengo casi ciento cincuenta años, Itachi. No necesito ninguna niñera.

- Pero no te vendría mal un buen sopapo – soltó el mayor de forma abrupta intentando controlar su enfado.

Sasuke frunció aún más el ceño, cosa que hasta entonces parecía imposible, y apartó la vista de su hermano fijándola más allá de los sólidos muros del dojo, hacia ningún punto en particular. Itachi sabía que quería decirle algo que le resultaba incómodo, así que permaneció en silencio para darle un respiro y dejarle continuar.

- Estoy… cansado – murmuró finalmente Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

Itachi alargó una pálida mano y la posó con sumo cuidado sobre su hombro herido.

- Todos lo estamos, Sasuke.

- Ojalá pudiera volver a ser humano.

Aquella frase recordó súbitamente a Itachi el increíble descubrimiento que había hecho analizando la sangre de Orochimaru. Casi se moría por decírselo a su hermano, pero si aquello resultaba ser una falsa esperanza Sasuke se hundiría todavía más, así que, con gran esfuerzo, Itachi decidió guardar silencio hasta estar completamente seguro de ello.

- Iré a buscar a Sai y jugaremos una partida de pócker. ¿Te acuerdas aún de cómo era, verdad? Sai ha aprendido tanto en las últimas semanas que ya me ha desplumado varias veces.

Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin nada mejor en lo que ocuparse. Al menos, el pócker lo mantendría distraído el tiempo suficiente como para no pensar en todo aquello que le atormentaba, especialmente en alguien al que había considerado una especie de rollete pasajero y que, como tal, hubiese debido saber olvidarle fácilmente.

Pero lo supo al principio, y lo sabía entonces.

Naruto lo había trastocado de una manera que aún le costaba mucho entender.

Repartidas las notas y con el deseo expreso de pasar unas buenas vacaciones de verano, el pequeño instituto de Konoha se fue vaciando poco a poco de ruidosos alumnos que por fin serían libres durante todo un mes.

Naruto se hallaba sentado en la acogedora cafetería, mirando distraídamente a través de las cristaleras mientras una pobre servilleta arrugada sufría su ridículo estado de nervios. Lo cierto era que, apenas al inicio de su adolescencia, no le había costado demasiado aceptar su sexualidad. No había padecido traumas, no había sentido asco de sí mismo cuando empezó a observar a los chicos de manera diferente. Naruto era cándido por naturaleza y tenía la mala costumbre de creer que todo el mundo se tomaría las cosas igual que él. Por eso, cuando en sus antiguas escuelas acabó descubriendo su secreto, los problemas nunca tardaban en aparecer. Un día eran insultos, otro día eran palizas y, al siguiente, pintadas homófobas en su taquilla.

En Konoha su pandilla le había aceptado sin problemas, y le trataban como a uno más. Sin embargo, siempre que se trataba de revelar "su secreto" a alguien, Naruto no podía evitar sentir una punzada de aquel antiguo miedo que le causaba un cierto estado de ansiedad.

Sakura parecía una buena chica.

- Hola, Naruto-kun. Siento haber tardado. Ino y las demás se han puesto a hacer planes para esta noche y no me dejaban libre – se disculpó la recién llegada simulando haber sido víctima de un auténtico secuestro.

- No importa, Sakura – contestó Naruto con una sonrisilla nerviosa -. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Un zumo de piña, gracias.

Naruto se levantó para acercarse a la barra, desde donde Karin los estaba espiando sin ningún disimulo.

- Hola, Karin – saludó el chico sin perder su expresión alegre -. ¿Me pones dos zumos? Uno de melocotón y otro de piña.

Karin enarcó una ceja con aire escéptico, y abrió la pequeña cámara frigorífica donde guardaban las bebidas.

- No me digas que te gusta esa pava – le soltó de sopetón al rubio mientras dejaba las botellas de zumo sobre el mostrador.

- Sakura es amiga mía, y no es pava – la corrigió Naruto sin enfadarse, pues ya conocía de sobra la corrosiva sinceridad de la muchacha.

- Sí, rubiales, lo que tú digas – Karin se encogió de hombros mientras cogía el billete de cien yenes que le tendía Naruto -. Pero te advierto una cosa: ella y todo su séquito de pequeñas arpías se mueren por los huesos de ese Uchiha, así que ándate con ojo. Luego no quiero que vuelvas aquí lloriqueando para decirme que tengo razón.

- Gracias por el consejo – se despidió amablemente Naruto antes de volver a la mesa con las botellas de zumo, a las que Karin les había colocado una pajita para poder sorber.

El primer minuto Naruto agradeció enormemente tener ocupada la boca con aquel tubito de plástico, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. No quería ponerse nervioso, porque entonces empezaría a hacer gestos forzados y a decir tonterías, incluso puede que a tartamudear. Minato solía decirle a menudo que las mujeres eran mucho más directas para ese tipo de asuntos, cosa que quedó confirmada cuando Sakura le dio un pequeño golpecito en el dorso de la mano para obligarle a mirarla.

- ¿De que querías hablarme, Naruto?

Naruto irguió los hombros, tomó aire profundamente y… se atragantó. Luego de ponerse rojo y toser, salpicando la mesa con diminutas gotitas de zumo, se apresuró a limpiarlo todo con una servilleta y a pedir disculpas sintiéndose idiota. A pesar de aquel pequeño incidente, Sakura no dio ninguna muestra de haberse molestado.

- Verás, Sakura… - comenzó el chico haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no aturullarse -. Me gustaría mucho ir al baile contigo…

- ¡Genial! – interrumpió ella dando una alegre palmadita.

- Eh… Pero me temo que te acompañaría sólo como amigo – prosiguió Naruto haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras adecuadas -. No es que no me gustes, por supuesto que no… Eres… eres muy simpática, y pienso que también eres la chica más guapa de la clase.

- Bueno, no pensaba que ya tendríamos que casarnos en la primera cita – dijo Sakura con una divertida carcajada -. Podemos ir conociéndonos poco a poco.

Tras juguetear unos cruciales segundos con la pajita del zumo, Naruto decidió cambiar de táctica. Estaba claro que la cosa no iba bien por ahí.

- Sakura… verás… Es que no… no creo que llegues a gustarme en otro sentido que no sea el de amiga.

Bien. Aquello había sido directo aunque suave. Iba mejorando.

- Hum… - murmuró ella tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio -. Entonces es que no soy tu tipo. ¿Quizá te gusta otra? ¿Hinata, por ejemplo? Ella es más tímida y dulce…

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

- Ten Ten tiene bastante carácter, aunque no os imagino juntos. ¿Tal vez Ino?

Naruto volvió a negar en silencio, el mismo gesto que repitió de forma mecánica mientras Sakura le enumeraba a casi todas las posibles chicas solteras del instituto.

- A lo mejor es que tienes novia en Tokio. Como te mudaste de allí…

- No.

Ella soltó de nuevo una sorprendida risilla.

- ¿Un chico tan guapo como tú, solo? No me lo creo…

Naruto esbozó una tímida sonrisa debido al cumplido, y decidió que aquel era el momento perfecto para la _Gran Revelación_.

- Soy gay.

La cara de Sakura se quedó a escasos centímetros del zumo, sin llegar a beber. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y después lo miró a los ojos sin asomo de risa, pero tampoco de burla o el temido rechazo.

- Te gustan los chicos.

- Sí.

- Vaya, pues esto sí que es una sorpresa.

- Casi nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mi padre. He tenido algunos problemas en mis antiguos institutos, por eso prefiero mantenerlo en secreto y dejarlo estar. Pero quería que al menos tú lo supieras aparte de mis amigos, porque me caes muy bien.

- No se lo diré a nadie.

- Gracias, de verdad.

Alguien se les acercó desde el patio, justo al otro lado del cristal. Ino los saludó con la mano y después le hizo un claro gesto a Sakura para que la acompañase fuera.

- Me odiará aún más si no salgo ahora – resopló Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Tranquila – le dijo Naruto recuperando su habitual sonrisa traviesa -. Me alegro de habértelo contado.

Sakura dio los últimos sorbos al zumo, se colgó un pequeño bolso de bandolera y, antes de marcharse, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a un sorprendido Naruto.

- Gracias por ser sincero conmigo – dijo en voz baja.

Naruto la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cafetería y, apenas dos minutos después, salir al jardín para ir al encuentro de Ino y comenzar una animada conversación con ella.

Él aún permaneció un rato más en la cafetería, sintiéndose contento y muy satisfecho consigo mismo. El recuerdo de Sasuke le dolía lo suficiente como para sentir una molesta punzada en el pecho, pero intentó convencerse de que acabaría olvidándole. Sería difícil, eso sí, porque a pesar de haber empezado apenas a conocerse y estar juntos había sentido algo mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera sido normal en circunstancias así.

Pero lo supo al principio, y lo sabía entonces.

Sasuke lo había trastocado de una manera que aún le costaba mucho entender.

Era imbécil.

Sí, lo era. Y no había suficientes calificativos ofensivos en aquel preciso momento que pudieran describirle.

¡¿Qué puñetas había ido a hacer allí?

Desde la cima de la pequeña montaña que bajaba a la cala donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, Sasuke contemplaba en silencio a sus alborozados compañeros de clase. Había multitud de pequeñas fogatas por toda playa, alrededor de las cuales se concentraban numerosos grupitos de gente que bebía y bailaba sin cesar. Su oído vampírico captaba perfectamente el rumor de una docena de canciones distintas que sonaban a la vez, el tintineo de los cubitos de hielo en la bebida y las eternas risas sin sentido. Parecían estar pasándoselo bien. Él nunca había estado en una fiesta de ese tipo. Pero Sasuke, en el fondo, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que había acudido allí. Y esa razón estaba bebiendo vodka como un alcohólico empedernido mientras estaba tumbado perezosamente en la arena.

Naruto destacaba entre todos ellos, y Sasuke sintió un repentino nudo en su estómago.

¿Debería hacerle caso a Itachi? ¿Debería darle una oportuna explicación? ¿Debería exponerlo otra vez al peligro a cambio de poder estar con él? ¿Debería… debería bajar allí y follárselo salvajemente delante de todo el mundo?

Desde luego, ese tal Kiba le estaba tocando la moral. ¿Quién cojones le había dado permiso para tirarse encima de Naruto como si nada? ¿Y por qué Naruto no lo apartaba?

Una punzada. Un abrasante relámpago. Celos.

Sí, estaba algo celoso… ¿Y qué? Al menos eso era una buena señal. Significaba que aún le quedaba algo de humanidad.

Sasuke apretó los puños y sacudió la cabeza.

No.

No, no y no.

Debía de olvidarse de él. A fin de cuentas Naruto era un mortal, uno de tantos que pasaría fugazmente por su vida eterna como un cometa que de forma inevitable terminaría por extinguirse en la nada. Pero era el único mortal que había conseguido hacerle sentir demasiadas cosas que hacía mucho tiempo que creía muertas. Naruto le había asegurado que quería estar con él, que no le importaba en absoluto que fuese un monstruo.

Suspiró con aspereza. No quería observar nada más.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. No sabía si aquel insulto iba dirigido a Naruto o a él mismo.

Quizás a los dos.

Lo mismo de siempre. Palabrería fácil, promesas vacías y un olvido sin dolor. Estaba claro que a Naruto no le había afectado demasiado su distanciamiento. Sasuke sintió calor bajo su ligero jersey de cuello vuelto y manga larga. Itachi le había asegurado que así no se le veían las marcas, excepto el moratón de su mejilla y un pequeño corte en el labio. Se sentía estúpido y odiaba experimentar esa humillante sensación, así que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el dojo. Ahora más que nunca ya tenía claro que no quería quedarse en Konoha fingiendo ser alguien normal. En la mansión de Orochimaru ya se buscaría algo en lo que poder entretenerse. Con suerte, la vieja serpiente lo acabaría matando en alguna de las esporádicas ocasiones en las que perdía el control.

Varios minutos después Sasuke cambió de idea y pasó de largo su casa, que a la pálida y azulada luz de la luna realmente presentaba un aspecto tétrico y sobrecogedor.

Y, maldiciendo en silencio, supo con total certeza que acabaría arrepintiéndose.

Pestañeó, sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un ronco gruñido cuando sintió el ardiente trago de vodka con lima quemándole la garganta y el resto de su laringe. A ese paso, se quedaría afónico en menos de diez minutos.

- Está fuerte, ¿eh? – le sonrió Kiba enarcando una ceja, mientras él mismo se servía una cerveza bien fría.

- No te pases, Naruto – le advirtió el responsable Shikamaru tocándole un hombro -. Ya has bebido suficiente.

Naruto le miró sin verle en realidad, porque sus ojos se empeñaban en emborronarlo todo a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se emborrachaba? Seguramente desde que su padre lo había sacado por última vez de los calabozos de la Comisaría de Tokio. Empezaba a encontrarse agradablemente mareado.

- Mierda, aquí hace mucho calor – protestó separándose un poco de la pequeña hoguera que ellos mismos habían encendido en la playa.

- A lo mejor estás caliente por otra cosa – soltó Chouji señalando con la cabeza a un numeroso grupito de chicas que estaba un poco más a su izquierda, entre las que se encontraba Sakura bailando y bebiendo al son de una pegadiza canción de pop.

- Sigo sin entenderlo, Uzumaki – suspiró Shino encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Tú no eras gay?

- "Soy" gay – le corrigió Naruto después de darle otro generoso trago a su vaso de plástico.

- ¿Y has descubierto acaso que Sakura es un tío?

Animados por el alcohol, el ambiente festivo y la música, el resto de la pandilla se echó a reír. Naruto contuvo una sonora carcajada para intentar defenderse.

- Es una buena amiga, y porque hayamos bailado antes un rato no significa que esté pensando en llevármela a la cama. Además, esta misma mañana le confesé que me gustan los tíos, así que sabe perfectamente que no tiene nada que hacer.

Kiba echó un vistazo al corro de las chicas, mirando fijamente a Ino cuando ésta se abrazó cariñosamente a la cintura de un muchacho al que no conocían y que tenía toda la pinta de ser universitario. Se terminó la cerveza de dos largos tragos y aplastó la lata con evidente rabia, cogiendo otro bote de la pequeña nevera que había llevado Chouji.

- Por el mal de amores – brindó resignado mientras hacía chocar su recién abierta cerveza con el vaso de Naruto.

El rubio asintió distraído y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la arena fresca, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y sin ningunas ganas de pensar. Porque, si pensaba, pensaría inevitablemente en Sasuke y se le revolvería el estómago.

- Esta noche no nos comemos ni un rosco, colegas – comentó alegremente Chouji.

- Mejor, las mujeres son muy problemáticas – afirmó Shikamaru con vehemencia.

- Pero de vez en cuando hace falta un ratito de amor. Yo me conformaría con Naruto esta noche, pero seguro que no es tan suave ni tan blandito como Ino. Y apestará a tío en lugar de oler a colonia de flores y al agua del mar.

- ¿Quieres probar, Inuzuka? – preguntó enseguida Naruto esbozando una irónica sonrisa de circunstancias -. A lo mejor te gusta tanto que te olvidas de Ino y te enamoras de mí.

- Pónte un par de buenas tetas, y a lo mejor me lo pienso.

Naruto consiguió asestarle un flojo puntapié en el trasero, a lo que Kiba respondió de inmediato abalanzándose sobre él para empezar a pelearse en broma. Ambos chicos rodaron por la arena entre ruidosas carcajadas e insultos varios, como si aquello se hubiese convertido de pronto en un improvisado ring de boxeo. Y sólo pararon de forcejear en mitad de la lucha cuando Shino carraspeó de manera exageradamente falsa y Chouji agarró de la camiseta a Kiba para quitárselo de encima a Naruto.

- Media playa os está mirando, tortolitos.

- Bah, a mí me la sopla – declaró Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿E Ino? ¿Me ha visto Ino? – preguntó enseguida un angustiado Kiba -. Sólo me falta que piense que soy marica…

- Ino está demasiado ocupada intentando no ahogarse con la lengua de ese universitario – le hizo notar Shikamaru de una forma poco delicada -. Olvídalo ya, tío. Esa chica no es para ti.

- Hazle caso, cachorrito – intervino inesperadamente Naruto -. Sabe de lo que habla.

Como si hubiesen llegado a una especie de silencioso acuerdo, los cinco amigos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a beber, con el murmurllo de muchas canciones diferentes mezclándose al fondo. Naruto cerró los ojos y todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. No quería perder el control de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en Tokio, así que le dio el último trago al vodka con lima y lanzó el vaso a una bolsa de basura que habían colocado sobre la arena.

"_Idiota."_

¡¿Eh?

Abrió los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que su corazón le daba una fuerte sacudida. Y no se incorporó como el rayo porque estaba seguro de que un movimiento brusco le revolvería el estómago y le haría vomitar. Era una auténtica locura, pero hubiese jurado que acababa de escuchar la ronca voz de Sasuke.

Mierda, había vuelto a pasarse con el maldito alcohol. Ahora encima oía voces. Había bebido tanto que estaba empezando a entrarle el bajón.

- Chicos… me voy a casa – les anunció a la pandilla mientras pugnaba por ponerse en pie sin demasiados aspavientos.

- ¿Tan pronto? – se extrañó Shino.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos o algo? – le preguntó Shikamaru al darse cuenta de que Naruto se había puesto repentinamente serio.

- No hace falta, chicos. Iré paseando a ver si con el aire se me pasa un poco la jumera.

- Llámanos mañana, ¿vale?

Naruto asintió y les dijo adiós con la mano, consciente de que su inesperada marcha los había dejado un tanto confusos. Con sus chanclas de playa en una mano, empezó arrastrando los pies sobre la arena hasta que se fue internando en el valle y tuvo que ponérselas para no hacerse daño con las pequeñas piedrecillas del camino. Estaba deseando llegar a su casa y meterse en la cama. A ser posible, dormirse pronto y no soñar.

En sus sueños, Sasuke y él siempre acababan teniendo un final feliz.

A lo mejor se había rendido demasiado pronto. A lo mejor había hecho lo correcto. A lo mejor debería seguir así, ser consecuente y aceptar de una vez que lo suyo había sido una maldita locura desde el principio. A lo mejor, debería ir y decirle que se moría de ganas de follar con él aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Sí. Decididamente, estaba demasiado borracho.

Casi media hora después y, por primera vez en su vida, Naruto agradeció que su casa estuviese en las afueras y no en el centro del pueblo, pues las chanclas de goma no eran lo más adecuado para caminar por la grava y sentía deseos de amputarse los pies. La pequeña vivienda estaba a oscuras, así que Naruto encendió la luz del pasillo y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave. Era la época de cría y Minato había tenido que salir de urgencia para atender a varias vacas en el pueblo vecino. Antes de marcharse, le había dicho a Naruto que seguramente tendría que pasar la noche en la granja, así que estaría solo hasta el día siguiente. Naruto recordaba perfectamente que le había prometido que se portaría bien.

Su cama le estaba llamando a gritos, así que sólo se pasó un minuto por la cocina para beberse un vaso de agua fresca, pues aquella caminata había contribuído en gran manera a despejarle de la borrachera y ya se encontraba casi sobrio y mucho mejor. Incluso subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto sin nisiquiera encender la luz.

No gritó, aunque hubiese podido hacerlo.

Entraba algo de claridad nocturna por la ventana, lo que le permitió casi al instante reconocer a la inmóvil figura que había sentada sobre el alféizar.

- Joder, casi me matas del susto – se quejó mientras se llevaba una temblorosa mano al pecho y dejaba escapar con fuerza todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. El corazón parecía retumbarle por dentro y, sin embargo, él acababa de hablarle como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada entre ellos -. Qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- No lo sé – murmuró escuetamente Sasuke con aquel característico timbre ronco y pausado.

Naruto se había quedado plantado bajo el marco de la puerta, aún demasiado aturdido como para poder reaccionar. Transcurridos unos pocos y cruciales segundos, el joven vampiro se incorporó.

- ¿Te parece bien que dejemos las explicaciones para mañana?

- Me parece cojonudo – declaró Naruto justo antes de dar un par de apresuradas zancadas para poder rodearle fuertemente con sus brazos.

Sasuke lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, recreándose en cada una de las poderosas sensaciones que les proporcionó aquel ansiado abrazo. Fue como si, de pronto, sus atormentados espíritus hubiesen hallado la paz.

- Te he echado de menos – le confesó el rubio con un sincero susurro.

Sasuke también lo había hecho, pero su naturaleza reservada no le permitió asegurárselo en voz alta. En lugar de ello, intentó transmitírselo apretándolo un poco más.

- Sé que eres un vampiro – prosiguió Naruto en su oído -. Sé que he estado a punto de morir. Sé que tu mundo es peligroso y que yo no puedo entrar en él. Sé que hay muchas cosas que todavía ignoro. Pero también sé que me gustas mucho, Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó simplemente el moreno, casi con dolor.

- Todas las explicaciones para mañana – le recordó Naruto con una súbita sonrisa.

Sasuke no tardó en mostrar su disconformidad con un ligero gruñido, pero ambos habían agotado las palabras. Y, de mutuo acuerdo, se miraron a los ojos para tratar de leer en ellos lo que debían hacer a continuación.

- Idiota… - se le escapó alegremente a Naruto justo antes de atrapar sus labios con decisión.

Eran suaves y estaban fríos, tal y como los recordaba. Los suyos ardían de hambre y aquel contraste de temperaturas les encantó, hasta tal punto que muy pronto aquel simple beso pasó a convertirse en el preludio de algo mucho más íntimo y profundo. Su lengua recorrió las pronunciadas curvas de sus labios y se la introdujo casi con fiereza en la boca, buscando a su compañera con auténtica desesperación. Sus manos, incapaces de estarse quietas, viajaron a través de su amplio torso musculoso hasta pellizcarle maliciosamente un diminuto pezón. Sasuke entreabrió los labios para dejar escapar un delicioso gemido de sorpresa.

- Quiero verte – le pidió casi al mismo tiempo que, de forma literal, le arrancaba la escueta camiseta de tirantes.

Después, Sasuke lo abrazó por la cintura obligándole a avanzar de espaldas en dirección a la cama. Y, cuando ambos aterrizaron sobre las sábanas, Naruto se apretó contra sus caderas para demostrarle que ya sufría una dolorosa erección. El vampiro acarició su abultado sexo y dejó entrever una traviesa sonrisita de arrogancia, orgulloso al saber que a Naruto le provocaba de todo menos indiferencia.

Se besaron de nuevo con mucha menos urgencia, saboreando todas y cada una de aquellas húmedas sensaciones. Naruto atrapaba entre sus dientes el labio inferior del vampiro, mordía un poco y sólo cambiaba de táctica cuando escuchaba a Sasuke ronronear de placer. Por su parte, éste acariciaba el interior de la boca del rubio con tal maestría que Naruto gruñó extasiado y comenzó a frotarse nuevamente contra él. De pronto, Sasuke interrumpió el contacto de forma brusca y se quedó mirándole con la respiración acelerada.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Naruto con aprensión.

Sasuke abrió levemente la boca, donde se distinguía el afilado extremo de sus dos pequeños colmillos. Naruto sabía que aquello le ocurría cuando Sasuke se enfadaba, tenía hambre o… se excitaba.

- Cuidado – murmuró el vampiro con voz ronca cuando Naruto se apoyó sobre los codos para besarle los labios con suma delicadeza.

No contento con eso, sacó tímidamente la lengua y se la introdujo en la boca, acariciando suavemente todo cuanto encontraba a su alrededor. Sasuke tenía todo el cuerpo rígido por la tensión, pues temía sinceramente que Naruto pudiese cortarse con sus dientes. Casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el chico humano volvió a recostarse contra la almohada.

- ¿Ves? – le dijo con una sonrisa -. No pasa nada.

Entonces Sasuke comenzó deshacerle el nudo que sujetaba su pantalón. Obviamente, y bajo el bañador, Naruto no llevaba ropa interior. Sasuke se detuvo a contemplarlo por vez primera completamente desnudo, mientras el chico humano le dedicaba un leve sonrojo que le pareció encantador. Naruto tenía un cuerpo fuerte y torneado, cuyos fibrados músculos se intuían bajo la suave piel atezada y el escaso vello que cubría sus brazos y piernas y que apenas se distinguía cuando hacía sol. Desviando la mirada hacia su pelvis, Sasuke esbozó una molesta sonrisita de suficiencia al descubrir que su vello púbico era casi tan escandalosamente amarillo como los pelos de su cabeza.

- Hum… Así que, después de todo, eres rubio natural.

- ¡Idiota! – volvió a repetir Naruto mientras inflaba sus mofletes y fingía estar enfurruñado. Con una sonrisa traviesa, lo agarró decididamente por la cinturilla de los vaqueros -. Ahora veremos de lo que tanto presumes, bastardo.

Con Sasuke completamente desnudo, Naruto sintió un brusco espasmo en su ingle cuando aquella magnífica anatomía de guerrero se presentó ante sus ávidos ojos en todo su esplendor. Naruto jamás había visto a ningún otro chico de diecisiete años con la musculatura propia de un hombre.

En todos los sentidos.

- Jo-der – dejó escapar separando conscientemente las dos sílabas para otorgar aún más énfasis a su grosera expresión.

El desarrollado ego de Sasuke subió diez puntos de golpe.

- Veo que esto ha superado con creces todas tus expectativas, usuratonkachi.

Dios había sido generoso.

Muy generoso.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente las piernas y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, que parecía hecho a la justa medida para encajar sobre el suyo. Sentía la enérgica erección de Naruto presionando contra su terso abdomen mientras el rubio se agitaba con lascivia y le mordisqueaba deliciosamente el cuello hasta hacerle gemir. Naruto enloquecía con cada sonido, cada gemido ronco y masculino que vibraba en el pecho del vampiro y le hacía tener toda clase de pensamientos impuros. No podía negar que Sasuke era un amante excepcional, pues parecía leerle en la cara todos y cada uno de sus más recónditos deseos. Lo ponía tan caliente que de un momento otro sería capaz de explotar.

- Espera… - lo detuvo Naruto cuando sintió que había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Dejó a un expectante Sasuke tumbado sobre la cama mientras él se acercaba a su mesita de noche y abría el cajón. Tras rebuscar un poco bajo varios pares de calzoncillos limpios, sabiamente ocultos a los ojos paternos, Naruto sacó un pequeño tubo de lubricante y un par de preservativos con sabor.

- Los vampiros no podemos coger enfermedades, ni tampoco transmitírselas a los humanos – le dijo Sasuke al comprender sus intenciones.

El rubio asintió en silencio y volvió a guardar los preservativos en el cajón. Siempre había sido responsable en ese sentido, pero reconocía que hacerlo a pelo era infinitamente mejor.

- Relájate – le aconsejó al Uchiha mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas.

La ceja izquierda de Sasuke sufrió un inesperado tic.

- Estás de coña, anormal.

- Hablo completamente en serio, teme. Y te prometo que será el mejor polvo de toda tu vida.

Sasuke volvió a abrir la boca, pero en lugar de alguna protesta lo que salió de ella fue un súbito y ronco gemido cuando sintió de pronto la ardiente lengua de Naruto jugueteando en la punta de su miembro.

Después de todo, aquel anormal tenía un desarrollado poder de persuasión.

Naruto bajó hasta su base y subió lentamente, lamiendo el tronco mientras Sasuke alzaba levemente las caderas y apretaba los dientes, incapaz de soportar aquel delirante placer. Lo peor de todo es que no dejaba de mirarle, y aquel gesto tan sensualmente travieso lo estaba poniendo malo. De forma inesperada, Naruto abrió la boca y engulló glotonamente su sexo hasta hacerle soltar un involuntario jadeo. El rubio acarició lentamente su entrada con el dedo índice, y ayudado por el lubricante de forma muy suave comenzó a empujarlo en su interior. Sasuke arqueó la espalda de levemente y la rígidez de sus músculos advirtió a Naruto de que aquello le había pillado por sorpresa. El rubio se detuvo al instante y le besó la ingle con expectación, aguardando una oportuna respuesta.

- ¿Te molesta? – insistió al ver que Sasuke no decía nada.

Sasuke lo contempló en silencio, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de un inusual sonrojo. Claro que no le molestaba físicamente, pero le sorprendió que Naruto hubiese decidido tomar la iniciativa y dejarle claro desde un principio cuál iba a ser su posición.

Sasuke supo al instante que no pensaba echarse atrás. Se había imaginado ese momento muchas veces, mientras besaba a Naruto a escondidas o bien descansaba en su cuarto pensando en él. Pero nunca en su mente había asumido el rol pasivo mientras un lascivo y delicioso Naruto lo penetraba con los dedos.

- Sigue – se sorprendió a sí mismo dándole aquella especie de apresurada orden.

- Tendré cuidado – le prometió entonces Naruto comenzando a mover el dedo en su interior.

La boca del rubio volvió a ocuparse en su miembro, a pesar de que había encontrado aquel delicioso punto que lo sometería sin remedio bajo sus lujuriosos designios. Su cuerpo se agitaba en dulces espasmos de placer, contraía su estrecho anillo ahora sobre tres de los hábiles dedos de Naruto y él se esforzaba por reprimir unos sonoros gemidos que le parecían vergonzosamente escandalosos para su férrea virilidad. Naruto lo estaba torturando al no querer detener las caricias, mientras sentía su miembro tan inflamado y palpitante que pensó que muy pronto acabaría explotando al llegar el final.

- Hazlo – gruñó de pronto con una especie de ahogado suspiro en el oído de su febril amante humano -. Hazlo ahora…

¿Para qué pensar? Si siempre que pensaba terminaba imaginándose tonterías. Necesitaba sentir a Naruto dentro, y necesitaba sentirlo ya.

Sin esperar a que Naruto se lo pidiese, él mismo se dio la vuelta y se tumbó bocabajo facilitándole el acceso, pues sabía de sobras que aquella postura les permitiría alcanzar una mayor profundidad. No tardó en sentir la ardiente y sudorosa piel del chico humano fundiéndose con la suya, cuando Naruto descendió sobre su espalda y le besó la nuca con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo antes de penetrarle. Después de todo, él tampoco podía quejarse del tamaño.

Lo hizo lenta y decididamente, alcanzando el éxtasis cada vez que avanzaba un centímetro y la prieta carne de Sasuke le asfixiaba por dentro. Éste lanzó un gruñido y tensó su cuerpo, llegado un punto en que al rígido miembro de Naruto le costaba un poco más entrar. ¡¿De verdad no se acordaba de que dolía tanto?

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo entredientes intentando relajarse.

Naruto acarició enseguida su imponente erección para intentar distraerlo, mordisqueándole juguetonamente a un lado del cuello. Sintió cómo poco a poco el magnífico cuerpo de Sasuke se aflojaba e iba cediendo, lo que le permitió retirarse un poco y volver a entrar con decisión. Sasuke dejó escapar un ronco jadeo y sus dedos se crisparon como garras aferrando fuertemente las sábanas.

- Fuerte – le apremió casi con reproche.

Naruto salió casi entero y depués embistió, provocándole un intenso calambrazo de placentero dolor. Sasuke apoyó la sudorosa frente sobre la almohada y aspiró una urgente bocanada de aire. Sentía los endurecidos pezones del rubio frotándose contra su espalda, su aliento candente en la nuca y su morena pelvis estrellándose contra sus nalgas una y otra vez. Sabía perfectamente que ambos no tardarían mucho en correrse, sobre todo cuando Naruto comenzó a ir más rápido al tiempo que frotaba enérgicamente su mojada erección.

- Joder, Sasuke… - le dijo Naruto con voz ahogada mientras le rodeaba fuertemente la cintura y se enterraba por completo dentro de él.

Sasuke sintió enonces el semen caliente derramándose a ráfagas, mientras los bruscos espasmos de su propio orgasmo le sobrevenían sin avisar. Casi podría jurar que había estado a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- Joder… - escuchó que repetía Naruto sin apenas resuello, jadeando convulsamente para poder respirar.

Se derrumbó a su lado sobre la cama, aún tembloroso, para abrazarse mimosamente contra él. Sasuke se sintió ablandado por aquel tierno gesto y le rodeó la espalda con uno de sus musculosos brazos, mientras Naruto ladeaba la cabeza y la apoyaba suavemente sobre su pecho.

- Puedo oírlo – murmuró sonriendo al cabo de unos pocos segundos -. Estoy escuchando latir tu corazón.

Sasuke supo que era verdad, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo.


	15. Resurrección

Ha pasado un poco de tiempo, lo sé, pero las circunstancias inspiracionales y personales no estaban por la labor de concederme un poco de paz interior para sentarme a escribir. Voy a intentar seguir siendo constante en mi ritmo de publicación y, aunque a veces tarde, los que me seguís sabéis que jamás dejo un fic inacabado. Eien ya empieza a desvelar sus secretos, así que espero que este nuevo capítulo no os defraude. He modificado el capítulo 14, porque no terminaba de gustarme, así que si queréis echarle un vistacillo, ahí está xD

Gracias por ser pacientes y estar ahí.

Haku.

**X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X**

**Capítulo 15. Resurrección.**

El lugar estaba oscuro y frío como una vieja mazmorra, cosa que probablemente hubiera sido su intención original. Los muros eran gruesos, de piedra y argamasa, destinados a soportar el enorme peso de la gigantesca estructura que tenían encima. Sin embargo, algo en aquella estancia indicaba que había algo de suma importancia, un secreto maldito que más valía guardar. La única luz provenía de una pequeña vela colocada en uno de los escasos candelabros que había en la pared. La cera, ya medio derretida, formaba finas cascadas en la base de metal oxidado. Un antiguo sillón de madera con el asiento acolchado y un recargado ataúd de oro conformaban el escaso mobiliario de la habitación.

Y ni el uno ni el otro estaban vacíos.

La danzarina llama de la vela arrojaba su juego de luces y sombras a un terrorífico rostro inexpresivo y pálido, de ojos amarillentos y hundidos y piel cetrina. Orochimaru ni siquiera pestañeaba, con la vista dolorosamente fija en la persona que se hallaba sentada en el sillón.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda, Kabuto?

- No sabría precisarlo, mi señor. Pero me temo que no más de unos cinco años.

Orochimaru recibió la noticia sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento, pese a saber que aquello era infinitamente peor que morir.

- Me estoy volviendo humano… - susurró como en trance.

- La sangre de Sasuke ha retardado el proceso, mi señor, pero no ha podido impedirlo.

- Esa maldita… menos mal que hace años que la maté.

- Algo que sin duda se merecía, aunque fue precipitado por vuestra parte. Si hubiese podido analizar su sangre, a lo mejor habría dado con alguna solución.

- Aquel mocoso sobrevivió. Aún la recuerdo corriendo entre los árboles mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho – Orochimaru esbozó una repugnante sonrisa -. Intenté matarlo también a él, pero la muy estúpida luchó hasta su último aliento para salvar a su querido retoño. Me dejó tan débil que ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para acercarme al niño…

- Hay que encontrarle, mi señor – declaró Kabuto de forma enérgica -. Es vuestra única posibilidad para acabar con vuestra terrible… e… enfermedad.

- Y después será un placer para mí desgarrarle lentamente, haciéndole sufrir – sentenció Orochimaru apretando los puños con rabia -. Ese bastardo también pagará con su sangre.

- Ordenaré a los rastreadores que se den prisa, mi señor, y que busquen sin descanso. Encontraré al heredero de Kushina Uzumaki aunque sea lo último que haga.

X  
X

X  
X

En el fondo, a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba la rutina. Puede que, al vivir eternamente, los días se le hiciesen aburridos si siempre hacía las mismas cosas, pero desde que ese anormal insufrible había entrado en su vida, tenía que reconocer que su rutina se le había transformado en algo mucho más agradable.

Estaba solo en el dojo, pues su padre había decidido marcharse una temporada e Itachi había aprovechado la ocasión para, como tenía por maldita costumbre, meter las narices en los asuntos amorosos de su hermano menor.

- Ahora que ya lleváis saliendo en serio algún tiempo, necesitáis un fin de semana romántico – le había dicho alegremente el mayor al tiempo que Sasuke se sofocaba de vergüenza -. Sai y yo saldremos de viaje dos o tres días para que Naruto y tú podáis estar a solas en el dojo. Tú ya conoces su ambiente, y creo que es el momento idóneo de dejar que él conozca el tuyo.

Y, si por algo se caracterizaba Itachi, además de por ser un entrometido y un experto manipulador, era por ser 3odidamente convincente. Así que allí estaba, recién duchado y vestido con el habitual y cómodo yukata que solía llevar en su casa, esperando al dobe sentado en el porche y con unos estúpidos nervios de quinceañera enamorada. Cuando, entre gruñidos, sonrojos y bufidos varios, Sasuke se atrevió por fin a invitarle al dojo, Naruto había aceptado enseguida la proposición, feliz de comprobar que su relación avanzaba lenta pero inquebrantable.

Con el verano en todo su apogeo, Naruto había comenzado a trabajar. Aunque Minato siempre le daba una pequeña paga semanal, el rubio quería mas dinero para sus gastos y el padre de su amigo Chouji lo había contratado por horas como repartidor a domicilio en su afamado restaurante de comida tradicional. Naruto trabajaba de seis de la tarde a, aproximadamente, once de la noche, pues aquel era el intervalo de tiempo en que el restaurante tenía más trabajo y muchos pedidos por entregar. Hacía poco menos de media hora que Sasuke había recibido un mensaje de texto en su teléfono móvil, donde Naruto le decía que ya había terminado su jornada y que llegaría al dojo en cuanto preparase su mochila con algo de ropa.

Y, en efecto, Sasuke percibió su olor en las inmediaciones del dojo y se levantó del porche para acercarse a la puerta. Al otro lado, Naruto la golpeó con energía y, sabiendo que el poderoso oído de Sasuke le escucharía donde quisiera que el moreno estuviese, recitó la habitual cantinela que utilizaba en el trabajo… con algunas modificaciones.

- Hola, vengo de parte del restaurante Akimichi. ¿Ha pedido usted un repartidor guapo, simpático y sexy para esta noche?

Sasuke no pudo evitar que una frugaz sonrisilla entreabriese sus labios. Aquel idiota era tonto de remate. Pero era _su_ idiota, y él ya se estaba muriendo de ganas por empotrarle contra la pared. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y descubrió el sonriente rostro de Naruto, que aún llevaba puesta la camiseta del restaurante y cargaba con una abultada mochila a sus espaldas.

- Adelante – le invitó el vampiro de manera formal -. Estás en tu casa.

Naruto, que solamente había estado una vez allí cuando se coló para ganar la apuesta con su pandilla, penetró en el amplio jardín de estilo japonés y echó un curioso vistazo a su alrededor.

- Es precioso, Sasuke, me siento como si estuviese en la época feudal.

- Ven, te lo enseñaré.

Como un perfecto anfitrión, Sasuke le mostró la totalidad del dojo y del jardín, incluídos los grandes establos. Naruto estaba encantado.

- ¡Qué pasada! ¡Es como una película de samuráis!

Por último, fueron al dormitorio de Sasuke, la estancia más privada e íntima del joven vampiro. Por regla general, nadie salvo él mismo solía entrar allí, así que Sasuke se sintió un poco extraño cuando Naruto traspasó el umbral y se detuvo a contemplarlo todo. En realidad, la estancia era demasiado sobria para un muchacho de su edad, aunque sus tiempos no habían sido los de ahora. Las paredes carecían de adornos y, aparte de un armario y del futón, sólo había un pequeño escritorio con varios libros y un ordenador portátil. Naruto pensó que aquel cuarto encajaba muy bien con el carácter de su novio, y en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que fuese frío ni poco acogedor.

- ¿Puedo curiosear? – le preguntó a Sasuke con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Éste asintió en silencio y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, contemplando al hiperactivo rubio mientras éste cotilleaba un poco. Pero lo que Naruto no había visto, y descubrió entonces al fondo en un rincón, era una especie de armario empotrado hábilmente camuflado en la misma pared. Ni corto ni perezoso, abrió las puertas para meter las narices en su interior.

- Oh… vaya – exclamó entre el asombro y la admiración.

Sasuke no se movió del sitio, pues sabía de sobra lo que había guardado allí.

- Es… supongo que es tuya, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Y esas manchas oscuras son…

- Sangre – precisó Sasuke acabando por él -. Después de la última batalla, nunca la limpié.

Naruto contempló hechizado la pesada y hermosa armadura, ahora sucia y deslucida. Aunque lo sabía, le costaba imaginarse a Sasuke cientocincuenta años atrás, luchando encarnizadamente por sobrevivir a la guerra. Delante de la armadura, y en un bonito soporte de madera lacada, tres sobrecogedoras espadas descansaban igual de sucias, oxidadas por el paso del tiempo y las manchas de sangre reseca que nadie se había molestado en quitar.

- ¿Lo echas de menos? – le preguntó el rubio casi en un susurro.

- Ser un buen samurái era toda mi vida. El mejor.

- Debió de ser muy duro para ti.

Sasuke tan sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Naruto cerró el armario y fue hasta su chico, completamente decidido a animar el ambiente. Fingiendo que tenía mucho calor, se quitó la camiseta y se la lanzó al moreno con un provocativo brillo en los ojos.

- Se le va a enfriar la cena, señorito Uchiha – bromeó señalándose a sí mismo mientras jugueteaba osadamente con el cierre de su pantalón.

- Mmm… decididamente, me gusta el menú – comentó Sasuke atrayéndole hacia sí.

Naruto se encontró repentinamente inmovilizado cuando las fuertes manos de Sasuke lo agarraron de las caderas, acercándole a él. Éste le miró de forma salvaje, esbozó una de sus exasperantes sonrisitas de superioridad y acercó la cara al bronceado abdomen. Naruto dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando Sasuke agarró con los dientes la cinturilla de sus pantalones, obsequiándole con un brusco movimiento que sirvió para desabrocharle hábilmente el botón. La prenda se deslizó hacia abajo por sus morenas piernas, descubriendo unos ajustados bóxers de color azul. No contento con eso, Sasuke sacó la lengua y se las apañó para metérsela bajo la goma de la ropa interior, provocándole al excitado rubio un placentero estremecimiento. En apenas dos minutos Sasuke ya le había puesto extremadamente cachondo, pero el endurecido bulto en mitad de su ingle hacía innecesaria cualquier explicación. Volviendo a hacer uso de sus dientes, Sasuke le bajó los calzoncillos para liberar por fin su palpitante erección.

- Toda tuya – bromeó un impaciente Naruto.

Pero Sasuke había decidido torturarle un poco más. El chico humano suspiró de placer cuando Sasuke comenzó a lamer su terso abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas en el ombligo. También besó aquella extraña cicatriz en forma de espiral, al igual que Naruto había besado la que él tenía en el pecho y que le había atravesado el corazón. Sasuke descendió de forma inesperada y el rubio lanzó un profundo gemido que salió desde el fondo de su garganta, buscando a tientas el suave cabello azabache para enredar sus dedos y tirar suavemente de él. Un inesperado lametazo en la punta de su miembro hizo que casi se le doblasen las rodillas. Los labios de Sasuke envolvieron su glande y se deslizaron hacia abajo apretando deliciosamente su carne. Naruto sintió tal espasmo en su ingle que alzó las caderas sin darse cuenta y Sasuke tuvo que volver a aferrar su cintura para poder sujetarle. Jadeaba de forma descontrolada, mientras guiaba los expertos movimientos de Sasuke tirándole suavemente del pelo.

- Inclínate un poco – le pidió este.

Naruto, obediente, se apoyó en el escritorio y entreabrió las piernas, sintiendo de inmediato los juguetones dedos del moreno acariciándole el trasero. Sasuke lo preparó a conciencia y, al tiempo que le penetraba con los dedos, Naruto había comenzado a acariciar la imponente erección de su compañero, la cual había escapado del yukata a través de la fina tela entreabierta. Consciente del tamaño de su miembro, Sasuke se recreó largo rato en acomodar a Naruto, pues no creía que, una vez dentro de él, pudiera refrenarse para no sacudirle con excesiva fuerza. El rubio, por su parte, había comenzado a impacientarse.

- Sasuke, como no me folles ahora mismo empezaré a gritar.

- Vas a hacerlo de todas formas – le aseguró el moreno girándole bruscamente.

Naruto abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, penetrándose con deliciosa firmeza. Estremecidos por el contacto, ambos chicos se abrazaron durante unos segundos intentando serenar su respiración. Fue Naruto quien empezó a moverse primero, apoyándose sobre los muslos del moreno mientras éste lo agarraba por la cintura y le hacía botar sobre él, estrellándole una y otra vez contra su cuerpo. Sus respectivos miembros estaban tan hinchados que de un momento a otro tendrían que explotar. Naruto no hacía otra cosa que gemir, empalándose hasta el fondo en un lascivo arrebato de placer. Sasuke, que había intentado mantener el control sobre su otra naturaleza, tuvo que desistir de sus vanos esfuerzos y dejó salir a la peligrosa criatura que llevaba dentro. Y Naruto, al darse cuenta del brillo rojizo de sus salvajes pupilas y de sus relucientes colmillos blancos, inexplicablemente se excitó aún más.

¡Fuerte! – le pidió con la mente nublada -. Métemela toda…

Sasuke acató la orden con diligencia, igual de hambriento que él. Salió de su interior y lo tumbó bruscamente sobre la mesa de escritorio, tirando los libros al suelo y, por poco, incluso el ordenador. Luego se dejó caer sobre su espalda y volvió a embestirle con ferocidad, haciendo que el rubio soltase un inesperado grito. Inclinado sobre su nuca, Sasuke contuvo sus enormes ganas de darle un mordisco y en lugar de eso le lamió, paladeando el intenso y agridulce sabor de su sudor. Naruto, que no tenía fuerzas más que para aferrarse a la mesa, sintió de pronto unos violentos espasmos en el bajo vientre y soltó otro placentero gemido al tiempo que el brutal orgasmo lo despojaba de toda voluntad. Sasuke se movió en su interior unas cuantas veces más, hasta alcanzar por fin el clímax y derrumbarse sobre un jadeante Naruto intentando volver a recuperar el control.

Tener un novio vampiro entrañaba inconvenientes pero, también, muchas ventajas. El milagroso poder de recuperación de Sasuke le devolvió las fuerzas enseguida, hecho que Naruto comprobó de primera mano cuando sintió que su generoso miembro, aún dentro de él, volvía a ponerse rígido. Girando levemente el cuello, lo miró con maliciosa incredulidad.

- No irás en serio, ¿verdad, bastardo? ¡No podré sentarme en un mes!

Los ojos de Sasuke lanzaron un salvaje destello de lujuria.

- Pues ve preparándote, Naruto. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

X  
X

X

X

Gaara suspiró asombrado cuando comprobó que ya era más de medianoche, para después ajustarse a la espalda una pequeña mochila de color negro. Era su único y escaso equipaje. Acababa de bajarse de una camioneta después de hacer autostop. Un granjero había tenido la amabilidad de recogerle en mitad del camino y dejarle relativamente cerca de las afueras de Konoha. Su avión había aterrizado en Aomori por la mañana y él había conseguido coger un autobús hasta uno de los pueblecitos cercanos, desde donde había decidido llegar hasta Konoha caminando. Y en medio de aquel desierto y oscuro camino de tierra, rodeado por arbustos y plantas que crecían sin control, Gaara pensó que, definitivamente, estaba completamente loco.

Loco, pero por él.

Jamás debería haberlo dejado escapar.

Naruto había sido lo único bueno de su asquerosa vida.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que le diría cuando lo tuviese delante. Por supuesto que se disculparía por haberle pegado, pero Naruto tendría que comprender que las malditas drogas le habían jugado una mala pasada. Ahora ya llevaba un tiempo sin consumir demasiado, una mejora que de seguro Naruto sabría valorar. Todo lo había hecho pensando en él. Gaara no tenía nada que lo atase en Tokio, solamente un padre alcohólico y violento, un trabajo de mierda y un historial delictivo muy poco alentador.

Llevaba ya un par de horas deambulando en solitario por aquel condenado camino de cabras, y no se había cruzado con nadie. Temía perderse entre la espesa maleza y no encontrar después el camino de vuelta porque, a medida que avanzaba, todo le parecía igual. Hasta que, gruñendo y soltando un par de tacos, apartó unas densas ramas de arbusto y se dio de bruces con una enorme mansión.

¿Qué demonios haría algo así en mitad de un bosque?

Tenía algo tétrico y extraño, pero no parecía que estuviese abandonada. Quizá hasta podría llamar a la puerta para preguntar si se había desviado mucho del sendero que conducía a Konoha. Había intentado llamar a Naruto un par de veces, pero en aquel enrevesado rincón del mundo ni siquiera existía cobertura.

Así que alzó la mano y descargó tres decididos golpes con la suficiente fuerza.

Mientras esperaba, Gaara se preguntó qué clase de persona viviría en una casa como aquella.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El chico se sobresaltó, pues ni siquiera había escuchado crujir la madera y ya tenía delante a un hombre pálido de anticuadas gafas redondas y montura negra.

- Me dirijo a Konoha – explicó al fin -. Y quería saber si voy por el camino correcto.

- ¿No te apetece entrar? – aquel desconocido le dedicó una fría sonrisa de aspecto siniestro.

No, gracias – rechazó apresuradamente Gaara recordando su escasa educación. De repente se le habían puesto todos los pelos de punta.

De aquella casa emanaba algo terrible.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente con la sola intención de salir corriendo y alejarse de allí como fuese. Justo al girarse, reprimió un ahogado grito al toparse de bruces con el mismo hombre. Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. Gaara sintió de pronto un gélido estertor envolviendo su cuerpo, perdió las fuerzas y sus brazos quedaron colgando lánguidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- Eres guapo – lo alabó Kabuto mientras le acariciaba suavemente uno de sus mechones pelirrojos -. Vas a agradarle mucho a mi señor.

Gaara casi no podía respirar. Sentía como si una espesa bruma de hielo lo hubiese envuelto hasta caer en su mortífero abrazo.

- Dé…jame… ir… - musitó con la voz enronquecida en un asustado jadeo.

Eso tendrá que decidirlo mi señor – le contestó Kabuto levantándolo entre sus brazos sin aparente esfuerzo -. Pero, yo en tu lugar, no guardaría demasiadas esperanzas.

Gaara miró hacia el cielo y contempló de lleno la luz de la luna, inmerso en un sopor parecido al que le inducían las drogas. Su vida tendría un final catastrófico, muy acorde con todo lo demás. Porque, y odió reconocerlo, estaba completamente seguro de que aquella vez sí que sería la última.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y Kabuto penetró en la enorme casona, recorriendo con familiaridad los enrevesados y oscuros pasillos. Mientras aún lo sostenía en sus brazos, bajaron unas viejas escaleras de piedra y llegaron al sótano, un lugar incómodo y frío que apestaba a humedad. Kabuto fue directamente a presentarse ante su señor.

- Un regalo inesperado, alteza – le comunicó a Orochimaru mientras le dedicaba una leve reverencia. Luego, depositó al chico en el suelo al igual que si acabara de llevarle una ofrenda.

Gaara gimió aturdido mientras comenzaba a temblar, recuperándose poco a poco de aquel estado soporífero en que lo había sumido Kabuto.

- Hum… Me gusta – declaró el viejo vampiro tras examinarle con visible interés -. Su sangre no me servirá de mucho, pero al menos es hermoso.

- Me complace oír eso, mi señor – Kabuto esbozó una inquietante sonrisa.

Orochimaru desplegó sus terribles colmillos y se volvió para contemplar satisfactoriamente a su inocente víctima.

- En pie, jovencito – le ordenó alzando imperceptiblemente un dedo.

Gaara sintió como si unas cuerdas invisibles tirasen bruscamente de él para incorporarle. Con los ojos muy abiertos de puro terror, se quedó observando a aquella repulsiva criatura que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Reparó en sus iris amarillentos, su piel cadavérica y los colmillos que sobresalían amenazantes bajo su labio superior.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! – gritó de pronto echándose hacia atrás.

Su espalda chocó violentamente contra el sillón de madera y se quedó sentado allí, encogido sobre el respaldo y jadeando. La criatura alzó el horrible rostro y olfateó varias veces el aire, al igual que hacían las ratas.

- ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad, muchacho?

- No… - contestó Gaara con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías merodeando de madrugada a las afueras de mi castillo?

- Me dirigía hacia Konoha. Voy a… a buscar algún trabajo allí.

Orochimaru volvió a esbozar una fría sonrisa.

- No me estás contando toda la verdad, jovencito. Puedo verlo. Y te garantizo que no me gustan los mentirosos. Konoha es mi feudo, y tengo pleno derecho a saber quién entra o sale de mis dominios en mitad de la noche.

Gaara comenzó de nuevo a temblar, aunque estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de ello. Pensó que, quizá, aquel esperpento no era sino un viejo chiflado al que le gustaba jugar a señores y caballeros. Decidió, por tanto, serenarse un poco y mostrarse amable… influenciado sin que él lo supiera por los ocultos poderes de su captor.

- Vengo de Tokio buscando a un amigo… Hace poco que se mudó aquí. Tal vez… tal vez usted lo conozca.

- Me gustan los muchachos, como ya te he indicado antes – precisó el vampiro enarcando una ceja con aire siniestramente divertido -. Pero no tengo el enorme placer de conocer a todos los chicos que viven en la aldea.

- Se llama Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

El tiempo pareció detenerse bruscamente en aquella lóbrega habitación. El rostro de Orochimaru experimentó una transformación tan brusca que casi pareció irreal, mientras Kabuto lanzaba una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa. Gaara tuvo de repente un mal presentimiento, y la incómoda sensación de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Has dicho… Uzumaki? – preguntó con voz ronca el vampiro.

Gaara no fue capaz de contestar, sobre todo cuando aquel ser enjuto y cadavérico se alzó del ataud como si estuviese flotando y se acercó a él, paralizándolo por completo.

Mira por dónde, me parece que vas a vivir un poco más – le susurró al oído justo antes de clavarle los amarillentos colmillos en el cuello.

X  
X

X

X

- ¿No vienes? – preguntó Sasuke dirigiéndose a su compañero, tumbado bocabajo en el futón.

- Eres una bestia, sanguijuela ninfómana – protestó Naruto con una mueca de dolor -. Casi me dejas sin culo…

Sasuke dejó escapar una leve risita. Cuatro veces seguidas habían acabado con la resistencia sobrenatural del rubio y, de paso, también con su sufrido trasero.

- ¡Me vengaré! – siguió amenazándole el chico humano -. ¡Ya verás mañana cuando me haya recuperado un poco! ¡Comerás almohada hasta que me supliques clemencia!

El joven vampiro lo miró socarrón, enarcando una ceja con aire escéptico.

- A esta hora, el agua está muy cálida. Te sentará bien.

Naruto finalmente se incorporó, sin dejar de observarle con divertido resentimiento. Andando despacio, se acercó a Sasuke y le abrazó.

- Han sido los mejores polvos de mi vida – le reveló al oído de forma traviesa.

Sasuke lo miró con cara de "y qué esperabas de mí" para, seguidamente, arrastrarle tras él al jardín trasero del dojo, justo donde estaba el estanque. Fiel su carácter atolondrado, Naruto se zambulló haciendo la bomba y salpicando hacia todos lados, para después asomar la cabeza fuera del agua y encararse nuevamente con su empapado acompañante.

- ¡¿Cálida dices, bastardo? – chilló con toda la piel de gallina -. ¡Está fría como el demonio!

Sasuke se zambulló despreocupadamente con un elegante movimiento, apareciendo a su lado varios segundos después.

- Esto es cálido para mí, usuratonkachi. Si la temperatura fuese más alta, probablemente me mataría.

Naruto se conformó en seguida con aquella explicación. A veces, estaba tan sumamente a gusto con Sasuke que olvidaba que no era humano. De hecho, agradeció que la frescura del agua contribuyese a aliviarle un poco el molesto dolor de su trasero, aunque por el contrario tuviese los pezones tan rígidos como escarpias. Nadó vigorosamente de un lado a otro para entrar en calor y, cuando su cuerpo apenas notaba la diferencia de temperatura, se acercó a Sasuke y se acomodó a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el borde.

- La primera vez que te ví, en aquel coche cuando estuvisteis a punto de atropellarme, la verdad es que me diste miedo – exclamó el rubio de forma inesperada -. Pero luego, en el instituto, te conocí un poco más y ya me pareciste idiota.

- Me alegro, porque tú me lo pareciste desde el principio.

Naruto soltó una pegadiza carcajada.

- ¿Y quién iba a decir que ahora estaríamos aquí, bañándonos juntos en pelotas?

Era en verdad extraño y, por eso, Sasuke tan sólo esbozó una sonrisilla de medio lado. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Naruto contempló fijamente la luna redonda. Su reflejo plateado ondeaba suavemente en la quieta superficie del agua.

- ¿Qué se siente, Sasuke?

El muchacho de cabellos negros se tomó unos reflexivos segundos antes de contestar.

- A veces, ganas de morir.

- ¿Nunca lo has intentado?

- No depende de mí.

Naruto parpadeó, confuso.

- Y supongo que tiene algo que ver con lo que no me quieres contar.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

- Que te harás un adulto, te olvidarás de mí y yo seguiré igual que ahora.

- ¡Jamás me olvidaré de ti! – protestó vehevemente Naruto, ofendido -. ¿Crees que significas tan sumamente poco?

- No se trata de eso – le explicó el vampiro cerrando los ojos, como si fuese a revelar un misterioso e inquietante secreto -. Konoha… la aldea está maldita.

- ¿Maldita? – repitió el rubio, sin comprender.

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué la gente no se da cuenta de que ni mi familia ni yo nos hacemos viejos?

- Hay rumores de…

- Sí – atajó Sasuke -. Hay rumores porque, al fin y al cabo, ni somos humanos ni ellos tan estúpidos. Pero eso es lo único. En la mente de la mayoría, los vampiros no existen.

- Dicho así, tiene su sentido.

- Hay… hay alguien – musitó Sasuke midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras -. Alguien muy poderoso que controla Konoha y a todos nosotros.

Naruto, que a pesar de todo no era tonto, comprendió en seguida aquella revelación.

- Es ese alguien a quien vas a ver a menudo.

Sasuke asintió con cierta amargura.

- Mi amo, y debo acudir a su llamada.

- ¿Sólo tú, o los demás vampiros también? – se arriesgó a preguntar Naruto, sabiendo que se estaba adentrando en terreno pantanoso.

Sasuke lo miró con suspicacia, adivinando sus pensamientos. Aun así, le contestó.

- Hay algunos vampiros que poseen una cualidad especial. Mi clan, por ejemplo. Somos los únicos vampiros capaces de regenerar nuestra sangre, al igual que lo hacen los seres humanos. Y la sangre de un vampiro es mucho más poderosa que la vuestra. Por eso le resulto tan valioso. Necesita mi sangre para poder seguir manteniendo su poder.

- Creía que los vampiros no os alimentabais unos de otros.

- Está prohibido – le aclaró Sasuke con cierto tono afilado -. Salvo, claro está, cuando el Rey de los vampiros tiene que hacerlo - Naruto le miraba con extrañeza y, con un cabeceo impaciente, Sasuke continuó -. Cuando te conviertes en vampiro, conservas para siempre el mismo estado en que se hallaba tu cuerpo. Las mismas cicatrices, la misma sangre que circula una y otra vez. Nuestro metabolismo adquiere nieveles tan bajos de actividad que da la impresión de que estamos muertos. Irónicamente, si un vampiro es herido y pierde mucha sangre podría morir, pues su cuerpo ya no es capaz de generar nada por sí mismo. Por eso jamás nos mordemos los unos a los otros, sino que necesitamos la sangre de aquellos que sí pueden regenerarla.

- Y sólo tú, tu padre y tu hermano sois los unicos vampiros que regeneráis vuestra sangre como los seres humanos.

- Y Sai también, aunque con mucha más lentitud porque su padre no pertenecía a nuestro clan.

- ¿Y sólo… sólo se alimenta de ti?

- En aquellos tiempos, mi padre ya casi estaba entrando en la vejez. Vivir más de cuarenta años era prácticamente un milagro, sobre todo si eras un guerrero. Mi hermano Itachi estaba gravemente enfermo de los pulmones, y los médicos no nos daban muchas esperanzas. Así que sólo quedaba yo, joven, sano y fuerte a mis diecisiete años. Supongo que por eso me escogió a mí.

- ¿Y… todas esas heridas, las del otro día… te las hace él?

- Sí. La sed de sangre es tan fuerte que no puede controlarse.

Naruto permaneció unos minutos en silencio, dándole vueltas a todo lo que Sasuke le acababa de contar. Era demasiado irreal como para poder asimilarlo en una sola noche. Sasuke se zambulló a su lado y volvió a salir a la superficie, con los cabellos mojados y rozándole los hombros. Tenía un aspecto curioso sin su habitual peinado puntiagudo.

- ¿Puede ser que me hayas contado una pequeña parte de lo que no me querías contar? – le preguntó Naruto con una inesperada sonrisa.

- Puede ser – sonrió Sasuke a su vez, aunque de forma más misteriosa.

Naruto dejó la orilla para abrazarse a él, sintiendo que sus respectivos miembros se rozaban suavemente bajo el agua.

- ¿Sabes? – le susurró despreocupado -. A lo mejor deberíamos ir a por el quinto…

X

X

X

X

En una vieja cama con colgaduras, alguien se retorcía y gemía de dolor, sumido en una pesadilla oscura que parecía no tener fin. El joven cuerpo, empapado en sudor, se contorsionaba febrilmente mientras las pálidas manos aferraban las sábanas como si fuesen garras. Un agudo bramido casi le destrozó las cuerdas vocales.

Alguien oculto en las sombras, sentado a la cabecera del lecho, alargó una mano espectral para posarla sobre su ardorosa frente.

- Falta poco, mi precioso muchacho, ya falta poco…

X

X

X

X

Naruto frunció el ceño y sacó la punta de la lengua en un claro gesto de infinita concentración. Sus luminosos ojos azules parecían abrasar las diferentes piezas de madera mientras trataba de decidir su siguiente movimiento. Al otro lado del tablero, Sasuke le contemplaba luciendo una arrogante sonrisilla.

Indeciso, Naruto se despeinó los revueltos cabellos rubios y dejó escapar un audible suspiro de frustración. Había jugado al _shogi_ con Shikamaru algunas veces, pero no había manera humana de ganarle. Y, por lo visto, a Sasuke Uchiha tampoco. Estiró el dudoso dedo índice y desplazó torpemente a uno de los generales sin darse cuenta de que había dejado desprotegido al rey. La molesta sonrisita de Sasuke se ensanchó aun más.

- Jaque mate, anormal – le anunció triunfante.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer hacia atrás, bostezando perezosamente sobre la suave alfombrilla de bambú que cubría el porche.

- Eres un niñato repelente, ¿lo sabías?

- Un niñato repelente que te ha sacudido de lo lindo, usuratonkachi. Y en más de un sentido.

Naruto se acarició el trasero de forma inconsciente e hizo una mueca de dolorosa resignación. A pesar de sus enérgicas amenazas del día anterior, Sasuke había vuelto a pillarle desprevenido aquella mañana y, definitivamente, lo había dejado para el arrastre.

- Te has despachado a gusto conmigo – le recriminó enfurruñándose de broma.

Sasuke desplegó aquella extraña e inhabitual sonrisa a la que Naruto, plenamente consciente de su tremendo poder seductor, había bautizado sabiamente como "mojabragas".

- Soy un guerrero implacable y no tengo piedad.

- Si no fueses cien veces más fuerte que yo, teme, te ibas a enterar. Para cuando pudieras volver a sentarte, tu lindo caballito se habría cansado de esperar.

- ¡Sharingan! – exclamó de pronto Sasuke golpeándose la frente -. Se me olvidó echarle un vistazo. A él y a los demás caballos. ¿Crees que podrás quedarte aquí sentado, sin meterte en líos, provocar una catástrofe ni quemar el dojo, durante diez minutos?

- Por supuesto, Sasuke. Pensaré en ese culo pálido y prieto para ir entrando en los preliminares.

El vampiro se esfumó de su lado con un leve siseo, tan sumamente rápido que Naruto tuvo la impresión de que se había desintegrado. Dispuesto a esperar, paseó sus curiosas orbes azules por la pequeña estancia, una especie de antecámara que daba al porche y desde la cual podía entrarse al cuarto de Sasuke por el jardín. Al igual que su dormitorio, apenas estaba decorada y el ambiente general se debatía entre la sobriedad y la sencillez. En una esquina había un diminuto altar tradicional, con algunas flores y un cuenco para el incienso. En la pared opuesta, un amarillento grabado que parecía pergamino viejo dibujado al carbón, igual que los que se usaban antiguamente en Europa. Sorprendentemente, la imagen estaba muy detallada y los trazos eran precisos, de manera que se apreciaba claramente lo que había dibujado allí. Parecían dos personas, dos mujeres con kimono que estaban sentadas a la orilla del mismo estanque que él tenía a sus espaldas.

Primero se fijó en la de pelo negro, porque la otra tan sólo tenía marcados los trazos del contorno de sus cabellos y algún que otro mechón, así que supuso que lo tendría más claro. El retrato era tan perfecto que Naruto contuvo la respiración al reparar en la suave tez y los rasgados ojos oscuros, idénticos a los de Sasuke.

Aquella debía de ser su madre.

- La gente siempre decía que nos parecíamos mucho.

Sobresaltado, Naruto se giró bruscamente para observar al vampiro, reaparecido tan sigilosamente como se había marchado.

- Era muy guapa – exclamó Naruto con sinceridad -. Y sí, te pareces enormemente a ella.

- Una tarde, poco antes de que muriese, mi madre le pidió a Sai que les hiciese ese retrato, a ella y a su amiga. Mi hermano Itachi sabía que a Sai le encantaba pintar, y le compró a un mercader extranjero un poco de pergamino y carboncillo que era lo que estaba de moda en Europa. Sai se puso loco de contento, y entonces mi madre le pidió amablemente que les hiciese un retrato. Ella siempre le trataba bien.

- La echas de menos.

Sasuke, siempre reacio a mostrar sus debilidades, endureció su gesto y contempló fijamente el cuadro por encima de los hombros de Naruto.

- Me alegro de que, al menos, ella no se convirtiese en un monstruo.

Naruto ya iba a replicarle cuando, de pronto, escuchó sonar su teléfono móvil desde las profundidades del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Aquí Naruto – contestó resuelto con su habitual energía -. ¿Qué? Eh… bien, sí. No se preocupe, señor Akimichi, enseguida estaré allí… Vale, sí, descuide. Hasta luego.

Fue una conversación bastante rápida y Sasuke, que lo había escuchado todo gracias a su fino oído sobrenatural, se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña a Naruto.

- Venga, yo te llevo en la moto.

- ¿De verdad que no te importa? – Naruto hizo una especie de puchero -. Es que uno de los repartidores se ha puesto enfermo, y necesitan a un sustituto con urgencia. Sé que me prometió darme el fin de semana libre, pero me ha dicho que…

- No pasa nada, dobe. Deja tus cosas aquí, y esta noche cuando acabes el turno iré a recogerte.

La mueca preocupada y culpable de Naruto dio paso a una ruidosa explosión de felicidad.

- ¡¿De verdad?

- Que sí…

- ¿¡Entrarás al restaurante, me tomarás en brazos y, delante de todos, proclamarás nuestro amor?

Demasiado tarde, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Naruto, muerto de risa al ver sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, estaba gastándole una broma.

- ¡Pensándolo mejor, creo que podrás volver tú solito!

- ¡No, teme, está bien! ¡No haré nada comprometido!

- Inténtalo, y te arranco la cabeza.

Sin dejar de reír, Naruto se cambió el cómodo yukata que le había prestado Sasuke por unos pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta roja del restaurante. El moreno ya le esperaba afuera con la moto encendida, así que Naruto saltó acomodándose a su espalda y le rodeó la cintura estrechándose íntimamente contra él.

- Si no fuera porque no me gusta ser impuntual, Sasuke, te follaba aquí mismo.

- Eso ya me lo dirás esta noche, Naruto – le retó el joven vampiro justo antes de salir disparados.

X

X

X

X

Silencio.

Paz.

Se estaba tan tranquilo que, por primera vez en su vida, comprendió lo que significaba estar muerto.

Pero, ¿sería así para siempre? ¿Estaba muerto de verdad?

Todo estaba oscuro, sí, y él flotaba en la inmensidad. Ya no sentía dolor, ni tristeza, ni frío, ni soledad, ni aquella sensación angustiosa que le impulsaba a consumir drogas. Su padre no le gritaba ni le pegaba, sus hermanos tampoco estaban allí para dejarle abandonado a su suerte otra vez. Allí no había absolutamente nada.

Sí… sí que había. Unas voces lejanas. Hablaban de él. Lo llamaban.

- ¿Vas a despertar ya, jovencito? Mira que te haces de rogar…

De pronto, aquella inmensidad desapareció, y él volvió a tener plena consciencia de su cuerpo y de todo aquello que le rodeaba. Aspiró una bocanada de aire sintiéndose increíblemente fuerte, poderoso… Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

- ¿Qué…? – tartamudeó al tiempo que abría los ojos -. ¿Y la… y la luz?

- Ya no la necesitas – le dijo alguien que estaba sentado a los pies de su cama -. ¿Acaso no puedes ver igual que si fuese de día?

Era cierto… no es que pudiese distinguir con claridad los colores, pero sí que veía con nitidez los contornos y las formas, adivinando inmediatamente qué era cada cosa. Y también escuchaba… multitud de ruidos que parecían venir de todas partes y entremezclarse en su cabeza. Incluso olía la hierba fresca del jardín como si la tuviese delante de sus narices.

- No te preocupes, enseguida te acostumbrarás.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado? – preguntó, consciente de que aún estaba vivo y, de alguna manera, diferente a cómo era antes.

- Has renacido – explicó su acompañante, que no era otro que aquel hombre con gafas que prácticamente lo había secuestrado -. Ahora eres una criatura atemporal, casi perfecta. Los restos de drogas que había en tu organismo y en tu cerebro han dificultado la transformación, pero aquí estás.

- Esa cosa… esa cosa que me mordió…

- El señor Orochimaru, Gaara. De ahora en adelante, él será tu amo y señor y deberás mostrarle respeto y obediencia.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y no terminaba de comprender. Sin embargo, se sentía mejor que nunca.

- Ya… ya no soy humano, ¿verdad? – averiguó sintiendo de pronto una excitante inquietud.

- No – le contesto Kabuto, con un asomo de irónica sonrisa -. Ahora eres algo mucho mejor. El señor Orochimaru está impaciente por verte. Tiene importantes planes para ti.

Súbitamente, Gaara hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevó las manos a la boca, donde le habían aparecido dos afilados colmillos que le hacían jadear por la sed.

- Sa…Sangre… - masculló con voz ronca, sintiendo como le ardía insoportablemente la garganta.

- Ya contaba con eso – lo tranquilizó Kabuto pulsando un pequeño botón -. Ahora, debes alimentarte. Luego iremos a ver a nuestro señor.

Dos sirvientes aparecieron en la estancia llevando consigo a una joven que parecía estar hipnotizada, pues tenía la mirada perdida y las pupilas dilatadas. Kabuto los despidió con un ademán, tomó a la muchacha por los hombros y la acercó a la cama con suma delicadeza.

- Buen provecho, joven hermano.

Kabuto tuvo el tiempo justo de apartarse, antes de que Gaara lanzase un salvaje rugido y se abalanzase sobre ella como un animal.

X

X

X

X

X

Bueno, por si la parejita tenía pocos problemas, ahí va uno más xD ¿Saldrá algo bueno de todo esto ahora que Gaara ha aparecido en escena? Presiento que no...

Como siempre, gracias por leer y por los comentarios, que me animan mucho a la hora de continuar el fic. Y, esta vez, si queréis darme también algún sartenazo por mi tardanza, no os lo reprocharé.

¡Nos vemos pronto! ^^


End file.
